InuYasha: The Women who changed the Demon
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: InuYasha and his friends wind up thrust into a time vortex, to where they end up in modern day Tokyo living amongst people as one. In a heated battle, InuYasha, Kagome and their friends find themselves battling a ruthless demon, worse then Naraku and any they've encountered.. only to find themselves lost and with no memories in a new world. Memories erased will InuYasha find...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new InuYasha**

Hey everyone its Usagi here, aka Dina.

I was asked by a few readers, how would it be if InuYasha and his friends lived in Kagome's time. So it got me thinking, what would happen if by some accident in the feudal era that InuYasha and his friends ended up thrust into Kagome's time and live amongst humans as one. What if all of the feudal era people and demons where as well.

Well this story is a short twist on my take on what if...

Will InuYasha meet Kagome again, would they fall in love, argue fight like they usually do. Or will this be a whole new world for each one of them?

The story takes place in modern day Tokyo, InuYasha has a dream and visions every night that are nightmares which he can't pin point or piece together. How will Kagome react when she meets him again?

All their memories have been erased and no one knows anything about their past lives, or each other. After a demon in a heated battle thrusts everyone into a time vortex, InuYasha and his friends find themselves in the future, with new lives and no memory of each other.

Here's a new InuYasha short story, enjoy and comment!

Dina


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _"What the hell is this…" InuYasha's voice trembled. They were in a heated battle against a demon they've never encountered before, worse then Naraku worse then any kind of demon._

 _"Ah! InuYasha," the demon spoke._

 _"Where is she, where's Kagome," he shouted at him._

 _"If you hadn't noticed you are in my dream scape, a vortex that has neither an end or a beginning…" the voice echoed._

 _"Where's Kagome, what have you done with her?" he shouted again holding out Tetsusaiga._

 _"The women is in this vortex and so are your friends… find them InuYasha, I dare you to try…" the voice laughed and crackled then disappeared._

 _"KAGOME, MIROKU… SANGO WHERE ARE YOU?" InuYasha shouted frantic, he jumped to the air. The Hazy white smoke surrounding him was endless, thick and unbearable._

 _"Damn I can't see a thing," he said rubbing his eyes. He ran through the haze, in attempts to find anything, the entrance to the forest, a village, anything._

 _"AAARGGHH," he grunted loudly._

 _"WHAT IS THIS WHERE THE HELL ARE WE…." InuYasha shouted angrily._

 _"INUYASHA?" a voice shouted for him._

 _"KAGOME… " he said as he came into view of a figment._

 _"HAHAHAHA, InuYasha, reach for her… take her into your arms as you always do, if you touch her… this nightmare will end, and all of you will be thrust into time…. A vortex you'll never escape from," the voice laughed in the air. InuYasha looked around him agitated._

 _"INU-YASHAAAA," she shouted again. He ran at the figment … it was her, Kagome, she had come in to his view._

 _He ran at her wrapped his arms around her and embraced her._

 _"WHERE ARE WE… what happened where's everyone," she said crying._

 _"Shhh, shhh I'm here… we'll get out of here," he said holding her close._

 _"WH-WHAT'S THAT…" InuYasha said holding his hand over his eyes, a huge vortex, a black medo-vortex opened._

 _"AAAHHHHHH, INUYASHA"_

 _"KAGOME… NO, NO…"_

* * *

"Aah, ah!" InuYasha woke up in a sweat.

"What was that dream, what the hell are these visions…" he said catching his breath. He looked at his alarm clock and lifted the sheets off him.

* * *

 **First day of College…**

"First day of freaking college," I yawned and stretched my arms. Our world has grown and changed drastically, we now live in a country, city, Tokyo with half demons, demons, creatures from other lands, and even shape shifters. We are not sure how they arrived here, history states they have always lived amongst us as one, no one seems to mind our new friends, for as long as I remember my neighbors were a fox family. They had a little boy named Shippou and an old Lady named Kaede had lived with them. So our world now consists of humans and demons living in harmony.

I'm Kagome Higurashi a normal college student. Yes college, my first year of college and I have no idea what I want to do or achieve in college. I struggled through high school and barely even managed to pass with good grades all to end up in this college, a college that has some of the countries top ranked students. I don't even know how I ended up passing to get in here. Maybe my father had something to do with it.

"Haha, Kagome relax, we have to go to registration first and get our class sheets," Sango was my best friend in the whole world, I'm glad she was with me. I'm so glad she was, she was beautiful, built and athletic, and she was the sweetest caring person ever. But piss her off, boy do you see her wrath.

"AH, this line up is so long," I whined and sighed deeply.

"Woah, who is that?"

"InuYasha come on we have to move the lines moving," Miroku said to him. InuYasha was a half demon boy from a wealthy family, Miroku was his best friend. He too was from a wealthy family, InuYasha's father was a lord in his lands, he was a dog demon lord and his story and family history spans through decades. Miroku, he's a Japanese monk, it's the first-time monks visit colleges and study with people. Normally monks have private schools they attend, but since Miroku's father and InuYashas father were powerful lords, I guess the rules didn't apply to them.

InuYasha wouldn't stop staring at me the whole time, I didn't look at him or even notice but I did feel uncomfortable. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is staring at you, but you can't shake it off. Yeah that feeling!

"Here we are Kagome Higurashi," the lady said passing me my sheets. I smiled and took them from her. Sango shook her head and smiled at me and then touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry this is our first day what can possibly go wrong…" she said to me.

"Have you even met me Sango, I'm a clutz, I've fallen down and embarrassed myself in school more then any girl I know, and not only that… I'm stupid," I sighed and hung my head.

"Hahhaha, Kagome you're not stupid, you just need to pay more attention and work hard," Sango said to me. I looked at her and smiled. She always knew what to say to cheer me up.

* * *

The entire day went by so slowly, latterly like a snail slow, I sighed deeply sitting in my desk. Algebra class, the subject I hated more then any other subject in the world. I sighed and balanced the pencil over my lip.

"Wow,"

I heard someone's voice behind me. I shifted around in my seat.

"What?" I said to him a bit agitated.

"Nothing," he said his ears twitched and his hair glistened from the light coming through the windows. I was mesmerized by his look, he had white long hair and dog ears his face was round and boyish, and he was built, really really built, like muscular. His shirt was skin tight, and I could see almost all the curves of his chest and arms. I blushed and turned around quickly.

 _'Wow,_ ' I said to myself and rolled my eyes to the clock on the wall. I sighed deeply as the pencil fell from my lips.

"Kagome, can you solve this equation on the board," the teacher pointed to me.

Sango smiled and laughed under her breath.

"Ah, uhhh," I said and stood up.

 _'She won't get it,'_ I heard Sango say under her breath. I looked over to Sango for an answer, she waved two fingers under her desk then added another two and took two away. I had no idea what she meant by this.

The boy sitting behind me was still looking at me, I could tell because his desk shifted near me and softly hit my butt. I turned around, he stood up and tapped his hands together.

"Its 93 to the 4th power," he said and ran a hand through is hair. The girls in class clapped and I heard them chatter.

"Quiet down everyone," the teacher said. He looked at me and smiled then sat back down again. I blushed and sat down as well.

He smiled at me as I turned around in my seat _. 'Why'd he help me'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay students' class is over, there will be a one hour lunch break," the teacher said. I sighed and pulled my bag from my desk and pushed all my books in to it. Sango smiled and stood up.

"So, lets go eat," she said to me. I stood up as well.

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku said coming across the room.

"Nice job on that answer," he said to him, they tapped their fists together.

I looked at them as they grabbed their bags.

* * *

 **College cafeteria**

"Wow really?" I said sitting at a table with some girls we had meet in Algebra class.

"Yes really, I hear their both wealthy and from good families, this is the first time we see them here, I think their both from the Eastern providence," a girl at our table said.

"Ah, why can't I ever get guys like that, I dated Houjou for two years and the guy was an idiot, he kept bringing me weird gifts from his parents' pharmacy every time I was sick," I said remembering the boy I dated in high school.

"Oh that guy, I hated him, I told you to stop seeing him…" Sango said as well.

"Well he broke up with me, so…." I said and dug my chop sticks into my bento dish.

"InuYasha you've been staring at that girl since this morning, she's been in all of our classes and all you do is stare at her," Miroku said to him. He nudged his arm to get his attention.

"Huh, oh sorry, I don't know why, there's just something about her…" he said to Miroku.

"Then go over there and talk to her," Miroku said to him.

"What just like talk to her, like what would I say you know I'm not good with that type of thing," he said nervously.

"Well just say hi InuYasha," Miroku chuckled and tapped his shoulder.

"Okay," he said and took in a deep breath. He pulled his jacket through his arms and stood up.

"Uhh," I said as he came towards our table.

"Oh my god that cute dog boy is coming this way," Hitomi the girl at our table said. Our college had students that were mostly demons in human forms or half demons, we had fox boys and girl, felines and even a wolf sister and brother.

I turned my eyes away from him. Miroku turned around in his seat watching us.

"Uh, hi… ladies," InuYasha said to us. I didn't divert my gaze from my dish.

"Hi," Hitomi said twirling her finger in her hair.

"Uh, hey," he said looking right at me.

Sango nudge me and smiled.

"Uh, who me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Yeah, just wanted to say hi," he said again.

"Uhh, hi…" I said and blushed.

"InuYasha," he said to me.

"That's a really cool name," Hitomi said blushing.

"Uhh," I said not sure what my name was at that moment.

"She's Kagome," Sango said nudging me.

"Yeah," I said catching my breath.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," he said and smiled.

"If you ever need help in Mr. Hitoshi's class, let me know… Algebra can be a bitch sometimes trust me I know," he said and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Uh," was all I could muster out.

"She says thanks," Sango said on my behalf.

"OH, UH… YES THANKS," I said and stood up awkwardly. He laughed and shook his head.

"See you around Kagome," he said and turned to his table.

"Oooooooooo," everyone at the table said. I awkward sat down again.

"Don't anyone start, I probably sounded like an idiot to him," I said to myself in embarrassment.

* * *

"Ahhh why," I said during study period.

"Shhhhh," the librarian said to us.

"Kagome its not so hard, you just have to subtract the …." Sango said looking at the equation, she then sighed deeply and put her head against the book.

"See I told you," I said to her.

"InuYasha seriously, what is with you is it your animal instinct or something?" Miroku teased him.

"No, its just…. I don't know why, I just feel something from her, like a connection, I don't know what it is Miroku," he said to him staring at me.

"Your ex girlfriend Kikyo looks like her, is that maybe why?" Miroku said again. InuYasha turned his eyes to him.

"Kikyo died 5 years ago, you know this, and no…. she doesn't look like her," he said and closed his book shut. InuYasha reached or his back from under his seat and shuffled his books in to it.

"Hey InuYasha sorry I didn't mean to bring that up," Miroku said to him.

"It's fine," he said and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Miroku said to his friend. He turned around and came towards our table.

He pulled out a chair next to mine and sat down.

"Uhhh," was all I could say at that moment.

"Hey," he said again and pulled out his algebra book from his bag.

"Need help?" he asked me. Sango smiled and nodded to him.

"Okay," he said and opened the book. I blushed and didn't look at him. We spent the entire hour studying algebra, I didn't move my gaze from my note book, InuYasha was so calm and patient, he would help with each equation one at a time and even helped me understand a little better with what I was doing.

"Ahhh the time, Kagome I have to head back to the apartment, the movers are coming today, and I have to let them in," Sango said in a panic looking at her watch. I actually had forgotten about that; Sango's family was moderately wealthy, and her father bought us an apartment. Today the movers were coming, and it had actually slipped my mind.

"I kind of forgot about that," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah leave it to you to forget," Sango said frantically throwing her books into her bag. I laughed at her as she patted my head and ran out of the library.

"Your friend treats you like a little sister," InuYasha said closing his book.

"We've been friends for so long," I said to him and sighed deeply.

"My friend Miroku is the same way," he said to me.

"Oh that guy with the slick hair and tight clothes?" I said looking over to Miroku who was flirting with some girls.

"…. And he's a womanizer," InuYasha said with a sigh, he narrowed his eyes at Miroku and grunted.

"Sorry Kagome, we'll pick up later, I have to go intervein or else that womanizer will do something he'll regret," he said and sighed deeply.

"Oh, sure okay," I said and smiled.

"Oh, wait… here…" he said, he was writing something down on a piece of paper. He folded it and slid it over to me.

"If you ever want to meet up for homework help," he said and winked.

"I charge double on weekends," he said. I awkwardly smiled and put my hand over the paper. What does he mean by charge double on weekends, was he teasing me?

I opened the paper as he got up and went over to his friend.

"Huh," I said reading it.

 _'I think you look great today!_

 _Here's my number: (number)_

 _Call me if you need homework help!'_

"He thinks I look good? Huh!" I said looking myself over. I blushed and read over the note again.

* * *

I sighed deeply as I left the college campus, I walked down the side walk and sighed again.

"I have so much homework," I said out loud.

That's when I heard a car honk at me. I turned around, what is he following me or something?

"Hey you," he said from the opened window as he pulled up near me.

"Uh hi," I said to him.

"Do you need a lift?" he said stopping his car. I looked at his red Camaro.

"Uh, well no thank you I actually don't live far," I said to him.

"Are you sure, it smells like its going to rain?" he said again. I leaned in to the window.

"Smells like rain?" I said as well.

"I have a keen nose for these things," he said and smiled.

"No harm in driving home a lady," he said again.

"Well okay thank you," I said and opened the door. I got in and put on my seat belt.

"So…" He said and looked at me. I blushed and turned my eyes to the dashboard.

"Where do you live?" he said to me.

I managed to stutter out our new apartment address. He started the car and drove off.

"So, uh InuYasha right?" I said to him.

"So, um…. Are you from here?" I asked him.

"Actually no, my families from the Eastern Providence. My mother is from the east and my father from the west," he said as he signaled to the right.

"Oh," was all I could say. For some reason I couldn't figure out my words to make any conversation with him. Usually I'm pushy, loud, and guys- when I mean guys mean Houjou, always says I'm arrogant.

"… and what about you?" he said to me in a calm voice.

"Huh, oh Tokyo, my parents are shrine keepers," I said and pulled my bag to my lap.

"Shrine keepers, interesting…" he said as he pulled into our apartment parking lot. I saw his eyes wonder.

"You live here?" he said noticing where we were. This wasn't really a great side of town, but the apartment is gorgeous and great, our neighbours, not so much.

"Yeah why is something wrong?" I said to him.

"Well this isn't really a great part to be in," he said pushing up his gear shift. He opened his door and got out coming around the car. He opened the door to my side.

"Thanks," I said to him and got out.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I said noticing him follow me.

"Walking you to your apartment," he said. Why did he seem so protective all of a sudden, I wasn't his girlfriend or anything, why was he following me?

"Uh, well okay," I said. I turned my head to the building. I came to the door and unlocked it and went in.

"Uh well thanks for the ride," I said to him at the door.

"So you live in the hallway?" he said sarcastically.

"What? I'm in the building," I said to him a bit agitated.

"When I said I'd walk you to your apartment I meant to your door," he said and pushed opened the door. He came in and closed it behind me.

"Uh, fine…" I said a bit nervous. He was close to me, standing really close to me, I mean if I had moved from being almost pinned to the wall, our bodies would've touched. I blushed and slide away from him then headed down the hallway.

We didn't converse the whole time, he walked behind me silently. I felt so awkward and uncomfortable, I thought for sure he would be one of those men who'd try to grope me or stare at my butt the whole time. I didn't even turn to see if that's what he was looking at. I sighed as I reached my door.

"Well I'm here," I said to him and turned around. He smiled.

"Great, well have a good night Kagome," he said and rubbed his ear. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by him when he did this.

"Ah Kagome," Sango said opening the door.

"Oh InuYasha hello, thanks for bringing Kagome home," she said coming to the hallway.

"Hello," he said and waved.

"InuYasha I was wondering since it's a weekend tomorrow," I looked at Sango and shook my head. What was she doing, we don't need homework help, we can manage?

"Well if you and your friend want to come over for supper, my eccentric mother sent over 6 boxes of spaghetti and I have no idea what to do with so much," she sighed deeply. Sango, inviting them over, we've never had boys over to our own place before what where you thinking?

"Sango," I said in almost a loud voice.

"Uh, are you inviting us for dinner or something?" he asked again.

"Well yeah, we can't eat it all ourselves and I hate spaghetti sitting on my shelf, it's a phobia of mine," she said and ran her hands over her apron. I sighed and slowly shook my head at her.

"Uh sure, I'll run it by Miroku, it shouldn't be a problem," he said to her.

"Great, come by around 6ish," she said and waved then went back in to the apartment. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Are you okay with us coming over?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Uh what?" I asked nervously.

"Well is that okay your friend invited us over…" he said again too.

"Uh yeah sure no problem," I stuttered out. I'll deal with Sango later!

"Well then have a good night Kagome, we'll see you tomorrow," he said and winked at me. He turned to the hallway.

I blushed as he walked down the hallway and to the stairs.

"SANGO!" I shouted at her as I entered the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: First Date!**

"Ah, I can't believe you Sango," I said and sighed deeply on the couch hugging a pillow.

"What its only dinner, besides we need to make friends Kagome, its boring being just you and me," she said sipping from a small dish at the stove.

"I liked it as you and me, its better this way…" I said to her and threw myself on the couch.

* * *

"Really Miroku, alcohol again?" InuYasha said to him as he entered their large estate. He threw his keys into the bowl and shifted to the kitchen.

"Come on InuYasha its just light beer besides it helps me study," he said at the table.

"Hey by the way that girl Kagome and her friend Sango invited us for dinner tomorrow night," he said to him scrimmaging through the fridge. Miroku held the can to his lips and gawked at InuYasha.

"Two women invited us to their apartment," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up! If you dare womanize with them at this dinner, I will kick your ass I swear," he said to his friend throwing an apple at him.

* * *

 **The next day….**

"AHHHH ITS 10 AM," I shouted as my alarm clock rang. I quickly got out of bed and in to the shower.

"Sango why didn't you wake me," I said to her as I came through the living room.

"I did, you kept saying, yeah yeah I'm up…" she said in the kitchen.

"They're coming tonight, and I don't know what to wear," I said to her.

"Why are you worried its not for a couple of hours Kagome relax," she said to me, she chopped some carrots and cucumbers, and started to scramble the eggs. I sighed and set the table.

Sango and I sat at our small table and ate breakfast talking and laughing. We always talked about childhood memories, her brother and parents, my crazy brother and how my grandfather always spoke of the most stupidest stories.

"Remember the time your grandfather told us that ridiculous story about the tree that grew in your front yard…" Sango said to me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm telling you the old man is senile," I said to her. That's when we heard a rap at the door.

"Huh?" we both said at the same time.

I stood up and went to the door. I peered through the peep hole.

"AH," I said and leaned against the door.

"Well who is it?" Sango said to me from the table.

"It's InuYasha," I said to her and took in a deep breath.

"Well let him in Kagome," Sango said and laughed.

"Uh, right," I said and opened the door.

"Hey," he said to me. He was dressed in jeans and a long baggy shirt.

"Uh, hi," I said to him.

"Are you busy?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Uh we were kind of having breakfast, why what's up?" I said to him.

"You left this in my car," he said handing me my algebra book.

"AHHH I WAS LOOKING FOR THIS," I shouted taking it from him. He chuckled and looked at me.

"I thought I was going to have to sit through a lecture about how I need to be more responsible," I said and held the book to my chest.

"Well thought I'd brink it back to you," he said to me.

"You could've brought it to dinner," I said to him and blinked.

"I know…" he said and held a hand up. He turned around.

"Kagome," he said again.

"Yes?" I said to him.

"You might want to put a shirt on," he said and chuckled. I looked at myself.

"AHH," I said and slammed the door. I was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that showed my pink bra through it and sweat pants.

"Hahha, I think he was hitting on you," Sango said at the table.

"Hitting on me, grow up Sango," I shouted at her.

* * *

That whole day was productive, Sango and I cleaned and organized the rest of our boxes, and even set up our curtains. I hadn't realized the time until we heard a knock at the door.

"They're here," Sango teased and went to the door.

"Aaah," I said looking myself over, I ran to my room to find a better shirt or something to wear.

"Pants, shirt, hair…" I said looking at myself in the mirror, I awkwardly slipped my sweater on while attempting to brush my hair at the same time. I looked at my pants to make sure I didn't forget to tie them and have them fall down and I die of embarrassment.

"I'm good," I said and frantically closed my bedroom door behind me.

"InuYasha, hi…" I said coming to the living room.

"Hey," he said. Miroku waved at me and smiled.

"Welcome, shall we…" Sango said pointing to the table. We had made a vegetable salad, Sango's secret family recipe pasta with sauce, and we had some light alcohol as well. I sighed deeply and exhaled and went to joint them at the table.

"Wow, this looks great … which one of you ladies is the amazing chef?" Miroku said to us. Sango and I looked at each other.

"Actually, Kagome… I made the pasta," Sango said to me I smiled and sat down.

"Well, very well done..." Miroku said sitting down as well.

"I swear say anything else tonight and I'll kick your ass," InuYasha held his hand up to Miroku and whispered at him.

Sango sat down next to me.

"So, ladies…" Miroku started to say as they started portioning the pasta and salads into our plates and theirs.

"So, hey… how's algebra coming along," InuYasha said. I think he was trying to interrupt his friend so he wouldn't hit on us. Miroku looked at him and shook his head.

"Oh, I hate it… I might switch classes, its so hard I don't even know why I took it," I said and sighed as I dug my fork into the pasta.

"You can't switch I don't want to be alone in Mr. Hitoshi's class," Sango said to me.

"Yeah you shouldn't switch, let me help you, I'm sure you'll pass with no problems," InuYasha said as well. I looked at him and my cheeks went a rosy pink.

"My boy InuYasha here is a wiz at math and just about everything else," Miroku said wrapping an arm around his neck playfully. InuYasha scowled at him. What did he mean by everything else….? I sighed and held the fork to my mouth.

* * *

Two hours had passed… Sango and Miroku got up from the table and took our empty dishes to the sink.

"Seriously your brother tried to drown you?" I said to InuYasha surprised and yet disturbed.

"No damn joke, Sesshomaru and I never got a long since my father divorced his mother and married my mother, the guy is crazy… when I was 10 he tried to drown me in the pool. I'm a dog demon and I can hold my breathe for a really long time and the jerk thought he got away with it… until my dad got a hold of him…" InuYasha said.

We all burst out laughing, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't be rude.

"Wow and I thought our families were messed up… well mine not so much but Kagome's grandfather is a crazy old man," Sango said sitting back down again.

"Tell me about it, grandpa always has these weird and stupid stories about olden day Japan and theories on everything… it pisses me off to no tomorrow, just last week he was telling us a story about the tree in our front yard … again," I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"A tree? Like what is it magical or something…" Miroku said as well sitting down next to InuYasha.

"No he calls it the tree of ages…." I said.

 _'Tree of Ages….. ages…. Ages… Inu-Yasha….. find me…' a voice echoed in InuYasha's head._

"What…" InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Hey something wrong?" Miroku said nudging his arm.

"No… nothing something just hit my thoughts…. Nevermind," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey are you okay?" I said a bit worried.

"Yeah sorry, anyway you were saying…" he said to me and smiled.

"Yeah well there's nothing else to say, I ignored him and went to my room, I swear that old man needs to be admitted to a home, he's senile," I said again.

Miroku and InuYasha laughed.

* * *

"Wow, its already 10pm," I said looking at the clock on our wall.

"Really, wow…." InuYasha said noticing how dark it was outside.

"We should head out, I have work tomorrow," Miroku said and stood up.

"Oh?" I said curious, I stood up as well so did Sango. InuYasha looked at me for a moment then stood up. I blushed and turned my gaze elsewhere.

"You work?" Sango asked interested.

"Well not really work, I volunteer at the monk temples on Sunday's," he said.

"Wow that's really cool," Sango said intrigued by him. I looked at her and smiled. Sango has never had a boyfriend before, she did fall in love with a man many many years ago, but they never hit it off. Nothing happened between them, so she called it off.

"Hey, uh Kagome…" InuYasha said as we walked them to our door.

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he said and blushed. He rubbed his head and looked to the door.

"Uh, are you… asking me out?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah something like that…" InuYasha said. Sango and Miroku both looked surprised and stared at us.

"Oh, uh…. Okay," I said nervous.

"Woah InuYasha that was a bold move," Miroku said grabbing him around the neck.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted at him.

"Hehhee," Sango giggled under her breath.

"Well thank you for the lovely dinner ladies, we should do this again…" Miroku said dragging InuYasha to the door, Sango held it opened.

"We had fun, we should defiantly do this again," Sango said looking at me. Miroku let go of InuYasha.

"What?" I said to her.

"Haha, well let's go dummy," Miroku said to InuYasha. InuYasha scowled at him and rubbed his neck.

"It was nice meeting you Miroku," Sango said. He nodded and held a hand up to us then turned to the hallway. Sango looked at me and smiled. She left the door handle and went back to the kitchen.

"So… uhh maybe around 8? I'll come pick you up," InuYasha said to me. I looked at him like an idiot and nodded.

"Uh…." Was all I could say. He smiled and waved then turned to follow his friend.

"Close the door Kagome," Sango chimed in the kitchen.

"Huh, ah!" I said and closed the door. I turned and leaned against the door and exhaled.

 _'Wow'_ I said to myself.

* * *

"Not again," I sighed and pulled the sheets off me.

"Great," I said and looked at my alarm clock.

"I SLEPT IN AGAIN," I said loudly. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the shower.

"Hmmm, hmmmm…." Sango was already awake and, in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning careless," she said to me.

"Why didn't you wake me…" I said to her and rubbed the towel over my head.

"Do you want to hear my answer to that?" she said and pour the egg batter into the pan.

I sighed deeply and went to the TV I clicked it on and scrolled through the channels. I sighed and clicked it off.

"I made eggs, bacon and hash browns today," Sango said separating the eggs into two plates. I looked at her and then to the plates.

"Thanks," I said to her and took my plate to the table.

"So… are you nervous about tonight?" she asked me coming around me to the other chair. I looked at her with a piece of bacon hanging from my mouth. She chuckled and shook her head at me.

"Your hopeless," she said and took a bite of her bacon.

"YEAH I'M NERVOUS…." I said to her. She smiled.

"InuYasha is the most popular guy at school and gorgeous, I mean why would he want to date someone like me… I mean its just a date right," I said nervous. I touched my face and shook my head.

"Calm down Kagome…. Its only a date, you might not even hit it off," she said to me smiling again.

"What if he like… tries to kiss me, or touches me or something… what do I do, I mean I'll be so nervous," I said again.

Sango shook her head and sighed.

"Kagome you've been on dates before, like Houjou used to take you out always," she said reminding me.

"Yeah but Houjou took me to the movies, and sometimes for dinner… InuYasha looks like a bad boy, what if he takes me to a bar or something…" I said to her agitated.

"Seriously Kagome, he looks like a good man, I'm sure he's pretty smart about girls and won't take you someplace like that…" she said to me looking at my messy eating habits.

"If your going to eat like this at your date you might as well buy a bib," she said to me sarcastically.

"Ahh…" I said looking at my shirt. I had hash browns all over my top. I sighed and started to pick them off.

* * *

"So InuYasha," Miroku said as he dried his hair with the hair dryer. InuYasha was in his room separated by their master bath room.

"Yeah?" he said pulling a shirt over his head.

"A date huh? Where do you think you'll take Kagome?" Miroku asked as he ran his fingers over the gel bottle.

"I thought maybe to dinner, possibly a walk through the park," InuYasha said looking through his closet. He threw some clothes to the bed.

"Dinner really, just dinner and the park… Kagome seems like the type of girl who loves to do crazy things…" Miroku said to him again from the bathroom.

"Crazy things?" InuYasha said leaning his arm against the bathroom door pane.

"Really Miroku… she looks like a good girl from a good family, I have no intensions on doing anything crazy," InuYasha said again.

"Right… I know you and your animal instinct," he said to him throwing his brush to the drawer.

"Shut up jack ass!" he said to him.

Miroku laughed and ran his hands over his hair.

* * *

"No mom I'm not coming home today, I have lots of homework to finish and I'll be studying all night…" I said to my mother over the phone.

"Kagome you know how your father gets, he'll be home tonight from work and he wants to see you," she said to me over the phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Tell dad sorry, I'll come by tomorrow after classes are done and see you okay," I said to her.

"Well alright, good luck with your studies dear and say hi to Sango," she said to me.

"Bye mom love you," I said to her. I clicked the phone.

"Mom says hi," I said to Sango who was balancing her books in her arms and had her notebook in her mouth.

I sighed and took a few books from her putting them on the table.

"You didn't tell her about your date?" Sango said flipping through her notebook.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Do you even know my mother…"? I said to her half shouting.

She laughed.

"Hahhaha, yes and I know how eccentric she is," Sango said and sat down.

I sighed and joined Sango at the table for our homework session.

* * *

"Mmmmm," I said and stretched my arms. That was agonizing, algebra, English, history… economics. All in one freaking day, my brain was about to explode. I stretched my arms and twisted my body around in the chair.

"Wow, that was productive," Sango said looking at the clock.

"Uh Kagome, its 7pm..." she said to me, looking at her watch.

"AHHH WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY STUDYING…" I shouted and jumped out of my chair. I nearly tripped over the books we had scattered on the floor and ran to my bedroom.

"Oooh, what do I wear, I mean what if we go for dinner… do I wear a dress, or jeans….. ahhh," I shouted in my closet.

Sango laughed behind me.

"Wear a dress, its better…" she said to me coming in to my walk-in closet. She pulled out a few dresses and held them against me.

"Nope," she said and threw it to the floor.

"Nope," she said again.

"SANGOOO…" I whined and lowered my head.

"This one," she said as I held up a black tight dress.

"Black works with everything," she said again sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Fine," I said and ran to the bathroom. I picked out my black short mini dress and found my black strap mini heels to wear. I slipped the dress over my body and awkwardly zipped it with one hand.

I lifted my hair up and then twisted it.

"Just put it up, you always look good with your hair up in a ponytail a little messy," Sango said behind me.

"Aaah," I said and brushed my hair. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. I dropped the elastic from my mouth and looked at Sango.

"Don't worry I'll delay him for a bit," she said tapping my shoulder.

"InuYasha hello," I heard her say in the living room. I sighed and quickly wrapped my hair and frantically attempted a semi-decent makeup job.

"Hi," he said, as Sango gestured for him to come in.

InuYasha came through the door. He was dressed in a skin-tight black swear with a black leather jacket and brown pants.

"She's almost ready, the air head forgot what time it was while we were studying…" Sango said and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. InuYasha chuckled.

"That's okay," he said and rubbed his head.

I sighed and leaned against my bedroom door.

 _'Okay Kagome don't panic, keep your cool tonight and…. Don't do something stupid to embarrass yourself'_ I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath and closed my bedroom door behind me.

I came through the hallway and to the living room. His eyes looked at me and he blushed.

"Well have fun!" Sango said and smiled.

"Hi," I said and grabbed my purse from the couch.

"Uh… you look really nice," he said and blushed again.

"Thanks," I said and smiled. Sango held the door opened for us as we both looked at her then left. I could hear her laugh as she closed the door behind us.

 _'Great! I'm probably as read as a tomato!'_ I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath and didn't look at him.

 _'Let's do this!_ ' I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

"Really, your father's a lord…" I said poking at the stake on my plate.

"Yeah, my mother's a princess… she's a great person, she died when I was young though…" he said looking at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said to him and held the stake to my mouth.

He smiled and the chuckled.

"What…?" I said chewing.

"Are you always this sloppy when you eat?" he said resting his face against his hand. He was staring at me again and barely even touched his food. I looked at his plate then tried not to make eye contact with him, I diverted my gaze to my plate.

"Uhhh… cut that out," I said to him.

"Cut what out?" he said, he reached across the table and touched his finger to the side of my lip.

I blushed and turned away.

"You had sauce on your mouth," he said and smiled.

"Why do you always stare at me, it's a little nerving…" I said to him.

"I can't help myself…. Sorry," he said and crossed his arms looking at me again.

I couldn't help but look at him, his arms flexed when he crossed them, his muscles showed through his shirt. I blushed and looked away again.

"So… uhh, you said your from the Eastern providence, how long as your family been here for…" I said taking a sip from my wine.

"Not sure, as long as I could remember, we've been here for a really long time…" he said looking at me again.

"Well that's great…. Your family sounds much cooler and funner then my family," I said and put my fork down.

"Your family seems interesting," he said again and smiled.

"Interesting… yeah right, my kid brother Sota is such a child even though he's almost 15 he acts like he's 10, my grandfather is a crazy old senile man, and my parents…. Well they're great but sometimes a little to over baring," I said and sighed. He smiled again.

"Like I said… interesting," he said again.

"Yeah sure…" I said again. The waitress came around to our table and looked at InuYasha, she blushed and handed him the pad.

I reached in to my purse for my wallet.

"What are you doing…" he said to me looking over the pad.

"Aren't we splitting it…" I said nervous.

"This is a date… I buy," he said and closed the pad handing it back to the waitress. She looked at me and then him and sighed. She seemed snarky, what did she think a guy like him couldn't wind up with a girl like me. Actually, I thought the same as well. I pushed my wallet back into my purse.

InuYasha stood up and grabbed his jacket. I did the same!

"Thanks for dinner," I said to him.

"Sure," he said as we walked out of the restaurant. He came around his car and held the door opened for me. I smiled and got in.

"So.." I said as he started the car.

"Ever been to Hidori park?" he asked me.

"Hidori park, at this time of night…" I said looking at my watch.

He turned to me and smiled, then shifted his gear and drove off.

"So why are we going to Hidori park?" I asked him curious. That park had nothing there but a platform with a sprinkler system that only turned on at specific times at night.

"You'll see," he said to me. We pulled in to a small parking space near the park. I looked around and saw nothing but lights, trees, benches and an empty park. I was a little nervous.

He opened his door and came around the car and opened my door.

"Thanks…" I said and got out. I put my purse in the car and he closed the door.

He extended his arm out to me, I looked at him and slipped my arm under his.

"Wow this park is…. Nice," I said as we walked through the park.

"Give it a minute or so," he said as we walked on to this platform. I looked at the ground under my feet.

"What do you mean give it a minute…" I said. Before I could turn to look at him the sprinkler system went off. The little holes under our feet started to shoot out water in an array of different patterns.

"AHHHH THIS IS SO COOL," I shouted. We ran through the sprinkler system avoiding spurts here and there and trying not to get wet. We failed with that part, but I was really happy… enjoying myself. I felt so different around him, I felt calm, safe…. And just… different. I couldn't explain it. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. Every time we ran through the sprinkler system, he'd grab my hand and pull me near him. Then I'd let go and run through the water. He always looked at me, watched me… I lifted my arms over my head and closed my eyes as the water sprinkled down over me.

"I figured you'd like this…" he said and rubbed his hand over his face. I laughed as the water spurted under my feet. I ran around InuYasha through the water.

"HOW'D YOU GUESS…" I said rubbing my arms.

He pulled me out of the water and we both looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't guess…. I asked your friend Sango," he said and looked to the sky. Figured this was Sango's idea.

I laughed and rubbed my arms.

I squeezed my hair and ran my hands down my dress.

 _'Wow….. why do I feel so different around her….'_

"Really stop staring at me…" I said again and rung out my hair.

"Sorry," he said and also ran his hand through his hair.

That night we spent it in the park, just talking… we dried off rather quickly, yet I couldn't help admiring him. We walked around the park looking at the sculptures, trees, decorations and sat down on a bench overseeing a large opened field where people normally gather for picnics.

I sat down and InuYasha slid in next to me.

"Thanks for tonight, I really had a great time…" I said to him.

"Me too," he said and rested his arm over the bench behind me.

"We probably should get going… Sango will probably worry if I'm out later then midnight," I said to him and chuckled.

"Really, she acts like she's your mother," he said looking at me.

"Should've seen her last week I swear I thought I was going to get grounded just for forgetting to pick up my clothes from the living room," I sighed and shook my head.

He stared at me for a moment then laughed.

"Sango's been my best friend for so long, she's like an older sister to me…. I'm glad I have her in my life," I said and stood up tapping my dress. He stood up as well.

He extended his hand to me and smiled. I looked at him and extended my hand.

"Shall we… I should take you back home before she attempts to murder me," he said smiling.

I blushed, he was holding my hand, we walked back to his car holding hands. Why was he holding my hand? I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest, it was beating so fast that I'm sure his dog ears probably heard it.

"Hey… you okay?" he said to me at the car. He held the door opened for me as I came around him.

"Uh yeah, thanks…" I said and slide into the seat. He smiled and came around to his side.

"Really, InuYasha thank you for tonight… I haven't had this much fun on a date in such a long time," I said as he pulled out of the lot.

"Oh, so you've had dates before?" he said to me with a smug look on his face.

"Well yeah I'm sure you have as well," I said nervously and clutched my purse on my lap.

* * *

As we pulled into the apartment parking lot my head started racing. I started to think about stupid and ridiculous things, what if he tries to kiss me at the door…. Or he wants to go out again, what if he wants to come in or …. I thought this to myself as he came around to my door.

"Hey…" he said extending his hand to me. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I reached for his hand as he helped me out of the car.

He walked me to the apartment and then to my door.

"Well thank you," I said to him as I scrimmaged in my bag for my keys.

"Your welcome," he said looking at me.

"Do…. You think, I could…. Give you a kiss good night?" he said to me rubbing his head. He blushed and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Uhh….. your, asking me?" I said and dropped my keys. I looked down at them then bent over awkwardly picking them up.

"I wouldn't just…. Do it, I'm not like that…" he said again rubbing his head.

"Oh," I said.

"okay…" I said almost losing my breathe. He looked at me and leaned in towards me. I blushed and felt my heart racing. He slowly pressed his lips to mine.

I blushed as his lips pecked mine and pulled away.

"Uhh…" I said nervous.  
"Good night Kagome," he said and smiled. He turned to the hallway.

 _'Wow'_ I thought to myself. I turned to the door and fumbled with the keys and the nob turned.

Sango opened the door and looked at me smiling.

"Did he kiss you?" she said leaning against the door.

"Come on let me in," I said to her. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"He kissed you didn't he…" she said and closed the door behind me.

"AAAAHHH, I felt like I was going to die," I said to her holding a hand to my chest.

She looked at me and laughed at my image. My hair was a mess and my dress was wrinkled. She probably was thinking dirty thoughts. I sighed and turned to the living room.

"I'm going to bed," I said to her. She smiled and then laughed as I disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"InuYasha is that you," Miroku said from the living room. He came in and threw his keys to the bowl.

"Woah, you look like a mess… what did you two do tonight?" Miroku teased coming around the couch. He looked InuYasha over.

"Shut the hell up if your thinking what your thinking, nothing happened," InuYasha hissed at him. Mirkou chuckled and grabbed him in a head lock.

"You dog…. Did you two…" he said to him.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS," InuYasha shouted tackling Miroku to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Monday (House Party)**

"Well that was pointless," I said as I sat in the college campus yard under the tree. Sango and I sat with our English class students, the teacher thought it would be great to take the class outside, after a 20-minute lecture, we broke into groups and had to discuss the short story we wrote.

"How was that pointless..." Hitomi said looking over the sheet.

"I mean honestly if he really loved her he wouldn't have broken up with her like he did," I said also looking at the story.

"I think so too, I mean Yuri was a goddess of the moon and Hiroshi was a mere solider, they fell inlove on a moonless night and their relationship was shattered by their families," Sango said to us. Yuki looked at us, she was in our English class and the youngest in our class. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind. She looked like some sort of cover magazine model, her image and petite waste made all the men in school drool over her. I looked at her then back to Sango.

"Your both wrong, love is only a fantasy, love is weak…" she said to us.

"How could you say that, if you fall in love with someone you'd be with them forever and till the end, I would never want to be separated from someone I love… not even if he breaks it off, I mean that's horrible…" I said a bit agitated.

"InuYasha hey…" Miroku said nudging his arm.

"You've been staring at Kagome since the lecture was over…" he said to him.

"Sorry, anyway what were you saying…" He asked him.

"I was saying this story is stupid…" he said to the guys they were with.

"Yeah like really, I mean true love… there's no such thing, especially since the girl was practically from the moon, like seriously… it was bound to happen, he was bound to break up with her then end up killed," one of the boys in their group said.

"So… you think true love doesn't exists," InuYasha said to him.

"Have you even been in love before?" he asked him a little peeved off by his remark.

"Look I dated this girl in high school… never once told her I loved her, she however said it to me so many times, I just nodded and said yeah 'me too,' when I really didn't mean it… but she was good in bed that's for sure…" he said to them.

"So you think love is a big joke?" InuYasha said agitated.

"Calm down InuYasha its only a story…" Miroku said to him.

"Seriously InuYasha don't tell us you're the type of man who believes in true love and being with one women only… like look around you, do you see all these women around you…. You can have any one of them you want, even two or three…" Koji a boy from their group said.

"I'm not a womanizer… unlike someone I know, and yes… I do believe in true love, I also believe in loyalty towards the women you love," he said shutting his book together hard.

"Sure…" Koji said again.

"Alright students' class is over…. Return to the classroom," the teacher said.

"I was relieved he said that, I was bout to hit that jerk…." InuYasha said to Miroku.

"Really InuYasha over a story… what is with you today, you've been uptight about everything and all you've been doing is staring at Kagome in all our classes…" Miroku said tapping his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said to him as he followed him back in to the building.

* * *

"Great algebra class," I said to Sango as we walked through the crowded hallway to our lockers.

"Its not a big deal," Sango said touching my shoulder.

"Hey there's InuYasha and Miroku…" Sango said waving at them.

"No… don't go over there," I said extending my hand to her as she headed in their direction. They were at their lockers laughing and chatting. I sighed and followed her.

"Hey ladies," Miroku said looking at us.

"Hi," Sango said and waved. I waved as well and diverted my gaze elsewhere. Miroku looked at me then InuYasha and nudged his arm.

"What… stop it," he said to him.

"So… Algebra, Mr. Hitoshi's class…." Miroku said making conversation. I opened my locker which was near InuYasha's and pulled out my algebra book.

"Ummm hey," Yuki said coming towards us.

"Oh hey Yuki," Sango said to her. She held her algebra book against her chest and looked at us.

I turned around and looked at her and awkwardly fumbled with the lock on my locker.

"I was actually just wondering if I could... uhh talk to InuYasha," she said in a semi quiet tone. I lifted my eyebrow to her and then looked at him. He looked at me then to her.

"Oh, hahah well we have to head to class, come on Kagome," Sango said pulling me by the arm.

"Wait I haven't locked my locker yet," I said to her as she dragged me down the hall. Miroku smirked and tapped InuYasha on the shoulder then followed us.

"Well is there something you need?" he said to her crossing his arms. She looked at his arms and muscles then blushed. He slammed his locker shut and looked at her.

"Well… see I was wondering, if the most popular guy in school… you would be available tonight for a tutoring lesson," she said a little nervous. She pulled her hair behind her ear and blushed.

"Tutoring, for algebra?" he asked eyeing her down.

"Yeah…. I would really like the help," she said to him.

InuYasha pressed his hand against my locker and leaned in towards Yuki.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight…" he said to her. He gave her a straight forward expression. She looked at him a little nervous and nodded.

"Okay, well maybe some other time," she said and walked around him. He looked at her and shook his head. He then looked at my locker.

"Hmm," he said to himself and opened my door slightly. He slipped in a note in to the envelope I had on my locker door, I don't know why I kept an envelope on my locker door, but Sango mostly uses it to send me reminders about classes, I'm a scatter brain if it wasn't for her.

He closed the door then locked my lock.

* * *

"Ahhh that was the worst class ever," I whined as we sat through a full 45 minutes of agonizing algebra.

Miroku laughed behind us as we left the class.

"Ladies come on its not so bad," he said pulling his arms over my shoulder and Sango's I pulled his arm off my shoulder.

"Right," I said and sighed.

"Hey InuYasha didn't come to class, is he okay?" Sango asked looking at Miroku. He pulled his arm from around her and walked between us.

"Not sure, he texted me and said he needed to do something that was important and that he'd be back for our last class..." Miroku said to us. Huh, I wonder what he had to do that was so important, I thought to myself.

I came to my locker and looked at it. Huh! I don't remember locking it. I said and reached for my lock.

"Hey, there you are," Miroku said to InuYasha as he came towards us.

"Sorry had to grab something from home," he said to us. I looked at him, he was wearing the same clothes he was in this morning and the same leather jacket. I blushed and diverted my eyes to my lock. I fumbled with the combination.

He came around Miroku and towards me and with one hand unlocked my locker.

"Uhhh, thanks," I said. He nodded.

"You went 1 hour out of town to your parents house just to get something," Miroku said looking at him. He then looked at me as I awkward pushed my book into my locker.

"Yeah it was important," He said and ran a hand through his hair. I didn't even bother to look at him, knowing me I'd blush into a bright red and embarrass myself in someway.

"Oh, well we still have one more class…" Sango said looking at her watch. I looked at her and scrimmaged in my locker for our economics book.

"I hate economics," I sighed to her.

"You seem to hate everything Kagome, come on get a move on or you'll be late again… you know how Mrs. Yamagushi is in class," Sango said tapping my shoulder. She came around InuYasha and Miroku.

"Wow, she doesn't play around does she," Miroku said looking at her. He smirked and followed her.

"You better go after your friend before he tries to hit on her," InuYasha said to me.

"Sango can handle her own," I said mumbling with a pencil in my mouth. InuYasha looked at me and pulled the pencil from my lips. This made me blush.

"You have something in your envelope," he said to me and tapped my head with the pencil.

"Uh, what?" I said. He pushed the pencil in to his hair and tapped my head, he turned around towards the class.

I looked at the envelope and lifted the flap.

I pulled out the neatly folded paper and opened it.

 _'Hey, I'd like to take you out again._

 _How about a movie this weekend…?_

 _There's a great one playing that I think you'd like, if your interested. You have my number, let me know your answer by tonight._

 _If not…. Let's just hang out and do algebra!'_

It had a drawing of himself in a chibi style with his tonged sticking out next to the word algebra. I sighed and slammed my locker shut.

"Great! I was so nervous with the first one…" I said and headed to the class.

* * *

"Why does Mrs. Yamagushi assign so much homework, I'll be up all-night studying," I sighed as we left the building. Sango laughed and pulled me by the hand.

"Come on whiny we need to head to the grocery story first before we head home," she told me.

"Right we need food," I sighed and nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulder. As we were leaving the building and coming down the campus stairs, a couple of boys came towards us.

"Hey girls what's up," one of them said. I think his name was Koji, he was in all our classes. He was obnoxious and loud and arrogant.

I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Was wondering if you ladies would like to go to a party tonight, we're throwing a house party…" he said holding an envelope.

"A house party?" Sango said as she took the envelope from him. She opened it, I leaned in behind her to read it. It had their address and time on it.

"Yeah, it'll be the coolest party you've ever been too… you girls do party right?" he said running a hand through his hair. The other two boys with him tapped their hands together and nodded.

"Well we haven't been to a house party before," Sango said to them.

"Well if you do come that's our address," Koji said and lifted a hand to us. He turned and walked back down the campus stairs with his boys.

"A party invite, huh!" Miroku said looking at the envelope.

"Well want to go, maybe we'll meet some ladies there…" he said to InuYasha.

"No," InuYasha said to him.

"Don't tell me your hooked-on Kagome, don't get me wrong InuYasha I mean the girl is gorgeous but she's a little scatterbrained and well, a clutz." Miroku said tapping InuYasha's arm.

"Seriously bro, you lived for these parties in our high school years, like come on you were hot with the ladies," he said to him again.

"Maybe I don't want to be like that again Miroku, besides I asked Kagome out again," he said walking past him. Miroku followed him off the campus property.

"What do you mean asked her out again, like another date?" he said to him as they came towards the car.

"Yeah a date..." InuYasha said unlocking the car.

"Your really serious about her, bro you can get any girl you want anytime, the majority of these girls on campus are totally hitting on you and all you think about is her…." Miroku said to him in the car. He reached for his seat belt.

"Yeah I am…." InuYasha said turning on the car.

"You know I was a mess after Kikyo died, I did things I regret and acted foolishly," InuYasha said as they pulled out of the lot.

"Yeah you did but you got to admit InuYasha you loved letting go being loose, and having fun, you said so yourself…" Miroku said to him tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah…. Well, I can't be like that anymore. I really like Kagome, and….. I feel different around her," he said to Miroku as he signaled.

* * *

"Huuu!" I sighed looking at the letter InuYasha gave me.

"What's that?" Sango said leaning over my shoulder reading it.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT AGAIN?" she chimed loudly and wrapped her arm over my shoulder.

"Stop that," I said to her.

"Well are you going to accept?" she asked as we walked off campus.

"I don't know Sango, don't get me wrong last night was…. Great, he's so kind and caring, a gentleman, he wasn't pushy or arrogant… he actually cared about what I had to say," I said and pushed the note into my vest pocket.

"….But I don't know if he's right for me, I mean….. he's nice and all, but…." I wasn't sure what I was saying. Being around InuYasha made me so nervous and so anxious. I don't know why I feel this way or why I feel like I just want to be around him always.

"I don't know if I should see him again," I said to her. She grabbed my arm as we walked down the street.

"Why Kagome? He seems like a great guy," she said as we crossed the street.

"I don't know Sango, I'll think about it…" I said to her and sighed.

* * *

That night I sprawled on my bed with my books opened around me reading the letter InuYasha gave me. I couldn't help but read it over and over again. I looked at my cell phone and wondered if I should answer him. He did want an answer tonight, what should I say to him. I don't know if going out with him again would be a good idea… even a study session.

 _'What type of answer can I give you InuYasha, I don't know…. If I can go out with you again,'_ I said to myself looking at the letter again.

"I can't do it…" I said out loud in a monotone voice.

"I can't go out with him again…. I feel so flustered around him and so nervous, I can't do this again…." I said to myself. I picked up my phone and shifted to my knees.

 _'InuYasha,_

 _Hey… sorry it took so long for me to reply._

 _Look I think another date wouldn't be a good idea, its totally me…. Definitely nothing to do with you. Please don't take it the wrong way, I can't explain why. Also…. Study session might not be a good idea right now._

 _Sorry,_

 _Kagome,'_

"I shouldn't send this," I said to myself looking at the message.

"But if I don't send it… he might think we're still on for the date," I sighed and rolled over on my bed. I picked up my pillow and put it over my face.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha but I can't go out with you anymore…" I mumbled in the pillow. I bent over my phone and picked it up. I quickly tapped send so I wouldn't delete the message.

"Uhhh," I said and fell back to my bed.

* * *

"Yo, InuYasha… your phones ringing," Miroku said holding his phone up to the air at the table.

"Give me that dumb ass," he said swiping the phone from his hands.

"Oh…" he said reading my message.

"Something the matter," Miroku said looking at InuYasha's disappointed expression.

"Miroku," he said to him tossing his phone to the table.

"Let's go to that house party," he said to him agitated.

"Something happen that changed your mind?" Miroku said to him standing up.

* * *

"Hey Kagome?" Sango said knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I shouted at her as she opened the door.

"Everything okay?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah fine why?" she said.

"Your eyes are wet were you crying…" she said to me sitting on the edge of my bed. Was I crying, I hadn't noticed? I touched a hand to my face.

"I told InuYasha I didn't want to see him again," I said to her.

"So why cry about it… you only went on one date with the guy?" she said to me.

"I honestly don't know why I'm crying…" I said to her shifting off my bed. I went to my closet and opened the doors.

"Hey let's go to that house party," I said to her. She looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she said and came in to my closet to help me find something to wear.

* * *

"Hey hey, InuYasha, Miroku," Koji said at the gate. He tapped his fists with them.

"Hey," InuYasha said as he gestured for them to enter. Miroku nodded to the boys as he came around InuYasha. The music was loud and booming there were so many girls and boys at this party including other specie humans as well. Sango and I pulled up in a taxi and got out.

"Thanks," Sango said to the driver.

"Wooohooooo, if it isn't Sango and Kagome, we honestly didn't think you'd come…" one of the boys with Koji said to us.

"Nice dresses ladies," Koji said to us.

"Don't even…" Sango said agitated.

"Come on in ladies," Koji gestured to the house.

"Hey…" Yuki and Hitomi said to us.

"Hey your both here too," Sango said to them.

"Well yeah, we also saw InuYasha and that hunk Miroku here as well…" Hitomi said and blushed.

"He came?" I said to myself in a whisper.

"Drinks ladies," an overly drunk boy said to us pushing drinks into our hands.

"Woah hey," I said as some of the alcohol spilled on my dress.

"You better clean that up Kagome," Sango said to me. I grunted and rolled my eyes. I headed to the house and tried to find the bathroom.

"Great," I said. So many people where in the house and the place was huge, I wouldn't even know where to look. I went around the living space and found the kitchen.

"Great!" I heard InuYasha's voice in the kitchen. I awkwardly slide in next to him and reached for the cloth by the sink. I looked over at him, he was dapping his shirt with a cloth.

I opened the water while still looking at him and didn't realize I had opened the hot water, I ran my hand under it.

"AAAH," I shouted pulling my hand away.

"Stupid you opened the hot water," he said touching my hand. He opened the cold water tap and soaked his cloth. He placed it over my hand.

"Uhh…." I said diverting my gaze.

He didn't divert his gaze from the cloth over my hand, he wouldn't even look at me. He just looked at the cloth and held it firmly on my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him.

"Hey InuYasha I want you to meet somebody," Miroku said his arms over the shoulders of two women. I scowled at him and shook my head. I turned to the sink and opened the water again.

That's when I looked at him from the corner of my eye again. I saw him turn and look at me. He was staring at me again. I quickly turned my eyes to the cloth and dabbed it over my dress.

"Fine," he said coming towards Miroku.

I sighed deeply and threw the cloth to the sink. I turned through the kitchen to the living room. There was a crowd of people everywhere, I looked around for Sango but didn't find her, maybe she was still outside?

I sighed and went back outside.

"Ho Sango, nice dress," Miroku said passing her. She turned and looked at him. He had his arm around one of the girls who was with him. She scowled at him and followed him. Knowing her she's probably going to lecture him. I shook my head at the thought and looked around for Yuki and Hitomi.

They were standing near InuYasha talking with him, also the other girl who was with Miroku as well.

I walked over to them.

"Hey Kagome," the drunk boy from before said to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Hey let go," I shouted at him pulling my arm.

"Come on…. Why don't you relax and enjoy yourself," he said to me. He forcefully pulled me to him.

I lifted my hand and slapped him.

"I'm not that type of girl," I shouted at him.

Everyone stopped chatting and looked at me.

I felt like everyone's eyes were seared to us. I pushed him away from me.

"Come on baby girl don't be that way, lets go have some fun," he said grabbing my arm again. I saw Sango and Miroku both come towards me.

"I SAID LET GO," I shouted at him.

"Hey, the lady said to let go," InuYasha said grabbing my arm. He looked at him and let go of my arm.

"Is there a problem here dog boy, why don't you go back to you pack, I was talking with Kagome," he said confronting him.

"She's done talking," InuYasha said grabbing my arm, he pulled me behind him.

"Who are you… her boyfriend or something, didn't see you come with her? Run along InuYasha," the boy said waving his glass in the air. Sango came over next to me and pulled me by the arm.

"Just leave her alone," InuYasha said to him calmly.

He turned around and was about to go over towards Miroku when the boy shoved him.

"AAH AAAH," I shouted as InuYasha bumped in to me, I fell in to the pool.

"YOU IDIOT," InuYasha shouted at him, he pushed him and jumped in after me.

"Huuuu!" I said surfacing, I ran my hand over my face.

InuYasha swum towards me.

"Are you okay?" he said to me.

"I'm fine," I shouted at him. I pulled myself to the edge of the pool and got out. He did the same and got out of the pool.

"Are you okay?" Sango said to me she gave me a towel and draped it over my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I said agitated.

I looked at InuYasha.

He had this look of worry and concern in his eyes, he didn't move his gaze from me not even for a second. I turned away and didn't look at him.

"I'm going home," I said to her.

"I'll go with you… we'll get a taxi," she said to me rubbing her hands along my arms.

"Hey…. Is everything okay with you two?" Miroku asked InuYasha handing him a towel.

InuYasha kept staring at me, which irked my frustration. As I passed him I stopped and turned to face him.

"What is your problem…" I shouted at him. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"All you do is stare at me, why…. Am I like food or something, eye candy like what's your problem?" I hissed angry.

"Calm down Kagome, lets go home and get you out of those clothes," Sango said to me. I pushed the towel to her and came towards InuYasha, he didn't flinch from his spot.

"Stop it seriously, just stop…" I shouted at him. He looked at me again for a moment then turned around to Miroku.

"Jerk!" I said and turned around and stormed out of the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Tuesday (Algebra Exam)**

"WHY DO WE HAVE AN EXAM….. aaaah," I shouted in my room. I sighed deeply and panicked. It's been two days since I last spoke to InuYasha, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, he stopped talking to me. Like completely, he'd look at me in school and node, or wave, but he wouldn't talk to me. I had to figure out algebra all by myself and now I'm panicking.

"Algebra exam," Sango said as well coming through my bedroom. She fell on my bed and pushed her face in my pillow. I fell back on her.

"WE ARE SO FAILING…" I said to her.

"We're so dead!" Sango mumbled in my pillow.

"Why don't you go out with InuYasha and save us this misery, we need his help and he won't talk to either one of us…." Sango said rolling off my pillow.

"Date him for grades I'm not doing that," I said to her and sat up.

"We have 1 hour before class, we need 20 minutes to get to campus, lets use the rest of the time to study before class," Sango said standing up. I sighed deeply and forcefully pushed all my books into my bag.

"Stop mumbling," she said agitated as I passed her and walked out of my room.

"Yeah well I'm stupid," I replied to her.

"STUPID IS RIGHT, just suck it up date InuYasha so he can help us pass…" Sango argued with me. I passed the couch and searched for my keys. Sango grabbed her keys and opened the apartment door. I followed her.

* * *

 **On Campus**

"What the hell is this…. I mean I don't understand this equation," I panicked flipping the pages of my book. InuYasha and Miroku were sitting at a table across from us in the library, InuYasha turned his gaze to me.

"Okay calm down, its not the end of the world its our first exam…. We'll make it up if we fail," Sango said tapping her pencil on her book.

"MAKE IT UP," I said loudly, I looked around and covered my mouth.

"Make it up, we can't make it up…. My mom will kill me if I fail, my body will never be found," I said and sighed deeply.

Sango sighed as well. I lifted my eyes to her and that's when I saw InuYasha coming towards us.

"Hey," he said holding his book under his arm.

"InuYasha we are dyeing we need help," Sango pleaded. He pulled out his chair and sat down. Miroku came over as well and sat next to him.

"I figured you needed help… and that one, couldn't add to save her life," InuYasha said pointing his pencil to me. I scowled at him and lifted my book up so I wouldn't look at him.

Miroku chuckled and also opened his book. We had a good 20 minutes studying, which really helped, well a little, I was still so confused and lost. But InuYasha did manage to help us understand the basics which he said would at least get us a passing mark. I sighed as I pushed my book back into my bag. Sango and Miroku where busy talking, I don't know about what, and InuYasha was still looking at me.

"I thought I told you to stop staring at me," I said to him as I pulled the bag through my arms.

"Can we talk?" he said to me blocking me from coming around him.

I crossed my arms.

"Uh Kagome, I'll be in class…. Don't be late," Sango said noticing my mood and InuYasha's. Miroku tapped InuYasha's shoulder and followed Sango.

"What?" I said to him.

"What's with you?" he said to me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go out again that's all… doesn't mean we are not friends, we can still be friends, I just…. Don't want another date," I said to him trying to come around him. He blocked me.

"Why, did I say something wrong that upset or did something wrong?" he said a little agitated. His voice changed and rumbled when he spoke, it had a crack and bark to it. I took a step back a little intimidated.

"No InuYasha, I just don't… I don't know what I want right now okay," I said to him holding my hands up.  
"We're going to be late for class…" I said again.

"We still have 5 minutes," InuYasha said again still crossing his arms, his expression was emotionless.

"Seriously, please stop," I said to him. I tried to come around him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Give me one more date, that's all I ask… if your uncomfortable or I do something that pisses you off, then I won't ask you out anymore," he said looking me in the eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Okay…" I stuttered out in a whisper.

* * *

"That exam made me want to cry…" I said as I came out of class.

"Tell me about it, I felt as if my head was going to explode, 38 questions and 3 long answers," Sango said holding her book under her arm.

"I bet it was a breeze for InuYasha, he probably sped through it so fast…" I sighed and hung my head. Miroku and InuYasha had followed us out of class and where laughing at us. Miroku put his arms around me and Sango and pushed between us.

"Come on girls it wasn't that bad, lets go get some drinks and have some lunch," Miroku said to us. I pulled his arm from around my neck and sighed.

"Get lost Miroku," Sango said to him. He chuckled and patted her head.

"Ummm, excuse me?" I said to the guy leaning against my locker. It was that drunk boy from the party.

InuYasha came to his locker and looked at him.

"Hey, wanted to apologize for the party," he said crossing his arms leaning against my locker.

"Okay," I said and waved for him to move. He didn't move.

InuYasha looked at him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wanted to also see if you were doing anything tonight?" he asked again leaning in towards me. I took a step back. What is it with guys asking me out all of a sudden, I mean there's nothing special about me.

"Uhh," I said a bit nervous.

"She can't she's busy tonight…" InuYasha said to him. The boy turned to him and leaned his arm against the lockers.

"Busy… what with you dog boy?" He said to him. InuYasha looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Well… yeah," he said calmly.

"What you two dating or something… if your not there's no harm in taking her out," the boy said again and looked at me. I slide over to Sango who was agitated, I could tell she crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed at the bow.

"We're not dating, she's just busy tonight… study session," InuYasha said to him.

I saw some of the students gather around us curious. The boy wouldn't let up, he was persistent and was pissing me off, I didn't want to date him. I mean sure InuYasha yeah he's gorgeous, but this strange boy whom I don't like, who spilled beer on me is now beginning to get on my nerves.

"Argh, look I'm not going out with you so back off and leave me alone…" I shouted at him shaking my hand in the air. The boy looked at me and lifted an eyebrow to me. A smile touched his face and he came towards me, this made InuYasha uncomfortable, I could tell because he lifted an arm to me pushing me behind him. What was with him and his protectiveness? I looked at InuYasha.

"A date with me girl, you'd never forget… if you change your mind, call me…" he said holding up a paper to me. InuYasha took it from him as I was about to reach for it.

InuYasha turned to me and held the paper between his fingers.

"I don't want it…" I said to him and turned to Sango, she shook her head angrily at that boy and put her arm around me as we walked out of the building. InuYasha crumbled the paper in his hands and tossed it in a bin as he followed us out.

* * *

"InuYasha," I said still agitated. We ran down the campus stairs.

"Yes," He said coming next to me.

"Let's go out tonight, 8pm… pick me up," I said a bit agitated. He stopped at the last step and looked at me.

"Girl is dangerous I'd be careful… angry women can kill you in your sleep," Miroku said to him wrapping his arm around InuYasha's neck.

"Go to hell I'm not sleeping with her," he said to his friend pushing him away. Miroku chuckled and followed him. Sango looked at me and said nothing.

"Second date bro make a move, girls like that…" Miroku said to him. InuYasha looked at him as they approached the car.

"Go stand over there Miroku," he said to him pointing to the front of the car. Miroku smirked and opened the door getting in.

* * *

"Yes I asked him on a date," I said as we walked off campus and down the block.

"Well you might want to get something new to wear," she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled at my bag straps. Sango and I walked down through the shopping center chatting, she always knew how to change my mood, she was always the mature one. She knew how to calm any mood.

"This one," she said holding up a pink and white dress.

"A dress really?" I said looking at it.

"Oh where you thinking jeans and a t-shirt or something?" Sango said looking at the dress.

"Well I'm not sure where we will go tonight, so if its cold yeah… I'd want to wear something warm," I said to her.

"Then wear a jacket," she said holding the dress up to me.

"Another short dress… what is it with these mini dresses you keep picking out for me," I said to her a little agitated. I turned to a rack and started pushing clothes through it.

"You have a nice image, and nice legs… guys like that," she said flopping the dress over her arm.

"I'm not buying that," I said to her.

"Well too bad I'm buying it," Sango said looking at another rack. We had spent an hour in the city, we shopped got lunch and even bought some ice cream. Our second class was about to start so we walked back to the campus still chatting.

* * *

"You might want to put your bag in the locker instead of taking it to class," Sango said to me.

"I know that… gosh your beginning to sound like my mother," I said to her as we entered the building. InuYasha and Miroku where already at their lockers talking.

"Hey," InuYasha said to me. I pulled the bag behind me.

"Hi," I said and smiled awkwardly.

"What's in the bag?" he said curious. I saw his ears twitch and his face looked like a little boy. I blushed and turned away.

"She bought a dress for tonight," Sango said quickly spoiling it.

"Better be a nice one…" InuYasha said teasing me. I blushed and turned around.  
"Go away," I said to him and pushed the bag into my locker.

He chuckled and tapped my head with his hand, then turned with Miroku heading to class. I let out a deep breath and closed my locker locking it.

"Let's go tomato," Sango said to me. I scowled at her and shook my head. No way was my face that red, oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed.

* * *

"I'm so done with this shit…." Miroku said sighing.

"Seriously what was with this class, Mrs. Yamaguchi assigned 10 pages and an essay in two days," InuYasha said as well.

"We might have to cancel our date," I whined and sighed.

"We're not cancelling our date…" InuYasha said a little agitated.

"So much homework InuYasha…. How am I going to do all this," I sighed and said to him. He looked at me.

"Nevermind you'll help," I said again and pushed the door to leave the building.

"Do you and Sango need a ride home?" he asked as we walked through the campus grounds.

"That would be great, I probably won't go home because of all this homework… I'll drag myself in agony," Sango said and sighed.

I nodded agreeing with Sango.

"Alright," InuYasha said as we came towards his car. A few boys and Koji where leaning against his car.

"Nice car," Koji said to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at him sternly.

"Here's the deal, my bro here asked Kagome out on a date, Mageutchi said she said no," Koji said and leaned away from the car.

"Kagome comes with us, and you can have your car back… Mageutchi's going out with her tonight," he said coming towards us.

Sango seemed very protective she held her arm against me and pulled me away from them.

"Okay," InuYasha said to them.

"OKAY…" I shouted at him.

"But you'll have to get through me to get to her," he said defensive.

"Really? Your threatening me?" Koji said standing in front of InuYasha. Miroku came to his side and held his hand out to Koji.

"Lay off Kagome okay, she's not going out with you," Miroku said to him holding his hand to his chest. Koji looked at Miroku then to InuYasha.

"Look I have a date tonight," I said breaking the tension. Koji and Mageutchi looked at me.

"With who… this dog boy?" Koji said looking at InuYasha.

"Yes, now please… just leave," I said to them.

"Guess you like dogs…. Huh? Must be getting something good to be hanging with him," Megatuchi said coming towards InuYasha.

"That's it… now you pissed me off, don't speak to her like that," InuYasha said and pushed Megatuchi.

"ENOUGH!" Miroku said stopping them.

"Leave before I take matters in to my own hands and call security on you," Miroku said angry. The guys looked at Miroku and then InuYasha.

"Huh! Not so tough are yeah dog boy…." Koji said and turned with his boys. They walked around InuYasha's car and crossed the street.

"I hate men like that," InuYasha hissed angrily and said this under his breath. I took in a deep breath in relief a fight didn't ensue. Sango looked at me and grabbed my arm. Miroku opened the back door of the car and we slid in.

* * *

We didn't converse the whole ride, I could tell InuYasha was angry, he kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel everytime we were at a light or stop sign. It agitated me, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make his mood worse. As we pulled in to our lot, InuYasha parked the car in our space. He turned and looked at me. Miroku came out of the car and Sango looked to me. She opened the door and got out.

"I'll pick you up at 8," he said a little agitated.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I said to him.

"Men like that piss me off, think they can get a women by just taking her… as if she's their property, gah it disgusts me," He said with a rumble in his voice.

"Well I'm not like that, I wouldn't go with a man forcefully without putting up a fight… besides I hate men like that," I said and pulled my bag from my lap. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll see you at 8," I said to him opening the door. He nodded.

* * *

 **Date Night Part 2**

"Does my hair look okay?" I said coming through the living room. Sango held her chops sticks to her mouth and looked at me.

"Turn around," she said. I did a little twirl.

"Yeah you look good, take a jacket though," she said taking her bowl to the kitchen.

"I'm nervous," I said. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, this was a second date nothing to be nervous about.

"Oh, and Miroku's coming over tonight…" she said to me in the kitchen she leaned against the counter and took a sip from the milk carton.

"WHAT… HE'S COMING HERE?" I shouted coming to the kitchen.

"Only for a study session," she said putting the milk carton on the counter.

"InuYasha said he's a womanizer, what if he like… hits on you?" I said tapping the counters.

"Then I'll put him in his place," she said and opened the fridge.

"I don't know if his version of study session actually means study session…." I said and pulled my arms through my jacket.

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Really, if he tried anything, I'd kill him…" she said and came towards me.

"What?" I said to her.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight…" she said to me and tapped my head.

"What do you mean stupid… I'd be more worried about him doing something stupid," I said to her. That's when we heard someone knock at the door.

She smiled and came around the counter.

"Hey," Sango said at the door. I took in a deep breath and came towards her.

"Hi," InuYasha said looking at us. Sango stepped aside.

"Wow," he said and blushed.

"Uhh… let's go," I said and didn't move my eyes to him.

I left the apartment and heard Sango close the door behind me.

"Here," he said handing me a flower.

"A rose…" I said taking it from him. I smelt it.

He smiled and extended his arm to me. I pulled my hand under his arm as we walked down the hallway.

"So where we going tonight?" I asked him as we walked to his car.

"Actually… no where, I thought we'd have dinner at my place," he said and looked to the car. I stopped near his car and looked at him.

"You mean, you made dinner…. And your place?" I said nervous. He opened the car door for me.

"Yeah, it'll be nice for us to talk and have a nice dinner," he said to me. I tried not to blush or say something stupid, having dinner at a guys house, alone… with him and just me. What if something happens or he comes on to me, or…. Ahhh!

"Uhh… okay," I said breathless. I got in to the car and watched him as he came around the car.

"By the way," he said as he pulled the seat belt over his chest.

"You look hot," he said turning the car on. I blushed and turned my face. Why did he say that… why does he always say things like this, I mean he thought I looked good the other day and…. He liked my black dress and now this. I looked out the window as we drove off.

* * *

"Woah," I said as we pulled in to a large estate. His house was so huge, full of windows and a large garage. I was surprised by its size and almost breathless.

"Hey," he said tapping my arm. He chuckled and opened the door coming around my side. He extended his hand to me. I took his hand and got out. He closed the door behind me.

"Wow, your place is big," I said to him as he took my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Feel free to look around," he said to me unlocking the door.

"Want a tour?" he said holding the door opened for me. I looked at him and entered the house.

"Wow," I said coming down the small hall. They had two living spaces, one with leather couches and the other with white suede and a fire place. A partition with a indoor glass wall, had a waterfall coming down from it. I walked around the partition. He followed me as I walked down another hallway.

"Bedroom and bathrooms," InuYasha said gesturing to the two large rooms. They had an open glass window exposing the bedroom.

I nodded and came around to the kitchen. Their kitchen was huge, there was a large island and all the appliances where metal.

"Wow," I said surprised.

I came around the kitchen to another room with a large dining table. It had a candle on it and two plates.

"This is the first time I've ever been invited to a guys house and I wasn't meeting his parents," I said to him. He touched the small of my back and guided me to the table.

"Well your lucky, my parents would like you," he said as I sat down. He pulled the chair across from me and sat down.

"Did you make all this or order it?" I teased lifting up the metal bowl. He tapped my hand away.

"That's harsh, I made all this so be patient…" he said shaking his head.

I pouted and looked at him. He popped the cork from a wine bottle that was in an ice bucket and pour some in to our glasses.

"I'm not much of a drinker," I said to him.

"Non-alcoholic," he said to me as he lifted the metal bowls off the plates.

"Wow," I said looking at the dish.

"Besides, I don't need alcohol on a date…" he said looking at me. What did he mean by this, was he trying to seduce me? I looked at the plate and blushed.

"Well.." he said looking at me. I picked up the fork and knife and dug it into the steak trying it.

"Wow…. Great!" I said and smiled.

He smiled at me and picked up his napkin.

* * *

I hadn't realized how late it had become. We spent the whole time talking at the dinner table and shared an ice cream Sunday. He wasn't like anyone I've ever meet, he was interesting, kind…. Very intelligent, and I felt comfortable and safe around him.

"I'm actually a little surprised, two men living together and the place is well.. spotless," I said looking around again.

"We're not slobs," he chuckled and then laughed.

"No I didn't mean that its just I have a brother and he's so messy, last week he destroyed the whole house with his friends, three boys, like how is that even possible?" I said looking at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"What…" I said to him.

"Seriously what," I said to him again.

"I like it when you ramble," he said sliding his chair over to me.

"I wasn't rambling I was…." But before I could finish he kissed me. I blushed surprised.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled away from me.

"Uhhh…." I said and touched my face nervous.

"Sorry I didn't mean too," he said waving his hands.

"No… no, its fine…." I said not sure what to say to that. My heart jumped. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. When he kissed me I felt a connection to him, as if we were meant to be together. I wanted to kiss him again, my mind was racing I didn't know why.

"Hey," he said breaking through my thoughts.

"Uh," I said. He extended his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me out of my chair. He led me to the living room with the fire place. I sat down on the couch as he clicked a remote for the fire.

"Let's just talk…" he said sitting down next to me. I looked at him and rubbed my hands against my knees.

"I… kinda, don't want to talk," I blurted out.

"Uh what?" he said looking at me. I took in a deep breath and pinned him to the couch.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he said looking at me.

I looked at him and took in a deep breath I bent over him and kissed him.

"Uh," he said when I released my lips from his.

He touched a hand to my hair and looked at me.

"Sorry," I said nervously.

"We won't do anything you don't want too," he said to me calmly. I felt so different around him, I didn't know why. Its like I wanted to be around him always, I didn't know this feeling I had. He touched my hair again and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

"Its getting late…" I said as his hand touched my hair. He parted my bangs and looked at me.

"Not sure that's what you should say in a make out session," he said chuckling.

"I have so much homework," I sighed and pulled my arms around his neck.

He leaned in to me and kissed me again. His lips kissed my face and down to my neck and to my shoulder. I sighed.

"Do you want to leave?" he said to me again. I blushed. Was he asking me to spend the night really… what do I say to that?

"Well…. Uh," I said. He pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

"I'll take you home," he said and chuckled.

"Inu-Yasha," I said to him.

"Yes," he said touching my arms. I slid off his lap to the couch.

"I feel like… somehow, we… " I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell him I felt like we were connected somehow, and we were meant to be together. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned in to me and just as he was about to kiss me again, we heard the door open.

"Arguh, Miroku get the hell out," InuYasha shouted at him.

"Woah nice greeting," He said at the door.

InuYasha quickly kissed me and stood up.

"Wwwoooaaah, what's this?" Miroku said coming in to the living room. InuYasha turned the fire off and extended his hand to me. I stood up and scowled at Miroku.

"Its not what you think," I said to him coming around the couch. I adjusted my dress and fixed it. He looked at me as I passed him.

"Don't say anything to me," InuYasha hissed at him as he also came around the couch. He followed me down the hallway.

"Hehehe, wow, interesting second date…" Miroku said tossing his keys to the bowl behind the couch.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner," I said to him a little nervous as he drove out of his lot.

"Mm hmm," he said and rolled down the window.

"Your friend is embarrassing," I said and sighed. InuYasha chuckled and signalled at the traffic light.

"He's an ass," he said to me.

"Then why do you live with him," I asked.

"We need each other, he's my good friend, he keeps me sane and I keep him in line, it works…" he said to me as he pulled in to my lot.

As InuYasha parked the car and got out. I took in a deep breath and pulled down the visor checking myself. If Sango had seen me a little disheveled, she'd question what we did tonight. I sighed and fixed my bangs.

"Hey," he said extending his hand out to me.

"You okay?" he asked as I took his hand.

"Why do you always ask that…" I said to him as he closed the door.

"Just my nature," He said and held my hand as we walked to the apartment doors.

"Guess there's a lot I don't know about you," I said to him and smiled.

"Damn right," he said and opened the door to the building.

"A little feisty aren't we…" I chuckled as we walked down the hallway.

"Ain't seen nothing yet girl," He said and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I laughed under my breath.

As we came to our door I checked my watch it was already 1am I couldn't believe I was out this late and we had class the next day.

"Good night," he said to me and touched my face. I looked up at him.

He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

He pinned me to the wall and kissed me again. I felt his hands run up my sides and to my back he pulled me to him.

"No, stop…." I said touching his chest as he kissed my neck, I pushed him away from me.

"Sorry… sorry, got a little carried away," He said letting me go.

"Good night InuYasha," I said to him he stepped away from me. I turned to my door and unlocked it.

"Wow," I said as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Wow," he said at the door, he twirled his keys and walked back down the hallway.

"Hey your back," Miroku said from the living room. He flicked on the tv.

"Don't say anything to me jack ass," InuYasha said to him as he cam through the living room.

"So what happened?" Miroku interjected leaning over the couch.

"We did nothing if that's what your asking," InuYasha hissed at him.

"Make out session is something…" Miroku shouted at him as InuYasha went to his room.

"Hahahha, nice InuYasha," Miroku said sitting back down.

* * *

 _"No… no….."_

 _"What is this? This void again… why am I here?"_

 _"Papa, find the cloth…" a small sweet and angelic voice said to him._

 _"Papa….?" InuYasha said. He was trapped in the white room, the white hazy room. Was it a room or a void. He wasn't sure, he waved his arm in front of him trying to clear the haze._

 _"Who are you? Where are you?" he said to the voice._

 _"Father please… find the kimono… the kimono is the key, save us… you must hurry, there is no time… " the voice trailed off._

 _"What kimono…. Who are you?" he shouted to the air. He lept to the air._

* * *

"Huuu huu," he said waking up frantic and in a sweat. He touched his forehead and cringed.

"What was that… who was that?" he said catching his breath.

"My hearts beating so fast, what is with these nightmares… every night," he said tossing the sheets off him.

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"That voice, why is it so familiar…" he said to himself.

* * *

"Kagome, so what happened last night," Sango said to me in the bathroom that separated our rooms.

"Nothing if that's what your asking, we had dinner that was it…." I said to her in my closet.

"You can't fool me Kagome, you have a mark on your neck…" she said peering through my opened door.

"We… kind of made out," I said to her in a shaky voice. She came in to my room and to my closet.

"Made out, wow…" she said surprised she brushed her hair and looked at me.

"He moves fast," she said and then turned to the bathroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said to her.

"Nothing…" she said to me. I pulled my shirt over my head and went to the bathroom.

"Seriously what did you mean by that? And what did you and that womanizer do… huh? Sango?" I said to her. She laughed and shook her head at me.

* * *

 **Friday (Weekend Around the Corner)**

"Aaauuhhh," InuYasha yawned as he twirled his keys and walked to his locker. I saw him and blushed. I walked to my locker and didn't look at him.

"What?" he said sarcastically.

"Nothing," I said turning my lock.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Hey idiot," Miroku said behind InuYasha he punched him in the arm and then looked at me. InuYasha hit him back and then turned to his locker.

"Stop looking at me," I said embarrassed. I covered up the mark as best as I could with make up, I hoped no one saw it.

"Uh huh!" Miroku teased. He chuckled and walked past us to the classroom. He saw Sango coming towards him, she looked at me and InuYasha and smiled.

"This is so embarrassing," I said and hit my head against the locker.

"What…" InuYasha said to me.

"I have a mark on my neck… and I'm so embarrassed," I turned to him and whispered. He leaned in towards me and chuckled.

"How's that my problem?" he said again, leaning to me he came so close to me about to kiss me when I turned away nervously.

"It is your problem…. Aguh," I said and walked past him. He laughed and followed me.

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

Algebra class felt so long, I kept staring at the clock during the whole lecture. I balanced my pencil over my lips and sighed in boredom, talk not talk not talk not…. what a boring class.

"Hey, pay attention…" InuYasha half whispered at me and pushed his table against my chair. I turned and scowled at him. He chuckled at my pouty lips, and waved his finger in a circle, I narrowed my eyes at him and turned around again.

I sighed again.

"Finally!" I said as Mr. Hitomi ended the class.

Sango and I stood up and grabbed our bags. I heard InuYasha yawn behind me.

"Didn't sleep or something…" Miroku said to him.

"No, couldn't sleep," he said and shook his head. He grabbed his bag and stood up. Wonder what that's about. He looked at me and smiled and touched my face as he passed me. Really why does he do that, it just makes my heart flutter. I sighed and followed them.

* * *

"Alright, tomorrow is finally the weekend, and I'm not opening a single book," Miroku said as we sat outside under a large tree. Sango and I had made a wonderful picnic basket full of amazing food. InuYasha helped Miroku set the up the blue blanket while Sango and I emptied the basket.

"Great day for a picnic, mmmm," I said and stretched my arms. InuYasha sat down next to me. Why does this seem so familiar all of a sudden, us sitting under a tree having a picnic, for some reason this moment just seemed so common.

"Hey," InuYasha said poking me with his chop sticks.

"What…" I said to him as he distracted my thinking.

"You dropped your rice," he chuckled. I looked at my lap.

"AAAH," I shouted and started to clean off the rice.

"HAHAHHAHAHA," I heard Sango and Miroku laugh at me.

"Not funny," I whined and reached for a napkin.

"Are you serious Kagome's brother did what?" Miroku said intrigued by Sango's story. I sighed and hung my head.

"My brother is a stupid 15 year old boy, can we not talk about him…" I said disappointed.

"Seriously, Kagome's family had this old well in a small shrine with wooden doors, and her grandfather always told us stupid stories about the 'bone eaters well,' one day Sota decided to jump in to the well, fell hit the bottom and broke his leg…" Sango said and laughed. I sighed again.

"Wow, your brother's courageous," InuYasha said also intrigued.

"Trust me there's nothing courageous about him," I sighed again.

I looked at InuYasha he looked so at ease with us, as if we were all meant to be together, his ears twitched his hair glistened in the sun and his eyes were this golden colour. I smiled and admired him. I can't believe I actually kissed the most cutest boy in school. I sighed again.

"I thought you told me not to stare, why are you staring at me…" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not staring okay," I said and turned away.

"So is it official are you too an item or what?" Miroku just blurted out.

"WHAT…" I shouted embarrassed. I turned my face away and didn't look at anyone.

"Well Kagome?" Sango said as well.

"I'd like to be…. But its her choice," InuYasha said as well.

"STOPPP IT!" I said so embarrassed. Good thing we were in a park and not the school campus, my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Hahhaa," everyone laughed at me. InuYasha yawned again and rubbed his eye.

"Are you sure your okay bro maybe you should go home and lie down?" Miroku said to him noticing his mood.

"I'm fine really, besides sleep isn't a good thing right now…" he mumbled through his teeth. I looked at him rather concerned.

* * *

Picnic was great, Sango and I packed up all the left over food and all the dishes in to the basket. InuYasha and Miroku had disappeared somewhere in the park, I think to talk.

"Huh!" I said looking around the park.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango said concerned.

"No, nothing…" I said to her and smiled as I helped fold the blanket.

"So you've been having nightmares…" Miroku said to InuYasha leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, the last three nights and once before I meet Kagome," he said to him.

"Do you maybe think its because of her…" Miroku said again.

"Who Kagome? I don't know, I mean for some reason I feel connected to her somehow, I can't explain it… its like she's a memory from my past or something and yet, I don't know… I can't even figure anything out, these nightmares… they're different each time," he told him and diverted his eyes to us as we were still sitting on the grass chatting.

"To tell you the truth I kind of feel the same around Sango, I get a strange feeling around her, but I've been brushing it off lately…" Miroku said to his friend.

"No Miroku, this is different, last night… it was a little girls voice… she was talking to me, she kept saying something about a kimono, I couldn't make out what she meant by this. But that voice… I know I've heard it before," InuYasha said again.

"A little girl? Maybe someone related to you?" Miroku said trying to figure it out.

"I don't know…. But all I know, I need to figure out these nightmares…." He said to him.

"I bet your thinking I've gone mad or something…" InuYasha said looking at Miroku.

"InuYasha you're my best friend, never have I ever thought you'd go mad over anything, if this is alluding your thoughts, I'll help you…. Just tell me how," he said touching his shoulder. InuYasha nodded and sighed.

"We should head back to the girls, you can't tell Kagome anything of this… " Miroku said to him.

"I know… I know," InuYasha replied. He sighed deeply.

* * *

"There you guys are, tomorrow starts the weekend…" Sango said with a chime to her voice. She smiled at Miroku as he sat down near us. I looked at the both of them and smiled. I thought they were just friends… yeah, right Sango.

"Well, tomorrow I thought I'd head over to my parents place for a couple of days," I said and ran a hand through my hair, pulling my hair up into a pony tail. InuYasha looked at me and smiled.

"Your parents?" he asked curious.

"Ah, my mom won't let me hear the end of it if I don't come home… my dad works as a doctor in the Tokyo hospital, he works so much we barely see him. He's home for the weekend and mother wants me to come home so we can have some… family time," I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Kagome's definition of family time is her eccentric crazy grandfather talking about silly family stories and history that doesn't even relate to anything, he'll probably make her clean their shed while talking about ridiculous items and artifacts they find in there. Her brother Sota will probably invite his friends over for video gaming sessions and completely destroying the living room, and her parents will lecture her about how she needs to be more responsible and keep her grades up," Sango said. She sure nailed that on the point on the head. I sighed again and sulked.

"Wow…" InuYasha said with a surprise, he chuckled and put his hand to my head. I sighed and looked up to him.

"Your families not so bad," he said to me.

"NOT SO BAD ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I don't want to go alone, Sango come with me…" I whined and waved InuYasha's hand off my head.

"Come with you? Oh hahha, why? I was going to spend the day cleaning the apartment," she said looked at me.

"What you're going to leave me alone with my family for two days, are you crazy… your coming," I shouted at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Okay okay I'll come with you," she laughed again.

"Hahaha, interesting family Kagome," Miroku teased as well. I felt like everyone was making fun of me for being born into such a crazy family. I sighed again.

"Tomorrow I'll be volunteering at the monk temples, so… have fun ladies," he said sarcastically.

"I'd rather do that," I whined again.

"InuYasha…." I whined. He looked at me.

"Come with me… I don't want to be with my crazy grandfather cleaning his crazy shed listening to his crazy stories alone, he'll also try to womanize with Sango," I sighed.

"You want me to meet your family?" he asked surprised.

"YESSSS….." I mumbled. Wait what am I saying, InuYasha and I went out only two times… I mean, I don't even know how I'd introduce him to my family, would I tell them he's my boyfriend, or a friend from school. Aaah, why did I invite him?

"Uh," InuYasha said in a nervous tone.

"Well that's lucky InuYasha, be grateful she's not meeting your father and brother…." Miroku said to him.

"Don't even say that…." He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"I bet InuYasha's family is twenty times saner then my family," I muttered loudly.

"Nope, his brother is psychotic I swear, he's tried to kill InuYasha more times then I can count, and I bet if he brings home a woman…. Who knows how he'll react," Miroku said looking at me.

"Sesshomaru hates human women and just about everyone in general, his mother was a full demon like my father…" InuYasha explained. Wait so if his father is a full dog demon InuYasha's mother must have been a human.

"… my mother was a human woman whom my father fell in love with," he added. I looked at him surprised.

"Wow Kagome, so how would you introduce InuYasha to your parents, I mean he's a dog demon after all… what would you say to them?" Sango said breaking through my manic thinking.

"AAAAH," I shouted and fell back to the grass.

"Aaah, I can't just be like 'mom dad, grandpa this is InuYasha he's a half demon and he's my new boyfriend,' aaaahhh," I mumbled and rolled over to my side.

"Guess that's official then," Miroku teased and got up.

"Hahaha, Kagome calm down your parents are great people I'm sure they'll like InuYasha," Sango said tapping my back.

 _'So she does want to be with me,' InuYasha thought looking at me. He smiled as Sango tried to comfort me._

"Aaah, I want to die," I mumbled again. Sango laughed as she helped me off the grass.

* * *

InuYasha had dropped Sango and I off at home while they went about their day. I sighed at the door holding the basket in my hands as Sango opened our apartment door.

"Come on sulky girl," Sango teased pulling me through the door.

"Maybe I'll call my parents and tell them I'm too sick to visit," I said putting the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Hahhaa, then they'd come here to take care of you… especially your father, he is a doctor," Sango reminded me.

"AAAAH, SANGGOOO!" I sighed in defeat.

She laughed and helped me empty the basket.

* * *

"So InuYasha are you going to look for this… kimono?" Miroku said in the car as InuYasha sped through the wooded road to their home. A lone long stretch of road surrounded by woods and trees, it was very peaceful there, quiet and their home surrounded by a forest.

"I don't even know where to start, what type of kimono am I looking for… is it a child's or a girl's kimono? I don't even know Miroku," he said to him.

"Well you said the girl in your dreams wanted you to find a kimono, maybe the girl is linked to it?" Miroku said trying to figure it out.

"Miroku…. Just drop it, its just a dream… I'm sure its nothing," InuYasha said as they pulled in to their driveway.

"What the hell…" Miroku said as he opened the car door.

"Our house was robbed?" InuYasha said coming around the car.

They both carefully and slowly opened the door.

"Hey anyone in here?" InuYasha shouted.

"Woah the whole place is destroyed," Miroku said coming through the door.

"What the hell happened here…" InuYasha said agitated.

"Aaah, aaahhhh…" that's when they hear a girl scream. They both ran to their large back patio door. It led to the woods.

"AAAH STAY AWAY FROM ME," a young teenage girl shouted. She held a baseball bat in her hands and was holding it up to two men who had knives in their hands.

"Come here sweetheart," one of them said trying to approach her.

"HEY, BACK OFF…" InuYasha hissed coming around her. Miroku grabbed the girl and pulled her behind them.

He looked at her, her appearance was dirty, she had ripped clothes, her hair was matted and messy and her skin was muddy and dirty. She was wearing old shoes and ragged jeans.

"Did they hurt you?" Miroku said to her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," she shouted angrily.

"Back off," InuYasha hissed confronting the two men, Miroku let go of the girl's arm and came towards the men.

"What did you do to the child?" he said also angry.

"She ran in to the house…. She escaped from us, such a waste, we weren't even done with her yet… she's been running from us for 2 weeks, now…. We're taking her back," one of the men said twirling his knife around in his hand.

"You have to get through me to get her," InuYasha cracked his hands in the air angry.

"Leave our property right now," Miroku shouted at them.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you belong to us… we'll find you," one of the men said. He tapped his friends' shoulder and pulled him.

"BACK THE HELL OFF," InuYasha shouted at them coming near them. The men both smirked and chuckled running to a van parked near the wooded area.

"DON'T TOUCH ME… STAY AWAY," the girl shouted at Miroku as he turned to her.

"Its okay calm down, we won't hurt you…" he said holding his hands up to her.

"What's your name?" InuYasha said to her. He slowly tried to come near her.

"AAAH, STAY AWAY…" she shouted and swung the bat at InuYasha. He held his hand up and grabbed it from her.

"We won't hurt you…" He said to her.

"Stay… away from me," she started to cry. She fell to her knees and held her hands to her face.

"We won't hurt you, what's your name?" InuYasha bent down to her. He touched a hand to her head.

"I don't know my name… I don't even know who I am, I was… in the woods, I'm lost… they… they found me, and…" she started to mumble.

"Come inside with us, we can help you…" Miroku said to her as well.

"Your men, you'll you'll hurt me, why should I trust you..." she mumbled.

"Did they hurt you…?" InuYasha said to her.  
"No, I… I wouldn't let them," she wiped her eyes and looked up at InuYasha.

He touched a hand to her face and wiped her dirty cheeks.

"We have two friends, their girls… we'll invite them over," Miroku said helping her stand up.

"Come on…" InuYasha said touching her back, they helped her into their home and slide their patio door closed.

She looked around their house.

"I'm sorry, they destroyed your house… I tried, to escape…" she was rambling. InuYasha touched her head.

"Don't worry about it, here sit… we'll take care of this," he said to her helping her to the couch.

* * *

"Poor girl," I said looking at her as she fell asleep on the couch, I pulled a blanket over her.

"So, she was running in the woods away from two men?" Sango said as she helped Miroku organize the book shelf.

"Yeah, we came home the place was destroyed and they had her in the back-yard taunting her…" Miroku said.

"We can't just leave her like this? She'll need clothes, a bath… maybe we could help her find her family?" I said bending down to her. She had black hair and straight bangs, her face was round child like, she looked no older then 14 or 15, she was young and short, and just so adorable. I felt so sad for her, and angry that someone as innocent as her was lost with no memories.

"Do you know her name or anything about her?" Sango asked as she bent down to pick up another book.

"She said she doesn't know who she is," InuYasha said looking to the couch.

"Poor girl… Kagome, let's help her when she wakes, we can take her to our apartment, get her some clothes..." Sango said to me. I stood up and came around the couch.

"No…. if she's asleep let her sleep, we can take her over in the morning if she wants," InuYasha said to us. We both looked at him in surprise.

"You two are men, living alone in a big house… I don't know how that would look, she might feel scared or intimidated," Sango said to them.

"I feel responsible for her, I don't know why… she was attacked on our property, if she's asleep leave her here," InuYasha said again.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine here, you two are more then welcomed to stay as well," Miroku said to us. I looked at Sango worried.

"Is that alright if we stay, for her sake so she feels comfortable?" Sango said to them.

"Yeah, definitely," InuYasha said to us.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: the chapters after this will become very intence, there will be love scenes and even swearing. So if you don't want to read that, then please read one of my other stories. The chapters following will lead up to an crazy climax. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Memories Returned**

"She's been asleep for four hours," I said looking at her. InuYasha and Miroku helped Sango set up their table with plates and food we made.

"Maybe we should wake her to eat?" Sango said coming around the table.

"Hm," I said and bent down to the girl. I touched her arm and shook her.

"Hey… hey," I said and shook her.

"Huuuu…." She mumbled.

"Aaah," she sat up quickly.

"Hey its okay, I'm Kagome… I'm InuYasha and Miroku's friend, this is Sango…" I said gesturing with my hand. Sango bent down to her.

She looked over at InuYasha and Miroku who had a look of concern on their faces, they were finishing setting up the table.

"Why don't you come eat with us… you must be hungry?" I asked her.

She looked at herself and rubbed her hair.

"Uhh… why, are you helping me?" she said nervously.

"Well… your lost, and maybe we can help you find your parents, or help you figure out who you are?" Sango said to her she smiled and touched her arm. The girl looked at Sango and slowly shifted away from her touch.

"Uh… well, I don't really look that good," she said nervous.

"How about, we eat first then… you can take a warm shower, we have some clothes you could wear," I said to her helping her stand up.

"Uh, okay…" she said in almost a whisper. She followed us to the table. InuYasha pulled out a chair for her next to mine.

She sat down and I shifted in next to her, Sango sat at her opposite side. She looked at the plate as Miroku sat down and started putting some salad and mashed potato's in to her plate.

"Why… are you doing this?" she asked Miroku and InuYasha, she looked at them as InuYasha poured us some drinks.

"Well… why not, you're a little girl who needed help, we weren't going to let those jerks take you," InuYasha said to her. I smiled at him and looked at her.

"Just so your aware…. I don't trust any of you," she said and picked up her fork.

"That's okay, you don't have too," Sango said to her as we watched her dig in to her plate.

* * *

"Wow she sure ate a lot," I said as I took the dishes to the kitchen.

"I'll go see if she needs anything," Sango said as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Uh, what happened to me…" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Who am I?" she said again, tapping her face. She looked herself over and parted her hair with the comb brushing it.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Yes?" she replied to Sango.

"Is there anything you need, can I get you anything?" Sango said through the door. She adjusted the towel around her body and slowly opened the door.

"Wow, look at you… much better," Sango smiled warmly at her and held a towel up to her. She reached her hand through the door and took it.

"Uh, well I don't really have anything to wear…. Undergarments," the girl said to Sango as she put the towel over her hair.

"Hmmm, that's okay… we'll get you some," Sango said to her as she walked out of the bathroom. Sango led her to the spare bedroom.

"Uhh, clothes?" she said looking at the bed.

"These are Kagome's, your almost her size, I'm sure you'll fit them, I'm taller then Kagome so my clothes won't fit you…" she said holding my shirt to her.

"Uh, thank you…" she said and took it from Sango.

"When your ready come out, we're in the living room…" Sango said to her. She turned to the door and left, closing it behind her.

"Everything okay?" InuYasha said to Sango as she came through the living room.

"She's getting dressed…" she said to them.

"What's this?" Sango said and sat down next to me.

"MONOPOLY GIRLS… and I'm the king," Miroku teased us.

"Really board games?" I said and sighed as they set up the game on their living room table.

"Yup, good way to pass the time… and knowing you, you won't win," InuYasha teased me.

"Hm, really now?" I lifted my sleeves.

"Bring it on!" I hissed at him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Ummm…." The girls voice said near us. We all turned our heads and looked at her.

"It's a little big," she said extending her arms. I smiled and stood up coming around InuYasha. I came towards her and rolled up the sleeves.

"There we go," I said to her. She looked at me then touched her bangs fixing them.

"Want to join us? Monopoly?" Miroku said to her holding money in the air. She kneeled to the table and looked at us. I came around InuYasha and sat back down again.

"I… don't know if I've played this before," she said looking at the pieces.

"Its okay, we'll teach you," InuYasha said to her.

* * *

"HAHAHAHHAHA, I SO TOOK YOUR PROPERTY," Miroku laughed at me. I scowled and looked at the card I picked up.

"I hate this game," I hissed angrily.

"Hahhaha, Kagome better hand over your property," Sango said to me. I sighed as Miroku put his pieces on my lot.

"Hahaha, wow you can't even add quick enough with money… you lost half your board, and I'm dating a hair brain," InuYasha teased.

"Hey that's not funny," I said crossing my arms. The girl followed our conversation and looked at us.

"Your scaring the kid, I bet she thinks we're all crazy…" Miroku said to us.

"No, I think only Kagome," InuYasha teased me again.

"Hey come on now, that's so not funny," I said again agitated.

Sango laughed and shook her head.

She looked to each of us again, then we heard her laugh.

"Hhmmmmm Hahhahaha," she laughed covering a hand to her mouth.

"Wow," InuYasha said as she laughed at us.

I smiled and looked at her.

"Glad to hear your laughing," Miroku said to her.

"Your all so weird," she said and laughed again.

"You got that right kid," InuYasha said to her tossing his money on the board.

* * *

"Oh I have an idea," I said and tapped my hands together. Everyone looked at me. The little girl stopped laughing and wiped her eyes.

"ICE CREAM SUNDAES," I shouted and laughed.

"Wow she is a hair brain, why are you dating her again?" Miroku half whispered to InuYasha.

"She's so hot," he said and shrugged.

Sango and I went to the kitchen and scrimmaged through their freezer. The girl hovered around us in the kitchen watching as we scooped out some ice cream into one large bowl. We found chocolate syrup sprinkles and even whipped cream.

Miroku and InuYasha were putting the game away in the living room.

"So, are you all couples?" she said behind us. We both turned and looked at her.

"Well Kagome's with InuYasha…" Sango said to her.

"Oh," the little girl said looking at Sango as she poured sprinkles over the dish.

"I think Miroku's okay… he's nice and all," Sango said to her.

"So you don't even know your name…. what should we call you?" I asked her as I shook the whipped cream can.

"I… honestly don't know," she said thinking.

"I guess… I've always liked the name Kiki for some reason… its nice," she said after a few moments.

"Kiki… huh! How about we call you that?" Sango said to her.

She smiled as I awkwardly lifted the bowl off the counter.

I handed her a spoon as we all gathered around the table again.

"Dig in!" Miroku said and chuckled. We all dug our spoons in to the bowl. Kiki looked at her spoon then to the bowl.

"Uhh," she said and dug her spoon in.

"Well?" InuYasha said to her as she took a huge bite of the ice cream.

"WOW, I love this…" she said her cheeks turned rosy. We all smiled as she went for a second scoop.

"So you want to be called Kiki?" InuYasha said to her.  
"I guess so, I like that name…" she said looking at him.

He smiled at her and stood up going to the kitchen to get us some drinks.

"Those men that attacked me…. Do you think they'll be back?" she said as InuYasha came around the counter towards us.

"Huh? Why, do you think they will?" Miroku said to her.

"I'm…. just scared they'll come for me again," she said taking a can of coke from InuYasha.

"We won't let that happen," I said to her as she opened the tab on the can.

"Yeah, we're all staying here tonight… tomorrow you can come home with us," Sango said to her. She looked to each one of us and shifted to her knees.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"They…. Were chasing me for a month," she said wiping her eyes.

"They were chasing you… why?" InuYasha said calmly to her.

"I have something they want…" she said to us. We looked to eachother then her.

"Which is what?" Sango said to her touching her shoulder.

She stood up and went to InuYasha's room.

"Uhh.. hey what are you doing?" he said nervous, shouting at her.

She ran in and grabbed a bag then ran back out towards us.

"Hey, I used to have a bag like that in high school," I said noticing the yellow bag she had. She flipped it upside and shook it.

"What's… all this?" Sango said looking at all her toys that fell out.

She scrimmaged through the bag until she found an envelope. She held it out to us.

"Huh?" We said leaning over the envelope I took it and opened it.

"A necklace?" I said to her holding up a heart shaped locket. It was covered in diamond gems.

"Yes…" she said to us.

"Uh Kiki, I don't think they were after you because of a locket…" Sango said looking at her.

"Why wouldn't they be, that locket is worth so much money," she said.

"Girl, they were perverted men who wanted something else…. I'm sure it wasn't your locket," Miroku said to her. He cupped his hand over the locket and took it from me. He passed it over to her.

"You mean they wanted to…. Uhhh," she said scared.

"Don't worry, we won't let them come near you," InuYasha said to her.

"Why… do you have a locket?" I asked her as she threw everything back into her bag.

"I don't know… it might've belonged to my mother possibly," she said as she pulled the locket around her neck. She pushed it into the shirt.

"Well its lovely," I said to her and got up off the floor I took the empty ice cream bowl to the kitchen. InuYasha followed me.

* * *

"What?" I said to him. He grabbed a towel and flung it at my butt.

"Cut that out," I said to him, I rubbed my butt and blushed.

He chuckled and threw it over his shoulder.

"Put it in the sink don't either one of you think of doing the dishes," he said to me.

"Uhh, what?" I said and blushed. He smiled and looked at me, he touched my face and was just about to lean in to kiss me, when I heard someone sigh. I turned my gaze to the sound.

"If your going to kiss her then kiss her," Kiki said leaning against the counter looking at us. She smiled and sighed deeply she rested her face against her hands. She blushed and looked like a little girl peeping at her parents, I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey get lost," I said to her.

InuYasha chuckled and come around the counter. Sango and Miroku laughed at us as InuYasha came back to the living room. I came around the counter, Kiki looked at me and smiled. She followed me as I went to the living room as well.

"So tomorrow we'll take Kiki to our apartment in the morning, maybe we'll stop by somewhere and get her some better clothes," Sango said looking at her.

"AAAH, I FORGOT… I have to see my parents tomorrow," I said remembering.

"Hahahhaha, well why doesn't she come with us?" InuYasha said to us.

"Oh," I said thinking.

"Kiki want to meet Kagome's family? Their a little crazy, and don't believe a word her grandfather says about anything," Sango said to her.

"Uhh… your family?" she said sitting down on a pillow.

* * *

Hours had passed so quickly, we all gathered in the living room watching tv. We didn't even noticed Kiki had fallen asleep on the couch, I looked over to her. She looked so calm and peaceful. I smiled when InuYasha came over to her and picked her up. I followed him to the bedroom, he carefully put her down on the bed. I pulled the sheets over her and tapped her head.

"She's asleep again, wow… she fell asleep fast," InuYasha said looking at her from the door. I pulled the blanket over her shoulders and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

"I do feel sorry for her, she's a beautiful girl with no memories of anything… men disgust me, why would anyone want to hurt someone so innocent," I said as I came around the bed to InuYasha. He took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Some men are complete jerks," he said closing the bedroom door.

InuYasha pulled me to him and embraced me. I blushed and leaned against his chest.

"I don't understand why men act this way, why they would want to harm a woman," he said resting his head against mine.

"Especially a child…" I said in almost a whisper.

"Kagome, you can sleep next to her if you want, the room next to her is separated by the bathroom…" he said to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I'll do that," I said to him. He bent down and softly kissed me. I blushed.

"What….?" He said and looked at me.

"Every time you kiss me… I just feel so different," I said and sighed.

"Oh…. Hahaha, why's that?" he said touching my face.

"I don't… know," I said to him. He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

"Woah, hey…" He said as I pulled him to the other room. I kissed him again.

"Wait a minute…" He said pulling my arms from around his neck.

"Sorry…" I said a little nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said to me touching my arms.

"Well… uhhh…" I said and looked away.

"The kids in the next room…" he said to me his voice seemed nervous. It had a crack to it!

"Sorry, I don't know what go to me…" I said to him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Not until your ready," he said to me. He touched my face with his hands and kissed me again.

I blushed, my face went a rosy color and my head felt like it was swimming. What was I doing? What got in to me… I pulled him to my bedroom, what was I thinking?

"Besides…" he whispered to me, pressing his lips to the side of my face.

"You'd never forget a night with me…" he teased me. I felt my face turn red. What did he just say? My heart was beating so fast I felt so nervous.

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Yup…." He said looking at my expression. He softly kissed me and touched my head.

"Good night Kagome," he said and went to the door closing it behind me.

"Aaah, what happened…." I said embarrassed by his words. I fell to the bed and put the pillow over my head.

* * *

 _"Papa… papa…" the voice said again. She was running with a boy, he held her hand. InuYasha squinted through the haze at the two figments coming towards him._

 _"WHO ARE YOU….?" He shouted a rumble hit his words._

 _"Papa," she was crying… her voice trembled._

 _"Where are you…. Come towards my voice?" he shouted at her._

 _"I can't find you, did you find the kimono… find it please," her voice trembled through tears._

 _"I don't know what you mean… what kimono?" he said to her waving his hand in the air trying to clear the haze around him._

 _"We have to find my mother…. Please, please papa don't let us disappear…." Her voice trailed off into an echo._

 _"DISAPPEAR… WHERE IS THIS KIMONO?" he shouted to the air._

"Aah, ahhh.." InuYasha said woke up frantic again.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself. He held a hand to his chest his heart was beating so fast again.

"Aaaah," he heard a scream.

"What?" he said throwing the sheets off him.

"Hey calm down what's wrong," I said coming through the bathroom to Kiki's bed. She sat up and held her hands to her face. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sango said coming through the room. She crawled over the bed to Kiki.

"I don't know…" she mumbled and cried.

"Shhh, hey its okay you probably had a bad dream," Sango said rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Miroku said at the door.

"Hey its okay," I said sitting on the bed next to her. I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"Momma…" she whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I rested my head against hers and stroked her hair.

"What happened?" InuYasha said to Miroku.

"I don't know…" he said and sighed deeply.

"Kagome maybe you should stay with her…" Sango said rubbing her back. She wouldn't stop crying. Her arms wrapped around me and she just cried.

"Poor girl!" Miroku said at the door. I looked over at them. InuYasha looked so concerned and worried. He looked lost in thought, he kept staring at her.

Sango got up off the bed and came to the door.

"Poor girl, she must've had a dream about her parents," Sango half whispered to them.

"It must be so hard for her not knowing who she is," Miroku said also concerned.

"Kagome will stay with her," she said to them. They both nodded and stepped away from the door. Sango closed the door behind them.

"Why did you call me momma…" Kagome said softly to her touching her hair.

"I'm sorry…. I just… had a bad dream," she mumbled.

"Its okay," I said and rested my head against hers. I don't know why, but I felt close to this little girl, when she hugged me, I felt like I've held her in my arms before. She was so small and so innocent; my heart gave in to her. I couldn't help myself, I felt as if I needed to protect her.

"Will… you stay with me?" she said looking up to me. Sango smiled and touched her head.

"Both of you please…. I don't want to be alone," she said to us.

"Sure we will," Sango said to her.

* * *

"Aaah, the bacon," I said as I flipped the bacon in the pan. InuYasha laughed at me watching me burn the bacon.

"Stupid," he said to me. He took the spatula and turned the bacon.

"Hey…" I said to him. Sango and Miroku laughed as they set the table. Sango came around the counter to the fridge.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…." We heard Kiki's weak voice say.

"Good morning," I said to her.

"She looks so tired," InuYasha half whispered to me.

"She didn't sleep at all, she kept tossing and turning…" Sango whispered to him.

"Hey good morning," Miroku said to her as he passed her to the kitchen. She looked so depressed, she didn't even move her gaze to any of us. She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton.

"She doesn't look so well," he said to us.

She opened the carton and just as she was about to hold it to her lips, she collapsed.

"Woah hey," InuYasha said coming to her. He picked her up.

"Hey Kiki hey," I said tapping her face.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Sango said concerned. Miroku bent down and picked up the carton.

"No," he said and picked her up. He took her to the couch. We all gathered around her. I touched a cloth to her forehead.

"She has a fever," I said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital," Miroku said concerned.

"Wait.. I'll call my father," I said to them.

"Uh Kagome, that's not a good idea… we are in a house with guys, your father hasn't even meet them, and we are in their home," Sango said to me. I sighed and sulked.

"Nevermind… my father will kill me," I said again and sighed deeply as I dipped the clothe into a bucket and ran it over Kiki's head.

"Huh…" we heard her voice say.

"Hey Kiki… are you okay?" I asked leaning over her.

She sat up.

"I felt dizzy," she said touching her head.

"You didn't sleep a wink last night," I said to her again.

"Well your fever's gone," Sango said touching her forehead.

"Tell you what, you sit here and don't do a single thing today," InuYasha said to her he bent down to her and handed her a plate.

"Yes, eat breakfast and just relax," Miroku also said to her. Sango and I smiled at them, they're so wonderful, so sweet towards her.

"Kagome what time will you be going to your parents today?" Sango asked me, I wanted to forget that. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 1pm in the afternoon. Miroku had left a few hours early for his volunteer work. I sighed deeply.

"I think in an hour," I said to her. I looked over to the couch, InuYasha had bent down to Kiki and put a blanket on her. He picked up her plate and brought it over to us.

"What?" he said as we looked at him.

"You're so caring towards her," I said blushing as he came around the counter to the sink.

"She's just a child," he said to us.

"It's still sweet of you InuYasha," I said to him. He chuckled and sniffed the air.

"Your rice is burning," he said.

"AAAH," I shouted and turned to the rice steamer.

"Hhahhaha," I heard him and Sango both laugh.

* * *

I saw Kiki smell her bowl, she lifted it to her face and took a big whiff. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Uh the rice is burnt," Kiki said examining the bowl, with her chop sticks.

"I know I'm sorry I'm not very good at cooking…" I said and sighed.

"Kagome's good at only one thing Kiki, salads…" Sango said to her, she looked at her and smiled.

"I am not, stop telling her these things…" I shouted at Sango. Sango laughed and patted my head.

I saw Kiki sniff the rice again, and then take a bit out of it.

"Its not bad," she said and took a bite out of the sushi we made.

"I'm glad your eating, we're heading to my parents soon, are you okay to come with us?" I asked watching her as she ate.

She looked at me with rice falling from her chopsticks, her mouth was very messy, and she had rice all over her cheeks. I sighed deeply and held up a napkin to her.

"She lacks in manners too, just like you," InuYasha teased her.

"Huh… aaah," she said noticing she had rice all over her lap. She quickly took the napkin from me.

"Hahhahhaa," We all laughed.

* * *

"Woooah," we heard Kiki's voice say from the back seat.

"You live in a shrine?" she said looking out the window.

"My parents own this shrine, its been in our family for years, generations…" I said to her as InuYasha pulled up to the stairs.

"It's so big," she said her eyes surprised.

"Well ladies…" InuYasha said to us. We all opened the door and got out, Kiki was still staring through the window. I opened the door for her.

"Wow," she said and stepped out.

"Kagome," I heard Sota's voice behind us.

"SOTA," I shouted and hugged him.  
"Aah aahh, hey let go," he shouted struggling in my arms.

I let go of him.

"Your so stupid Kagome," he hissed catching his breath.

"Huh? Who are they?" he said looking at InuYasha and Kiki.

"Oh, well our friends…" I said introducing them.

"Hey Sota," Sango said to him. He smiled and waved at her.

"Mom and dad are home," he chimed and looked at InuYasha.

"Hey I'm Sota," he came around me and said this to him.

"Uh, hi… InuYasha," he said nervously rubbing his head.

"Your so cool, are you a dog demon, I like your ears…. Do you have any magic powers," Sota said asking him a million questions. I sighed and came to him.

"Stop that," I hissed and grabbed him in a head lock.

"AAH AHAHA, I'M GOING TO TELL MOM ON YOU LET GO," He shouted as I dragged him up the shrine stairs. Everyone followed behind me.

"Wow, they sure do get a long," InuYasha said to them.

"Huh!" Kiki said as we came into our courtyard. I let go of Sota. He panted catching his breath.

"This tree…" Kiki said, she stared at our family tree.

"Oh this tree, its been here for god knows how long, its nothing important…" I said to her.

"It's a beautiful tree," she said in almost a half whisper.

"Its just a tree nothing special about it," I said to her. I pulled her by the arm.

"Come on," I said pulling her to the house.

* * *

"MOM, DAD… GRANDPA," I shouted coming to through the door.

"Kagome?" Mother said in the kitchen.

"KAGOME…" father said, he got up from the couch and came towards me hugging me.

"Aaah, dad I can barely breath," I said as he cuddled me.

"OOohh look at you," he said smothering me.

"DAD STOP THIS IS EMBARRASSING," I shouted at him. He laughed and let go of me.

"Oh, who's this?" He said noticing InuYasha and Kiki.

"Uhhhh… well this is, um… InuYasha, he's from our college, and well… uhhh, a good friend," I said trying to figure out my words. InuYasha looked at me surprised that I introduced him as my friend, he then scowled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh well hello," father said extending his hand to him.

InuYasha looked at him and shook his head.

"What was that about…" InuYasha whispered to me.

"I wasn't going to tell him you were my boyfriend, are you kidding me you wouldn't make it out of this house alive," I whispered back. He shook his head at me and sighed.

"SANGO," he said turning to her.

"Uhhh, hi," she said also a little nervous. Father hugged her.

"I'm so embarrassed," I said to myself.

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Mother said coming over to us, she looked at Kiki who was looking at our family pictures on the wall. I didn't even see her move away from us.

"Oh her names Kiki, she's also a friend, we meet her a few days ago…" I said to them. She turned and looked to mother.

"Your such an adorable girl, welcome," mother said to her. Kiki looked at her and blushed.

"KAGOME, your home…" I heard grandpa's voice from the hallway.

"And this… is my grandpa," I said to everyone, disappointment filled my voice. InuYasha and Kiki looked at him.

"Welcome home," he said with a crack in his voice. I sighed and came over to him.

"Sota, did you say hi to you sister…" mother said to him as he ran through the hallway and to the kitchen.

"Yeah she tried to kill me outside," he said to her. Mother laughed and went back to the kitchen.

"Well welcome, your mother was getting some dinner ready, why don't we do something fun…" father said to us.

"Aaah, no… I haven't seen my grand daughter since she left to college," grandpa said interrupting father. I feared that old man, I didn't want to do anything he would have planned for us, I stepped back and hit into InuYasha, he chuckled and held his hand to my back.

"No you crazy senile old man, don't even think of it," I shouted at him.

"I was going to say Kagome… why don't you come to the shed and help me with some organizing, I found a few new antic artifacts at a second hand shop…" he started to say.

I looked up to InuYasha.

"Great idea father, Kagome I'm sure you missed grandfather a lot, why don't you take your friends out to the shed and help him," mother said to me coming through the kitchen.

"AAAH," I whined and looked to everyone. Kiki looked at us curious.

"Fine," I sighed. InuYasha and Sango chuckled behind me, as we followed grandpa outside.

* * *

"Well tell me, what's a man like you doing hanging out with my granddaughter?" grandpa said to InuYasha as he came towards the shrine doors helping him open it.

"Uhhh, she's a friend from college," he said to him. InuYasha looked at me. I shook my head as if saying no, don't tell him anything.

"Interesting…. So you're a dog demon, we don't see many of them around here," grandpa said to him. I saw InuYasha's face turn pale. He sighed deeply.

"Grandpa stop integrating my friends," I shouted at him and slide opened the shed doors.

"Huh!" Kiki said again staring at the tree.

"Your young lady friend must really like that tree," grandfather said looking at her.

"Come on you old man," I said pushing him through the shed. InuYasha looked at Kiki and went over to her.

"InuYasha…" Sango said to him as he passed her.

"You must like that tree huh?" he said to her. She looked distracted, she turned her eyes to him.

"It has a strange aura," she said to him.

"Don't tell me you can sense aura's," he said to her and crossed his arms.

"No, its just… different," she said then looked to the tree.

"Come on, that old man wants to clean out his shed," InuYasha said to her. She looked at InuYasha and smiled.

* * *

"No grandpa," I shouted at him as he passed me some wooden boxes. I saw InuYasha and Kiki come in to the shed, Sango followed behind them.

"Uh, excuse me…" Kiki said turning to grandfather. I passed a box to InuYasha and forcefully pushed it to him. He flinched and held his arms too it looking at Kiki.

"That tree, what's its origin?" she asked him. Grandfather snickered and turned to her.

"Well you see my dear…" he started to say. He came over to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her outside.  
"Great," I said and sighed.

"You better go stop him before he starts telling her a nonsense story about that tree," Sango said to me. I sighed and followed them outside.

"Wow, that old man is crazy," InuYasha said putting the wooden box down.

"Trust me, his stories are far worse," Sango said to him as she lifted up an old chest.

"Wewwwh," she coughed dropping the lid.

"Yeah that thing is so dusty I don't even know why mother still keeps it," I said behind Sango. Grandpa was still outside chatting with Kiki about the tree.

"What's in it?" Sango said to me.

"Ohhh, is that so…" I heard Kiki's voice say. I turned my head to them. He was still standing in front of the tree with her, she intently watched grandpa as he started to tell her the ridiculous tree of age's story. I sighed again.

"Don't believe a single word that old fart has to say…" I shouted out at her. She turned her eyes to me and tilted her head.

I turned to a shelf and rolled up my sleeves, Sango came to my side.  
"I don't know some old kimono's and such," I said answering her question, she helped me lift along wooden box.

"Kimono's," InuYasha said to himself. He looked over at the chest and put down the duster he was using. He rested the duster on one of the shelves and lifted his sleeves up.

"InuYasha if you don't mind, could you move that box over to this side please?" I said to him.

"Huh?" he said looking at me.

"OH right, sure," he bent down and picked up the large wooden chest.

"Wow did you know that that tree is called the tree of ages?" Kiki came running in to the shed, she slammed right in to InuYasha and he dropped the chest.

"Awe man," he said looking at the chest. It fell to the floor and broke open.

"Aaah sorry," Kiki said looking at everything that fell out.

"Great!" I said.

"I'll go in to the house and get the other wooden chest," I said and sighed.

"I'll help you with it, its rather big," Sango said to me.

We both turned to leave the shed, when I was intercepted by grandpa.

"You crazy old man, I told you not to tell her anything she'll believe it," I shouted at him. He followed us in to the house.

"Wow these kimono's are so lovely," Kiki said bending down. She looked at the pink and red kimono that fell out of the chest. There were so many children's clothing in the chest, including some family albums and pictures.

"They are huh? Must be from when she was younger," InuYasha said to her. He bent down next to her and helped her pick them up.

"Uh," Kiki said as she touched a pink girl's kimono, she held it to her face and smelt it, she held it out to InuYasha.

"It smells so lovely," she smiled to him.

"What is it?" he said to her also reaching for it. Their hands both touched the kimono at the same time, and a white spiritual light filled the shed.

'AAAAAAHHHH', Kiki screamed.

"What was that…!" I said from the house.

InuYasha stood up and slid closed the shed doors.

"LET GO OF THE KIMONO!" he shouted at her holding the door closed.

"Aaaah," she shouted throwing it to the floor.

"What happened, is everything okay?" I shouted banging on the wooden doors.

"STAY OUTSIDE, DON'T COME IN HERE," he shouted at her. He turned and pulled the bar over the wooden doors.

"What's happening InuYasha?" Sango said panicked.

"Aah aaah," Kiki said in a panic.

"What… what happened, what just happened?" Kiki said panicking she held her hands to her head.

"Calm down, calm down don't panic…" InuYasha said to her.

"AAAH," she screamed when she looked at InuYasha.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she said crawling away from him.

"What do you mean its clothes I always dress like this?" he said to her.

"YOU WEAR A READ KIMONO HAORI, WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT…" she said pointing to his tight shirt. He was wearing a black tight shirt that showed off his muscular chest and arms.

"Kikyko stop yelling," he said to her.

"What did you just call me?" she said shifting to her knees. She crawled over to him.

"Kikyko, it is your name you crazy girl," he said to her.

"Do you even know who you are?" she said to him. He scowled at her and narrowed his eyes.

"That's a stupid question, why the hell are you wearing a skirt young lady," he hissed at her.

"PAPA," she shouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"Seriously," he said and pulled her from him.

He looked himself over.

"What the hell am I wearing…" he said he turned his head to look himself over.

"Wait.. wait wait what the hell just happened… I need to think, what the hell is this?" he said tapping his head. He looked around the shed and cringed.

"Papa, why are we here… how did we end up here?" Kikyko said panicking looking around the shed.

"Stop talking!" he hissed at her. She sat down and put her hand over her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HOW DID WE END UP IN KAGOME'S TIME? Okay, okay think think…. " InuYasha shouted. He tapped his head and looked at Kikyko as she held her hands to her mouth.

Kikyko shook her head, her hand still over her mouth.

"Okay, keep cool… there's no way, we live here," he said also panicking. Kikyko nodded her head and gestured with her other hand.

"Gah, what is it Kikyko?" he said to her. She pulled her hand from her mouth.

"….. Aaaah, I'm so freaked out right now, how is this even possible?" she whined and said again.

"The only explanation I can think of is… this is got to be a dream, right… yes that's it a dream," he said again shaking his head. Kikyko pinched herself.

"Aaaah, I don't think so father," she said looking at him, she tapped her face to make sure she was awake.

"I'm going to lose my mind, I swear…. Okay Kikyko listen to me," he said touching her arms.

"Whhhattt…." She stuttered out her words, she looked around the shed.

"InuYasha is everything okay, what happened?" I said through the door banging on the wooden door.

InuYasha turned his head to the door then to Kikyko.

"Listen, no matter what you can't let Kagome… your mother know anything about us, okay…. I need to figure out why were here and how this happened," he said tapping his hands to her arms.

"Why, she's my mother…?" Kikyko whined. Tears formed in her eyes.

"She has no memory of us, neither do Sango or Miroku…. So you have to act as Kiki, not as who you really are okay," he said touching her face.

"Why….?" She said again.

"Baby girl I know your scared, but I'll figure this out, please…. Just listen to me okay, and you can't call me papa around anyone okay…" he said to her. She nodded and dried her eyes.

"Get up!" he said pulling her up by the arms.

"There, now stop crying okay…" he said touching her face. She wrapped her arms around him, he held her and kissed her head.

"I don't know how we all ended up here, its like we all got thrown out of our time and in to Kagome's time," he said looking around him.

"Where's big brother?" Kikyko said looking to InuYasha.

"Wait what…." InuYasha said pulling her away from him.

"Aaargh, that stupid boy," he said agitated. "Look we'll talk about this when we can okay," he said and rubbed her arms.

He pulled the bar off the doors and slide them opened.

"Nothing happened Kiky—Kiki just fell and hit her head that's all," InuYasha said looking at her. She held her eyes to the ground and looked as if she was crying.

"Awe, are you okay?" I said to her and touched her face. She turned her face from me.

"Come on let's get you in to some new clothes…" Sango said as well coming to her side. We pulled her out of the shed and took her in to the house.

InuYasha looked at the scattered clothes and bent down to the red haori on the floor. He picked it up and smelt it.

"Hmmm, this is Inuko's," he said.

"He has to be here, somewhere… when I get my hands on that stupid boy…." he said and moved the haori to one side of the shed so he could find it later. He closed the doors and turned to the house.

* * *

"What happened?" father said coming to my side.

"She just fell and hit her head," I said wrapping my arm around Kiki.

"Is she alright? Let me look at her…" he said touching her forehead. She didn't lift her gaze to anyone. Father pulled her from me and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"She seems to be alright," he said looking to us. InuYasha looked concerned for her, I looked at him and noticed his mood changed.

Kiki didn't move her eyes from the table, father touched a clothe to her forehead parting her bangs. He even checked her vitals to make sure she was really okay.

"Kagome honey will you be spending the night, we have more then enough room for your friends," mother said to me from the kitchen. She put a bowl of soup down on the table for Kiki. She didn't even look at it.

"Well uhh, thanks mom but… we have so much homework we need to catch up on," I said to her. InuYasha and Sango both nodded.

"Does Kiki go to school as well?" mother asked giving her a spoon. She didn't even take it.

"Uh, well I think so yes…" I said thinking. Maybe we should enroll her in school, we'd have to figure out where her families from first. That's a start!

"Well how about we have dinner then before you all leave," mother said and clapped her hands together. Sango and I helped her set the table, Kiki didn't move from her spot. She held the spoon in her soup swirling it around.

"What's wrong?" I said to her as I set some buns on the table. InuYasha came around the table and looked at her.

"The child needs to eat every piece of food to grow to a strong young..." grandpa started to say. I scowled at him.

"I hate mushrooms," she said to us interrupting grandpa's rant.

"I forgot about that," InuYasha said to himself. I looked at him.

"You forgot about what?" I asked him.

"Nothing never mind," he said taking the bowl from Kiki. He went to the sink and dumped it out.

"Are you allergic to mushrooms or something?" I asked her as Sango and I sat down.

"It's the suki mushroom, right?" she asked me.

Mother came around the table.

"Why yes, I use it all the time in my cooking… it gives a great taste to all my meals," she chimed happily.

"It sure does," Sota said as well.

"I'm allergic to it," Kiki said and slid her chair out. InuYasha looked at her as she dragged herself to the living room.

He seemed peeved off, he was tapping his fingers on the counter near the sink. It irked my frustration, I scowled at him and crossed my arms. His eyes diverted to me, and he stopped tapping.

"Oh dear I should've asked her, well I'll make her something else to eat…" mother said sliding her chair out.

"No need, she can eat what's on the table," InuYasha said in a loud stern voice.

"You don't have to be so mean to her InuYasha," I said standing up.

"I'm not being mean to her, there's other food she can eat," he changed his tone, he said this rather calmly which surprised me. He went from being agitated to calm. Strange personality!

He came around the table and through the living room.

"Go eat something," he said to her. She lifted her eyes to him.

"I don't want to eat… I feel out of place here," she half whispered to him. He bent down to her.

"Go eat please," he said to her and tapped her face. She sighed deeply and got up off the couch again.

"There we go, well sorry about that Kiki… next time you come visit I'll make sure not to have mushrooms," mother said to her as she sat down again. InuYasha sat down right next to her and father.

"Well isn't this a great gathering," father said to us. He held up his glass. We all did the same.

"Huh?" Kiki said with rice covering her face. InuYasha sighed and shook his head. She held up her glass quickly.

"Such a messy girl," mother said and laughed.

"You have no idea," InuYasha said as well. Kiki looked at him and shook her head.

"Uh sorry never mind, just relating to the way she ate this morning," he said rubbing his head.

"Hahhaha," we all laughed.

* * *

"Wow she fell asleep again," father said looking to the couch.

"She's been sleeping a lot," I said grabbing my jacket from the edge of the couch.

"We should wake her," Sango said as I handed her one of my jackets.

"No, it's okay I'll carry her… no need to wake her," InuYasha said to us. We all looked at him surprised he said that.

"What?" he said rubbing his head.

"Nothing…" I said and came around to the couch. I shook her.

"Kiki we're leaving," I said to her.

"Huh? Already," she said and sat up.

"Yup," I smiled at her.

"AH, MY HAIR'S A MESS…" she shouted patting her hair down. I heard InuYasha chuckle and shake his head.

"It's okay," I said as I helped her stand up. She came to the door and put her shoes on.

"Well…" I said and smiled.

"Kagome don't leave yet without taking some home made sake with you," grandpa said as he came towards us with a bottle.

"You crazy old geezer we don't drink sake," I hissed at him. I saw Kiki's eyes look to me, and a smile touch her face.

"Well take it anyway," he said. We headed out the door before he could chase us. Mother and father followed grandpa as he followed behind us.

"Yo leaving already sis," Sota said outside. He was with a few boys his age playing ball in the front courtyard. I smiled and took the ball from him.

"Yes," I said hiding it behind my back.

"Hey come on," he said reaching for it.

"Fine," I said and threw it to the side.

* * *

I hugged everyone, father and mother did the same with Sango and Kiki. InuYasha waved as we walked down the stairs of our temple.

"What a crazy day," I said as we came to his car. Kiki looked at the car then to InuYasha.

"Its red," she said and smiled.

"Yeah yeah get in," he said to her.

"Can I sit up front?" she asked reaching for the handle. Sango and I laughed at her and opened the back door.

She opened the door and got in. InuYasha turned his eyes to her.

"Uh what?" she said looking at him.

"Seat belt," he said to her.

"Oh yeah right," she said and reached for it. Sango and I leaned in towards them.

"Kiki are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah why?" she said as the belt clicked.

"Well you don't seem yourself… did any of your memories come back, are you feeling okay?" Sango said to her.

"Sorry, I'm just tired…" she sighed deeply.

"That's okay you can come and stay with us, we don't mind," Sango said again.

"Uhh… why doesn't she stay with me and Miroku, it'll be safer for her… and we have lots of room," InuYasha said as he pulled away from the shrine.

"Umm because your both men, and you live with a crazy womanizer," I said reminding him.

"He's not going to hit on her Kagome… like get real," he said to her. Kiki looked at InuYasha then me.

"Yeah well she can stay with us," I said to him again.

"She's fine staying with us Kagome, there's no harm in it," he said as he signalled.

"Okay okay, calm down… why don't we let Kiki decide. I mean InuYasha and Miroku did find her and did help her… maybe she feels more comfortable there," Sango said to me.

"Fine, Kiki what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Uhh…. Well, I'd like to stay with pa—I mean uhh InuYasha," she said a little nervous. I looked at her and then to him.

"Alright well that's settled, no harm in it Kagome," Sango said tapping my arm.

"Fine," I said and crossed my arms.

"Wow so feisty," InuYasha said in the front seat.

"I'm not feisty," I replied to him.

"I like it…" he said again. Kiki looked at him and shook her head.

* * *

The whole car ride we spent it talking, InuYasha took us to a small shop where we picked out some clothes for Kiki and essentials she'd need. InuYasha waited in the car with her while Sango and I gathered a few other items for us to take back to the apartment.

"Kikyko are you okay?" InuYasha asked her as she looked at us out the window.

"Sorry…" she said turning to him.

"I know your having a hard time with this Kikyko, but we have to act this way for right now okay…" he said to her touching her face.

"She doesn't even know me… neither does Aunt Sango, you know how weird I feel … I want to talk to my mother and have a conversation with her, and…. I can't," she said to him with a deep exasperation.

"I know… do you know how hard it is for me, having her as my girlfriend and not my wife?" he said touching her head.

"How do we fix this papa….?" She said looking back out the window.

"No Kiki… I'll fix it, I want you to be you, you won't get involved in this… I'll figure it out," he said to her. She sighed deeply as we returned to the car.

"There we go, we got so much stuff," Sango said sliding in to the seat. I came in behind her and closed the door.

Kiki turned and looked at us from the front seat. InuYasha pulled away from the shops. We held up a few dresses, and clothes we picked up for her, she seemed curious and interested in everything we had bought.

"She's not wearing anything that short…" InuYasha said from the front seat. I held up the skirt then looked at him.

"Uh why? Sheesh you sounded like her father, lay off her InuYasha she's a girl she's supposed to dress up," I said defending my skirt. He seemed agitated by my remark and started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I got you some lipstick too, makes you feel more like a young lady," Sango said passing it to her. She took it and opened the cap.

"No," InuYasha said to her, he put his hand over the lipstick.

"Awe come on," Kiki whined.

"You are not going to put that crap on your face you got that," he said in a loud agitated voice. She put the cap back on the lipstick and sighed.

"Woah InuYasha calm down, why are you being so protective of her all of a sudden, she's not even related to any of us. We just want her to feel like a real girl and girls do wear makeup," I said to him crossing my arms.

He growled under his breath and said nothing to us.

"It's okay Kiki, when you hang out with us, you can dress up like a real lady, not a nun like InuYasha wants you to be," I said and tapped my hands together. I smiled watching her from the back seat. For some reason I felt close to her, I wanted to protect her and take care of her as if she was my own. I sighed happily and hummed to myself.

* * *

InuYasha pulled in to our apartment parking lot.

"Well thanks," Sango said opening the door.

"We have so much homework, ahhhh!" I whined and pushed the bags to the seat.

"InuYasha, let's do something tomorrow night kay!" I said and nodded. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Okay," He said and nodded. I smiled and opened the door.

"Have fun Kiki," I said to her. She smiled and waved to us as we walked to the apartment.

"Uhh, since when does mother have homework?" Kikyko said to InuYasha as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Apparently this is an alternate reality, that's the only explanation, we live lives here that aren't our own, and for some reason…. We believe it is reality," he said with a rumble in his voice. Kikyko looked at him without works.

"I won't wear the lipstick," she said breaking through his thinking. He turned his eyes to her as he stopped at a red light.

"Sorry I snapped at you like that," he said to her.

"Father…. Do you like it here?" she asked him as the light changed.

"What?" he said again.

"You, and mother…. Do you want to stay here?" she asked him running her hands through her hair.

"This isn't our home Kikyko…" he said to her.

"It kind of seems like it…" she said in a almost whisper, she gazed out the window and sighed deeply.

"Kikyko… I told you I'll fix this, you have my word," he said to her. She sighed and said nothing as they drove down the long stretch of highway.

"Whatever you say father," she said and sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I warned you guys, this is going to get very messy and there is a love scene in it. So... I did warn yeah!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Double Date night**

"Aaaahhh," Kikyko shouted from the kitchen.

"What is it what's wrong?" InuYasha came in a hurry from his room around the partition.

"I burnt the toast…. Aaah," she whined holding up the blackened toast.

"Really you gave me a heart attack over that," he said and grunted. He took the toast from her and put it on a plate.

"Aaaah, I can't even cook food here right, aaaah!" she whined again.

"Stop whining, I said this is an alternate reality everything here is not natural," he said. He grabbed a few toasts out of the bag and put them in to the toaster.

He looked over at Kikyko and looked at her up and down.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he said crossing his arms. She smiled and twirled around.

"Aunt Sango picked it out for me," she said and tapped her cheeks.

"No, you are not going out with us dressed like that!" he said to her sternly.

"Awe daddy come on," she whined.

"And take that makeup off your face young lady," he said and turned around to the frying pan.

She sighed deeply and turned to the hallway.

"This isn't fair," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me either," he said after her as she walked down the hallway. Miroku intercepted her as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Nice clothes," he said to her as he adjusted his tie.

"Yeah yeah," she said and mumbled under her breath.

InuYasha was mumbling to himself in the kitchen as he took the toast out of the toaster.

"What's with you?" Miroku said to him. He came around the counter and looked at the mess that Kikyko left everywhere.

"She can't cook can she..." he said picking up the egg shells.

After a few moments Kikyko came down the hallway wrapping her hair in an elastic.

"Is this better you stingy old man?" she said to InuYasha.

Miroku looked at her then to InuYasha.

"You made her change? She looked cute InuYasha," Miroku said as he started to wipe down the counter.

"I'm not an old man, and yeah… she was showing to much flesh," he grunted crossing his arms.

"She's a girl InuYasha, you should see what highschoolers are wearing," Miroku said looking at Kikyko. He chuckled at her and patted her head. Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at InuYasha.

"She's not in school, so that means she dresses like a lady," he said to her.

"Hmph!" she said and went through the kitchen to the living room.

"Wow, protective much," Miroku said to him. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kikyko shouted jumping off the couch.

"BRAT hey," InuYasha shouted after her.

"KIKI," both Sango and I said at the door. She smiled and let us in.

"Hey girls," Miroku said as they came down the hallway.

"Hey why aren't you dressed up?" I asked looking Kiki over.

"Ask him he's a grumpy old dog who doesn't think that girls should dress up," she said crossing her arms.

"Really InuYasha?" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"She was showing to much flesh," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh come on you big baby, showing flesh isn't a bad thing," Sango said. She grabbed Kiki by the arm, I smiled and did the same we pulled her to the bedroom.

"It's like I have no say," he hissed and mumbled under his breath and turned around to the sink.

"Wow," Miroku said and chuckled.

* * *

"Wow I never really thought Miroku would ask you out Sango," I said in a whisper in the back seat of the car. Kiki was sitting between us. I leaned over her and held my hand up to Sango.

"We've known them for only a month…" I said to her.

"I was surprised too," Sango whispered back. Kiki looked at the both of us and laughed.

"If only you knew… hahahhaa," she laughed out loud.

"What?" I said to her. She laughed even louder.

"Nothing, nevermind…" she said and covered her mouth.

"So InuYasha, Miroku where are we going tonight?" I asked leaning forward to their seats.

"That's a secret," InuYasha said to me.

"Hey wait a minute, I wanna know too," Kiki said curious.

"You, you spoiled rotten little brat, are not going to know…" InuYasha said to her looking at her through the mirror. I looked at him then to Kiki.

"I'm not spoiled… I don't think," she said to herself.

"Wait were not going somewhere scary are we?" she said in a loud voice. Sango chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh yeah so scary, with ghosts, and monsters… and goblins that would love to eat girls like you," InuYasha teased her.

"Uhh… w-wwhat?" she stuttered and swallowed the lump in her throat. He looked at her again then laughed.

"Hahha, and you still believe everything anyone tells you," he laughed again.

"Hey that's not nice to tease her like that InuYasha," I shouted at him. Miroku shook his head and laughed.

"Hahaha, no worries Kagome, the girl's just gullible," he said and rubbed his head laughing. Kiki crossed her arms and huffed. She leaned back in to the seat. I smiled at her and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't mind him he's not trying to be mean," I said to her. She looked at me then smiled.

"That's okay, I have a brother who's just as worse…" she said and crossed her arms.

"At least my brother's kinder," she said again in a loud voice.

"Oh so you remember, great Kiki…" Sango said to her.

"Kinder my ass," I heard InuYasha say from the front Miroku looked at him and chuckled.

* * *

"WOW A CARNIVAL," Kiki said as we pulled into a lot.

"Yup!" Miroku said taking off his seat belt.

"Yay!" she said excited.

"We used to go to carnivals all the time at home, when they come... which is once a year, but they're so fun. My stupid brother would steal all my coins and use them to play stupid games he wouldn't even win at," Kiki said as I slide out of the back seat. She followed.

"Really so are you remembering things?" Sango said to her. She turned her head and nodded.

"That's great!" I said and grabbed her arm.

She looked at InuYasha as he and Miroku followed behind us. He smiled at her.

"Can we play some games," she said as I pulled her to a game table.

"You bet we are," I said to her.

* * *

"Hehehhehe, hahahah, that was a really bad shot," Kiki laughed at InuYasha as he threw a ball to a glass.

"Shut up!" he hissed at her.

"Hehehhee, hahaha and your supposed to be a hanyou," she teased again. He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"I don't have my strength here like I used too," he half whispered to her. Sango and I and Miroku came over to them with cotton candy.

"You still missed the glass," she said again.

"Oh so you think you can do better huh?" he said handing her the ball.

"Yup!" She smiled and rubbed the ball in her hands.

Just as she held her hand up and was about to throw it, she turned her head to a voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen step right up…" a voice said.

"Huh?" she said putting the ball down.

"Hey what's wrong…" InuYasha said to her.

"I'll be right back," she said and jumped down from the plateform.

InuYasha looked at her and followed her.

"What was that about…" I said. Miroku and Sango looked at them then to me.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha said to her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside around one of the carnival tents.

"That's Inuko's voice," she said to him.

He sniffed the air and looked around.

"I don't pick up his scent," he said to her.

"I know his voice papa…" she said again.

"Look, you can go check it out but be back to that table in 10 minutes," he said pointing to the picnic table we gathered at.

"Okay," she said to him.

"Be careful," he said grabbing her arm.

"Papa, I'll be okay," she said and walked away from him.

* * *

Kiki walked around a tent and peered over to a boy wearing a baseball cap.

"Huh," she said as she came around the tent.

"I-Inuko," she said to herself coming towards the table.

"You little girl how would you… huh…" he said looking at her. She stood right at his table and stared at him.

He came around the table to her.

"Uhh…." She said looking him over. It was her brother, his face, his eyes… his hair... she looked him over again.

"In—uko?" she said to him. He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her around the tent.

"KIKYKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted at her.

"IN…UKO," she cried and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know how scared I've been, why did you leave the barrier why you stupid girl. We got separated…. God I've been so worried," he said pulling her away from him.

"Inuko… I'm… I…" she mumbled through her tears.

"Are you alone, how did you get here?" he said grabbing her arms.

"Mom and dad, mom doesn't know who she is… but… dad's does… and aunt Sango and Miroku, they have no memories either," she said quickly.

"Let me look at you," he said touching her face.

"God you have no idea how worried I've been, I thought I'd never find you," he said pulling her to him.

"Wait… how is it you have your memories? Do you know what happened? Why are we here?" she said to him.

"Myself, Hakura, Kira, Koji and Yuki we all have our memories… your barrier, it protected our memories, and I don't know why we're here or how we ended up here… but I'm going to figure it out," he said to her.

She held her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Stop, no… don't cry please," he said hugging her again.

"INUKO," she mumbled in to her hands.

"Look, you have go to back to mom and dad… you can't tell them you saw me, I've been trying to figure out why where here, so you have to act as you are Kiki," he said to her.

"I can't… you're my brother, I found you," she mumbled again.

"Hey look at me, hey…" he said pulling her hands from her face.

She sniffed and tried to control herself.

"I live in the woods outside of Tokyo okay, this is where we are staying…" he said passing her a piece of paper.

"Please, just go back… I'll find you okay," he said to her.

She sniffed again and nodded pushing the paper to her pocket.

"I'm so glad your okay," he said to her and rubbed her face.

"There no more crying okay," he said calming her down.

"I love you sis… go okay," he said to her and taped her face. She nodded and turned around.

* * *

Kiki took in a deep breath as she saw us, she wiped her face and came towards our table.

"Hey are you okay?" I said to her standing up as she came towards us.

"Yes, I thought I heard my brother's voice here… I guess, it wasn't him," she said to us. InuYasha looked at her concerned, he looked at her for a moment then diverted his gaze to the tent she had come from. I pulled her to the table, and she sat down next to me.

"Junk food, we have hot dogs and fries," Miroku said as he and Sango came to our table with two large tray of food. Kikyko looked up to them.

"Great I'm starving," I said as we grabbed the hot dogs and fries from the trays. I kept looking at Kiki as she picked at her hot dog bun. I wonder what's bothering her!

* * *

"Well this was an interesting date night," Sango said as we walked towards the car.

"Actually, I had something else planned," Miroku said to her.

"Oh like what?" Sango said to him a little curious.

"Come to a movie with me," he said again. She chuckled and smiled.

"Fine," she said he extended his hand to her.

"We'll see you guys at home," Miroku said to us as Kiki got into the back seat of the car. She looked depressed and unhappy. We all looked at her as she closed the door behind her.

"Have fun you two," InuYasha said to them and shook his head, he came around the car to the driver's side. I smiled and waved and got in as well.

"InuYasha?" I said to him as he pulled away from the carnival grounds.

"Yes?" he said to her.

"I have to go to my parents again tomorrow, grandpa is sick, they're all going to the hospital to tend to him, I told mother I'd finish the shed for him…" she said.

"Oh?" he said to her. Kiki looked to the both of us curious as to where this was going.

"Come with me, you and Kiki I'm sure we can get it all cleaned and done in a couple of hours," I said to him. He smiled and looked at me.

"Sure," he said and touched my hand. I looked at his hand over mine and smiled. I clasped my hand with his.

"Ew," Kiki said from the back seat.

"What are you complaining about?" InuYasha said to her.

"Nothing," she muttered and looked out the window.

"Want to come over…" InuYasha said to me. Uhh was he inviting me over to spend the night at his place alone with him?

"Uhh… what?" I said nervously.

Kiki rolled her eyes and shook her head in the back seat. I quickly got a glimpse of her doing this and then turned my gaze to InuYasha.

"Okay…" I said in almost a whisper, my cheeks blushed and I looked at him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Great!" Kiki said in the back.

* * *

"This is so boring…." Kiki said sitting on the couch.

"What are you complaining about again?" InuYasha said to her in the kitchen. I was in the bathroom taking a shower, the hot water felt so good on my aching body.

Kiki got off the couch and went over to InuYasha, he was in the kitchen making some snacks for us.

"Why did you invite mother over, she's not even aware of who she is…?" Kiki sighed and came around the kitchen island.

"Because she's still my wife, and in this reality my girlfriend... I can't believe I just said that," he said and tapped her head. She huffed and crossed her arms.

She leaned over to him, "I have to tell you something," she said in a whisper. He bent in to her.

"Oh?" he said to her in a whisper as well. I hummed and opened the bathroom door, I came out adjusting the towel around my body and went to the spare bedroom that Kiki slept in.

"Well I can't really say…" Kiki said to him.

"Then why did you bring it up," InuYasha said to her.

"You found your brother, right?" he said to her again. She sighed and nodded.

"That stupid boy, where is he?" he said a little agitated.

"Wait papa, he told me not to tell you… he's trying to figure out why we all ended up here," she said to him again in a whisper.

He growled and grunted, Kiki watched him as he snapped a carrot in his hand.

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him," he said to her.

"Why, he did nothing wrong…" she said to him.

"He should've kept you safe, whatever happened happened for a reason, now we need to find everyone and get back home…" he was about to finish his words when I came around the partition.

"That felt great," she said pulling her hair out of her shirt.

"Snacks?" I said looking at the large plate full of vegetables and dip.

"Yup," he said and brought the plate over to the living room table. Kiki followed behind him trying to reach to the plate.

"Awe come on, I can't reach that high," she whined as he held the plate up over his head. I chuckled and followed them.

I shifted on to the couch next to Kiki as InuYasha teased her. He pushed the plate to the table and as she was about to reach for a carrot, he held his hand over the plate.

"Aaaah, why are you picking on me," she whined and huffed.

"Hehehehhe, your so adorable," he said to her and lifted his hand.

I smiled and reached for a celery.

* * *

That entire night InuYasha and I spent it talking, Kiki followed our conversation the whole time and barely said anything. I looked at her as she held a carrot between her lips looking at us.

"Kiki, you said you had a brother… do you remember his name?" I asked, she bit down on the carrot and took it out of her mouth.

"Good night!" she said and got up. She turned to the hallway.

"Uh did I say something wrong?" I said as she disappeared to the bedroom.

"Don't know what her problem is…" InuYasha said to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Come here…" he said to me. I looked at him curious.  
"Uh what…" I said to him.

"Just come here," he said to me and smiled. I got up and came around the table. He grabbed me and pulled me to his lap.  
"Uhh," I said and blushed.

His hands touched my face.

"Your gorgeous," he said to me. This made me blush and my heart flutter.

"Uhh, thanks…" I said nervous.

"So nervous," he teased me.

"I'm not nervous, you just… uhhh," I said not remembering to use my brain. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Uhh there's a kid here," I said to him in a whisper.

"Don't worry she sleeps like a rock," he said to me.

"What do you mean by that…" I said nervously. He picked me up so that I was on my knees on the chair and he kissed me.

My heart was beating so fast, what's happening, I couldn't control myself. I felt as if my head was going to explode.

"What…" he said to me as he parted my bangs.

"Uh, I'm just nervous…" I said to him. I really wanted to just jump him and pin him to the ground and just make out with him, but I controlled myself.

"Why are you nervous…." He said again touching my face. I took in a deep breath. I bent down and kissed him again, his hands slid up my back. I caved, I wanted to just be with him in that moment, he made me feel different and safe around him. I leaned over him and kissed him even more.

"Woah feisty," he said touching my hair. He picked me up in his arms and took me down the hallway.

"Uhhh…" I said as he came in to his bedroom. He put me down on the bed.

"Uhh, wait a minute…" I said to him as he kissed my face and down to my neck.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"Um, well I don't uhh, do you have… um you know," I said to her nervous. My words stuttered.

"Have what…" he said clueless.

"You know, so I don't end up pregnant if we … um," I said in almost a whisper.

"You've got to be kidding me right now…." He said getting off of me.

"Uh why would I be kidding, I mean… um," I said my face turned red.

"Give me a minute!" he said to me and turned to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What the hell was that…" he said to himself.

"Okay keep cool InuYasha, control your urges, this isn't the Kagome you know…." He said to himself.

"I can't believe she wants me too… ugh the women has two children, we've never used protection... what the hell," he said to himself again pacing in the bathroom.

"I can pretend I have one, no no she'll notice…" he said to himself tapping his head.

"Damn, fine…" he said and reached into the drawer.

* * *

He took in a deep breath and came back out the bathroom locking the door.

"Come here you," he said to me. He crawled over me and bent down kissing me.

"Woah," I said as he pressed his lips to my neck.

I pulled my arms up his back and under his shirt.

"Uh, just so you know… this is my first time," I said to him. He looked at me.

"Uhh," he said as if he was trying to figure out his words.

"Defiantly not your first time," he mumbled against my lips as he kissed me.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle," he said again and kissed my neck.

"Uhh," my cheeks turned a rosy red.

He picked me up and kissed down to my chest. He started unbuttoning the top of my shirt. I put my hands over his and helped him. He looked at me again and kissed me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me as I unbuttoned my entire pj top. I took it off and let it drop to the bed.

I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me, and kissed him again.

His hands touched my chest and slide down to my stomach.

His lips kissed my breast and down to my stomach.

I cringed and closed my eyes. His hands slowly pulled down my pants.

"Your scar," he said noticing the scar along my stomach. His hands gently touched it.

"Yeah I had it when I was a kid," he looked up at me.

 _'Silly girl, it's when you gave birth to Inuko, we had to save him,' he thought to himself_. He bent over me and kissed me again.

His hand slide down my pants. I cringed and shifted myself up along the bed.

"Why are you being so urgent," he said to me.

"Just to let you know…" I whispered at him.

"…. I'm a little dangerous," I said to him and pulled him on top of me. He chuckled and press his lips to mine as his hands slid off my pants. I ran my hands down his back and to his pants and started to take them off.

His hand touched my neck, his tounge trailed down my neck to my breasts.

"Aah," I mumbled as he kissed my breasts.

"Try to control yourself…" he teased as he pressed his lower body against mine, his hand grabbed my leg and pressed it against his side.

"AAH," I muttered, I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"Aaah, slow down," I said as he started to rhythm his body against mine.

"Haha, right," he grunted pressing his lips to the side of my face. I dug my fingers into his back. I bit my lip as he grabbed my legs pressing his body hard against mine.

"MMM," I said trying not to cry.

"That's my girl," he said against my ear.

"MMmmm, aaah," I tried to catch my breath I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Sssh, hey not so loud," he said to me. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Hu," I said as he lifted me off the bed so that I was sitting on him.

"Uhhh," I said my face turned red.

"Sssshhh," he said touching my face, he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his hands against my hips.

"AAA AAAH," I shouted loudly.

"Inu-Yasha I can't…" I said my breathing became laboured.

"Ohhh trust me, you can…." He said against my shoulder, he kissed me and then kissed my lips.

I straddled him as he kept pressing against me harder and harder. I felt the urge to scream but bit my lips so I wouldn't lose it.

"Oh, oh," I said and pressed my head against his.

"That's it…" he said pressing my hips hard against his body.

"Mmmmmhhhhh, aaah," I cringed again.

"That's my girl," he kept saying at me. He pressed me back down against the bed and pressed his hips against me hard.

"AAAAH," I shouted.

* * *

"Wow," I said resting my head against his chest.

"Hahha, you always say that…" he said touching my hair.

"What?" I said to him.

"Nothing…" he said and pressed his head against mine.

"That was…. Wow," I said again and sighed deeply.

"I went easy on you," he chuckled and touched my hair.

"What?" I said looking at him. He laughed and kissed me.

"Hahahaha," He laughed looking at my messy hair. His hand patted my hair down he pulled me to him. I rested against his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _'Mmm mm no,'_

 _'No Inuko…' Kikyko said in her dream they were running through the white haze._

 _'Stay close don't let go of my hand,' he said to her as he pulled her along side him. He picked her up and leapt through the air._

 _'He's getting closer,' she stuttered._

 _He leapt again and darted through the woods._

 _'We have to get to father and everyone, Hakura and Kira… we need to protect them,' he said to her as he put her down. He looked behind him. They had lost the demon that was chasing them._

 _Kikyko ran to Hakura and her siblings._

 _'Everyone stay together,' she said to them._

 _Inuko ran to Hakura and her siblings he took off his haori and draped it over them._

 _'Go Kiki,' he said to her as he unsheathed his sword._

 _Kikyko held her hands together and used her spiritual powers to create a barrier, shield around them protecting everyone in it._

 _'INUKO…' she shouted at him. He looked at them then to the demon charging at them._

 _'I will destroy all of you, send you to a place where none of you will remember anything and you will live in hell,' the demon's voice echoed. Inuko turned and ran to us. He held his arms over Hakura and her siblings protecting them._

 _Kikyko slide out of the barrier and kept her hands together._

 _'INUKO… TAKE CARE OF THEM,' she said. He lifted his eyes to her as the demon charged right at her._

 _'NO.. NO KIKI, NO YOU STUPID GIRL…' he shouted. His hand reached for her. She extended her hand to him._

 _'AAAAHHHHHHH,' her voice screamed._

"AAAAH," she woke up screaming.

"Aaah ahhh," she screamed again.

"What," InuYasha said pulling me off him.

"Kiki?" I said. I reached for my robe and got out of bed. InuYasha dressed quickly and ran through the bathroom to her room.

"What is it Kiki what's wrong?" he said touching her arms.

She held her hands to her face crying.

"I want to go home… papa… papa, I… I want to go home," she mumbled through her tears.

"Sshhhshh hey, I'm here… its okay," he said to her and pulled her to him. He touched her head.

"Kagome can you get her something to drink," he said to me as I came through the bathroom.

"Yes, sure," I said and turned to the door. I closed it behind me.

"What's wrong Kikyko, you can tell me?" InuYasha said to her stroking her hair.

"I did all this… I caused this," she mumbled in his chest.

"Ssshhh, hey hey now you didn't cause this Kiki," he said comforting her.

"Papa, I want to go home," she said looking at him.

"I know baby girl, I know…. And I promise you we will," he said touching her face.

He lifted his eyes to the door as I came in.

"Kiki, here… drink this," I said crawling over her bed. She looked at me then buried her face into InuYasha's chest and cried.

He pressed his head against hers and just let her cry.

"I don't know what I can do for her," I said and touched her back.

* * *

That night Kikyko didn't sleep, InuYasha and I slept next to her, she kept tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep. Her hands would cling to the pillow every time she turned. I looked at her worried. InuYasha didn't sleep either, he kept looking at her. His eyes were filled with so much concern for her. I touched my hand against her head and hummed to her. It was song my mother used to sing to me.

InuYasha moved his eyes to me as I hummed to her.

"She'll sleep now…." He said to me. Kiki rolled over to me and pressed herself against me.

"Momma," she said and sighed deeply. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my head against hers.

"She's so precious," I said in a whisper.

"If only you knew how precious she is…" InuYasha said to me. His eyes looked at her, he rubbed her head as she slept against my chest.

"I don't know why I feel so different around her, its as if… I have to protect her, and take care of her," I said to InuYasha.

"Are you… remembering?" he said leaning over me.

"Remembering what?" I said to him and hummed again.

"Nothing… nevermind," he said and rested his head against hers.

"She finally slept," I said to InuYasha in the kitchen as Miroku and Sango came through the door laughing.

"What did you two all night," Miroku said to us as they came around the counter. I looked at InuYasha and blushed.

"Nothing that concerns you you ass," InuYasha hissed at him.

Sango looked at me and smiled.

"Don't start," I said to her and took a bit of the bacon on my plate.

"Where's Kiki?" Sango asked coming around the counter to the fridge.

"Ohayou," Kikyko's voice mumbled.

"Did you finally sleep?" I said to her as she came through the kitchen.

"She didn't sleep last night?" Sango asked concerned she stepped aside as Kiki opened the fridge.

"No," InuYasha said looking at her.

She yawned and pulled out a milk carton.

"Well I was going to go to my parents today, but since Kiki looks tired, maybe we shouldn't," I said looking at her. She held the milk carton to her lips and looked at us.

"Uh, I want to go," she said putting the carton down.

I looked at her and smiled as she sneakly reached for the fork I was eating from and stole an egg from InuYasha's plate.

"Hey you..." he said to her and tapped his fork against her head.

"If your hungry then say so," he said as she reached for the plate stealing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the next chapter will be disturbing, when I mean disturbing I mean there will be a rape scene in it and there will be some swearing, including some dirty language. Viewer discretion is advise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Memories Restored.**

We sat in the living room eating snacks, junk food and sandwiches, watching as Kikyko and InuYasha chatted in the kitchen. He was making a stew that filled the whole house with a sweet and herbal smell.

"Have you guys noticed how InuYasha is around Kiki? How he treats her like she's his own daughter?" Miroku said looking at them. I narrowed my eyes at InuYasha and nodded.

"Here try this," InuYasha said to Kiki as he held up a small soup dish. She took it from him and took a sip.

"Wow, so yummy!" she chimed and tapped her cheeks.

"I know what my girl likes," he said to her and smiled.

She smiled happily and watched as InuYasha stirred the stew.

"Seriously just yesterday he lectured her for the way she was dressed and made her take off her makeup," Miroku said again.

"Well she is a little girl more then likely he's trying to be a father figure to her," Sango said crossing her arms.

"Kagome your dating him, why don't you find out what his intentions are," Miroku said to me I nearly choked on my drink and looked at him.

"Intentions? He's not a pervert," I said to him.

"I don't mean that, I know he's not a pervert, I mean like if he's planning on helping her find her family… or adopt her or what he's planning on doing. Whatever it is, he seems very protective of her," Miroku said looking to them again.

"Do you think he's planning on adopting her?" Sango said as she watched Kiki throw some herbs into the stew.

"I don't know, but the way he's been treating her that could be a possibility," Miroku said analyzing the scenario.

I looked at her and InuYasha and wondered if that's what InuYasha's intentions are.

"This smells so lovely," Kiki said smelling the stew.

"I'll teach you how to make it, I use a secret ingredient…" he said to her and tapped her cheek. She smiled and leaned over him watching as he threw in ingredients.

"He's going with me to my parents place again, we are finishing the shed for grandpa, so… I'll ask him," I said and took a bit from my sandwich.

Kiki took another sip of the stew and smiled, "I knew you'd like that," InuYasha said to her as she tapped her cheeks and sighed.

"Wow so good," she said again.

* * *

"Hmm, hmmm hmm," Kiki hummed in the back seat of the car. I tilted the mirror and looked at her.

"She seems cheerful," I said as InuYasha started the car.

"She had a nightmare last night and is cheerful now," I said again watching her as she gazed out the window.

"She's always like that, nothing dampens her mood," InuYasha said as we pulled out of the lot. I looked at him curious as to what he meant by this.

"So, can I ask you something?" I said crossing my arms. He looked over at me.

"What is with you and her, is there something going on? Are you helping her find her family, or are you wanting to adopt her or something, you seem to know a lot about her and seem to act like a father around her?" I said suddenly, Kiki was still humming to herself and didn't hear our conversation?

"Are you jealous or something?" InuYasha said to me turning his gaze in my direction.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering if your planning on adopting her or something like that…" I said again.

"Kagome, I don't want you to hate me or anything, but Kiki is a very special girl, and yeah…. I was thinking of adopting her," he said. He seemed to stutter with his words, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Maybe Miroku's right he's a pervert, or maybe he's serious. I wasn't entirely sure, but for some reason I felt as if he was hiding something from me.

"Is that all?" I said in a stern voice.

"Why would I hide anything?" he said as we drove through traffic.

"Wooooow," I heard Kiki say from the back seat.

InuYasha looked at her from the mirror.

"Can we get some of that?" she said pointing to a small round cotton candy caddie parked near a shop.

InuYasha pulled over to the curb near the caddie. I watched him as he handed Kiki some money, she cheerfully jumped out of the car and ran over to the man.

"What?" he said to me.

"See that's what I'm talking about," I said to him.

"What's wrong in letting her have what she wants?" he said to me.

"We're not related to her, yet your acting like her father," I said crossing my arms.

"Kagome its not a big deal," he said again and watched as Kiki giggled cheerfully and opened the car door.

"Here I got one for you too," she said leaning to the front seat she held out a blue cotton candy on a stick. I smiled at her and took it from her.

"I take it back," I said and ripped some of the candy off the stick. Kiki giggled and leaned back in the seat. She ripped some of the candy from the stick and shoved it in her mouth.

InuYasha sighed and shook his head at her.

"Hopeless," he said in almost a whisper.

* * *

As we got back on the road and drove near my home InuYasha and I talked the whole way, Kiki diligently listened to our conversation trying to make sense of it.

"Uh," she said as we pulled up near my parents' home.

"Hehehhee," she giggled and pulled off her seat belt.

"Wow, she's seems really excited to be here," I said as I watched her close the car door. I opened mine and got out.

InuYasha got out and followed us.

"I love this yard, and this tree and this house," she said running through the courtyard. She twirled around and came towards the tree.

"What is with her and that tree?" I said as I passed her.

InuYasha looked at her and put his hand on her head.

"Stay here we'll be done quick," he said to her.

"Hey what's in the shed can I help?" she said to InuYasha.

"If you want too Kiki, there's a lot of old clothes and lots and lots of junk," I said lifting my sleeves.

"I don't like junk," she said and looked at the tree. InuYasha chuckled and followed after me.

"Okay let's do this," I said and looked at the shelves.

"Aah, there's so much," I sighed deeply InuYasha came around me and slapped my butt.

"Hey, cut that out," I shouted at him. He chuckled.

"Stop whining and let's get this done," he said as well taking off his jacket. He tossed it to the ground it fell on top of the red haori he had pushed to the side on our first time here.

It took us three hours to fully clean and organize the shed, the whole time Kiki stayed outside near the tree. I looked over at her while holding a large wooden box in my arms.

"Really why is she so interested in that tree?" I said watching her as she rested against it.

"Its where her parents met," InuYasha said taking the box from me.

"Her parents meet at this tree?" I said confused.

"No, a tree similar to this," he said to me. His eyes meet mine for a moment, I gazed at his golden eyes. I hadn't noticed before, but his eyes had a soft calming tint to them.

"What?" He said to me.

"Nothing," I said and smiled.

I looked around the shed and noticed InuYasha's jacket.

"Aah, you could at least pick this up," I said to him. I bent down and picked up his jacket.

"Wow what a beautiful kimono," I reached for the red kimono and picked it up.

"Uh, hang on a minute," I heard InuYasha say he bent down to the kimono as well.

I put the kimono to my face and smelt it.

"What is this scent?" I said. I held it to my body, that's when I felt a huge surge of energy pass through me.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" I heard InuYasha shout. He stood up and quickly slid the shed doors closed, he put the bar over the shed.

"Aaah, aaaaah, what is this?" I said holding the kimono to my chest.

"What's happening…" I zoned out and my entire body changed, I felt a surge of spiritual energy surround me. My memories hit me all at once, my children, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. Memories of our home, Kaede, Rin… everything we've ever been through. I felt my head filling with so much pain, happiness, remorse and even sorrow.

"KAGOME, Kagome can you hear me?" InuYasha said shaking me.

"Ugh, aaah," I said regaining control of my body, I held the kimono tight against me.

"Inu-Yasha," I said looking at him. Tears filled my eyes.

"INUYASHA," I shouted and jumped at him.

"What is it what's wrong…" he said hugging me.

"What happened, why are we here?" I stuttered out, looking around my family shed.

"What, wait what… you remember? Do you have your memories back?" he said pulling me away from him.

"Inuko, this is his haori…" I said looking at it. I held it to my face.

"Kagome look at me, is it really you?" he said touching my arms.

I lifted my eyes to InuYasha and that's when everything hit me all at once. I dropped the haori and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's me, I remember…" I said and kissed him.

"Thank god, I was so terrified you'd never get your memories back," he said kissing me back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I said through tears.

"Why the hell are you apologizing, I should be the one apologizing whatever happened… I didn't keep my family safe," he said to me. I pinned him against the door and kissed him.

"Wait…." I said pulling myself away from him.

"Kikyko… where's Kikyko?" I said to him.

He got up and lifted the bar off the door, he slid the doors opened. That's when I saw her, leaning against the tree.

"Kiki- Kikyko," I shouted and ran to her.

"Huh?" she said opening her eyes. I fell to the floor near her.

"Kikyko, Kikyko.." I mumbled through my tears. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"My baby girl," I cried holding her against my chest.

"M-mmomaa?" she said looking up at me.

"It's me, it's me…. My baby girl," I said and touched her hair.

"MOMMA!" she cried and wrapped her arms around me.

InuYasha kneeled next to us.

"I'm so glad, now we have to get Sango and Miroku's memories back and we have to figure this out, and get home…" he said to us.

"Shut up InuYasha!" I shouted at him and cried holding Kikyko tighter.

He looked at us and wrapped his arms around us.

* * *

I diligently went in and out of the living room grabbing random stuff, towels, clothes, first aid kit, anything I could find that was mine or we could us when we returned home. InuYasha and Kikyko leaned against the wall watching me as if I've lost my mind or something. I didn't I was just preparing for the worst.

"What is that crazy women doing?" InuYasha half whispered to Kikyko. He pulled his arm around Kikyko's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Momma, what are you doing?" she asked me her eyes followed me as I ran in and out of different rooms in the house talking to myself.

"I think she's finally snapped, didn't take her long…" InuYasha said to Kikyko. She looked at him and nodded.

"I didn't snap you crazy dog, I'm gathering things for us to take home," she said as she shoved items into her bag.

"Uh momma, how are we getting home?" Kikyko asked curiously.

"The well silly girl, isn't that how we came through….?" I said to her as I started counting items in the first aid kit.

"Uhh momma, the well isn't here anymore," Kikyko's sweet voiced chimed. I turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean its not here, how did we all get here?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Your grandfather said the shrine where the well is, isn't there anymore," InuYasha said to me. I looked at him and came around him.

Kikyko and InuYasha followed me as I went outside to see for myself.

I came over to the shrine and slide opened the doors.

"What the…" I said coming down the stairs. Kikyko leaned against the wooden rail and looked at the empty space.

"HOW IS IT NOT HERE?" I shouted looking at the empty ground.

"Babe, we didn't come through the well, no of us remember how we got here." InuYasha said to me. I turned to him.

"How do we get back?" I said upset.

"We have to get Sango and Miroku's memories back, figure this out, and get the hell out of here," I said angry. I lifted my sleeves and came around InuYasha. Kikyko looked at me and followed me.

"Great! She's angry, now I'm going to get the short end of the leash…" InuYasha said agitated and sighed deeply.

He followed me back to the shed.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha said as I scrimmaged through the shed again.

"We just cleaned this?" He said again. He pulled Kikyko by the arm away from me.

"I'm looking for something… something to help Sango and Miroku get their memories back," I said picking up a box.

"Kagome honey, we were thrown into your time, an alternate reality. We have no idea why or how we got here, what makes you think there's something in here that'll help us, or Sango and Miroku?" InuYasha said coming towards me. I pushed a box to him.

"Help me look!" I said agitated.

Kikyko leaned against the shed doors watching us, as InuYasha and I moved boxes around and scrimmaged through things.

"Huh!" she said when she noticed me pull out clothes, a blanket and trinkets from a box. She bent down to a quilt.

"Momma, is this…?" she said holding it up.

"The quilt Sango and I made," I said taking it from her I smelt it.

"We made this… for all the kids, every year on their birthdays we'd sew a patch, from a kimono of theirs, or something they made." I said smelling it again.

"It has Inuko's smell on it, and Hakura's perfume. Kira spilled soup over it, and Kiki even has her hand paint on it," I smiled and held it to me.

InuYasha bent down to me.

"Then how do we make Sango and Miroku touch this or notice it?" he said also touching the blanket.

"I can do it," Kiki said and smiled.

"Then let's get our friends back," I said to her, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

As we drove away from my home, I sighed deeply looking out the window, everything was the same. Homes, shops, my parents' home, every place we passed I remember a time in life there. I saw so many demons, people, half demons amongst humans. This got me thinking how we did end up here.

"InuYasha," I said to him.

"Yes?" he said as he stopped at a stop light.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all of how we got here… I swear I just saw Kenta and Reno, Inuko's friends just now…" I said turning to him.

"I don't know love, I really don't know how we got here…" he said, I could tell it pained him not knowing.

I turned in my seat to Kikyko who hugged the blanket, she had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"We have to find Inuko," I said to InuYasha.

"He's here, Kikyko saw him at the carnival…" he said to me.

"And you didn't go bring him back?" I almost shouted at him.

"Lay off my back Kagome, he told Kikyko he was trying to figure this out himself and that he'll come to us, I think he's playing it safe. Hakura, Kira, Koji and Yuki are with him… so he might not want to reveal where they are, I have a feeling Inuko knows more then we think…" he said to me. He looked at Kikyko through the mirror.

"I want to see my son," I said and looked out the window.

"We'll find him Kagome," he said to me.

 _"Inuko, Inuko…" Kiki's voice echoed in her dream._

 _"Where are you?" she shouted at him, she waved her arm in the air trying to clear the white haze._

 _"Mother…. Father?" she shouted taking a step forward._

 _"Do not go any further, or else I'll end all their lives… everyone you love and hold dear!" a mans voice echoed._

 _"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" she shouted to the air._

 _"Don't worry precious…. When I'm done with them, I'll kill you… no, I won't kill you, I'll break you!" his voice echoed. Then his voice disappeared into a laugh._

"NNahah, ahhaha," she screamed from the back seat. She waved her hands and dropped the blanket to her lap, she held her hands to her face.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha hit the breaks. I quickly took my seatbelt off and climbed over the seat.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I said to her. She held her hands to her face crying.

"Kiki, honey talk to me…" I said to her. InuYasha pulled over to a vacant lot and got out.

He came to her door and slid in next to her.

"He did this..." she stuttered into her hands. InuYasha pulled her hands from her face.

"Who did this baby girl, talk to us.." he said to her rubbing her back.

"The man, the man who sounds like Naraku, he did this…." She mumbled and sobbed.

"Naraku did this? Kikyko are you sure?" I said to her. She picked up the blanket and held it to her face.

She looked to me then her father and cried into the blanket. InuYasha pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey hey…. No more crying, we'll get Naraku, if he did this… we'll find him," he said calming her down.

InuYasha held her close as she cried. I sighed deeply, what happened to us? Why is Kiki seeing these visions? I rubbed my hand against her back.

* * *

"That… was scary," I said as InuYasha pulled back out on the road. Kikyko was quiet in the back seat holding the blanket to her body.

"If Naraku is back and he is behind this, then why send us here to an alternate reality?" InuYasha said to me.

"I don't think it's Naraku, it could be someone we haven't encountered before. Naraku was destroyed with the jewel," I said reminded him. He took my hand in his.

"I know, I'm worried that's all… whoever did this, must be very powerful, and I don't even have Tetsusaiga, I don't even know if it came over with us…" he said as well. I clasped my hand with his.

"We'll figure this out," I said to him and looked over at Kikyko.

* * *

As we pulled in to the lot of the house InuYasha turned off the car and turned to Kikyko.

"Kiki?" he said to her. She didn't lift her gaze to him, she held the blanket closer to her face.

"Listen to me, I swear on my life I won't let anything happen to you, your brother, your mother or anyone we love and hold dear… we're going home, we're going to figure this out. So be my brave girl, and help us get Sango and Miroku's memories back," he said to her. She lifted her eyes to him.

I looked at her and nodded as well.

"Okay Kiki, we're going home…" I said to her, she looked at me and ran her sleeve over her eyes.

"InuYasha I'll be inside," I said to him and opened the door.

He nodded to me as I closed the door behind me and half ran to the house.

"Kiki?" he said to her.

"Papa, why am I getting these visions… the voice… he said he was going to kill all of you, and…. Me as well," she said to him.

"I won't allow that to happen, not a chance in hell," he said agitated.

She sighed deeply and reached for the car door handle.

"Kiki, listen to me…" InuYasha said to her. She turned her head towards him.

"I'll always protect you and your mother and brother no matter what happens to me, you understand that right?" he said to her. She nodded and opened the car door. She wrapped the blanket over her arms and closed the door. InuYasha followed her as she headed for the house.

"Wow so you guys got the whole shed done, there was a lot of stuff in there Kagome!" Sango said in the kitchen. I leaned over the counter watching her as she spread some jam over toast. Miroku was in the living room setting up some plates on their round table.

"Why hello Kiki welcome back," Sango said to her as she came through the kitchen.

"Hi," she said holding the blanket a little higher in her arms. I think she was trying to show it to Sango and get her attention.

"Wow Kiki what a beautiful blanket," Sango said to her as Kiki came around her.

"Thanks my momma and aunt made it…" she said looking at her.

"Does it have patches on it?" Sango asked admiring the print. Kikyko held it up to show her.

"Mmm hmm, lots of different patches," she said as InuYasha came over to Miroku. He watched her diligently as she tried to convince Sango to touch it.

"Wow these are so wonderful, what do the patches represent?" Sango asked taking a bit from the toast.

"You can touch it if you want, these one's are of my cousins Kira and Hakura, and these one's are of Koji and Yuki…. These one's are mine, and these are my big brothers…" she said putting the blanket on the counter. She pointed to each patch.

"Wow its so lovely," Sango said touching it. She picked it up and held it to her face.

"That smell," she said closing her eyes and smelling the blanket. I saw Kikyko smile. She put her hand over Sangos.

"Huh?" Sango said as a surge of spiritual light passed through Kikyko to Sango.

"Sango? Hey what's happening?" Miroku said coming towards her. InuYasha came over to me and looked at them.

"Kiki what are you doing?" he said trying to pry the blanket from Sango's hands. He places his hand over hers and Kikyko's.

"Ahh, what's going on?" he said.

"What… what just happened?" Sango said looking at Kikyko. Kikyko held her hand over Miroku and Sango and her white spiritual light faded.

"Uhhhh," Kikyko's voice said as she fainted.

"KIKYKO.." Sango shouted at her. Miroku bent down and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"AAH, Kiki.. Kiki wake up?" I said tapping her face, I panicked I didn't think a little spiritual energy would cause her to pass out.

"Kagome… what happened?" Sango said looking at me.

"Are you and Miroku okay?" I asked touching a hand to Kikyko's forehead.

"Why…. Where are we?" Sango said looking around the house.

"So… do both of you know who we are?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku put his hand to Sango's shoulder, and pulled her to him. He hugged her.

"I don't know how we ended up here, but thank goodness… we're back," he said to her. Sango hugged him.

"Where are the kids, Hakura Kira… Koji and Yuki," she said looking at him.

"Huh!" Kikyko said opening her eyes.

"I felt dizzy," she said sitting up.

"Kiki…. Thank you," Sango said to her. She hugged her.

"Aunt Sango?" she said to her.

"Yes, its us…" she said smiling at Kikyko.

"How did we end up in Kagome's time?" Miroku said to us. We helped Kikyko up and went over to the living room. She sat down next to me and looked at the blanket.

"For some reason, we were thrown out of our time… and put into Kagome's time with no memory of what happened… we have alternate lives, and don't know anything about eachother…" InuYasha said to them.

"My children, are they here?" Sango said worried.

"Big brother… he's with them," Kikyko said looking to her.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Miroku said he took Sango's hand. She looked at him then to Kikyko.

"At the carnival… I found big brother, he said that he's trying to figure out why we are here and that he and Hakura and Kira and the boys are together, he didn't tell me where they are… but they have all their memories," Kikyko said to them. Sango took her hand and held it in her lap.

"We'll find them," she said to her. Kikyko smiled.

* * *

"So the well, did we come through there?" Miroku asked us. I shook my head, "No… the well doesn't even exist," I said with a deep sigh.

"Well… I'm confused, how did we end up here… we're we in a battle or something?" Sango said thinking. Miroku touched his head, also thinking.

"I have a feeling each one of us, has some sort of memory from what happened, I can't figure out mine… but I do remember InuYasha, myself, Kaede, Sango, you Kagome… and even Sesshomaru were trapped in a white haze…." Miroku said rubbing his head.

"Yes, I've been having those dreams of a white haze… we are trapped in it, I don't know I that's why we're here or what caused the haze," InuYasha said to them.

"Ummm," Kikyko said breaking through our conversation. We all looked at her.

"My tummy's growling… I'm hungry," she said and tapped her stomach. Sango looked at her and smiled.

"Let's make something to eat…" she said to her. I smiled and stood up as Kikyko followed Sango to the kitchen.

"Miroku I'm worried, if we don't figure this out… we may never get home," InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"I know… I fear that, we're all scattered in this world, it would be hard to find everyone… therefore we need to find Inuko, the kids and figure this out…" he said watching as we started to figure out what to make for supper.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this chapter is okay, the next one is super intense like I said if anyone doesn't like what I write then please don't read it. This is my version of a different type of InuYasha story. Please comment and leave a like or review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Kikyko's Purity Stolen Part 1**

As we sat at the table eating, I watched as Kikyko shoved food in her mouth. I sighed deeply and passed her a napkin.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" I said to her. She looked at me holding her chops sticks to her mouth. InuYasha looked at Kikyko and shook his head as well.

"When did you get so messy?" he said as well.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled holding the bowl to her mouth.

Miroku held Sango's hand at the table and looked at Kikyko's messy eating habit.

"She was like this younger as well, I always thought she'd grow out of it, guess not…" Sango teased her.

"So how do we go about this?" Miroku asked as he as well handed Kikyko a napkin, she took it and wiped her mouth then put it on the table. I sighed again.

"First things first, we find Inuko… then figure this out, see what he knows and go from there," InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"Really what did we do wrong with this one…" he said putting his hand on Kikyko's head. She bent over the table and took a sushi roll between her shop sticks and shoved it into her mouth.

I sighed again and shook my head as she devoured half of the sushi plate.

* * *

"Inuko?" Hakura said to him as she brushed her hair. She put the brush down on the bedside table.

"Yes?" he said to her as he took off his shirt. He came over to the bed and slid in next to Hakura.

"Why didn't you bring Kikyko back with you when you saw her at the carnival?" she said fixing the blanket around her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I couldn't she needs mom and dad, if she found out that she was the cause behind all of this… it would devastate her," he said to Hakura. She looked at him.

"Inuko, Kikyko is too pure for that, she didn't cause this…" she said to him.

"She did Hakura, we saw it happen… the demon came at her, and her own spiritual power sent us here," he said again. He touched Hakura's bangs and parted them with his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hakura, when we find your parents…. I want to ask your father in your hand in marriage," he said to her. She shifted away from him and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she said surprised.

Kira, Koji and Yuki her siblings where outside their bedroom door listening.

"Say yes Haku…" Kira said in almost a whisper. Kira was Hakura's twin sister. Hakura had long brown hair and brown eyes and looked so much more like Sango then Kira did, Kira had short brown hair and brown eyes and had a slight roundness to her face, the twins where both 21 years of age two years older then Inuko.. Koji and Yuki were three years apart and both so adorable. Koji had his hair almost as long as his fathers and his hair was always slicked back. Yuki… boy is he a womanizer.

"Dad's going to be so mad if he finds out they're sleeping together," Koji said to his sister and brother. Kira put her hands over his ears and pulled him away from the door. Yuki chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, I'm asking you to marry me," he said to her.

"Are you being serious or is this a joke?" she said nervous.

"I'm being serious, I wanted to for a long time… I just never had the courage to ask you, also your father did say that he'd kill anyone who married his daughters, sooo…." Inuko said to her. She laughed.

"My father says that to everyone," she laughed again.

"Well?" he said waiting for her answer.

"Well… yes," she said. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"YAY!" Kira, shouted.

"KIRA I CAN HEAR YOU THREE AT THE DOOR," Inuko hissed at him. His ears heard everything, no surprise on that part, Hakura got out of bed and came to the door.

"KIRA…." She shouted opening the door. All three of them ran. Hakura ran after them.

* * *

"Here, I'll put her to bed.." InuYasha said as Kikyko slept on the couch. I sighed and rubbed her head.

"I think I need to teach her manners again," I said as InuYasha picked her up. I followed him as he took her to the bedroom. InuYasha brought her to the bed and put her down. I lifted the blanket over her.

"She's so cute when she's asleep," he said kissing her head.

"Yeah then she's awake…" I said kissing her as well. I turned off the lamp on the table. InuYasha closed the bedroom window and locked it. He always did this even at home, his protective nature always made him worry.

He took my hand as he followed me out the room. I closed the door carefully.

"So," he said looking at me as I walked down the hallway.

"How is your butt so…. You know, so…" he said gesturing with his hands. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"My butt is what?" I said to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Its so round and... perky," he said again.

"Are you working out or something?" he asked turning me around.

"Working out? What is with you…" I said and shook my head.

Before I could turn around to the living room he grabbed me and pulled me against the wall.

"Woah what is with you?" I said to him. He slapped my butt.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure," he said and chuckled.

"Make sure what… InuYasha?" I hissed at him as he pulled me to him.

"You know, wanted to make sure it wasn't fake," he said teasing me.

"I should seriously hit you right now…" I said crossing my arms. He leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"Stop that you stupid dog, why the hell did I marry you… my fault for coming back through that well again," I said to him ranting, I crossed my arms and hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey come on now…" he said throwing his hands in the air. I walked away from him back to the living room. He followed me.

That evening all four of us spent it talking, remembering stories, and mostly laughing at our stupid kids.

"I swear Inuko and Kikyko got in to so much trouble I think the entire village knew it…" Sango said laughing.

"Don't get me started, when Kikyko thought it was okay to steal her brothers haori and us it as a kite," I sighed and shook my head.

"Wow, I remember that… Inuko lost it on her so bad," Miroku said to us. InuYasha laughed and shook his head.

"Hakura and Inuko used to sneak out at night to the tree house just to make out," InuYasha said to all of us. Sango spit out her drink.

"What the heck InuYasha, why didn't you tell us this?" Miroku said shouting at him.

"HAHAHHA, BECAUSE WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID YOU'D KILL ANY MAN WHO COMES NEAR YOUR DAUGHTERS," InuYasha laughed.

"Hell yes I would, she's only 21 and your son is 19…" Miroku said angry.

"Oh come on its not like we didn't know they were dating, they've been together since they were kids," InuYasha said to him. Sango and I both burst out laughing.

"He's your son, you should teach him to be a better man and respect women," Miroku hissed at InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"Really, have you meet Inuko... I tell him to do something he's going to do the opposite, girls are way easier," he said and laughed.

* * *

"Wow," I said brushing my hair.

"What's with you?" InuYasha said taking off his shirt. I hadn't noticed it before, but he looked so much more built. I came around the bed towards him and touched his chest.

"What?" he said eyeing me down.

"I never noticed how… built you were, so… are you working out?" I teased him.

"Yup!" He said and grabbed me.

"Wow, I like it…" I said running my hands over his arms.

"Good," he said and pushed me against the bed.

"Great, your in heat…" I narrowed my eyes to him.

"No, I just can't help myself when I'm around you…" he said and bent over me kissing me.

"Oh come on," I said and playfully pushed him away. He chuckled and ran his hands against my neck.

"InuYasha," I said to him. He looked at me.

"Yes?" he said looking at me. His lips kissed the side of my face. I sat up and looked at him.

"Do… you want to stay here?" I asked him. He slid off the bed and went over to the dresser to grab pants.

"Why do you?" he asked me changing.

"I've always wanted us to live in a home like this," I said shifting to my knees. I stretched my arms and looked at him as he came back towards me.

"I've always wanted to provide for you and the kids and give you this as well, give them everything they've wanted…. Going to the movies, buying clothes, school..." he said to me. His hands touched my face and he softly kissed me.

"This isn't our home, I know its just…. An alternate reality, I mean even my own parents don't know you, or the kids… and even if we stayed, you and I are college students. Our children call us mom and dad, how would that look like… I'm a 32 year old women, and I have children…. But here, I'm not…" I said to him. He pressed his lips to my face.

"I know… when we find Inuko and figure this out, then… we can decide," he said to me.

"I'd be happy anywhere InuYasha, our home… with our friends and family, our loud and crazy daughter, our son who's kind and caring, and our baby.." I said touching my stomach. He looked at me.

"Wait wait what?" he said pulling me away from him.

"Our what?" he asked looking at me.

I reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. I pulled out a pregnancy test and held it up to him.

"Are you serious… Kagome really?" he said looking at it.

I nodded and tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this…" he said hugging me. He kissed me.

His hands touched my stomach.

"I can't believe this…. Is it a little boy, or a girl… its another girl isn't it," he said kissing my stomach.

"I don't know yet," I said and laughed.

"This is great… I can't believe this," he said kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"If we have another stupid boy I swear…." He started to say, I kissed him and laughed.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Kikyko said rolling over in bed. A hand touched her mouth, she opened her eyes panicked.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"Shut up!" a man said to her. He was leaning on top of her. Her hands pushed him away from her.

"If you scream I'll kill you," he said holding a knife to her throat.

"Mmmmmm," she mumbled trying to push this man away.

"Listen carefully you're going to tell me where Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga's sheaths are," he said pressing his lips against her cheek. She lifted her hand and hit him.

"Oh so that's how you want play huh," he said and grabbed her hand.

"You know where they are don't you, and you know me… who I am, the man in the village…. Nakemaru." He said to her in a whisper. She tried to fight him off her.

"You can keep resisting all you want Kikyko, you will be mine, and I will kill you…" he said to her. He moved his hand from her mouth. But before she could scream he kissed her.

"Mmm mm," she mumbled pushing him away he held the knife to her throat.

"Scream stupid girl, I dare you," he said, he slid the knife down her shirt and cut her buttons, going all the way down her shirt.

"No nooo," she said pushing his hand away. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Hold still, I don't want to cut that body of yours," he said and kissed her again. His hand held the knife to her throat, his other hand trailed down her body.

"Mmmm," tears formed in her eyes, she pushed his hand away as he forcefully slid it down to her stomach.

He pressed the tip of the knife to her throat.

"If your going to kill me then kill me," she stuttered crying. He slid his hand down her pants and held the knife closer to her skin.

"AAAAAAHHH, NOOO," she screamed she pushed his hand away from her, he slid it further down her pants, and put his hand over her mouth.

"STUPID LITTLE…. I'M GOING TO END YOUR SCREAMS," he said lifting the knife over his head.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER," InuYasha's voice rumbled. He grabbed his hand and pulled him off of Kikyko slamming him against the wall.

"Kiki," I shouted. She held her hands to her face and cried.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," InuYasha shouted at him. Miroku and Sango came through the door panicked.

"What the hell?" Miroku said. He came around the bed to InuYasha.

"Kikyko come here," Sango said to her. She sat up and held her hand to her shirt closing it, her eyes where filled with tears. I reached my hand out to her and grabbed her bringing her to me.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" I said to her looking her over.

Sango touched Kikyko's head as we pulled her out of the room.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" Miroku said holding a hand to InuYasha restraining him.

"Hahahha, I'm surprised … you didn't recognize me InuYasha, I was the man who chased her…. When you found her in your back yard with no memories, I see your memories returned." Nakemaru said to him.

"DID YOU TOUCH HER?" InuYasha's voice rumbled.

"Don't kill him InuYasha, in this world, we'd go to prison…." Miroku said to him.

"Don't worry I just wanted to make sure she was still pure…" he said to InuYasha. InuYasha's hand wrapped around his neck tighter, Nakemaru didn't flinch.

"Prison… I don't give a shit if I go to prison," InuYasha said a rumble filled his words.

"If you kill me InuYasha, you'll never get home… and your precious family will be stuck here forever, day by day losing a piece of who they are," the man said. His voice cracked and rumbled.

"InuYasha, don't…. release him," Miroku said to him.

InuYasha grunted and released his hand from around his neck.

"Don't you ever come near her again, and if you are the key to us getting home, I'll see you in hell…" he said to him. Miroku restrained InuYasha and held him back away from Nakemaru. Nakemaru laughed and pushed the knife back to his belt.

"She has something I need… I tend to get it," he said and turned to the window. He laughed and jumped out of it.

"Stop crying, please Kiki talk to me…" I said to her in the bathroom.

She was crying hysterically and wouldn't even speak to me.

"Please Kikyko, calm down…. You can talk to us you know that," Sango said rubbing her arms. I looked at Sango.

"I don't know what to do…" I said to her.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," Kikyko shouted she held her hands to her face crying. I looked at her ripped shirt and a surge of anger hit me. I wanted to kill him, I wanted InuYasha to kill him, I hoped he did.

"JUST GO AWAY," Kikyko shouted at us again. Sango touched her arms and hugged her. I leaned in and hugged her as well.

"Kiki please don't push us away…" I said to her.

"He…. He slid his hand down my pants and… and…" she mumbled crying.

"WHAT… he did what?" I cried looking at her.

Sango held her hand to her mouth and looked at Kikyko.

"I feel so dirty, I want a bath…" Kikyko stuttered her words through tears.

We heard InuYasha knock at the door.

"Hey, is she okay?" he said through the door.

I stood up and came to the door. I opened it and looked at him, I slid out the door and closed it behind me. Kikyko was still crying and Sango was trying to calm her down.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said worried.

"You didn't kill him? You let him go?" I said looking around her room.

"Kagome, calm down… we can't kill him, it'll end bad for all of us if we did," Miroku said to me.

"THE STUPID BASTARD TOUCHED HER," I shouted at him.

I saw InuYasha clench his hands into fists.

"Calm down Kagome, we'll help her get through this," Miroku said to me. I held my hands to my face and cried. "YOU… YOU… should've killed him," I mumbled crying.

* * *

"Uh, uh… I feel so dirty," Kikyko said in the shower. Sango was with her holding the shower head against her body.

"Kikyko, he may have… tried… but you can't let this break you," Sango said to her.

She cried and rubbed her body with soap and a clothe. Sango bent down near the tub.

"Kiki, I'm sorry…" she said to her.

"Father should've killed him," she said rubbing her skin.

"Kiki… I don't know what I can do to help you," Sango said to her as she brushed her teeth over and over again.

* * *

I came in to the bathroom with towels and some clothes for Kikyko to wear. She was still in the bathtub rubbing her body down with soap.

"Kiki… honey stop, please…" I said to her bending down near the tub.

"I can't…" she said running her hands through her hair.

"Honey stop, come on… let's get you cleaned up," I said to her. She looked at me as Sango turned the water off.

"Momma…." She said as Sango and I dried her body and helped her dress.

"Yes?" I said to her. I wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better.

"I want to go home… I don't want to be here," she said in a monotone voice.

"We're going home…. We just have to figure out how," I said to her drying her hair. We opened the bathroom door Kikyko didn't look at her father or Miroku as we came out of the bathroom behind her.

"Kiki?" InuYasha said to her. He got up off the edge of the bed and came towards her.

"Don't InuYasha… just let her be," I said to him, I came between him and put my arm around Kikyko taking her out of the bedroom.

Miroku looked at Sango.

"He touched her inappropriately…. You both should've killed him," she said angry and followed behind me and Kikyko.

"That bastard, I should've let you kill him," Miroku said following behind us. InuYasha held his hands into fists and followed behind Miroku without words. I could tell he was angry, I knew his moods better then anyone, and I can tell when rage hit him. Sango and I took Kikyko to the kitchen to make her something to eat… to get her mind off things.

"Here how about we make something to eat?" I said to her. She leaned against the counter looking at the floor, she wouldn't look at any of us. InuYasha and Miroku came around us and to the living room.

"I don't want anything…" she said to us.

"Sure you do, lets make some cookies, I know how much you love cookies…" I said to her Sango looked at me and nodded.

"I think we have chocolate chips around here somewhere," Sango said opening a few cupboards.

She looked at us for a moment then came around the counter towards her father. She sat down between him and Miroku.

"Kiki… are you okay?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't hear anything, I should've…" InuYasha said to her. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed deeply and hugged her, he touched her hair and pressed his head against hers.

"I'm so sorry…" He said to her.

* * *

"Oo oo, hot," she said as she broke open a cookie. She shoved it in her mouth.

I sighed deeply, her face was covered with chocolate and cookie crumbs.

"Its hot slow down," InuYasha said to her.

She took another cookie from the plate and bit into it. Sango and I looked at eachother and sighed.

"Seriously, where did I go wrong with this one…" I said again and sighed deeply.

"I think she's passing on her manners to my daughters, they've become like this," Sango said rubbing my back.

"Well at least she's enjoying herself," Miroku said watching Kikyko devour two cookies at once.

"So are you going to share those, or do we have to make another batch?" InuYasha said to her. She held a cookie to her mouth and looked at him. Then slowly I saw her take the plate in to her lap. He shook his head at her and crossed his arms.

"I swear…. We had to have missed something somewhere with this one…." He said in a half whisper.

She looked at her father and held up a cookie to him.

"You can have one," she said and held the plate to her lap. He smiled and took it from her.

InuYasha took the cookie and broke it into pieces then shared it with us. Kikyko took two more cookies from the plate and shoved them in her mouth.

"AAAH, THERE'S NO MORE…" she whined looking at the plate.

"Yeah because someone ate them all," I said to her. She huffed and pushed the plate to the table.

"Can we make some more?" she asked grabbing a napkin.

"Seriously its 2am?" I said to her.

"Where do you even store it all, do you have a second stomach or something?" Sango teased her. She looked at Sango trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"A second stomach, can people have that?" she said bending over to us. We looked at her and laughed.

* * *

"She eats then sleeps," InuYasha said as he put her down in our bed.

"Yeah and she burns so much energy when she's awake," I said sliding into bed next to her.

I pulled her to me and held her close.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I should've protected her…" he said to me as he slid in next to her as well.

"No, I'm her mother and I couldn't even keep her safe… I neglected her," I said touching her hair.

"Let's find our son… and leave this hell hole, this reality is really beginning to piss me off. Your family doesn't even know who we are, my father is supposed to be dead, and we're all scattered. We have no idea where any of our family is," InuYasha said to me touching Kikyko's hair.

"Kaede, Rin… Shippou," I said to him. Kikyko's hands clung to my shirt. I held her closer to me and hummed to her.

"I love you Kagome," he said to me. His arm wrapped around Kikyko. She rolled over to him. He leaned over her and kissed me.

* * *

 _"Hahhaha, stupid little girl! You dare use a barrier to protect your family, nothing will protect them," Nakemaru's voice rumbled in Kikyko's dream._

 _"Don't come near us," she said holding her hands to the air. She was breathing heavily, she used all her strength and spiritual powers to form a barrier around her brother and her cousins._

 _"Hey, hey…" Inuko said shaking her._

 _"Don't pass out, dad's coming. I can pick up his scent… Sesshomaru and father's swords, they'll end him…" Inuko said wrapping an arm around Kikyko._

 _"I can't… keep this… going!" she said in a faint voice._

 _She pulled herself out of the barrier and kept her hands up._

 _"What are you doing… Kikyko what are you doing?" Inuko said reaching for her._

 _"Keep them safe Inuko," she said to her brother._

 _"NOO… NOO YOU STUPID GIRL," was the last she heard of her brother's voice. Her body fainted and fell to the ground._

 _"YOU'RE MINE," was all she heard as her mind went blank._

"UUhhh, uhh," Kikyko mumbled in her sleep.

"She has a fever, InuYasha she's so hot…" I said touching her face. He pulled the blanket off of her and got up.

Sango rubbed a clothe over Kikyko's forehead. I placed a cold wet cloth over her chest.

"What happened?" Miroku said to InuYasha.

"I think she's having visions… or something, we can't seem to wake her," he said to Miroku.

"Kiki, come on honey wake up…" I said shaking her. She would breath heavily and her voice was shaky. She kept trying to breath.

 _"Kikyko…. Kikyko," another unfamiliar voice called to her._

 _"Huh?" she said opening her eyes. She was in a white unfamiliar room. Nothing around her. Someone held her in his arms and had a hand to her forehead._

 _"You did well Kikyko, you saved everyone, no one will have memories… but everyone is safe," the voice said to her._

 _"Huh? Who… are you?" Kikyko's voice stuttered._

 _"You won't remember me, you have never meet me, I am your grandfather Inu No Taisho." He said to her. She sat up and looked at him._

 _"You look like Uncle Sesshomaru," she said looking at his long white hair, the scars on his face and his armor._

 _"Why… are you here?" she asked looking around this white hazy room._

 _"And you have your father's eyes, and his strength and spirit…" he said to her touching her face._

 _"Why are you here grandfather?" she said to him again._

 _"You summond me, Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga clashed together as the demon came after you, and the spirit of the swords summonded me," he said looking at her._

 _"Why…" she asked again._

 _"Aren't you full of questions, I don't know why I'm here, Kikyko…. You must save everyone, only you can bring everyone home," he said to her. His voice slowly disappeared._

"KIKYKO.. KIKI…" I shouted at her.

"Hhhuh," her voice cracked.

"Her fever broke," Sango said touching her forehead.

"M—momma," she said opening her eyes.

"Thank goodness," I said leaning over her.

* * *

"Kikyko, your grandfather?" I said to her trying to make sense of her story. She pulled her robe over her shoulders and shivered. I put another blanket over her.

"That's what he said…. I don't know why I saw him, I've never meet him," she said to us.

"My father does live here… he is alive, and Sesshomaru as well. I don't know if he has his memories or knows of anything that's been happening, I know he's not real and he's supposed to be dead…. But what if he knows something?" InuYasha said to us.

"Should we ask him? Maybe have him meet Kikyko?" Miroku said to us, he handed Kikyko a cup of water. She took it from him and took a drink from it.

"I don't know if we can… we'll have to discuss this. My brother doesn't like people of this time, he's been very mean to everyone we've meet, I'd be concerned for Kikyko's safety," InuYasha said to us.

"Kiki sweetie, sleep get some rest… we'll talk about this later," I said to her. She looked at me and slid herself in to the blanket.

Miroku and Sango came around the bed and looked at her.

"We should let her rest, we will be in the living room, we'll talk.." Sango said to me. I nodded. I pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead.

"InuYasha?" I said to him as I came towards the door.

"I'll be right there," he said coming around the bed to Kikyko.

"We'll be in the living room if you need anything," he said to her. She looked at him.

"Daddy I'll be okay, I'm so tired… I just… want to sleep," she said to him.

He bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"Love you," he said to her. He turned off the lamp and came around the bed towards me.

I closed the door behind us.

"We have to figure this out, what if your father does know of what's happening? Maybe his memories have returned?" I said to InuYasha in a half whisper holding the door closed. Kikyko slid out of bed and came towards the door listening to us.

"We'll figure it out, I don't want Kikyko involved in anything… not anymore," he said to me. I sighed and nodded. He took my hand as we turned to the hallway.

"I have to find big brother," Kikyko said stepping away from the door.

* * *

Kikyko went to the closet looking for clothes.

"I'll wear this," she said grabbing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She threw them on quickly.

"Where is it?" she said running through the bathroom, she came to her room and opened the drawer at the bed side table.

"That paper with the address," she said to herself. She pulled out the drawer and dropped it.

"Shoot!" she said. She turned her head to the door listening if we had heard her.

"There it is," she said noticing the yellow paper, she picked it up.

"I can't go out the front door," she said thinking.

"The window…" she said looking at the window, she stood up and unlocked it. She pulled it up and looked down.

"Aaah, its far down," she said to herself. The house was a two level large house with lots of rooms and high windows.

She shifted herself over the window pain and slowly pulled herself down out the window.

"Aaah," she said as she lost her grip and fell.

"Owwie!" she said rubbing her butt.

She stood up and looked at the black sky, she opened the piece of paper.

"The woods near the east of Tokyo where the sky meets the ground, you'll see the mountains… we have a small cabin within the woods," the letter said.

"I'll find it," Kikyko said to herself. She pushed the letter in to her pocket and ran towards the trees.

"So… I think we need to gather your father and Sesshomaru," Miroku said as Sango passed out some tea.

"I think I'll call him tomorrow, ask him to come by," InuYasha said to us. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he turned to the hallway.

"To check up on Kikyko," he said to us. I shook my head and sighed deeply, he's so protective of her.

"Aaah, slow down Kikyko," she said to herself as she paced herself. She panted and took in a deep breath.

"The woods are so large," she said looking up to the trees.

"How will I find them?" she said catching her breath. She held her hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath.

"I should've brought some water with me," she said to herself again.

"Huh!" she said after a few moments. She stood absolutely still and closed her eyes.

"Ha ha, take that," she heard a voice echo.

"Koji… Yuki?" she said and a smile struck her face.

"Kiki… hey," InuYasha said knocking on the door. He opened it and came in.

"What… the hell?" he said looking around the messy room. He quickly came through the room to the closet and to the bathroom.

"KAGOME…" he shouted for me.

We looked at eachother and stood up and ran to the room.

"What… what InuYasha what is it?" I said frantic, I ran in to the bedroom.

"She's… gone?" Sango said looking at the mess. Miroku followed InuYasha in to her room.

"Damn stupid girl," I heard InuYasha's voice.

"She went out the window," he said hitting the window pain.

"She what.. what do you mean she's out there?" I shouted. We all ran out the room and through the house.

"Ha, ha… huuu!" Kikyko said catching her breath.

"How can I not find them," she said bending over she touched her hands to her knees catching her breath.

"I swear I heard their voices," she said again to herself. She hadn't noticed her arm was bleeding, "Huh, shoot… I must've cut myself," she said touching her sweater.

"That stupid girl.. where the hell is she," InuYasha's voice rumbled. He sniffed the air trying to pick up her scent.

"Calm down, when you find her don't loose it on her… she's probably looking for her brother," Miroku said looking around us.

"She was here," Sango said looking at a tree, she ran her hand along the bark. A piece of her sweater was caught on the bark.

We all came towards her and looked at the tree.

"She came through here," Sango said again looking at the ground.

"When I find her…" InuYasha hissed angrily. He ran through the way Sango was going. InuYasha seemed to not have his speed and all his scenses, I noticed this, as he wasn't his usual half demon self. He struggled to pick up her scent, and he wasn't any faster then any of us. His eyes would narrow and focus, as if he wasn't able to pick up movement. This worried me.

"Huh?" Kikyko turned her head to the woods. She heard something.

"What?" she said looking through the way she had come.

"You stupid girl," she heard her father's voice.

"Papa?" she said looking at him as he came right to her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS, I THOUGHT…" he shouted at her. He grabbed her arms and looked at her.

"Ow, papa stop your hurting me..." she said to him.

"I THOUGHT SOMEONE TOOK YOU…. YOU STUPID GIRL, WHY DID YOU RUN… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted at her as we came through the clearing.

"InuYasha, stop… stop yelling at her," I said to him putting my hand on his arm.

He forcefully grabbed her arm.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THAT HOUSE…" he shouted at her.

"STOP FATHER.. don't yell at her," Inuko's voice rumbled. He came around Kikyko and stood in front of her.

"In…Inuko?" I said looking at him. Tears filled my eyes.

"INUKO…" I shouted at him and grabbed him.

"Mother?" he said looking at me, as I wrapped my arms around him.

InuYasha let go of Kikyko's arm and looked at Inuko.

"Inuko… oh…" I said looking at him. I touched his face and his ears. I looked him over and cried.

"Mother stop crying please," he said to me.

"Inuko… are, Haku and Kira… are they," Sango said coming towards him.

"Everyone's here… come with me," he said to all of us. InuYasha looked at him and didn't even say a word to him. He looked angry with him for some reason. He was his own son and he didn't even seem happy to see him. Inuko came to Kikyko and touched her head. He put his arm around her, we followed him through the woods.

As we came through a clearing a large opened field, I saw Hakura and Kira come out of a cabin.

"HAKURA… KIRA," Sango shouted she ran to them.

"Mother… mother," the twins both shouted. They ran down the stairs to them.

"Thank god," Miroku said running to his children. The boys came outside as well, Sango grabbed them and hugged them. She held her children and cried. I looked at Inuko and Kikyko.

InuYasha shook his head, I looked at him as I held Kikyko in my arms. He held a hand to his face, his eyes filled with tears. He was crying, this is the first time in a long time I've ever seen him cry.

"Father… I'm sorry, I didn't keep sis…" Inuko said to his father. InuYasha grabbed him and hugged him.

"Shut the hell up!" he said to him.

"Uh, dad?" he said.

* * *

"I'm so glad all of you are okay?" Sango said to her children.

"Mom come inside… it'll rain soon," Hakura said to her parents. We looked at Sango and Miroku and followed them in to their small cabin.

"Inu..Yasha?" I said to him. He looked at Inuko then to us.

"Dad, come inside with us…" Inuko said to his father. He half turned to me, I reached my hand for him and he came towards me taking my hand. Kikyko smiled and stood in front of us.

"Hey, come on move," Inuko said to her. She held her arms out blocking him. I smiled and came around her, she was playing with her brother like they always do.

He crossed his arms and looked at her. InuYasha sighed and shook his head, he came around Kikyko and patted her head.

"I said move stupid," Inuko said to Kikyko.

"Make me," she said to him still holding her arms out.

"Why are you so stupid?" he said to her teasing her.

"Your stupid," she said to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Okay you asked for it," he said and picked her up.

"Woah woah, ahhh Inuko put me down…" she shouted at him.

"Stop being so stupid," he said to her and put her down.

"YOU'RE A STUPID HALF DEMON," she shouted at him. I heard them squabbling outside and laughed.

He looked at her and grabbed her, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," he said to her and touched her head. She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Inuko and Kikyko came through the door still squabbling. Kikyko hit him in the arm and came towards us.

"Your stupid," she said to him. He rubbed his arm and followed her.

"Inuko," I said to him as he pulled out a chair at their table and sat down. I looked at him and reached my hand out to him. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"Hey," Kikyko said to him she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What?" he said to her.

"Nothing," she said and came around him. She patted his ears, he hated when she did that, he slapped her hand away as she came towards Haku and Kira. She pulled her arms around Haku and Kira and hugged them. They laughed.

I was relieved, glad, happy. I looked at everyone as they laughed. In a long time I hadn't seen this, I wondered how long we'd been here for, and had so many questions. Inuko looked at me and smiled.

"Mom," he said to me.

"Yes," I turned my eyes to him.

"Dad…everyone," Inuko said to us.

"We need to talk," he said again. Everyone stopped talking and looked to him.

"Without Kikyko…" He said and let go of my hand. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Huh? Hey stupid, I want to listen too," she said pulling herself away from Hakura and Kira.

"Inuko, we can talk at our place… but, let us just enjoy this," InuYasha said to him.

I saw Kikyko come around the table, on her tip toes, she snuck up behind Inuko.

"Don't you dare stupid," he said to her crossing his arms. I shook my head at her and sighed.

She jumped him trying to pull him from the chair, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You won't win stupid I'm stronger then you," He said to her as she tried to pull him out of the chair.

"Rawr," she said and bit his ear playfully. He sighed and grabbed her arms.

We all looked at them and laughed. She pulled at him trying to move him from his spot. He sighed deeply and shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: next chapter is action and really really bad, I mean you'd all probably hate me. Trust me it's getting to the point of the entire story now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kikyko's Purity Stolen: Enter Koga and Ayame (Part 2)**

"I can't believe we found him," I said to InuYasha. He pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry I blew up at her like that she scared me, I thought he may have taken her… that, that demon Nakemaru," InuYasha said to me.

I grabbed him and kissed him.

"What?" he said pulling my arms from around his neck.

"Great…." InuYasha said hearing Kikyko and Inuko argue.

"If you ground them they actually have rooms now, so you can lock them in their rooms," I said to him. He got off me and pulled the blanket off him.

"AAAAH, I WANT TO SLEEP HERE I CALL DIBS ON THIS ROOM," Kikyko whined. Inuko looked at her as she ran past him up the stairs to the second bilevel.

"Go to that room with the girls," Inuko said pointing to the large room with the king sized bed. He was standing in front of the room she wanted to take.

"Why?" she said crossing her arms.

"Because this isn't home stupid we don't sleep in a small hut and have to sleep next to eachother," he said to her.

Miroku and Sango came up the stairs behind the kids, InuYasha followed them.

"I swear if she wasn't my own daughter…" InuYasha said to them.

"What are you two arguing about?" InuYasha hissed crossing his arms. Sango and Miroku chuckled and went to their childrens rooms.

"I want to sleep in that room," Kikyko whined again. Inuko looked at her and shook his head.

"Come on stupid let me sleep in that room," she said to him again.

"Why?" he said to her and crossed his arms.

"Arugh, that's it… you in that room and you, in there… and don't piss me off tonight," InuYasha said pointing. Kikyko huffed and turned to the room with Haku and Kira. Inuko snickered at her and turned to his room.

"Not fair," Kikyko whined.

"STOP COMPLAINING KIKYKO," InuYasha shouted at her. Kikyko crawled into the king sized bed as Sango hugged her girls.

"Wow InuYasha nicely handled," Miroku said tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah well their arguing pissed me off," he said and watched as Sango also hugged Kikyko. The girls jumped into the bed with her. Sango came out the door and closed it.

"You girls better sleep and no chattering," InuYasha shouted at them.

"Come on InuYasha they're girls," Sango said to him.

"Yeah yeah.." he said and turned to the stairs.

Sango and Miroku laughed and followed behind him.

"Good night InuYasha," Miroku said to him as he headed back to the bed room.

* * *

"Hahha, so Sango," Miroku said to her. He led her to the opposite side of the house to another bed room.

"No monk, don't even think about it," she said to him.

"Hey come on…" he said to her following her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Shhh," Kikyko said opening the bedroom door. Inuko, Koji and Yuki where prepared for her. She held a pillow in her hands.

"Don't do it, he'll win you know that, and your father will ground us…" Hakura said behind her.

"Shhh Hakura," she said slowly shifting out the door.

"There that's better," InuYasha said coming through the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, then came over to the bedside table. He grabbed the remote off the table and clicked it. It turns the room into a dim atmosphere and makes it sound proof. I sighed and shook my head.

"Come here you stupid half demon," Kikyko's voice hissed, she came to the hallway. Inuko opened the door to his bedroom, and the boys ran out.

"Ha, get her," the boys shouted. Hakura and Kira grabbed their pillows and giggled.

"INNNUUUKOOO," Kikyko shouted and hit him with the pillow. That started a huge pillow fight in the hallway upstairs.

"AAARUGH, THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" InuYasha hissed leaning on top of me.

"Hey come on let them play," I said and pulled him on top of me.

"Play my ass they're pillow fighting…" InuYasha said agitated. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Feisty aren't we," he said and slapped my side playfully.

"No, I just don't want you to go kill them, let them have some fun InuYasha," I said to him.

"Your asking for it women," he said and kissed my neck.

* * *

"Great," Sango said hearing the kids scream upstairs.

"Come on Sango, they're happy to see eachother," Miroku said to her.

She sighed deeply as Miroku kissed her.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" he said to her.

"Yeah well I'm pissed off right now and about to go kill the children," she said agitated.

"Wow, they should piss you off more often," Miroku said and pulled her to him.

"Yeah well now your pissing me off," she said to him. He grabbed the remote and clicked it turning their room into a sound proof room.

"Really!" Sango said to him.

* * *

"AAAH HA," Kikyko shouted jumping on the bed, Inuko followed her into their room.

"Now your dead you monster!" he said to her. Hakura and Kira chased their brothers in and out of the other rooms.

"GIVE THAT BACK KOJI!" Hakura shouted at her brother. He stole her hair flower and was taunting his sister with it.

"OOO OOO I'M GOING TO FLUSH IT," he teased her holding it over the toilet bowl. She lifted her sleeves and narrowed her eyes at him.

Kikyko took another pillow from the bed, Inuko looked at her as she held it to her chest.

"What are you going to do with that Kikyko?" his voice rumbled. He held his hands to the air and hunched over.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TACKLE ME INUKO I'LL TELL DAD," she shouted throwing the pillow at him. He jumped at her.

"KIIIRRRAAA," Yuki teased his sister, he hid in one of the rooms and peered out to her and sticking his tounge out at her. She crossed her arms and came towards him.

* * *

"AAARUGH I SWEAR, remind me why we had children?" InuYasha said hearing them upstairs. I heard his voice rumble. I tried not to laugh at his expression. He really looked like he was about to jump out of bed and run upstairs and kill all of them, or lock their rooms.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on let them be… and I wanted children you idiot," I said again.

"By the way… my butt is round and perky… I've been working out," I said to him. He looked at me and snickered and pressed his lips to mine.

"No wonder your butt's so perky," he said he opened my robe and slipped his hands to my butt.

"Aaah," I said when he slapped my butt.

"I like it," he said and pulled my hips to him.

"Take it easy, I'm pregnant you idiot," I said to him.

"I'm not stupid," he said to me and kissed down my neck.

"Its your fault I'm pregnant again anyway," I said to him. His hands slid up my back.

"So…?" he said again trailing his tongue along my breasts. I closed my eyes and tried to hold my breath. He ran his hands down my breast.

"Come here," he said and rolled me over him. He pulled me on top of him.

"Woah easy there," I said, bending over him. He pulled me to him and kissed me.

He slipped the robe off my shoulders, I let it fall to the bed and threw it to the ground.

He sat up and kissed my neck.

"What is with you?" I said to him running my hands up his back.

"I have my family back, and you… I have you," he said looking at me. I pulled myself on to his hips and slid my hands down his stomach.

I looked at him, he touched his hands to my face as I slid my hands to his hips. He pulled me up on top of him.

"Aah," I said catching my breath.

"Seriously, those stupid damn kids are still fighting… its pissing me off," InuYasha said looking to the celing. I bent down over him and kissed him distracting him from the kids.

"Just ignore them, they'll fall asleep…" I said to him he grabbed my hips and pressed me hard against him.

"Aah, take it easy," I said to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The rooms sound proof, don't get too carried away…" he teased me.

"Shut up!" I stuttered my words as I thrusted myself against him.

"That's it… that's it," he whispered to me his lips trailed down my neck. I pushed him to the bed and pressed myself against him.

He rolled me over and pulled my legs around him.

"Aaah, ah," I mumbled trying not to scream.

"I know you like this…" he said to me I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"That's right…" he said pressing himself against me hard again and again. I cringed and tried to control my breathing.

"Stupid…. Idiot…" I said to him trying to catch my breath.

"…. I'm pregnant if… I need to remind you," I stuttered my words as his hips pressed down against me harder and harder.

"Aah, ahhh…" I mumbled again.

"How's that my problem?" he said and grunted.

"This is what made me pregnant in the first place you idiot..." I hit him and bit my lip.

"Ooo, getting a little feisty there aren't we," he said looking at me.

"I can't help myself around you..." He said and thrusted harder in to me.

"AAAHA AHHA," I shouted. I closed my eyes and bit my lip again.

"Shhh, hey… not so loud," he said against my ear.

He thrusted against me again and again. I felt my heart beating so fast. I dug my hands into his shoulder controlling my breathing.

"Come on baby that's it…." He said to me.

"Yes, yes…" I said loudly. This made him more urgent. He pulled me up even more to him and his hands pulled my butt up to him.

"Oooh, ohhh" I said catching my breath.

"That's my girl," he said again. I tried not to scream as his hips rythemed against mine. He looked at me and pressed his lips to mine. That's when I lost all control.

"AAAAHHHH," I screamed.

* * *

I tried to catch my breath and fell to the bed, he looked at me and pulled himself from me.

"Wow," I said catching my breath. He chuckled and leaned over me.

"You always say that," he said again.

"Shut up! I hate you right now…" I said to him trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a moment. I heard him chuckle and his hands touched my stomach.

"Sorry," he said and kissed my face.

"Your still an idiot…" I said again.

* * *

"Ha ha, I totally win," Inuko's voice shouted at Kikyko.

"RAWR," she shouted jumping on him.

"You're a stupid half demon," she said to him. Hakura and Kira ran into the room with their brother's in head locks.

"Told you Kikyko you won't win against him," Hakura said as her brother struggled in her arms.

"Hey let go," Koji said to her.

"Hey get to bed," Inuko said to us.

"No," Kikyko shouted. He grabbed her off him and threw her to the bed.

"Yes, now good night..." he hissed at her.

"Those stupid kids are still fighting up there," I said leaning against InuYasha's chest. That's when we heard their doors slam.

"YOUR STUPID INUKO," Kikyko's voice said then I heard a door slam.

"Guess their done fighting," InuYasha said to me.

"Good I was about to go up there and ground them all," he said again touching my head.

"Make sure to tell me when you do ground them, I want to be there," I said and laughed.

"Wow… I love you…" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

"Hey you stupid idiot you burnt the toast," Inuko said to Kikyko he took the toast from her and put them on a plate.

"Eeeeh, Inuko stop picking on me," she said whining. Hakura and Kira rolled their eyes as they cracked eggs and made bacon.

"Uh what's this?" Sango said coming through the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST," Kikyko chimed.

"Yeah and this stupid dummy burnt the toast," Inuko said pressing a hand to her head. She cringed.

"Yeah well she's not good at making toast anyway," InuYasha said coming around the partition to the kitchen.

"Wow, the kids are making breakfast…" Miroku said coming around his daughters to the fridge. He looked at Kikyko, she smiled. He tapped her head and waved his hand for her to move. She slid to the side.

He came to the fridge and pulled out some milk and juice.

"Well guess we should set the table huh?" I said coming around InuYasha.

Koji and Yuki grabbed some utensils from the drawers and took them to the table.

"No we'll do it," Koji said coming around us. I looked at Sango surprised.

"Wow they're actually setting the table and making us breakfast," Sango said watching as Koji and Yuki came in and out of the kitchen with dishes and plates full of vegetables, toast, hash browns and bacon.

"AAAAH, THE EEEGGGSS," I heard Kikyko's voice chime.

"I'm really beginning to wonder how I ended up with you as my sister," we heard Inuko say after her.

"Guess were not having eggs today," InuYasha said pulling out a chair for me. I sighed and sat down.

"Seriously Kikyko?" we heard Hakura say. Sango shook her head as Miroku pour us a glass of juice.

"AAAAH, SAVE THEM…" Kikyko said after a few moments.

"Soooo, Kikyko burnt the eggs…" Koji said as he and Yuki brought over some bread to the table.

"Great," I said and stood up.

"Let them figure it out," InuYasha said stopping me. I sighed and sat back down again.

"Maybe Kikyko was adopted..." I heard Kira say to her.

"Don't tell her things like that she'll believe it you crazy girl," I said in a monotone whisper.

"I'm really beginning to think that," Inuko said again.

I saw Kikyko come around the partition towards us. She sighed deeply as Inuko, Hakura and Kira followed her with the eggs.

"Well we saved as many as we could, this idiot burnt the rest…" Inuko said ruffling Kikyko's hair. She sighed and sulked.

"Hehehhe," Koji and Yuki laughed at her they sat down.

"I'm not good at making anything," Kikyko whined and sat down next to her father. InuYasha looked at her and laughed.

* * *

As the kids sat down Inuko looked at Kikyko from across the table.

"If you two fight at this table I swear I will kill the both of you," InuYasha said to them. Kikyko crossed her arms as InuYasha put some bacon and the half-burnt eggs on Kikyko's plate.

"So, this is the first time in a long time we actually had breakfast together…" I said cutting the eggs with my fork.

"I don't even know how long we've been here for, but it seems like forever," Sango said as her daughters chatted quietly with Kikyko from across the table.

"I said shut up!" InuYasha hissed at the girls. They looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"So everyone, I have something I want to say…" I said wanting to tell everyone about my pregnancy, InuYasha looked at me and smiled.

"Mom if I could say something first," Inuko said looking at me. I nodded to him and smiled.

Kikyko took a huge bit of her toast ignoring her brother.

"What?" she said as he looked at her.

"Well…" he said, Hakura looked at him and smiled. She took in a deep breath.

"Inuko?" Miroku said to him, I'm sure he already knew what Inuko was going to say.

"Uhh well…. See Hakura and I want to get married," he said it real quickly. Sango looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" she said pretending to be surprised.

"Its about time, move out Inuko…" Kikyko mumbled eating her egg in one whole gulp.

"What…?" he said to her and threw his napkin at her.

"Clean your mouth you child," he hissed at his sister.

Miroku laughed and put his hand on Inuko's shoulder, "you two have been together for so long, like almost forever…. We expected this to happen eventually," Miroku said to him.

"We figured that's what you were going to say Inuko… so you have my blessing," Sango said to him. He let out a deep breath.

"Yeah idiot, its about time… we were wondering when that was going to happen," InuYasha said to him. Kikyko looked at her father while holding hash browns over her mouth.

He sighed and handed her another napkin. Koji and Yuki smiled and shook their head. "If only mom and dad knew…" the boys whispered to each other.

"Oooh, I'm so happy…" I said and tapped my hands together.

"Congratulations… Inuko, and Hakura, I'm really really happy for the both of you. Especially Hakura," Miroku said to them.

"So…. Your not mad?" Inuko said puzzeled, I saw their expression as if they were wondering when we would snap at them.

"Why would we be mad, its about time don't you think…" Sango said to him again. She got up from the table and came around to them.

I did the same and came around the table. We wrapped our arms around them and hugged them.

"Well at least I'll have a mature, well behaved, well mannered daughter in law…. Unlike this one who I'm stuck with for the next 20 years," InuYasha said looking at Kikyko who had hash browns all over her mouth.

"Ha?" she said looking at him.

"20 years… are you kicking me out in 20 years? So I can't get married?" Kikyko said looking at her father.

"Damn right..." InuYasha said to her. He saw her food drip off her fork as she held it over her lap. He sighed again.

"Seriously what did we do wrong… we're being punished I swear," he said again throwing his hands in the air. He opened a napkin and put it on Kikyko's lap. She looked at it and noticed the egg about to slip off her fork.

"AAAH," she said loudly. We all looked at her and sighed deeply.

* * *

As the kids took the plates to the kitchen, we gathered in the living room. I think it was about time for a serious talk, we needed to figure out how we got here and how we were going to get home, there was no way I was going to give birth to my child here, not in this time frame. Not when my own family doesn't know who we really are, and everyone thinks we are college students.

"So… we need to have a serious talk about this, I think its about time we figure out how we got here," I said carefully sitting down. I put the pillow against my stomach, for the past day I've been getting some stomach cramps from the baby, so resting with a pillow usually settles my stomach. Sango saw me do this and smiled.

"First things first…." Sango said looking at me.

"Uhh what?" I said to her. She knew me all to well.

"Aaah, not fair," I heard Kikyko say coming towards us. Inuko was teasing her again. He held a bowl of ice cream over his head. Her being shorter then him, she couldn't reach it.

"Don't you two dare fight… I swear I'll kill both of you," InuYasha said to them. Kikyko came around us and sat down next to Inuko the kids followed. They quietly dug their spoons in to the ice cream bowl.

"Good, that's better…" InuYasha said to them.

"As I was saying," Sango said looking at me again.

"I guess I should say it now then… I have something to say," I said and sighed deeply.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" Sango said and smiled.

"Ha?" Kikyko said as ice cream dripped from her spoon. Inuko looked at her and threw a napkin at her.

"Yes… I am," I said to everyone.

"YAY!" Kikyko shouted she threw her spoon to the air. Inuko hissed at her and hit her over the head.

"You stupid idiot…" he said catching the spoon in the air before it landed on his head.

"Owww," she said rubbing her head.

"Great news all around today," Miroku said to us.

"This is great Kagome, congrats to the both of you.." Sango said to us. Miroku hit InuYasha in the shoulder. He scowled at him.

"Hehehe, yay mamma's having another baby… I hope its not a stupid half demon brother," she said stealing her spoon from Inuko.

"I better not get a sister either," he said to her.

"Why, girls are better then boys!" Kikyko said again digging her spoon in to the ice cream.

"Well that rules both options out…" I said to them. They looked at me and laughed.

* * *

"Inuko," Miroku said to him. Inuko looked at him and put his hand over Kikyko's head. She was licking her spoon and this always pissed Inuko off.

Kikyko looked at him.

"Yes?" he said to Miroku taking the spoon from Kikyko.

"Do you know how we got here?" he asked him point blank.

"Yes I do…" he said and crossed his arms.

"Well?" I said to him and adjusted myself on the couch, InuYasha put a pillow behind my back. I smiled at him.

"Kikyko.. she brought us here," he said abruptly. She looked at him.

"Me?" she said confused.

"We saw it happen…" Hakura said as well.

"What do you mean… how?" I said to them.

Inuko looked at his sister.

"I don't want to say…" he said looking at Kikyko.

"Why did I do something bad or something?" she said touching his leg. She leaned in to him.

"No… it's just," he said to her.

"Kikyko leave the room please," InuYasha said to her.

"What InuYasha… she doesn't need to leave the room," I said to him.

"Why… what did I do?" she said questioning her father.

"Sis, please… I don't want you to be upset… you always get upset over everything, and…. I don't want you to think its your fault… it isn't," Inuko said to her ruffling her hair.

"Kiki sweetie, please go to your room…" I said to her calmly. She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine," she said and stood up, she went to the hallway and we heard the bedroom door slam.

"Sorry.." Inuko said to us.

"It's okay Inuko… tell us… how did this happen?" I asked him.

"Before all this happened… there was a man in the village who was…. Trying to hit on Kikyko, he was trying to woo her I guess you could say… until I put an end to it. His name was Nakemaru," Inuko said crossing his arms.

"WHAT?" InuYasha said agitated. I looked at him and touched his arm so he wouldn't snap, he put his hand over mine.

"…. Anyway, I didn't realize Nakemaru was a demon, Uncle Sesshomaru had driven him from his lands for years, until he decided to come after us instead," Inuko said again.

"What do you mean come after us?" Miroku said to him.

"You see Nakemaru is a shape shifter, a type of demon who can change into other forms, he can look like a snake, or lizard, or fox or wolf, a bird… anything, he was watching us for a long time ever since Uncle Sesshomaru banished him…" he said again.

"I don't know why he's been lurking in our village… I thought it was mostly for Kikyko, he tried to get close to her, once I realized that's what he was doing… I confronted him." He said touching his forehead.

"Inuko your making no sense, what's your point here…" InuYasha said to him.

"My point is, he started this…. If you remember father, he attacked us… he threatened to kill Kikyko he burnt our house down in attempts to take her, you ended up in a heated battle with him. Sesshomaru had come to the village to stop him as well when we all got trapped in his haze… his dream scape," he said again.

"What do you mean… he caused the haze?" Sango said thinking. She tried to remember the entire event, I could see her pained expression.

"Dreamscape, it's a haze that no one can escape, he threw us in there in attempts to separate us so he could… get Kikyko," he said again.

"What does he want with Kikyko, why her?" Miroku said.

"Kikyko's spiritual powers, that's what I assumed," Inuko said again. Hakura looked at him worried.

"So how did we end up here?" InuYasha said agitated, he was tapping his fingers against the table. This irked my frustration I put my hand over his. He looked at me and stopped.

"I'm getting there… I was looking for Hakura, Kira, Koji and Yuki… when I found them we searched for Kikyko. She was running away from a figment, an image of father attacking her," he said looking to each of us.

"Attack her, but I'd never.." InuYasha said to him.

"I know it wasn't you, it was a figment… I realized it wasn't real when you tried to strike her down with Tetsusaiga and failed. I grabbed Kikyko and we ran, we somehow made it to a grassy field a clearing, there was no haze there but I'm sure it was just an illusion, when there Kikyko put up a barrier with her spiritual powers protecting us." Inuko said again.

"Everything after that happened so fast, we were all scattered… I wasn't even sure we'd find eachother, I tried to keep everyone safe. Nakemaru was coming for us, and Kikyko saw him. He was about to attack me, I turned around to him with Kurosaiga, but before I could protect any of us… Kikyko left the barrier. I saw her leave the barrier…." He said, his voice cracked. He sounded scared, or nervous.

"We tried to get her… but Nakemaru was behind her, that's when Sesshomaru and father appeared. Their swords clashed causing a massive attack, which struck Kikyko, the swords power somehow summonded grandfather from the blast, and he protected Kikyko." Inuko said again.

"Woah woah your grandfather, my father protected Kikyko? I don't even remember striking her, or even attacking Nakemaru with Sesshomaru," InuYasha said to him.

"We saw it… we saw it happen, both you and Sesshomaru where about to attack Nakemaru, Kikyko got in the way… a figment of grandfather appeared through the swords and he protected Kikyko. Her spiritual power somehow threw us in to this time frame with no memories," Inuko said again. His ears twitched and he turned his head to the hallway.

We all looked to the hallway and saw Kikyko standing there crying.

"I did this…?" she said through tears.

"Kikyko honey… no, this isn't your fault…" I said to her standing up.

"I don't even remember that… why did I bring everyone here?" she said mumbling. I came around Sango to her.

"Kiki I'm sorry but that's what happened," Inuko said to her.

She looked at me as I came towards her, she turned around and ran to her room slamming the door.

"Kiki…" I said going after her.

"I didn't want her to know," Inuko said to everyone.

"Is this what really happened?" InuYasha said to him.

"Yes, and we need to talk to grandfather and Sesshomaru, I'm sure they have their memories…. If not, we might all never get back, I have a feeling…. Grandfather knows how we can return," Inuko said again looking to the hallway.

* * *

"Mamma…" Kiki cried.

"Sweetie, honey don't cry… this isn't your fault," I said to her rubbing her arms.

"I brought everyone here… I did this now we can't go home," she said mumbling through her hands.

"Inuko… let's leave this be for now," Miroku said to him. Hakura stood up and went to her brothers. She took them to the kitchen. Kira followed her.

"InuYasha… I think you should talk to Kikyko, she must be devastated." Sango said to him. He sighed deeply and got up from the couch.

"I'm stupid mamma, I did this and I can't fix it.." Kikyko said crying.

"Baby you're not stupid hey don't say that…" I said touching her arms. She shrugged me off.

I cringed and touched my hand to my stomach. I was hungry and the baby was causing me some discomfort. Kikyko pulled her hands from her face and looked at me.

"Mamma are you okay?" she said putting her hands against my stomach. I sat down next to her.

"I'm fine sweetie, baby's just hungry," I said touching her hair.

"Go eat something Kagome," InuYasha said coming around the bed, he kneeled down in front of Kikyko and looked at her. I looked at Kikyko and kissed her head. I stood up and came around InuYasha.

"Kiki, I want you to listen to me…" he said to her touching her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"We are going home… we're going to talk to your grandfather and figure this out, you didn't do this…" he said to her. She didn't look at him and put her head down.

"I did this papa… I did this," she said again.

He touched her chin and lifted her face to him.

"Listen to me, you need to stop blaming yourself, you're a strong girl Kikyko, brave…. You didn't do this," he said touching his hand to her cheek drying her tears.

"Baby girl you have no idea how special you are…. Please, no more tears," he said to her tapping her arms. He lifted his eyes to the door.

"Kikyko we're all going shopping, we don't want to spend the day in doors, do you want to come?" Sango said coming through the room.

"Go baby girl," InuYasha said to her. She stood up, InuYasha did the same.

"I don't want to go shopping," she said and sighed deeply.

"Oh sure you do, we are going to a large shopping center," Sango said wrapping her arm around her waist. She pulled her out of the room to the living room.

She looked at everyone as we gathered our jackets.

* * *

"Miroku and I are going to see my father, we'll drop you off at the mall and pick you up when we are done," InuYasha said to us. Kikyko took her jacket from me and put it on. She tapped her cheeks and twirled around. She was wearing her blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. She giggled and twirled again.

"Show off," Inuko said coming around her.

"I'm not showing off Inuko," she said following him. He ignored her and went down the hallway. She was still rambling and yelling at him.

"SHUUUTTUPPP!" he shouted at her. We rolled our eyes and followed them.

"Sounds good," Sango said as we followed Inuko and Kikyko to the cars.

"Here's the deal," InuYasha said at the car. He didn't unlock it. I came around the car and looked at him.

"If either one of you fight or open your mouths on this car ride… no one will ever find your bodies," he said to them. He chuckled and unlocked the door.

Inuko and Kikyko looked at eachother.

"Papa is so mean," Kikyko whispered to him.

Miroku laughed at the other car, his kids got into the back and Sango chuckled as well opening the passenger door.

"Yeah cause you can't keep your mouth shut," Inuko whispered at her. She huffed and came around the car to the other side.

"So.. since when does dad drive?" Inuko said from the back seat as we put our seatbelts on.

"In this reality I drive," InuYasha said to him. Inuko crossed his arms and looked at Kikyko as she struggled to put on her seatbelt.

"Got it!" she said and smiled.

InuYasha turned in his seat and looked to the both of them. I looked at him curious as to what he was doing.

"What?" Inuko said to his father.

Kikyko punched Inuko in the arm.

"Okay I'm done now," she said to her father.

Inuko turned his eyes to his sister and hit her over the head.

"Owww… stupid," she said to him.

"Are we done?" InuYasha said to them. Kikyko nodded and sighed with tears in her eyes, she kept rubbing her head.

I held my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh at them. InuYasha started the car and followed out after Miroku.

* * *

"Hmmm hmmm mmm," Kikyko hummed to herself in the back seat. I watched InuYasha to see if he was going to turn around and yell at her, he didn't seem to mind her humming. I smiled and looked at Inuko as he too turned his gaze to the window.

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot.

"Great," I said and smiled. We clicked our seat belts.

"Hey stupid we're here," Inuko said to Kikyko as she was still humming distracted.

"Oh," she said and clicked her seatbelt.

We gathered outside near the cars.

"Have fun you guys," Miroku said to all of us.

"Have fun," InuYasha said to us. He pulled me to him and kissed me pushing a cell phone into my back pant pocket. I glared at him.

"Really?" I said pushing myself away from him. He chuckled.

"Wow," Kikyko said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you," InuYasha said to me. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and pushed it into my purse.

"Alright kids let's go," Sango said to them, I took Kikyko's hand and smiled at her as we came around InuYasha towards Sango's children. Miroku nodded to his family as they came around him.

"Sango," Miroku said to her. She turned and he threw his car keys to her, she caught it in the air and laughed.

"Wow, that women is amazing…" Miroku said about Sango as we all disappeared into the mall.

"Miroku, we need to talk to my father…" InuYasha said at his car. Miroku nodded and got in.

* * *

"WWWWOOOOOWWW," Kikyko said looking at the large 3 level mall. I smiled and grabbed her arm pulling her through the mall.

"COOL," Koji and Yuki said as they pulled out the guns from an arcade machine. Sango and I watched them as they started shooting their guns at the screen.

"Hey," Inuko nudged his sister. I turned my head to them, then back to the boys as they challenged their sisters to a game.

"What?" Kikyko said to him.

"I want to go to that jewelry store… come with me," he said to her.

"Why?" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just come with me," he said and pulled her by the arm.

"Aaah, why are we here," she said looking around at the glass show cases.

"I want to get Hakura a ring," he said to her looking at some of the show cases. Kikyko smiled at him.

"Oh, that's why… well this one's cute," She said pointing to a heart shaped crown diamond covered white gold ring.

"Wow, this is why I brought you along…" he said to his sister looking at the ring. A man came around the counter to them.

"This is called a heart diamond," the man said opening the glass display he pulled it out.

"For your lady?" he said looking at Kikyko. Inuko looked at his sister then to the man.

"Hahahhahaa," he laughed.

"WHAT ME AND INUKO…. Ewwww," Kikyko said loudly.

"No she's my sister, I'm buying this for my fiancee, I haven't got her a ring yet…" Inuko said quickly.

"Getting a girls input, ah, interesting… well what do you think my dear," he said to Kikyko. He pulled it off the display and guestered for her hand.

"Uhh," Kikyko said as the man slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hmmm…" Kiki said looking at it. Inuko looked at her and smiled.

"I think Hakura will love this," she said to her brother. He grabbed her hand and took of the ring.

"I'll take this," he said to the man.

"Excellent let me wrap it for you," the man said going to a back room.

Kikyko looked at her brother and smiled.

"Sis?" he said to her.

"One day, you'll meet someone who's going to totally change your life…." He turned to her and said this. He touched her head and patted down her hair.

"You really need to stop being so messy when you eat," he said to her again.

"Big brother?" she said to him as he tapped her cheek and turned to the man as he came out from the back room.

"Yes?" he said to her.

"I'm happy you and Hakura are engaged… but I'm also sad," she said to him. Inuko came over to the register and Kikyko followed him.

"Why would you be sad Kiki?" he said to her paying.

"Because my big brother will live with his wife and I won't get to see him anymore," she said to him. He turned his eyes to her and took the bag from the man.

"Why would you say that? Kiki when we get home we're going to build a home close to our home, you'll see me everyday," he said to her. He extended his hand to her. She took his hand as they walked out of the store.

"What a wonderful sibling relationship, wish my children where like this…" the man said as he turned to his other clients.

"It's not the same..." she said as we came over to everyone.

"There you two are, where did you go?" I said to them. I saw the bag Inuko had in his hands. He pulled it behind him quickly and looked to the ceiling.

"Nothing…" he said quickly. I smiled, I knew exactly what was in that bag. I came over to him and took him by the arm and Kiki in the other arm.

"Let's go get some new kimono's," I said to them.

Sango smiled as her daughters held hands in front of her and her sons chatted loudly.

* * *

"So do you think your father may have his memories back?" Miroku said to InuYasha as they pulled in to his father's large estate.

"Let's hope so," he said to him turning the car off.

Miroku opened the car door and followed InuYasha.

"Well knock," he said to him. InuYasha froze at the door and looked at Miroku.

"What do I say, hey so do you have your memories back and remember who we really are?" InuYasha said to himself as he knocked at the door.

Sesshomaru came to the door and opened it.

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha said to him.

"Its about time you showed up…" he said to his brother. He opened the door and let them in.

"Uh what?" InuYasha said to him.

"InuYasha…." Inu No Taisho said to him coming down the stairs.

"Father, uhh hi…" InuYasha said nervous.

"Ah I see you brought your friend… Miroku right?" InuYasha's father said to them. InuYasha and Miroku followed him to the back-yard patio.

"So… you knew we were going to show up?" InuYasha said to his father. Sesshomaru followed them outside.

"Are your memories restored son?" Taisho asked him.

"Wait what… do you have your memories?" InuYasha said to him surprised.

"Yes… your daughter Kikyko… her spiritual powers somehow saved my memories and Sesshomaru's we needed to wait until you had yours before we could talk," Taisho said to him as they sat down around a patio table.

"What… she did what?" InuYasha said to him leaning over the table.

"We have a serious problem on our hands," Sesshomaru said to them.

"Yes we do, somehow your daughter brought us here, and that demon… Nakemaru erased everyone's memories. We've all lived here for 6 months without any idea of who we really are, day by day we lost a little of ourselves in this world," Taisho said pouring some tea into some cups.

"So… how do we fix this?" Miroku said to them.

"We can't… the swords didn't return with us, I have searched for the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga for months with no avail, the swords are our only way home…" Taisho said crossing his arms he looked at InuYasha intently.

"What do you mean we can't… what do the swords have to do with us getting home?" InuYasha said to them.

"The sheaths protect the swords, their power protected you and Sesshomaru from Nakemaru's attack…. He would have killed the both of you and Kikyko. However, the sheaths summoned me, I do not know why…. And I protected all of you and Kikyko. Her spiritual powers brought us here and I cast Nakemaru's powers into a diamond necklace your daughter wore…. Which too I can not find," Taisho said to him.

"Wait the diamond heart shaped necklace? It's a locket… I bought her that for her 14th birthday," InuYasha said to him.

"So she has it?" Sesshomaru said as well.

"Yes, she has it with her…" InuYasha said again.

"Good that's one good thing, you my son need to ensure Nakemaru does not get a hold of that necklace, and we must find the swords…." Taisho said to them.

"Excuse me… if I may, you said the sheaths summoned you? What for?" Miroku asked.

"Because I defeated Nakemaru the first time over 50 years ago, before InuYasha was born, he destroyed all our lands…. Sesshomaru, his mother Magumi and myself fought Nakemaru for weeks…. We struck him down with Tetsusaiga and Magumi's power. However, he did not stay dead… I assumed, we had won the battle." Taisho said.

"Then why has he returned," InuYasha said agitated.

"He's a shape shifter, he saved his soul by transferring it into an animal before we struck him, his body is dead but his soul isn't… he kept himself alive for years, when he heard of you InuYasha and my death, he wanted to bring you down… as revenge for what we had done to him. However, he couldn't… he had no physical body or an army or anything to do so…" Taisho said again.

"When your daughter was born, he realized her spiritual powers… your family InuYasha and your friends are spoken of throughout the lands. You, your brother, your friends defeating Naraku, Nakemaru found this as an advantage. Your daughters' spiritual powers surpass that of any maiko or that of your own wife…" he said to him.

"What? How is that even possible… Kikyko is a child, she barely can shoot an arrow… she's used her powers only a couple of times, never anything in battle…." InuYasha said surprised.

"She has, she defeated a few demons with her own powers… Nakemaru fears her, he needs her powers to restore his own power…." Taisho said again.

"Fear that demon InuYasha he will come for your daughter… he will take her and if he does take her, this can cause a catastrophic shift in our time frames, she is his only link to regaining all his powers…." Taisho said to him. He touched his head and grunted angrily.

"He will attempt to change your daughter and bring her to his side, if he succeeds all our memories will be erased again… and we, will believe this is our reality, he will become ruler of this reality…" He said angry.

"He will not take Kikyko… over my dead body I won't allow it," InuYasha said to him.

"Then we must protect her my son, and ensure her safety, where is she right now?" Taisho said to him.

"She's with her mother and her brother at a shopping mall," he said to him.

"Then return to them and stay with them… Sesshomaru and I need to figure out a tactic against Nakemaru, and we will inform you…." He said to him. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at InuYasha.

"Tell her thanks, and not to fear that demon…" Sesshomaru said to his brother as he passed her.

"Thanks? Wait for what…" InuYasha half shouted after his brother.

"InuYasha, Kikyko also protected Rin... she is living with Kohaku and they are safe," Taisho said to him.

"Oh… that's why," he said looking at his brother as he disappeared into their estate.

"InuYasha lets go stay with our family for the rest of the day, we'll discuss this with Sango and Kagome…" Miroku said to him. InuYasha nodded.

* * *

"Wow," Hakura and Kira both said as we went into a large kimono shop.

"So…" Kikyko said to Inuko, I turned and looked at them and walked backwards in to the shop.

"What?" He said to her. She jumped on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and pulled his arms around her legs.

"What?" he said again agitated.

"Are you going to give Hakura the ring?" she said to him.

"Shut up with that already," he hissed at her. I smiled and nodded. Yup he got her a ring. I turned around and followed Sango.

"Give her the ring Inuko," she whispered at him as he followed us into the shop.

"SHUUUUTTTUUUPP!" he hissed at her. We turned and looked at them.

"What's that about?" Sango said to them.

Kikyko giggled and jumped off Inuko's back.

"Nothing, Kikyko's annoying the crap out of me," Inuko said rubbing his head.

* * *

"Wooooww," Kikyko said twirling in the mirror. I looked at her and smiled. She looked like she always had at home, a young lady. I tapped my cheeks and came towards her.

"Do you like this one?" I asked her fixing her obi.

"Ummmm… hmmm," she said looking touching the obi and the fabric.

"Woah…. Now that's what a real lady looks like," we heard InuYasha's voice behind us.

"InuYasha, Miroku your back…" Sango said to them. Miroku smiled and came over to her and his his daughters.

"Wow, girls the kimono's suit you," he said to his daughters. They smiled and twirled in the mirror.

"Papa hi…" Kikyko said looking at him.

"Do you like that one?" he said to her. She twirled and looked at it again.

"I don't know…" she said tilting her head.

"Is everything okay?" I said to him. He pulled his arm over my shoulder and looked at Kikyko as she looked over the kimono.

"Yeah, we'll need to talk later…" he said to me. I smiled at him.

"Hmmmm," Kikyko said as she went to the change room, two ladies from the shop followed her and helped her try on another kimono.

"That one…" InuYasha said as she came out of the dressing room.

"Huh?" she said. She looked in the mirror and twirled around.

InuYasha came towards her and took her hand twirling her around. Miroku looked to us and smiled. The girls tried another kimono again and laughed coming out of the dressing room.

"This one… definitely suits you," he said to her.

"Do you like it papa?" she asked looking in the mirror again.

"I like it too," she said and smiled. I went over to her so we could pay for it. I put my arm around Kikyko and pulled her to the ladies.

* * *

Inuko waited outside the store with Koji and Yuki who were fighting with some fake wooden swords. Inuko rolled his eyes and yawned leaning against the shop wall.

"There you are, we are all done now," I said to him.

"Huh!" he said looking at Kikyko.

"You look nice," he said to her. She twirled and smiled at him. Hakura and Kira came out of the shop their arms interlocked. He turned his eyes to her and I saw his face blush.

InuYasha laughed and touched his shoulder.

"If you got her a ring go give it to her," he said to him in a half whisper.

"Uhhh," he said looking at Hakura. Her colorful kimono definitely suited her. Kikyko giggled and clasped her hands together.

"Give her the ring Inuko," she whispered to him as well.

"Shut up stupid brat!" he said to her. He came around her to the girls.

"Uhh, Hakura…?" Inuko said rubbing his head. His face was rosy, I smiled happily. I was so excited, I hoped he'd ask her properly to marry him.

"Stop jumping around Kikyko!" InuYasha said to her, he touched her head she giggled and looked at him.

"I'm so excited," she said in a loud voice.

"Yes?" Hakura said to Inuko. Kira left her arm and went over to her parents. They seemed really excited, Kira giggled and held her hands to her mouth.

"Uhhh Koga?" Ayame pulled at his arm. They were in a shop two places away from where we were. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" he said to her agitated.

"Isn't that…. Ayako?" she said pointing at Kikyko.

"THAT STUPID GIRL…." Koga shouted. He came out of the shop and threw his drink in to the bin. I saw him come towards us.

"InuYasha, isn't that Koga and Ayame?" I said pulling at his arm. He looked at me then to them as they came towards us.

"Uhh Hakura," Inuko started to say. Koga pushed past them.

"HEY," Inuko shouted at him as he pushed Hakura in to him.

"YOU STUPID GIRL… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?" Koga shouted at Kikyko. He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her from us.

"What?" I said to myself.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH… hey, you don't grab other people's children like that," InuYasha hissed grabbing Kikyko's arm.

"Excuse me, other people's children…. Back off dog," Koga said pushing him away from Kikyko.

"This stupid child of mine…. Dumb as a wall, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, DO YOU REALIZE I HAD PEOPLE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU… you stupid child," he shouted at her.

"Uhhh what?" Kikyko said nervous. She forcefully tried to pull her arm from him.

"Woah hang on a minute here, she's not your child…" InuYasha hissed at him.

"Look I don't know who the hell you think you are or why she's with you all…" Koga said looking to all of us Sango and Miroku came behind him, they looked at him curious.

"She's my child and she ran away from home… what is it twice now?" Ayame said crossing her arms.

"I DID NOT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU…" Kikyko shouted at them.

"WAIT YOUR CHILD… SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD," I shouted coming around InuYasha, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ayame.

"Ayako, move your ass right now… you have no idea how much trouble you're in you stupid girl," Koga hissed at her. He pulled her by the arm.

"AAAH LET GO OF ME, NO," she shouted.

"Hey let go, Koga... she's not your child," InuYasha said to him. Koga let go of her arm.

"How do you know my name?" he said crossing his arms he came towards InuYasha.

"She is not your child…." InuYasha said to him again. Ayame grabbed Kikyko's arm again.

"You have no idea how much grief this stupid girl has put us through, skipping school, running away, saying she hated us and wanted to die… what the hell is wrong with you, you either move your ass and come home with us, or live on your own… I could care less," Ayame hissed at her angrily. Kikyko looked like she was about to cry. She held her hand to her face.

"I don't even know you," her words stuttered.

"Woah, okay enough… Kikyko stays with us," Inuko said coming between Ayame and Kikyko.

"Kikyko? What did you change your name now… stupid girl, I should bend you over my knee for your stupidity," Koga said to her.

"Okay that's enough Koga, back off…" InuYasha said to him. We saw a small crowd gather around us.

"Look, please just leave… clearly Ayako doesn't want to go home with you," Sango said coming around them.

"FINE, SEE IF I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER… SHE'S DISGRACED OUR FAMILY NAME WITH HER BEHAVIOR," Koga shouted at her. He came towards her and Inuko. She stepped back, Inuko pushed her back with him, against a glass railing that separated us from the bottom floors.

"And you… I don't know how you know me… but that stupid girl is none of your concern, let her insubordination be her own downfall," he hissed at InuYasha.

"Woah," Kikyko said as she hit the glass railing behind her.

Ayame looked at her and crossed her arms.

"I'll give you one more chance Ayako, you come home with us… we forget everything you've done, or you will no longer be my daughter… I am so ashamed of you and your behavior, missing school, running away… your behavior towards us, decide…" she said to her angry. She came towards Inuko. Kikyko held her hands up to her brother.

"INUKO," she shouted. She turned her head to the glass. It buckled under her weight.

"Huh?" he said and turned around.

"Uhhh," Kikyko said leaning against the rail.

"AAAAAH," she screamed as the glass rail cracked and shattered, she fell through it.

"NOOO, DAMN," InuYasha shouted. He ran and jumped over the rail as she fell three stories. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"AAAH, KIKYKO…." I shouted looking down I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

"PAPA," she shouted as they slammed in to the third level cafeteria tables and chairs.

"DAMN STUPID GIRL," Koga shouted. We ran after them.

"UUuhhg," InuYasha said he lifted himself up through the rubble, he looked at Kikyko.

"Kiki, Kiki hey…" He said shaking her.

"Hey," he tapped her face.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted pulling the rubble from around them. He got up to his knees and picked her up.

"KIKYKO," I shouted and ran to InuYasha.

"STAY BACK," he shouted at us. The entire floor was cracked, the tables and chairs broken around them.

A huge crowd of people gathered around us. People on their phone's calling for ambulance and police. I looked at Kikyko terrified, she wasn't moving, she wasn't even breathing. Miroku climbed over a few tables and chairs and came to InuYasha's side.

"She's not breathing," InuYasha said panicked.

"Uh, noo noo," Inuko said coming around me. I held my hand to him and pulled him back.

"AYAKO," Ayame shouted. Koga came towards them and climbed over the rubble.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER," InuYasha's voice rumbled, he snarled at Koga. I thought for sure he was going to kill him. He held Kikyko to his body.

"YOU… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER," he said again.

"Hey she's my child encase you've forgotten dog," Koga hissed at him.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS," InuYasha's voice was so scary he's never sounded like this. His voice was hoarse and rumbled. Even I was scared of him. Inuko pulled me away from them.

"Stay back everyone," he said, he knew his father's wrath all to well, he knew his rage and anger, and InuYasha was defiantly angry.

"Calm down InuYasha, we need to get her breathing," Miroku said to him.

"An ambulance is coming," someone shouted at us.

"I'll take care of her," InuYasha said to Koga.  
"What…." Koga said to InuYasha.

"ENOUGH, we're running out of time, HELP HER INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted at him. He looked at Kikyko and put her down.

InuYasha pressed his hands over Kikyko's chest and started chest compression's on her.

"COME ON KIKI… WAKE UP!" he shouted at her. Her face was so pale, tears filled my eyes and I turned to Sango.

"Shhh, hey…" Sango said to me she pulled me to her.

"Hey… hey let us help her," some ambulance crew came through the rubble.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY," InuYasha hissed. We saw them step away.

"BREATHE…." He said as he pressed his hands over and over again on Kikyko's chest.

I looked at Ayame, she looked worried. Mabye in this reality Kikyko was actually their daughter, maybe she had no memories of them, because she had no memories when we first meet her, I came over to Ayame.

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

"She's my child, but yet she isn't… she resents us and hates us, she doesn't even call us her parents. She runs away, she doesn't go to school… she never listens," Ayame said her eyes never left Kikyko.

"Yet, I have a son… and…. I don't even know how to raise her, if she… wants to live on her own, and do her own thing… who am I to stop her," Ayame said her voice cracked.

"But… I don't want her to die," she said crying.

"BREATH… COME ON KIKYKO… BREATH BABY GIRL," InuYasha hissed angrily. Miroku's face looked pained with worry, I think he was crying too I wasn't sure. The EMT crew looked worried as well.

"SIR LET US TAKE HER," one of them said.

Koga got up and went over to Ayame when he saw her crying. He held her in his arms and turned her away from them.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY," InuYasha said again. He bent over Kikyko and pressed his mouth over hers.

"Uuuuggh," we heard Kikyko's voice. She coughed.

"KIKYKO," I shouted and ran to her. I climbed over the rubble.

InuYasha picked her up and held her to his chest. "Thank goodness," he said and pressed his face to hers.

"I was about to loose my mind," he said holding her.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING, THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. It is long I'm sorry, I wanted to express a lot. FYI THIS IS A STORY, THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF INUYASHA AND HIS FAMILY BEING TRAPPED IN KAGOME'S TIME. DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ MORE. the next chapters are better and full of battle and action, I'm sorry with all the sex and all the dirtyness of these chapters. THIS IS A VERY DARK CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Kikyko's Purity: Nakamaru Kidnaps Kikyko (Part 3)**

"Thank goodness," Ayame said running to the ruble. InuYasha looked at her and held Kikyko to his chest.

"Stay the hell away," he said. I've never seen him so protective of her.

"Let me hold her please," she said to him.

"InuYasha, please…" I said to him. Kikyko looked at her father and held a hand to her arm.

"AAAH," she shouted.

"What is it? Calm down," he said resting her on the ground she sat up.

"My arm I can't move it," she shouted.

The EMT came over the ruble and to her side. I looked at Ayame as she watched the EMT help Kikyko. InuYasha didn't leave her side.

"I'm sorry, but… is she really yours?" I said to Ayame.

"No, we found her… 6 months ago, in our yard… she was running away from someone or something, she didn't talk… she didn't even know who she was. We took her in, I gave her a name and…. We raised her," she said her eyes filled with concern for Kikyko.

"When she'd run away at nights… we assumed she was trying to find her parents, we didn't know what to do… we tried everything with her, she… never listened," she said again.

"Ayame we should take her home with us…" Koga said to her.

"Please, don't…" I said to them. "I'm her mother, her real mother…. We found her in her father's yard," I said to Ayame. She looked at me.

"You're her parents?" she said her voice cracked.

"I know you took care of her for 6 months, thank you… but, she's ours…. I'm sorry," I said to her. Ayame looked at Koga.

"Maybe…. This is the best for her, if we take her home how do we know she won't run away again?" he said to Ayame. She sighed deeply and got up.

Kikyko looked at her and Koga.

"Wait," she said to them. InuYasha looked at Kikyko and held a hand to her as she got up from the ruble.

"Miss don't get up let us wrap your arm," the EMT said to her. Kikyko waved her hand for them to step aside. The EMT moved for her.

"I'm sorry," Kikyko said to Ayame and Koga. She came towards them.

"I'm sorry if… I ran away, and was troublesome, I honestly don't know you… and I was looking for my parents, I had to find them…" she told them what they wanted to hear.

Ayame came to her and carefully hugged her.

"I'm sorry too, for all the times I yelled at you… and punished you, I knew you weren't ours… I wanted you to be, but… I knew you'd leave to find your parents…." She told her. She touched her face and parted her bangs.

"If you want to stay with your parents, I understand…" she said to her.

"I'm sorry," Kikyko said again.

"Can… we see you again? Is that okay?" she bent down to her and said this. Kikyko nodded.

Koga came towards her as well.

"Take care of her," he said to InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed Kikyko by the arm and carefully pulled her back to the EMT. They took Kikyko out of the ruble to tend to her arm better. I followed them and kept my eye's on InuYasha.

"Don't worry I will," InuYasha said to him. Ayame sighed deeply and looked at Kikyko then turned with Koga, they carefully maneuvered their way through the ruble.

"InuYasha, that glass… didn't break by Kikyko's weight, it's a three-ply thick sheet of glass. People lean on it all the time," Miroku said looking at everyone who was on the second floor leaning over the glass. InuYasha diverted his eyes to the glass railing.

"You mean someone broke it?" InuYasha said to him.

"No, someone did this, only that pane of glass was broken, someone knew this was going to happen," Miroku said to him. InuYasha turned his gaze to Kikyko.

"Sis," Inuko said bending down to her as the EMT wrapped her arm.

"I'm okay Inuko," she said to him.

"I was so scared…" Sango said taking in a deep breathe. Her children looked worried, Hakura and Kira stayed near Kikyko. I left her side and came towards Sango. The boys ran to Kikyko and tried to cheer her up.

"Someone did this," InuYasha said to us.

"What do you mean someone did this… someone broke the glass?" I said worried.

"That's what we think happened," Miroku said. The EMT came towards us.

"Excuse me," one of the men said.

We turned to them.

"The girl is okay, her arm was broken but we wrapped it, she'll be fine in a few days… if she has any problems take her to the hospital please," one of the men said to us.

"Thank you," I said to them. Inuko held his arm around his sister and brought her to us.

"We should take them home," Sango said to us. InuYasha looked at Kikyko worried, his eyes didn't even move from her. I've never seen him like this, he looked so worried for her as if she's going to disappear. I wanted to know what his father told him, I came to Kikyko's side and also wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on, lets go home," I said to her.

* * *

The whole car ride we drove back in silence, I tilted the mirror and looked at Kikyko. Inuko wrapped his arms around her and she slept on his shoulder. He put his head on hers and sighed.

"What did your father say?" I asked InuYasha.

"We'll talk about it at home," he said, his voice wasn't himself. I was worried, he was agitated I could tell.

"Hey.. Kiki?" Inuko said shaking her as we pulled in to the lot. InuYasha turned the car off.

"Huuhh?" Kiki said opening her eyes.

"Hey, we're home…" he said to her.

"Oh," she said and looked around the car.

"I'll carry you if you want," Inuko said to her.

"I just want to sleep," she said and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Woah… okay I'll carry you," he said and opened the car door.

* * *

Inuko carefully carried her to the door. InuYasha unlocked the door.

"Wait," he said as the door opened. Miroku came around me.

"We were robbed again?" he said coming to the door.

"Stay here," InuYasha said to us. Inuko shifted his sister in his arms and looked in to the house.

"What the hell happened here?" Miroku said following InuYasha to through the house.

"Someone was here, they were looking for something…" InuYasha said noticing everything flipped over.

"Maybe it was Nakemaru… he might be looking for the necklace," Miroku said checking the bedrooms on the first floor. He and InuYasha went upstairs to the second floor.

"Careful," InuYasha said to him as they carefully went through each room.

"Whoever was here, did a clean sweep…" Miroku said when InuYasha came to the hallway.

"Hmm," InuYasha said coming down the stairs. He whistled at us. Inuko came in first with Kikyko, we followed behind him.

"What happened?" I said looking around the living room area.

"Who did this?" Sango said coming over to help Miroku flip over the couch.

"InuYasha?" a voice rumbled behind us. We turned to the door. It was Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father.

"What is it?" InuYasha said coming to the door. Sesshomaru and his father came in to the house.

"I figured this happened," his father said in the living room.

"What? What do you mean you knew our house was flipped upside down…" Miroku said as I helped him with the table.

"Our home was destroyed as well, Nakemaru is getting desperate…" Inu No Taisho said. Everyone froze in their spot and looked at him. Inuko put Kikyko down on the couch.

We finally managed to get the house organized, InuYasha, his father Sesshomaru and Miroku were in discussion outside. I went to the large patio doors and looked at them.

"No... I will not put her life in danger, absolutely not," InuYasha bellowed at his father.

"Look, when we find the swords that's the only way we can return home and end this madness," his father said to him.

"I don't care, if we find the swords fine… she will no longer be involved in anymore, I almost lost her today… no more," InuYasha said agitated, he turned to the patio doors. He slid them opened. I looked at him as he came through the doors.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" I said to them as they followed him.

"We need to talk…" InuYasha said to all of us.

"Inuko take your sister and the girls, and Koji and Yuki upstairs…" InuYasha half shouted at him.

"Why?" he said coming around the couch.

"JUST DO AS I SAY," he hissed at him.

"InuYasha stop yelling at him," I said coming towards Sango. We followed InuYasha to the separate dinning room. It was separated by doors. Miroku opened the doors then closed them behind us.

"What's that about?" Hakura said to Inuko.

"I don't know… but I don't like where this is going," Inuko said he bent down and picked up his sister.

"Come on, let's go upstairs…" Inuko said to the kids. Hakura looked at Kikyko as they went upstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry to come here like this, but Sesshomaru and I had gone out after you came to see us to look for the swords. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga their aura was somewhere near, I could feel their presence, but… I guess I was wrong, the spot we went too was a dead end. When we returned home our house was destroyed…." Taisho said to us.

"I don't care anymore… whatever you have to say I don't care, I'm not involving Kikyko in any more of this." InuYasha said leaning over the table.

"As I said to you before, Nakemaru is behind this. He will find her, he will get what he is after…." Taisho said to him.

"What do you mean… someone tell me what's going on?" I said almost shouting.

"Nakemaru was the one who erased our memories, Kikyko brought us here…. The swords sheaths protected me and Sesshomaru from Nakemaru almost killing us which released father's spirit. He was restored in to his original body when we came here," InuYasha said to me.

"…. And Nakemaru is after your daughter's spiritual power, which I sealed inside her necklace…" Taisho said again.

"You sealed Kikyko's power, why?" Sango said looking at me.

"She's the most powerful and dangerous girl of our blood line, surpassing all of us… but not in strength, only in power. I trapped Nakemaru's soul within the necklace your daughter wears around her neck, Nakemaru is now desperate and wants his soul back. If he obtains it, he releases Kikyko's power, if he does that… we will all be destroyed, and Nakemaru will become ruler of this time," he said leaning over the table to us.

"Soo…. We protect her from him, we can't allow him near her," Miroku said nervous.

"He will take her, he has his strength we don't…" Sesshomaru said to us.

"Wait.. wait what? You mean none of you have any powers?" I said scared, I grabbed InuYasha's arm worried.

"No…. I don't have my speed, my hearing is week, I can barely lift anything heavy, and my sight isn't as it used to be…" InuYasha said to me. I sat down on the chair trembling.

"Kagome?" he said bending down to me.

I felt like I was going to pass out. Why would someone want to take my child… my only daughter, why does he want her, what are his intentions with her. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Is your wife pregnant?" Taisho asked coming around the table.

"Yes why?" InuYasha said touching his hands to my stomach.

"May I?" he said bending down to me.

"What?" InuYasha said agitated.

"I don't have my strength or my power, but I do have my ability to heal and to see things," he said. InuYasha lifted his hands off my stomach I looked at him.

Taisho touched my stomach gently. Sango bent down to me as well and touched my shoulder.

"The baby is fine, but your wife is not… your concern for your daughter will make you gravely ill. Listen to me, no matter what happens to your daughter she will get through it, but you mustn't allow yourself to break," he said to me and moved his hands from my stomach.

"What?" I said to him confused.

"WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO KIKYKO," I shouted.

"Kagome… don't please," InuYasha said to me.

"What is going to happen to Kikyko I want to know… will she die, what is going to happen…" I said panicked.

"I will not say… please do not ask me, just do not fall ill because of it, you will loose the child…" he said to me and stood up.

I held my hands to my face.

"Kagome stop please… just calm down, its not good for you to get worked up," Sango said to me.

"Your upsetting my wife, seriously what is going to happen…" InuYasha said coming towards his father. Sesshomaru stepped between them.

"InuYasha, stop… the swords will destroy him, and we must find them…" Sesshomaru said to his brother.

* * *

"AAAH AHHHHAAHHA," we heard Kikyo scream upstairs.

"What the hell…" Miroku said and ran to the doors. He slid them opened.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY," Inuko said pushing his sister behind him.

"COME NEAR HER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU," his voice bellowed.

"MOM… DAD," Hakura and Kira ran down the stairs with the boys.

"Hurry, that man… he's in the room," Koji said panicked.

"Stay here, Hakura stay with your siblings," Miroku said to his daughters. Everyone ran upstairs.

"HEY…" InuYasha shouted as he came in to the room.

"Nakemaru…" Inu No Taisho said noticing him standing near the window.

"Ahh, so you are here… well isn't this a family reunion," Nakemaru said pacing in the room. Inuko held his hands to his sister keeping her behind him. InuYasha came near him.

"Why the hell have you returned," InuYasha hissed at him. I came near Kikyko and grabbed her bringing her to Sango and Miroku. Miroku stood in front of us protecting her.

"I came to take the girl… is that a problem?" he said watching us carefully.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER," Taisho said. Sesshomaru and his father came towards him. Nakemaru held his hand up to them.

"I still have some of my powers that you tried to take from me, meaning… I can still use it in this world," he said his hand released a surge of power throwing Sesshomaru and Taisho to the ground.

He turned and looked to us.

"Uhh," I said wrapping my arms tightly around Kikyko. Sango did the same.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY," InuYasha said standing in front of us.

"InuYasha," Nakemaru extended his name. He laughed and came towards him.

"Nakemaru stay away from him," Taisho shouted. He ran at Nakemaru, Nakemaru turned and held his hand up again tossing Taisho to the ground again.

Nakemaru's eyes looked at Kikyko. I pulled her away from Miroku and to the door.

"I will take her, and I will have what is mine…" he said lifting his hand to us.

"NOOOO," InuYasha shouted, just as he was about to charge at Nakemaru. He flicked his wrist knocking Miroku and InuYasha to the ground.

"Uuuh," they both said rolling over on the floor.

"No, no…" I said as Nakemaru came towards us.

"STAY AWAY," Sango said. I saw her try to reach to her back.

"DAMMIT," she said noticing she didn't have her haraikotsu.

Inuko stood in front of us.

"Do not come any closer," he said holding his hands out.

"INUKO…" I shouted at him. But before I could even grab him, Nakemaru flicked his wrist tossing Inuko to us. I let go of Kikyko and we fell in to the door behind us.

"UUUGH," I said and held my stomach.

"MOTHER," Inuko turned to me.

"Uhh," Kikyko said on the floor.

InuYasha got up, Sesshomaru and he ran at Nakemaru. Miroku ran to Kikyko trying to grab her.

"HAHAHA, I DON'T THINK SO…" He shouted. He clapped his hands together and a huge surge of light threw Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshomaru to the ground.

"AAAAH," Kikyko screamed as he grabbed her.

"NOOO, DON'T TAKE HER," I shouted reaching for her.

Nakemaru jumped to the window.

"Do not come for her, when I'm done with her… I might bring her back," he said holding a knife to her throat. Everyone got up and came towards him.

"Nakemaru, you want the swords we'll give them to you, let the girl go…" Taisho said approaching him.

"I DON'T THINK SO," he shouted, then he jumped through the window shattering the glass.

"AAAAAHHHHH," we heard Kikyko's scream.

"NO… NO," InuYasha shouted. He came to the window and looked down. They were gone.

"We have to find her," Taisho said. Inuko helped me and Sango off the floor, Taisho came to the door. Miroku and InuYasha followed him. Sesshomaru came out behind us as we ran downstairs.

"Mother what's wrong?" Hakura said watching as we ran through the house. InuYasha and his father ran out to the back yard. I followed behind him.

"I can't pick up anything… their scent nothing," InuYasha said angry.

"We have to put an all out search for her, we do not stop until we find her," Taisho said to him. I held my hands to my face and fell to my knees.  
"KAGOME," Sango ran to me.

* * *

"Huh…. Where am I?" Kikyko opened her eyes.

"In my home," Nakemaru said to her.

"Aaah aaah, let me go," she struggled, she looked at her hands they were tied to a bed post.

"NOO NOO, LET ME GO…" she shouted and moved her arms.

"Such a shame Kikyko… if you allowed yourself to fall in love with me, we would've been the most powerful rulers of our lands," he said climbing on the bed over her.

"Nnnnnuhhh, stay away from me," her voice trembled.

"Where are the swords sheaths?" he said holding his knife to her throat.

"I don't know," her voice cracked, tears dripped down her face.

"WHERE ARE THEY, YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHEATHS ARE…" he shouted at her.

"I… I… DON'T KNOW, OKAY… I DON'T KNOW…" she shouted crying.

He held the knife to her chest.

"Shhhh shhhhh, hey." He said touching his hand to her throat. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. She spit at him.

"Don't ever do that again," she said angry.

He wiped his face.

"You have your father's rage, or your mother's…." he said touching his lips.

"Don't touch me," she said angry.

"I'll ask you again, you know where the sheaths are… your power protects them, now you will tell me where they are, or I will send you back to your parents defiled and in pieces..." he said to her.

"I don't care what you do to me… you will not get the sheaths," her voice cracked.

"Ah, so you do know where they are…" he said trailing the knife down her shirt.

He used the tip of the blade and cut the buttons of her shirt.

"Don't…." she said lifting her body away from him.

"DO NOT MOVE OR THE KNIFE MIGHT CUT YOUR SKIN," he said working his way down her shirt. He pulled her shirt from her pants.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME," she shouted at him.

"Where are the sheaths, you will tell me…" he said he slide his hand up her stomach and to her breasts. Tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you protecting those sheaths, you know when I find them… I will destroy your entire family," he said against her face. She turned away from him.

"My father will kill you, he will rip you to shreds…" her voice trembled.

"Will he?" he said and forcefully grabbed her pants.

"NOO NOO…" she lifted her knees and kneed him in the side.  
"BITCH," he shouted at her and grabbed her legs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she shouted fighting him off her.

"I'm stronger then you, do not attempt to escape me," he said he pressed the knife to her stomach, it cut into her skin. He cut a line along her stomach.

"AAAH," she screamed and didn't move.

"That's better," he said and unzipped her pants.

"PLEASE… DON'T DO THIS," she cried. He trailed his lips up her stomach and to her chest.

"DON'T…. DON'T," she said crying. He held the knife to her throat again.

"I'm going to rape you, no…. I'm going to break you in two," he said to her.

"AAAH," she screamed, he forcefully pulled her pants down, she turned her body trying to fight him off her.

"I'll give you a chance Kikyko, the sheaths for your dignity…." He said to her again. He sat on her legs so she wouldn't move and held the knife between her legs. He cut her underwear.

"AAAH, NOOOO… PLEASE DON'T DO THIS," she cried.

"The sheaths Kikyko," he said to her again. He cut off her underwear and looked at her.

He put the knife down next to her and unzipped his pants.

"NOOOOO, NOOO." She choked through her tears.

"What will your mother think…. Hmm, her daughter defiled by a demon?" he said and leaned over her. He bent down to her.

"The sheaths, you choose to protect them over your own dignity, such a shame," he said to her.

"They're going to find you…" she stuttered her words.

"Are they? Maybe they'll find you… a little to late, possibly…" he said and pressed his lips to her neck. She cried and turned away.

"Have you ever been with a man Kikyko… have you ever been, touched by one…" he said and slide his hand between her legs. She pulled away from him.

"NNNnnuuh, stop please," she cried.

"You are pure aren't you," he said touching her. She turned her face and cried.

"YOUR NOW MINE," he shouted at her and thrust himself into her hard.

"AAAAAH," she screamed.

* * *

"Where is she, why can't I pick up her scent…" InuYasha trembled, he tried to sniff the air.

"Calm down son, you can't use your senses if your panicking," Taisho said to him.

"We have to look for a path, something…" Miroku said looking to the ground.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said he looked to the trees as they rustled.

"This way," he said as he looked to the trees swaying in the opposite direction.

Everyone looked at him and followed behind Sesshomaru.

* * *

"AAAH, AAAAH.." Kikyko screamed. Her body trembled.

"STOP PLEASE YOUR HURTING ME…" she cried as he pressed his body hard against hers.

"I gave you a chance…." He said catching his breath.  
"You wouldn't give up the sheaths," he said as he rammed his body in to hers. She cried and screamed.

"Aaahhh, aaahhhhh…" she cried.

"Please…. Please I beg you stop," she cried.

"Keep begging, I gave you the chance to join me… to be with me, your stupid brother inferred and ended my medling…" he said hitting his body against her again harder and harder.

"Uhhh uhhhhhh," she cried.

"Ah, your bleeding..." he said looking at her.

"Well I took away more then just your dignity," he said bending over her. He picked up his knife and held it to her throat.

"They will find your dead body," he said and pressed it against her throat.

"Kill me… kill me, please… just kill me," her voice trembled and stuttered.

"Oh, I will kill you…" he bent over and kissed her. He thrusted into her again hard. She screamed again.  
"HAHAHAH, oh I'm not finished yet," he laughed and didn't stop. He thrust into her again and again harder and harder until he felt her hips trembled.

"AAAAAHHHHH, AAAH," she screamed again.

"Don't worry… after I kill you, I'll kill your mother…. Then her baby, then your brother… and let your father watch," he said against her face. He pressed his lips against her and thrust into her one more time so hard that her entire body quivered.

"MM MMMMMHMMM," she screamed and cried.

* * *

"DAMMIT, WHERE IS SHE…" InuYasha said again.

"Calm down InuYasha, we'll find her," Miroku said nervous. He wiped his forehead.

"Father do you pick up anything at all," Sesshomaru said to his father who held his hand to the ground beneath them.

"NO…. nothing," he hissed angry.

"Our senses don't work here, we are useless…" Taisho said again angry.

* * *

"Hahhaha, you like this don't you… come on, admit it," he said leaning over her.

She cried and screamed moving her body away from him every time he hit in to her.

"Yes…. You know you like this," he said again and hit in to her.

"WHERE ARE THE SHEATHS STUPID GIRL," he shouted at her again. She cried and choked through her tears.

"UUUugh, hahh hahha," he laughed as he pulled himself from her body. Her body shook and trembled.

"Wow, didn't think you'd bleed this much," he said looking at her. He held the knife to her throat.

"AAAAAH," she screamed losing her voice.

"AAAAH, AHHHHHH…" she screamed again.

"I will silence your screams," he said and slit the knife along her throat.

"aaah," her voice went silent.

"Now I will end your family…" he said and cut the rope from the bed post.

* * *

Inu No Taisho took a whiff of the air.

"Blood," he said and turned to the smell.

"What," InuYasha's voice trembled. They followed him.

"NOOO…" Inu No Taisho said noticing Kikyko lying face down on the grass in a large opened field.

"DO NOT LET INUYASHA NEAR HER, HE DOES NOT NEED TO SEE HIS DAUGHTER LIKE THIS," he shouted at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up and clenched his hands together.

"KIKYKO…" InuYasha shouted coming towards them.

"NO, NO INUYASHA NO," Miroku said pulling him away.

Taisho draped a blanket over her and picked her up.

"Her throats been cut," he said looking at her.

"NNnuuh," Kikyko's voice whispered.

"WHAT HAPPENED…" InuYasha shouted as Sesshomaru came towards him. Taisho carried her back towards them.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER MEDICAL ATTENTION," he shouted at them.

"NO, NO LET ME SEE HER," InuYasha shouted as his father ran past him. They all ran after him following him back to the house.

"Sango," I shouted for her standing up. Inuko ran to the door and slid it opened as they came to the house. Sango came to my side.

"WHAT HAPPENED," Inuko shouted at them as they came to the kitchen counter. Taisho placed her down carefully on the counter as Sesshomaru ran to the first aid kit hanging on the wall.

"DO NOT LET YOUR MOTHER SEE HER," Taisho shouted at him.

"Kiki… Kiki," I said coming towards them. Inuko grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"I'll call an ambulance," Miroku said picking up his cell phone. Hakura came to her siblings.

"Its okay, its okay…" Kira said to her brothers holding them.

"Here the first aid kit," Sesshomaru came back towards them. Taisho opened it and grabbed some large white gauze pads and put them to her throat.

"STAY AWAKE," he shouted at her.

"NnnNuuh," her voice trembled.

"What happened, let me see her…" I stuttered out. InuYasha turned to me he came to me and grabbed me pulling me to him.

"Sshh, hey…" he said holding me. I cried in to his chest.

* * *

InuYasha drove so fast behind the ambulance, I held my hand to my chest. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I cried the whole way to the hospital. I couldn't breath, I felt as if I lost my own daughter, I was terrified.

"Kagome, please… calm down," InuYasha said to me. His voice trembled, he too was scared and worried.

"MAKE WAY," the EMT shouted as they ran down the hospital hallways.

"KAGOME," my father saw us.

"Father, father help Kikyko please…" I shouted at him.

"The girl, what happened… why is she here?" he shouted coming towards us.

"Help her please, please…" I pleaded with him.

"Calm down, calm down…" he turned to the nurses.

"Get me all the information on that girl that was brought in," he said and ran after the EMT.

I held my hands to my face and cried.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around me and held me as our child was wheeled into an emergency room.

I looked at Taisho, he had blood all over his clothes.

"Father, you should change your shirt," Sesshomaru said to him handing him a new black shirt.

He took it from him.

"What happened?" I said coming towards him. He didn't answer me and excused himself he went to the waiting room.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING," I cried again.

"Stop don't get yourself worked up please Kagome," InuYasha said holding me in his arms. I sat down in the waiting room. I looked at Sango and Miroku he held her, and she was crying as well. I was glad Inuko stayed with the kids, I didn't want them here. This would be to much for them to bare.

Four hours had passed, and my father still hadn't come out of the emergency room, they had to take Kikyko in to a surgery room, and still no one had told me anything. I dried my eyes and looked up at Taisho. He held a plate of food to me.

"What…" I said looking at the plate.

InuYasha looked at his father and took the plate from him.

"Eat Kagome, please…" he said rubbing my back.

"I can't eat… I need to know she's okay," I said to him.

"Please… I need my wife strong… we can't lose our baby," he said to me. I felt as if I already lost my baby, she was in a room I couldn't get to her, what was the point of eating. I sighed and took the plate from him.

"Huh!" That's when I saw Miroku and Sango stand up. InuYasha saw my father and did the same. I stood up.

My father looked to all of us, he gestured his hand to me.

"Dad?" I said and came towards him.

"We need to contact her parents or whoever is her guardian, have you found them?" he said to me.

"InuYasha is her guardian, what is it father?" I said to him. I saw InuYasha shift towards us.

My father took in a deep breath.

"Her throat was slit, she's alive. She won't speak for a while," he said to me. I tried not to show how much that hurt me hearing his words.

"There's something else…" he said. His eyes filled with pain. He touched his hands to my arms.

"Kagome, what ever happened to her… she will need therapy, she will need a lot of help to get through it…" he said looking at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED…" I shouted at him.

"Kagome, calm down….. I never wish this on any girl or women, she was brutally raped," he said to me. I held a hand to my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Severely, she's bleeding a lot… we had to stitch her up to stop the bleeding, there's a lot of bruising…. " he said to me. He shook his head and held his hand to his forehead.

"Poor child," he said and took in a deep breath. "She will need bed rest, she won't be able to walk for a while… and, she'll need a lot of treatment…" he said to me.

"I'm going home tonight, I can't bare being here… I can't understand why these things happen, especially to a child," he said looking to the room a nurse had wheeled Kikyko too.

"You can see her, but not all of you… just you and your friend InuYasha," he said and tapped my face.

"If she needs anything the hospital will call me," father said to me. I nodded without words. He turned from me and I saw him take off his white hospital mask and cap. He was talking to a nurse.

I slid against the wall to the ground.

"Kagome," InuYasha ran to me. I held my hands to my face and cried.

"Uhh uhh, why… why!" Sango said to Miroku, he held her as she cried.

"Sshhh, hey…" Hey said touching her hair.

* * *

"Shhh hey, hey… we'll get through this," InuYasha said holding me against his chest. I saw Sesshomaru and Taisho come around where I was.

"Father where are you going?" InuYasha said to his father as he passed us.

"Stay with your daughter, I'll deal with this…" he said to us. Sesshomaru looked at us then followed his father.

"Uhh…. Excuse me," a nurse said coming towards us.

InuYasha helped me up off the floor.

"You may see her, but only the both of you…" she said to us. Sango looked at me and nodded. She sat down with Miroku.

We followed the nurse into a small white private room. She pulled back the curtains, she looked at us and turned to the door.

"Kikyko…" I said and leaned over her.

InuYasha touched her head and leaned over her as well. He was crying, I could tell his body trembled next to me.

I looked at her and touched her face. She was hooked up to machines and had a mask over her face. I dried my eyes and pulled up the chair next to her bed.

"InuYasha, what do we do…. What do we do now?" I said to him. He bent down to me and held me.

"We'll help her get through this… and we'll find the swords and get the hell out of here," he said to me.

"I'm going to kill him…. I'll destroy him…" he said his voice trembled. I looked at him.

"Please…. Stop," I said to him and held a hand to my stomach. I leaned over Kikyko and rested my head against hers.

* * *

"Uncle Miroku what is it?" Inuko said over the phone.

"W-wwhat?" his voice stuttered.

"Is… she okay?" he asked his voice trembled.

"Okay…. Yeah," he said again. Then he hung up!

"Inuko what is it?" Hakura said to him, she touched his shoulder. Inuko dried his eyes and turned to her. Kira looked over at them as her brothers took a bite of their sandwiches.

"Inuko?" she said to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the kitchen to a bed room. He pushed her in and closed the door behind them.

"Inuko?" she said again.

He pulled her to him and held her.

"Your scaring me," she said as he pressed his head into her shoulder and cried.

"Inuko…" she said again and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Miss," the nurse said coming into Kikyko's room.

"I need to change her bandages," she said coming around the bed. I stepped away from Kikyko and let the nurse do her job. InuYasha pulled me to him.

"Please…. Eat something," he said to me noticing me rubbing my stomach.

"Ma'am, are you well?" the nurse said turning to me.

"I'm just… not feeling to well," I said to her.

"I could have the doctor give you something for your stomach," she said to me.

"I'm pregnant, I just… need to eat," I said to her. I wasn't sure if it was wise of me to say this, my father was tending to Kikyko, what if the nurse tells him I'm pregnant. He doesn't even know about me and InuYasha being married.

"Yes, I'll have a meal prepared for you, you may stay the night with her…" she said and nodded to us. She turned to the door and closed it behind her.

"My father said she won't be able to talk…. Or… walk for a while," I said to InuYasha. He sighed deeply and came over to Kikyko's side. He touched her hand.

"Then we'll help her Kagome," he said to me. I sat down next to her. I saw a lady with a bed trolly come through the door, she had a tray of food on it.

"Ma'am, please leave it at the door when your done," she said to me. InuYasha came over to the tray and took it off the cart. I took it from him and put it on my lap.

"Please… eat," he said bending down to me. He held the bread up to me.

I took it from him and took a bite out of it.

* * *

Kikyko had been in the hospital for a week, she hadn't woken up yet. InuYasha's father and Sesshomaru never returned to see us, Sango and Miroku had come and gone throughout the week, they went to our home to tend to their children. Inuko had come to the hospital to see his sister and hasn't left her side all morning. I came in to her room and saw him asleep over her his hand clasped into hers.

"Inuko?" I said coming to him. I shook him.

"Huh?" he said looking at me.

"Sweetheart, you should go home," I said to him.

"I can't, what if she wakes up," he said stretching his arms.

"Honey, if she wakes up I'll call you… please, you've been here for three days," I said to him. He looked at me and sighed deeply.

"Have you eaten mother?" he asked me, as he has every day.

"Yes yes I've eaten," I said to him. "Maybe you should get checked out… to make sure the babies okay," he said to me. I tapped his face and smiled.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine…" I said to him.  
"Mom please… if the babies a half demon like me, then you'll be sick all the time…" he said as I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Inuko, this isn't my first time…" I told him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Hhuuh," we heard Kikyko's voice.

"Kiki," Inuko stood up. I stood up and leaned over her.

I saw her open her eyes, she was crying. She moved her arms to her throat.

"No no honey don't," I said moving her hands.

"Inuko get the nurse," I said to him. He came around the bed and ran out the door.

"Kikyko, hey follow my light…" father's voice said to her. She focused her eyes on his light and followed it. "You won't be able to talk for a while Kikyko, you have stitches on your throat…" he said to her. She turned her gaze to me and I saw tears roll down her face.

"We will let you go home in the after noon if your feeling well," he said to her. She looked to my father as they pulled the oxygen mask off her face. The nurse took over as father stood up, she came to her side and took off her bandages cleaning her wound. I couldn't look at her stitches, I turned my face to my father.

"When she comes home, I will give InuYasha a list of things she needs, you'll need to tend to her around the clock…" he said to me. He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Kagome, call your mother she's worried about you," he said to me and touched my face. He kissed my cheek and left her room.

"Kiki," Inuko said coming to her side. She looked at him.

"Pa.. pa," she tried to talk.

"No, no you can't talk… here can you write it?" he said looking at the desk for the note pad and pen. Kikyko took the pen in her hand, her hand trembled when she wrote.

I came over to her as the nurse left.

"Father…. Oh he's downstairs, he send he wanted to get something from the hospital store," Inuko said to her calmly.

"You'll go home today," Inuko said to her. He rested his forehead against hers.

I turned my eyes to the door as InuYasha came in.

"Huh? Kiki," he said noticing her awake. He came over to her.

"Hey…" he said touching her face. She looked at her father and cried again.

"Hey… hey, please don't cry…" he said to her. I sighed deeply and stood up. I came around the bed and went to the door. She needed her brother and father right now, and I needed to eat. I went to the small shop near her room that had some snacks.

"There we go," InuYasha said to her as the bed lifted in the upright position.

"Hey, I got you something," He said to her. Inuko sat down next to her on the bed. InuYasha pulled out a bear from the bag he had with him and showed it to her. She looked at it and took it from him.

"Hey, Kagome…" InuYasha said to me as I came back in to the room. I had a few bags of chips and some chocolate bars with me. I also had two bottles of water.

"Hungry much," he said pulling the chair towards the bed. I sat down.

"Yes," I said and opened the chips. I saw Kikyko look at the bag.

I smiled a her.

"Here sweetie," I said to her and held the bag opened to her. She took one.

"Kiki honey," I said to her. She looked at me as she chewed on the chip.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her, that's when the nurse came back in again.

"Uhh excuse me, we have to changed her bandages… ma'am could we speak with you," the nurse said looking at me. InuYasha and Inuko stood up and left the room. The nurse gestured for me to the bathroom. I stood up and followed her, I gave my bag of chips to Kiki. I saw her smile and munch on the chips.

"Yes?" I said to nurse.

"We may have to sedate her… she has a large round piece of gauze inside her," the women said trying to use her words carefully. She looked nervous, or upset I wasn't sure.

"…. So why sedate her?" I said crossing my arms.

"It'll be painful to take out and change, and… most girls who go through this, don't like people touching them, so we will have to sedate her," she said to me.

"No, you won't sedate her…" I said standing my ground. Why sedate her, if they'd let me… I could do it, Kikyko trusts me. I'll help her through this.

"Can I do it? Can I help her….?" I asked the nurse. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't allow that… this will be something we have to do, we need to insure the stitches the doctor put in don't get ripped out," she said to me. She reached for the door handle. I held my hand at the door.

"I will do it…" I said to her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we can not allow that…" the nurse said in a stern voice.

"I'm taking her out of here," I said agitated.

"Fine that is your decision ma'am, but we must have this procedure done before she leaves, the doctor will not release her until we can ensure she's no longer bleeding…" the nurse said again. I removed my hand from the door. Fine, I'll talk to my father myself and get her discharged. I'll do it myself if I have too, I'll take care of her.

The nurse left the bathroom and I followed her. I saw Kikyko look at me then to the two nurses in the room.

"Okay Kikyko, we have to do something to make sure you are no longer bleeding," the nurse said to her.

Kikyko lifted her knees up to her body, and shook her head. She looked at the other nurse who brought over a tray, I saw Kikyko's eyes. She looked scared.

"Please allow me to do this," I said to the nurse with the tray. They both looked at me.

"Ma'am as I said, I can't allow that… you may speak with the doctor if you like," the nurse said to me.

"Okay Kikyko… we have to take something out of you, so we need to give you a needle that'll relax you…." that's when Kikyko picked up her pillow and held it against her body.

"DO NOT, DO ANYTHING TO HER… I am going to speak to my father," I said crossing my arms. The nurses looked at me.

"Your father is downstairs in the clinic, you may speak with him…" the nurse with the tray said as well. I saw her move the tray to the side. The other nurse sat down waiting.

"Would you like for us to page him?" she said. I nodded and crossed my arms.

I waited as my father finished his rounds, I felt agitated, anxious… Inuko and InuYasha had called the room to let me know that Sango and Miroku where bringing the kids by to see Kikyko. I sighed and hung up the phone. That's when my father came to the room.

"Kagome?" he said to me as he picked up Kikyko's medical pad.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and the nurses.

"Sorry doctor but Miss Kagome won't allow for us to change Kikyko's dressing," the nurse said to him.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a moment," he said waving for the door. I looked at Kikyko who still had the pillow against her body. She was nervous, she sat in the bed with her legs closed and her knees to her chest.

"What's going on? The nurses have to change her dressing Kagome… it could cause infection or worse," father said to me outside. He put her pad by the door.

"No, it'll be painful… I'll do it," I said to him.

"They'll sedate her Kagome," he said to me.

"And I said no…." I said to him. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"You're not even related to the girl, the only one who can make the decision is InuYasha he is her guardian… now Kagome I'm sorry this has to be done, if you won't allow the nurses to do it, then I will. And I will sedate her to get it done, she won't leave without this treatment…" father said to me.

I couldn't argue with him. I sighed deeply as he went in to the room. I held my hands to my face. She's going to cry and be so upset, I can't even stop her pain… I can't help her. I felt like I should be in there not here.

"NOOO, GO AWAY!" that's when I heard Kikyko's voice crack. I turned to the door. I just wanted to go in there and make all this stop. Make everything just stop I held my hand to the door and cried.

"I'm so sorry… Kiki I'm sorry," I said to myself.

"I'm sorry Kikyko we have to do this…" I heard my father's voice say behind the door.

"Aaah, aaah.. noo," I heard Kikyko's voice. I cried touching the door. I knew they were going to hold her down and sedate her, I didn't want them too but… I knew, my father was right he had to do this. What will she think of me, allowing this to happen to her, she'll hate me. Then everything went quiet. I opened the door and ran in. The nurses had sedated her and my father had her cleaned up.

"There, that was quick," he said to me. I looked at her. She looked weary unaware of what has happened. The nurses and my father came around me.

"Kagome, sometimes you have to do things like this… we didn't hurt her, we had to help her…" he said to me. He kissed the side of my face and followed the nurses.

"Kiki, baby?" I said to her. I came to her side and touched her face. She moved her eyes to me.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, I wish I was in your place… not you," I said to her leaning over her.

"Hey…" InuYasha said coming through the door. He had some flowers in his hands. I looked at him and wiped my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked putting the flowers down on the bedside table.

"I'm a bad mother InuYasha…" I turned to him and pressed myself against his chest.

"You're a great mother Kagome…" he said touching my hair.

"What's wrong…" he said in a calm voice. He stroked my hair and rested his head against mine.

"I couldn't protect my own child… I let her get hurt, and she's in pain and I can't take that away…" I said to him.

"Don't start, don't start blaming yourself… blame me, I let this happen…. You can't blame yourself," he said to me again. I saw his stature relax. He moved his eyes to Kikyko who had fallen asleep again.

"Hey…" he said pulling me away from him. He grabbed the flowers from the table and held them to me.

"You… got me flowers?" I said to him. I took the bouquet from him and smelt them.

"Well… you've been through hell, I thought this would cheer you up," he said to me. He touched my face. I looked up at him and he bent to me and kissed me.

"Aaaah," I said touching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at me. He put his hand over my stomach. I sat down.

"I don't know… I have really really bad cramps," I said to him. I put the flowers down next to Kikyko.

"Do you need anything… water, food, anything… should I get your father?" he said bending down to me.

"My father doesn't even know I'm pregnant and that we are together, in this… reality he'd kill me if I was pregenant," I said to him. I rubbed my stomach and took in a deep breath.

"I'm worried, please tell me what to do…" he said he looked so worried. I looked at him and kissed him.

"I'm fine…. It just passed," I said to him.

"Your stressed… your putting to much stress on yourself, please… just don't…" he said touching my hand.

"I'm okay… I'm sorry if I worried you…" I said to him. He rested his head against mine.

"I can't lose my wife… or our child, please Kagome… Kikyko… we'll help her, we can get through this…. She's strong Kagome, but please… I need you to take care of yourself," he said to me. I sighed deeply. He's right, but I'm so worried about Kikyko, she's not happy, I know she's hurt… and I just want to make everything better for her.

"Uuh," I heard Kikyko's voice. The sedation must be wearing off. InuYasha and I stood up. He leaned over her.

"Hey you…" he said to her. She looked at him.

"Is your voice back?" he said to her. She shook her head.

"I… can't…" she whispered. Her voice cracked.

"No.. don't talk," he said to her. He bent over her and kissed her forehead. He pulled up the chair to her and sat down.

"InuYasha, I'm going to grab something to eat…" I said to him. He nodded to me and touched Kikyko's head.

"You know what I think Kikyko… I think you're the most beautiful girl…" he started to say to her. I sighed deeply and turned for the door.

"Mother," Inuko said at the door. I looked at him and tapped his face. Hakura was with him. I smiled and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he said to me.

"Yes yes, you and that father of yours need to stop being so paranoid," I said to him. He stepped aside. I came around him.

"I'm going to get something to eat…" I told him. He smiled and went into his sisters' room.

"Kagome," Sango said to me as she and Miroku came towards me.

"Hey," I said to them.

"The kids wanted to see Kikyko, are you doing okay?" Sango asked me.

"Why is everyone asking me if I'm okay… I'm fine Sango," I said to her and rubbed my stomach. Kira and her brothers looked at me and smiled.

"Well then Kagome, we're going to see Kikyko," Miroku said and touched my children as he and the kids went to her room.

Sango looked at me.

"What makes you think I don't know what's going on with you," she said to me.

I looked at her.

"I'm fine Sango," I said to her.

"No… you're not fine," she said. She was right, I wasn't fine. She came towards me and hugged me. I felt the urge to cry. I did!

* * *

I spent the afternoon with Sango, I needed it… I needed someone to talk too about how I was feeling and what I was going through. I picked at my sandwich then took a bite of it.

"You ate three sandwiches and four bags of chips," Sango said looking at me. She smiled.

"Sorry, when I'm depressed, I eat, and I'm pregnant… its making it worse," I said to her and sighed deeply.

"It's okay, you need to eat, half demons grow faster then humans… their age progression slows down at a certain age…" she started to say. I looked at her and laughed.

"Sango I know this, this isn't my first time…" I said to her. She laughed as well.

We headed back to Kikyko's room. I saw Miroku, Kira and the boys leave her room. InuYasha closed the door behind them.

"Hey… Inuko wanted to talk to his sister alone," he said to me. I smiled.

"With Hakura?" Sango said looking to her kids.

"Yeah," he said again.

We turned to the waiting area.

"Hey sis…" Inuko said to her. Hakura wrapped her arms around Inuko's neck and smiled at her.

Kikyko sat up and looked at them.

"So… were going home soon, the doctor said you can leave in a couple of hours," he said to her in a gentle voice. She wrote something down on her pad.

"Huh…" he said looking at it.

"What?" Hakura said looking at Inuko, she pulled her arms from him and came around him.

"…. Kiki, you brat…" he said to her.

"You… got me a ring?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, I did… I didn't properly ask you to marry me…" he said and reached into his jacket pocket. She sat on Kikyko's bed.

Kikyko looked at him and sighed happily. She smiled when he opened the box.

"Inuko… its so lovely," she said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Will you marry me Hakura?" he said to her again. She looked at him.

"Yes of course," she said. He smiled and put the ring on her finger.

Kikyko sighed again and smiled. That's when the machines started to beep loudly. Kikyko had blacked out and the machines started to beep.

"HUH, KIKI… KIKI," Inuko said panicked. He leaned over her.

"What's happening?" Hakura said scared. That's when the door opened, and two nurses came in.

"What's happening…" Inuko said pulling Hakura to him. He pulled her away from the nurses.

"Okay Kikyko…" one of the nurses said. My father came in to the room as well.

"What's happening, what's wrong with her…" Inuko said his voice trembled.

"Please… leave the room," my father said to Inuko. A nurse came to them.

"MOM… DAD," Inuko's worried voice cracked. We ran to him and Hakura.

"What is it Inuko what's wrong?" InuYasha said panicked. We saw my father close the curtains to Kikyko's room. I came to her large window and tried to look in.

"What happened Inuko," I said to him worried.

"I don't know…" he said hugging Hakura.

I came around her window and down the hall to her door. InuYasha was so worried so was everyone, they followed behind me. As I reached for the handle my father opened the door.

"Kagome," he said to me. He came towards me and closed the door.

"She was going through pain and masking it… she didn't show that she was in pain, she blacked out… she's okay, we gave her some pain medication," my father said to me. I sighed deeply.

"She scared me," Inuko said and let out a deep breath.

The nurses came out of Kikyko's room.

"Can we go in and see her," InuYasha said to my father. He nodded as he turned to the nurses talking to them.

I opened the door and we all came in to her bed side.

"Honey are you okay?" I said bending over her. She nodded. She's being so brave and putting on this brave face when I know deep down inside this is killing her, she's in pain… and she doesn't even show it. I pressed my head against hers.

"Huh?" we heard Kikyko's voice crack.

"Father? Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said noticing them come into Kikyko's room. Taisho looked to us and nodded. He gestured his hand for InuYasha.

"Give us a minute," he said to all of us. Miroku looked at him and followed them outside.

"M…amma…" Kikyko's voice cracked.

"Yes sweetie," I said leaning in to her. She moved her arms and held them up to the air. She wrapped her arms around me. I climbed into the bed with her and held her.

* * *

"Father what is it?" InuYasha said to him.

"How's she doing?" he asked concerned about Kikyko.

"Not so well… she's hiding her pain," he said with a deep sigh.

"We couldn't find that bastard, we searched the entire wooded area, and even the city… he's gone," Sesshomaru said to us.

"Right now… I don't care, I need to take care of my daughter and help her through this," InuYasha said to them.

"That's why I came son… Kikyko knows where the swords are, she's protecting them," Taisho said to him.

"What… this whole time? Why would she not tell anyone," Miroku asked concerned.

"Because Nakemaru may be gone… but he's still watching her… all of us, he's waiting…" Taisho said to us.

"No… we are done, I'm taking my daughter home, when she's well enough… we'll figure this out," InuYasha said he reached for the door handle. Taisho stopped him.

"I can help her, if she'll tell us where the swords are, we need them… if we don't get them, Nakemaru will torment her dreams. He'll still come after her until he gets what he wants… let us get to him before he gets to her again," Taisho said to his son.

"I SAID ENOUGH," InuYasha said to his father.

"Calm down InuYasha, it won't hurt to ask Kikyko if she is protecting the swords and where they are," Miroku said touching InuYasha's shoulder. He shrugged him off.

"No, no one will ask her anything… I want her to forget this, I don't want any reminders that'll upset her, or cause her pain…" he said to them.

"Son, you need to trust me… I know you don't trust so easily, being alive in this world…. has given me the opportunity to be with my sons, I thank your precious daughter for that. She is my grandchild, and I will not allow Nakemaru to harm her again… so please, let us ask her," he said to InuYasha.

"No, that's my decision and its final." He said and opened the door to her room.

Miroku sighed deeply and followed behind InuYasha.

Taisho and Sesshomaru came into Kikyko's room. She was asleep in my arms. I looked at them as they came to her bed.

Taisho came over to her and touched her head.

"InuYasha you need to trust me…" he said to him.

"You know my answer," he said crossing his arms.

"Huh.." Kikyko's voice cracked. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She pulled herself from me.

"Hi," her voice whispered. She looked to Sesshomaru and her grandfather. Sesshomaru nodded to her.

"Excuse me," a nurse came in to her room. She looked to all of us.

"Miss Kikyko is being discharged," she said bringing in a wheel chair.  
"Yay, isn't this great…" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"There we go," InuYasha said as he carefully put her down in the wheel chair. She fixed the blanket over her legs.

We wheeled her through the hospital, Sango and Miroku where happy Kikyko was leaving, they stayed by me talking while the hospital doors opened, we wheeled her outside. InuYasha had brought the car over. He was with his brother and father.

"I told you I won't involve her in this anymore," InuYasha said to them.

"Sango I'll bring the car around as well," Miroku said to her as we pulled the wheel chair to the car. She nodded.

"Hey I'll come with you, our cars going to be crowded," Inuko said going with Miroku.

"Huh," Kikyko said noticing her grandfather and Sesshomaru in the car. She waved and smiled at them. I bent down to her and locked the wheel chairs wheels. A nurse meet us outside.

"Are you ready to go?" I said to her. She smiled and nodded. InuYasha came around the car to her.

"Kikyko when we get home, we need to talk about something…" he said to her. She nodded to him.

He carefully picked her up.

"Here I'll take her," I said as I came around the car, I opened the door and slid into the back seat. Sesshomaru looked at me and slid over. I got in and he put Kikyko in my lap.

"There we go," I said to her as he got back to the front driver's seat. Sango and the kids got in to the car with Miroku and pulled out after us.

Kikyko held her hand to her mouth and coughed.

"Hey you okay?" I said to her. She coughed again.

"Grandfather," her voice cracked. It was almost normal.

"Hm?" he said from the front seat.

"He's watching me," she said to him. InuYasha hit the breaks and l turned to her.

"What?" he said agitated.

"We can't go on this road…" she said to him.

"Honey you can't be scared of him… we're all here," I told her.

"We can't go on this road…" she said again. She slid off my lap and sat between me and her uncle. Sesshomaru looked at her concerned.

"Kiki this is the only way to get home," InuYasha said to her. Taisho turned and looked at her.

"Something's wrong," Miroku said pulling over next to us. He rolled down his window.

"Is everything okay?" he asked us. InuYasha turned to him.

"Kikyko says he's watching us... Nakemaru, we can't take this road," he said to him.

"Follow me I know another route," Miroku said to him. InuYasha nodded and pulled out after him.

We drove in silence, no one said anything. It irked my frustration, I wanted to know what was going on. Was Nakemaru watching us? I turned to Kikyko.

"Huh," I said. She had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's lap, he looked at her and touched her head. He didn't move her or even seem bothered by her.

"Sorry," I half whispered to him.

"She's fine," he said to me. He touched her hair and kept his eyes to the window. He seemed concerned that Nakemaru might be following us.

"This route was long," InuYasha said. Miroku pulled in to the lot of the house.

"Kiki," I said touching her.

"It's okay… let her sleep, I can take her." Sesshomaru said. I moved my hands from her. We got out of the car, he carefully pulled her from the car in to his arms. I was surprised how kind he was towards her. He's usually never kind to anyone, I guess being here this long must've change him. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

We followed Sesshomaru and InuYasha through the house. InuYasha came to her room and opened the door.

He carefully put her down in the bed. I came over to her and pulled the sheets over her.

"We can't leave her, someone will have to stay with her," Taisho said at the door. I crawled into bed with her.

"I'll stay," I said.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru came to the door and closed it behind them.

"InuYasha when she wakes, we have to ask her…" Taisho said to him.

"I know… I know we do, I just… don't want to put her through that," he said to his father.

I wrapped my arms around Kikyko and held her. I hummed to her.

"Huh," I said noticing something on the window.

I slid out of bed. I could hear InuYasha and everyone talking in the living room. They were in discussion over something I couldn't make out what. I looked at Kikyko. She was sound asleep. I came to the window and looked at object on the window.

It looked like a crow. I came towards the glass.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH," I screamed

"What was that?" Miroku said. Everyone ran to the room.

"AAAH AHH CROWS," I shouted as the window smashed in and crows flew in to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL," InuYasha said.

"STAY OUTSIDE," Sango shouted at the kids. She closed the door locking it.

I turned to Kikyko and grabbed her. Taisho hovered over us.

"PUT A PILLOW OVER THE WINDOW, PUSH OUT THE CROWS," Sesshomaru shouted. He and Miroku grabbed pillows off the bed and pushed them to the window. The crows all disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Sango said catching her breath.

"A warning," Taisho said. He relaxed his posture and looked at Kikyko. She woke up panicked.

"What happened?" she said sitting up. I took in a deep breath and touched her head.

"He's getting desperate," Taisho said kneeling down to the bed.

"Aaah," Kikyko said scared.

"Hey calm down," InuYasha said to her. He sat down on the bed next to me.

Kikyko held her hand to her chest, she was panicking. I touched her hair.

"He's near, he's still here…" she said clenching her chest.

"Kikyko… listen to me," Taisho said to her.

"I know you are protecting the swords," he said to her. She turned her eyes to him.

"Kiki, we won't let anything happen to you…. You have my word, we need the swords… you know that," InuYasha said to her.

"He's here… I can't tell you, he's… still here," she said clenching her chest. She was catching her breath.

"He's in this room," Taisho said standing up.

"How is he in the room?" Sango said nervous. She came over to Miroku.

"I don't have my spiritual powers I can't pick up his movement or anything," Miroku said holding out his hand. He took in a deep breath trying to sense any aura's or movement.

"W… Wwwhat do you want from me, DIDN'T YOU TAKE ENOUGH FROM ME," Kikyko shouted.

We all looked at her.

"Hey, calm down Kikyko… don't panic," InuYasha said to her.

"YOU WANT THE SWORDS COME AND GET THEM," Kikyko said holding her hand up to the closet. A gust of energy passed through her hand to the closet opening the doors.

"They're in the closet?" Taisho said moving aside from the blast of her spiritual energy. InuYasha and Sesshomaru came towards him. They started throwing stuff out of the closet and moving clothes around. It was a large walk in closet.

I wrapped my arms around Kikyko.

"Calm down," I said to her. She was really struggling, she kept breathing heavily, and clenched her chest.

"Kiki where?" InuYasha said to her.

"Hehhehhehehe, ah…. What a stupid girl, you've cloaked them," a voice echoed. We all looked around for the voice.

"Huh, where is he?" Sesshomaru said frustrated. He came out of the closet looking around.

"Damn, he is here…" Miroku's voice choked out.

"GET OUT!" Kikyko shouted. She hunched over holding her chest.

"Kiki, what is it what's wrong?" InuYasha said to her. He came over to the bed and touched her head.

"I can barely breath… and…. I hurt… all over," she said clenching her teeth.

"Oh it'll only get worse…" the voice echoed.

"GET OUT!" Kikyko shouted again.

"Kiki where is he… tell me," InuYasha said to her. He touched her arms.

"I … I don't know, he's here…" she stuttered her words.

"He's trying to take her powers," Taisho said bending down to her.

"DO NOT LET HIM WIN," he said touching her arms. I slid off the bed and went over to Sango. I was so scared and so worried, if he possessed her… what will happened to Kikyko!

"Uuuh, aah," she cried.

"ENOUGH PLEASE, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE…" I shouted and ran to her side again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly against me.

"PLEASE… STOP," I cried out. I felt Kikyko's body change, her own spiritual powers surrounded us.

"HUH, what …." Taisho said.

"EVERYONE OUT OUT…" he shouted.

"What? What?" Sango said. Miroku pulled her out the room. InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran out the room. Taisho followed.

Kikyko's spiritual powers filled the entire room.

"Hhhhuhhh," she said then I felt her body weaken.

"What did she just do?" I said pulling her from my body.

"INUYASHA…" I shouted and put her down to the bed. She wasn't beathing. I shook her.

"WHAT… happened?" he said his voice stuttered. He ran in to the room.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING," I shouted at him. He leaned over her.

"He was trying to take her powers, whatever she had left…. He was trying to take it, she fought back," Taisho said as InuYasha shook Kikyko.

"Wake up!" he said to her, he tapped her face.

"Uhh," she said and opened her eyes.

InuYasha pulled her to him and hugged her.

"He's gone…" she stuttered out.

"For now," Sesshomaru said looking around the room.

* * *

I lied across the bed with Kikyko. Inuko stayed with us, Miroku and Sango made some supper in the kitchen. I could hear Taisho and Sesshomaru talking with them. I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Mother…." Inuko said to me. I touched Kikyko's hair and hummed to her.

"Mmhmm?" I said to him. He got off the chair and crawled in to the bed next to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her. I pulled them close to me.

"What is it Inuko?" I said to him and hummed again.

"Nothing…. I was just worried about you, you haven't had a break since… everything happened. Nothing's going to happened to sister anymore… we won't let it," he said to me. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Honey… I'm a mother, I don't get breaks… your sister is hurting, I should've protected her. As a mother, I failed… I didn't take care of her…." I said again. I rested my head against hers.

"You didn't fail…." He said to me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Ooh," I said touching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He said leaning over his sister.

"I just felt the baby move," I said to him. He smiled and touched my stomach.

"Really? Wow, I wonder if it's a boy…. Or a girl," he said.

"I hope one day you become a father yourself Inuko…" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe," he said and rubbed my stomach.

"Hey… everything okay?" InuYasha said coming in to the room. I sat up and looked at him. I rubbed my stomach again.

"Yeah… we felt the baby move," I said to him. He put the plate of food down on the bedside table and touched my stomach.

"Really?" he said and sat next to me. Inuko looked at us and smiled. He got out of the bed and went to the door, he closed it behind him.

"Inuko," Hakura said coming to the room. He looked at her and leaned against the door.

"Something wrong? I brought Kikyko some…." She started to say he grabbed her to him and kissed her.

"Uhhh," she said holding the plate to the side.

"Sorry," he said and touched her face.

"Uh, are you okay?" she said to him blushing. They were always nervous around eachother, everytime I saw them together it made me smile. Just how they act around eachother, as if they were young kids meeting for the first time… like love at first sight.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" he said to her. He kissed her again and moved around her.

"Uhh," Hakura said looking at him. She blushed and opened the door.

"Wow, the babies really moving…" Kikyko's voice chimed. Her hands touched my stomach.

"It is isn't it…" InuYasha said to her.

"Kikyko we made cookies," Hakura said to her. She sat at the edge of the bed and put the plate down.

"Thank you Hakura," I said reaching for the plate.

"Hakura… mother should have them," Kikyko said to her. Hakura smiled and looked at her.

"My baby brother needs them…" she said touching Hakura's hand.

"Your brother? Kikyko we don't even know yet," I said to her.

"I know…" she said and looked at me.

I looked at InuYasha.

"Kiki… we won't know until the baby is born," InuYasha said to her.

"I know…" she said again and smiled.

"Papa," she said and rested against her pillows.

"Yes?" he said to her.

"I need to talk to grandfather," she said and closed her eyes.

"Huh?" he said he looked at me then Kikyko.

"Father?" InuYasha said coming around the kitchen partition.

"Kikyko… she wants to talk to you," he said again. Inu No Taisho came around him and touched his shoulder. He headed down the hallway just as Hakura and I were leaving the room.

He nodded to me and opened her bedroom door.

"I'm worried," I said to Hakura. She looked at me and touched my arm.

"Me too, aunt Kagome… I want Kikyko to be happy again… we need to go home," she said to me.

"Honey… you don't need to call me auntie, your my daughter in law now…." I said to her. She looked at me I saw her face blush.

"Hahaha, sweetie your marrying my son, when we return… we'll have a wonderful wedding," I said to her. She smiled. I took her hand and led her through the hallway.

"Kikyko?" Taisho said to her. He sat down next to her on the bed. She shifted herself up so she was sitting.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She reached for the pillows, he grabbed them for her and put them behind her back.

"Thank you," she said and pulled the blankets over her body.

"The room is under a barrier," she said looking around the room.

"You put up a barrier…?" he said also looking around.

"He can hear everything…. See everything," she said to him.

"I can not contain it long…" she said and pulled her rob over her shoulders. He leaned in and helped her.

"The swords are here, with the sheaths…" she said to him. He looked at her.

"Kikyko… they're here?" he said and touched her face. She lifted her eyes to him.

"Nakemaru… he was chasing me, I had no memories… I ran away from him and, found this place… I came in, and hide them here…. I protected them. I didn't have any memories of mother or father… or anyone, I knew I had these swords and that he must be after them, that's why I hid them," she said again.

"Kikyko… what if…. I can take away your pain, your horrible memories?" he said to her. She looked at him.

"You … can do that?" she said again.

"Yes, I will do that as a final request…. Those swords are the only way for you to get home…. Your father and Sesshomaru will need to use them in a battle against Nakemaru," he said touching her hand.

"Grandfather, I know… you sealed him in my necklace, half of my spiritual power is in it as well. If he gets the necklace… my power is released and so is his…. This world would end, and all of us…" she said in a half cracked voice. She sighed deeply.

"What must be done grandfather?" she asked him.

"You know what must be done Kikyko," he said to her. She looked at him thinking…. She then nodded.

* * *

"InuYasha stop pacing," Miroku said to him.

"I'm worried okay," InuYasha said and came around the couch. He sat down next to me. I could tell he was nervous, he kept tapping his arm on the back of the couch. I sighed deeply.

"Father?" Sesshomaru said as his father came down the hallway towards us.

"Well," InuYasha said standing up.

"Kikyko has set up a barrier in the bedroom to protect herself," he said looking to the room.

I stood up, "she set up a barrier… she hasn't done that in years," I said to him.

"She cloaked the swords, she told me where they are… we need to discuss a plan, he's listening and watching her room." Taisho said to us.

"What type of plan exactly?" Miroku said to him.

"When we obtain the swords, I made a promise to Kikyko I'd heal her, take away her pain and her bad memories, in exchange…. I will give my life, my form here to send everyone home. This world is only an illusion, everyone here will return back to normal, and all your friends family and people of our world will return as well," Taisho said to us.

"Give up your life… father why?" Sesshomaru said coming towards him.

"Sesshomaru I am dead, I have been for hundreds of years, this body is not even real…. Either way I will not return in this state," he said touching his sons shoulder.

"The necklace, Kikyko will have to wear it when we return…" he said walking around the couch. He sat down and looked to us.

"Why?" InuYasha said to him agitated.

"You and Sesshomaru will have to use the swords, hold them in to the ground with their sheaths intact, Kikyko's spiritual powers and my power will send everyone home." He said to us. I looked at InuYasha.

"However, there is one condition…" he added.

"A condition, as in?" Miroku said trying to make sense of this. Inuko came closer to us, the kids looked worried, I saw Hakura and Kira hold their hands over their brother's ears.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru will not return… they will have to fight Nakemaru in his dreamscape within the locket until he is dead," Nakemaru said.

"Woah woah wait what?" InuYasha said leaning in to his father. I put my hand against his arm so he wouldn't lung at his father.

"You mean like Medoriko … she fought a battle within the Shikon jewel until she was destroyed," Sango said remembering the exact same scenario.

"Yes, exactly like that… however Sesshomaru and InuYasha will need to work together and trust their swords, they will be in a dreamscape. Once in it, you can not fall prey to its illusions, it could take you a while to get through his dreampassage. No matter how long it takes you, do not falter either of you, find his soul and his body and destroy him," Taisho said again.

"You mean, we can't return… until we kill him," InuYasha said worried.

"Yes…" Taisho said looking at him.

"How long would it take, I mean to get through is maze?" Miroku said to him.

"I don't know, it all depends on InuYasha and Sesshomaru's strength, their powers will be restored… so they will have to rely on eachother and their own strength and swords to make it out," Taisho said again.

"Isn't there any other way?" Inuko said coming around the couch.

"No… there isn't, once they kill him… the locket will shatter, and they will return to their time…" Taisho said again.

"Then if that's the only way to get the hell out of here, have my daughter's sanity back…. And destroy that son of a bitch that did this, then so be it…" InuYasha said standing up.

"InuYasha, wait… think about this," I said following him. He went down the hallway to Kikyko's room. I followed him.

"If that's what needs to be done, then Sesshomaru and InuYasha can not fail, they won't fail," Miroku said to everyone.

* * *

"InuYasha, wait a minute…" I said grabbing his arm. He turned to me.

"Think about this, what if you and Sesshomaru don't succeed… what if you can't return, then what? It'll be like Medoriko all over again… you'll stay within the locket until either of you die…" I said through tears. He touched my face and kissed me.

"Don't say that, I don't care how long it takes for me and Sesshomaru to find and kill that bastard, as long as my family is home… safe, that's all that matters," he said to me.

"I need you, you can't…" I said crying. He pulled me to his chest and held me.

"You are my life Kagome, I'll come back… you have my word," he said to me.

I looked at him. He touched my face again and kissed me.

"I love you so much," he said to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**And there's light... sorry for the last chapter, it was dark I know. And I know some of you might not have liked it. But it's leading to something, the main climax and plot of the story. There will be three more chapters. Please read on, it'll get so much better. The next chapter is all fighting and action. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga Restored,**

That night we spent it in silence, no one said anything, Sesshomaru and his father spent it outside mostly. They were in discussion, talking, I wasn't sure over what. Inuko and Hakura were in the living room cuddling on the couch, I smiled at them as I came around the couch to the kitchen. Sango Miroku and their children where making snacks for everyone.

"This is our last night here, I know this isn't real… I just wish I could bring this back with us," Miroku said to Sango. I looked at them.

"We can, in a couple of years our world will accept trade and transport of goods from other lands and countries," I said to them.

"Ohh, really? This is great," Sango said smiling.

"Yes, I want to see if we can build a house like this in a couple of years, maybe we can all live together…" I said to them. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Shippou can live with us, Kohaku and Rin… Kaede, we would need to have a huge back yard for Kirara to play in… the kids would love it," Sango started to say.

She turned to the sandwiches she was making. I smiled and looked to them, I went back down the hallway to Kikyko's room.

"I know papa," Kikyko's voice echoed behind the door. I leaned against the door listening.

"You understand right… if… something happens and I can't return," he said to her.

"Papa, you'll come back… you and Uncle Sesshomaru… both of you will return," she said.

"Oh Kikyko… you are so precious to me," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to forget papa…. I hate myself, I hate… everything, my mind can't stop thinking…." She said her voice cracked.

"Baby girl, your grandfather will take care of that…. I don't want you to go through life like this, I want you to smile, to laugh… to be happy," he said touching her hair.

"Father… he was going to hurt mother, he was trying to take her powers I had to protect her… I had to protect mother… baby brother…" she said. He looked at her.

"You think it's a boy?" he said touching her face.

"Mmm hmm, it is… I know," she said to him, her voice was weak and almost a whisper.

"Then what should we name him…" he said to her. She smiled.

"I think that would be such a wonderful name," he said to her again pressing his head against hers.

"Papa, I want to be with everyone… can you take me to the living room?" she said to him.

"Of course," he said.

"Kikyko…." I said and wiped the tears from my face. I touched my stomach and opened her bedroom door.

"Oh there you are," InuYasha said to me. He held Kikyko in his arms.

"Are you going to join us Kiki?" I asked her as her father shifted his arms to make her more comfortable.

InuYasha took her down the hallway and to the living room.

"Kikyko… are you joining us?" Sango said coming around the kitchen counter.

He put her down on the couch.

"Here…" Hakura said putting pillows behind her back.

"Thank you Hakura," she said to her.

"Sis are you feeling okay?" Inuko said sliding off the couch to the floor in front of her.

"I'm okay," her voice was still weak. I looked at her as all the kids gathered around her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha said touching my shoulder.

"Even after all this… everything that happened to her, she still smiles… even though it's a fake smile. She's hiding her pain, and…. It hurts me to see her like this, I just… want her back… to my Kikyko, my happy, loud… crazy girl," I said to him. I saw Taisho and Sesshomaru come through the back doors.

"Father said… he can take her pain away, and her memories of everything horrible… but he won't be able to give return her dignity," InuYasha said to me. Miroku and Sango joined Kikyko in the living room, they gave her a plate and loaded it with snacks and sandwiches.

"I know… I just, want her to be herself again…" I said to him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway.

I looked at him. He pulled me to his chest and held me.

His hand touched my stomach.

"I don't know… how long it'll take for us to end this, to return home…" he said to me.

"If the baby is born before I return…. Take care of him, protect him…" he said again.

"You think it's a boy?" I looked up at him.

"Kikyko thinks it is… she wants to name him Hoshiki," he said to me.

"That's a wonderful name," I said and sighed.

"What if it's a girl?" I said to him and chuckled.

"I've always liked…. Makoto, it's a strong name…" he said kissing my head.

"Hahhaha, a standard name Makoto…" I laughed.

"Yeah why is that funny?" he pulled me from him and looked at me.

"Its cute," I said to him, he looked at me and said nothing.

"Cute… that's it?" he said again. I wasn't sure if his expression was being serious or if he was teasing me.

"Uhhh… yeah," I said. He leaned in and kissed me and chuckled.

"Inu-Yasha…" I mumbled as he kissed me.

"Mmhm?" he said to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him into the bedroom. He fumbled with the door closing it behind him. I pulled him to the bed and pulled him on top of me.

"Woah wait," he said taking my arms from around his neck.

"What?" I said to him.

"You're a month pregnant, I don't know… if we should do this," he said looking at me.

"Please…. I… need you right now," I said to him touching his face.

"Kagome… honey is this even okay?" he said concerned.

"This… might be the last time… I see you again," I said to him. He touched my face and kissed me.

"I told you… I'm coming back," he said and kissed my neck.

"Honey I don't want to hurt you… I don't know if we should do this," he said kissing me again.

"Make love to me InuYasha… please," I said to him touching his ears. He twitched his ears and looked at me. He bent over me and kissed me.

* * *

I rolled over to my back catching my breath.

"I'm sorry…" he said touching my face. He rested his head against mine.

"Mm mm, I wanted to do this…" I said to him. I rolled over and rested my head against his arm. His hand touched my stomach, it trembled.

"He kicked," InuYasha said he sat up and rubbed my stomach. "Hmmmm, to tell you the truth… this feels great when I'm pregnant, it just… feels better," I said to him. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"Oh?" he said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, it does…" I touched my stomach as well and the baby kicked again.

"Huh?" InuYasha said and pressed his ear to my stomach.

"Can you actually hear the baby?" I asked him curious.

"Well I could with Inuko, Kiki not so much…. But Inuko, I actually heard his heartbeat," he said to me.

"Well… do you hear the baby?" I said looking at him.

"Shhhh," he said not moving. I looked at him again and chuckled.

"Wow," he said and looked at me.

"You heard him?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I did… he's going to be so strong, just like his brother…. And kind, like his sister…" he said and bent over me. He kissed me again.

"I love you," he said pulling the blanket over me.

"I love you…" I said to him as well.

* * *

"Hah ahahha," Kikyko's weak voice cracked. She was laughing it was the first time in a long while I heard her laugh like that. I sat up in bed listening.

"She's laughing," InuYasha said also hearing her.

"I haven't heard her laugh like that…" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled, he pressed his head against mine.

"We'll go home and you will be able to hear her laugh everyday…" he said to me.

"I hope so…" I said and kissed him again.

"I have something to show you," I said to him. I leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a picture. I didn't show anyone this or tell anyone I did this, but another doctor at the hospital did an ultrasound for me. I wanted to be sure the baby was okay. It doesn't reveal the gender but boy is the baby cute.

I held the picture up to him.

"What is this?" he said taking it from me. He looked at it intently.

"Are you serious…?" he said looking at me.

"When did you do this?" he said again examining the picture.

"Another doctor at the hospital, I couldn't have my dad do it, I wanted to be sure the baby was okay," I said and leaned against his shoulder. I saw him look at the picture again.

"Wow," he said and smiled.

"It's defiantly a half demon, look at his ears," I said pointing to the little ears. I think he was crying I wasn't sure, he held the picture to his lips and closed his eyes. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

* * *

 **In the living room…**

"Really? Wow I didn't think you two where that bad as children," Taisho said to Inuko and Kikyko he pulled his arm around her shoulders and held her. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"You have no idea, Inuko one time got into an argument with his father over something stupid, and he ran away he took Kikyko with him… man was InuYasha angry, they found them in a cave by the river…." Sango said remembering the time Inuko got scolded by InuYasha for his behavior. He left at night as revenge to his father and Kikyko followed him. They were so young, it scared me when they both left like that… but it was also funny.

"Children… its 2AM," Miroku said looking at the clock on the wall.

"This is our last night here… I actually, like this house…" Kikyko's voice cracked when she said this.

"Mom said in a couple of years… settlers will come to our lands, and we'll be trading with other countries, we'll be able to build a house like this..." Inuko said to her she looked at him thinking.

"I'd like that," she said and closed her eyes resting her head against Inuko.

"Mom can we sleep here in the living room with Kikyko?" Hakura said to them.

"How about we all sleep here hmm?" Miroku said to his children. They smiled and nodded.

* * *

I pulled the robe over my shoulders and tied it.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha said looking at me, he pulled his shirt over his head sitting on the edge of the bed. He put the picture down at the bedside table and looked over at me.

"Yes yes, you and your son need to stop worrying I ate I'm not hungry…" I said and pulled my hair out of the robe.

"Hahhaha, no crazy women that's not what I meant… we just made love, and usually you…. Never leave the bed afterwards," he said crawling towards me. He kissed me. I sighed and pulled the sheets from me.

"Stupid idiot, I'm going to see my children," I said to him.

"Oh is that so, why don't you let them do what they're doing and you…" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"…Stay here with me…" he said and kissed me again.

I pushed him away.

"Come on InuYasha, I'm worried about Kikyko.." I said to him.

"She's with her brother, and Sango and Miroku… she's fine," he said to me and chuckled. I sighed and looked at him. I slide back into the bed and pulled the sheets over me.

"Why are you getting dressed?" I asked him. He looked at me puzzled.

"Well I'm not sleeping naked," he said to me.

"I am," I said to him taking off my robe.

"Don't do that women, you know what will happen…" he said crossing his arms. I teased him and slid the robe off my shoulders, I let it drop to the bed then tossed it to the floor. He shook his head and looked at me.

"You're really asking for it…." He said he leaned over me and pressed his body against me, kissing me. I giggled and turned off the lamp.

* * *

"Kikyko, do you want to sleep next to us?" Hakura asked her as she put the blankets on the floor.

"Mm mm, can I stay like this…?" she said shaking her head. Inuko was still next to her, he didn't move. He pulled his arm from her.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" he asked her.

"No big brother, we always used to sleep next to eachother and when we were kids…. I'd smother you in your sleep," she chuckled and looked at him.

"You are not smothering me in my sleep… no way," he said to her he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Sesshomaru and his father looked at Inuko and Kikyko confused.

"They have such a strange yet close sibling relationship," Taisho said watching them argue again.

"I do not hate InuYasha father, I guess I always resented you for your choices, not him…" Sesshomaru said to his father. They were sitting by the back patio sliding doors. They wanted to protect everyone at night and ensure Nakemaru doesn't get in.

"Sesshomaru have you ever wanted to get married and have a family yourself?" Taisho asked him. Sesshomaru looked to his father.

"Yes, when I find the person for me… demon or human… once I find her," he said to him.

"When you do son… do not hold resentment to her, treat her well and take care of her," he said to him. Kikyko laughed at Inuko as he got mad at her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyko and Inuko.

"She calls me uncle, at first… I didn't understand her, she was so much like Rin… I couldn't hate her. I have grown to like InuYasha's children, I visit their village often… since they were children, I brought them gifts, I feel sorry for her… I also feel like I need to protect her," he said to his father. Taisho looked at him and smiled.

"And Rin? What is she to you?" Taisho asked him.

"Well Rin stays in the village with Kaede, she also stays with Kohaku sometimes, he's quite fond of her…. She's grown into a fine women, I told her it was her decision what she wanted to do… come stay with me, or be a human girl and stay in the village." Sesshomaru said to his father. He didn't move his gaze from Kikyko who was adjusting herself on the couch.

"… and, what is her decision," Taisho said to him.

"She hasn't said yet," Sesshomaru said to him. "But maybe I will ask her when we return," he added again. Taisho smiled and turned his gaze to the outside.

* * *

The entire house went silent that night. Taisho and Sesshomaru stayed away all night guarding us, they would walk around the house outside watching the windows and doors. Sango's kids slept together on the floor with their parents, Inuko and Kikyko cuddled on the couch.

InuYasha didn't sleep at all, I could tell he was awake and he would turn to me, he'd pull me to him or touch my hair. I knew he was worried, concerned. I knew he feared tomorrows outcome. Taisho wanted to get the swords and have everything set up and ready by the morning.

"InuYasha," I said to him. I looked up at him.

"Yes?" he said touching my hair.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

"No…. I can't stop thinking," he said resting his head against mine.

"Anything I can do to help you stop thinking?" I asked sitting up. He looked at me and touched my face.

"No… just stay with me, like this… in bed together," he said and pulled me to him. He pulled me to his chest and held me.

I closed my eyes and hoped InuYasha would sleep.

* * *

 **Final Day...**

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Mom… dad?" Inuko's voice came from behind the door.

InuYasha was already awake and getting dressed. He turned to me and shook me.

"Kagome, hey…" he said leaning over me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"It's time," he said to me. I sighed and got up.

I dressed as InuYasha came to the door, he opened it and looked at Inuko.

"We're ready," he said to him.

"Yeah… we'll be right there," InuYasha said to him. Inuko nodded and turned away from the door.

I sighed deeply as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Kagome," InuYasha said behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his head to mine.

"I'm okay," I said to him. He turned me around to face him.

"Are you?" he said touching my face.

"You have been through hell this week…. Please promise me… you'll take care of yourself and our children," he said to me.

"I don't want you to do so much… let the kids help you, don't over work yourself… don't stress out," he said to me.

"InuYasha, be careful. Please… you and Sesshomaru," I said to him. He bent down and kissed me.

"We have to go," he said to me.

"I know…" I sighed deeply. He took my hand, and we headed out of our bedroom for the last time. I really wanted a home like this, for my children for us… I know in a couple of years we'll have this. But in some way, I didn't want to leave, yet I did… I missed everyone so much.

We came down the hallway, Kikyko was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket everyone was gathered near her.

"Good morning sweetie," I said to her I came around the couch and kissed her head.

She smiled at me. I sat down next to her.

"Kikyko," Taisho said kneeling in front of her.

"The swords, they're in the bedroom," she said to him.

"In your room?" he asked her. We all looked at her.

"Yes, please… take me there," she said looking to her brother. Inuko bent down and carefully picked her up and headed down the hallway, we all followed behind him. Hakura, Kira and her brothers where in the living room putting away the blankets.

"Only Inuko can enter the barrier," she said to everyone at the bedroom door. He turned around and looked at us.

"Why Inuko?" I asked her curious.

"Just Inuko," she said again. She rested her head against her brother's chest. Inuko nodded to us and opened the bedroom door. We saw them disappear inside. I came towards the door and tried to extend my hand into the room.

"Huh," I said pulling my hand back.

"She's sealed the room," InuYasha said looking at the barrier.

"Has she ever done this before, set up a barrier of this type?" Taisho asked also concerned about the barrier.

"No, she's done it once as a child, but the barrier allowed us to pass through it, especially me," I said crossing my arms.

"Inuko put me down near the closet," she said to him. We could hear them talking. InuYasha looked worried he stepped closer to the barrier looking at it. Miroku put his hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Here sis, are they in here?" he said opening the closet, Kikyko slid herself in to the closet. Inuko kneeled down next to her. She clapped her hands together and held them along a part of the closet. There was a hidden door built in to the closet that couldn't be opened without pushing or tapping on a piece of the wall.

Kikyko pushed the wall and the swords fell out.

"They're all here, Kiki…. You protected them this whole time?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Sis, why didn't you tell anyone?" he said looking at his Kurosaiga, it was part of the swords as well.

"I couldn't," she said in a whisper.

"Couldn't tell us, sis why… you could've told me at least, you always tell me everything," Inuko said. He bent over the swords and picked up his. Kikyko looked at him, then with a huge surge of energy she held her hand to her brother and threw him to the other side of the wall.

"UUUH, Kikyko why?" he said hitting the floor.

She shifted herself to her feet and wavered, she bent down and picked up her father's sword. She held the sword to the air and pulled it out of its sheath.

"DAD… SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH KIKYKO," Inuko shouted.

"WHAT, INUKO… HEY," InuYasha said. He tried to jump through the barrier but he was thrown to the floor.

"Uhhh, what the hell…" he said looking at the barrier.

"It's a trap, dammit… he's in there with her, Nakemaru is in the barrier," Taisho said hissing under his breath.

"Let me try something," I said I put my hands over the barrier.

"DON'T, You don't have your powers here…" Taisho said to her.

"Kiki what are you doing?" Inuko said dodging his father's sword. It wasn't transformed but Kikyko was wielding it in its non-demonic state. She lifted the sword to the air and swung it down to the ground, Inuko jumped away from her. Being in a small room he couldn't escape or dodge her attacks. She hovered over the bed then charged at her brother. He held his arms up blocking her.

"Stop Kikyko," he said jumping away from her. She floated back to the bed and looked at him. She lifted the sword again.

"MOTHER, YOU CAN'T BRING DOWN THE BARRIER…" Inuko shouted at his mother, he saw her attempting to bring the barrier down. I closed my eyes and focused.

"Kagome, be careful…" Sango said behind me. InuYasha came towards us watching me.

"Come on Kagome, focus…" he said to me. I took in a deep breath and focus on my own spiritual powers. I held my hands together and then against the barrier. I felt my own surge of power pass through me and to the barrier.

"Yes Kagome, you brought it down," Miroku said tapping my shoulder. I let out a deep breath and looked at the room.

"KIKYKO STOP," InuYasha said to her coming in to the room. She turned to him, she held his sword to the air and threw it down at her father, he jumped away from her so he wouldn't get struck by the sword.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER SHE'S NOT HERSELF," Taisho said. He rolled on the floor and picked up the Tensaiga. Sesshomaru came towards his father and reached for the Bekusaiga.

"How do we stop her?" InuYasha said standing up. I stayed outside with Sango worried. I saw Kikyko hovering in the air, she wasn't herself and she was holding her father's sword, her eyes were black like coal.

"The locket, InuYasha the locket find it… it contains her spiritual powers, she wasn't wearing it for the past week… she must have locked it somewhere," I said to him from the door. She turned her eyes to me.

"Kikyko… KIKYKO DON'T," InuYasha shouted at her, she flew through the air towards me. He ran to the door and held his arms up blocking her. She struck him with the Tetsusaiga. Sango closed the door and pulled me away from the room.

"Uhhh, Kikyko don't," he said and fell to his knees on the floor.

"Find the locket," Taisho said to Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Miroku carefully came around the bed. Kikyko followed him with her eyes.

"Hahahha, oh am I having so much fun with this," Nakemaru's voice echoed in the room.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU BASTARD,?" InuYasha shouted.

"Yes… find the locket, so I can use it and end her life… this world and your world will be destroyed," Nakemaru said again. Sesshomaru came towards Miroku.

"Stop, don't look for the locket… he'll kill her, she's smart she didn't hide it in the room…" Sesshomaru said in a half whisper. Inuko looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I know where the locket is," he said to everyone.

"Where Inuko… where?" InuYasha said coming towards him. Kikyko's eyes followed her father.

He leaned in to his father and whispered.

"Kikyko is smart… she knows what she's doing father, I saw her wrap the locket around her right wrist at night…" he said to his father.

"So she's wearing it?" InuYasha said to him. Inuko nodded.

"So how do we release her from his grasp?" InuYasha said to Inuko.

Taisho came over to InuYasha. Kikyko's eyes followed him as well. She lifted the sword to the air, Taisho pulled Tensaiga from its sheath. Kikyko struck her grandfather with the Tetsusaiga he lifted Tensaiga to the air blocking the sword.

"She has the locket, its around her wrist hidden under her long sleeves," InuYasha said to his father. Kikyko turned her eyes to her father.

"Look, you won't like this… but bring your wife in here, she can talk her down…" Taisho said to him. He looked at her carefully coming around the bed.

"NO, no…" InuYasha said again.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, he will kill her InuYasha," Taisho half shouted to him.

InuYasha came around the bed and towards the door. Kikyko's eyes followed him, she slowly floated in the air towards him.

"Stop her don't let her leave the room," Taisho said to Miroku and Sesshomaru. They came over to InuYasha and blocked her. Kikyko stopped in the air.

InuYasha came out the door to us and closed it behind him.

"What's happening…?" I said panicked.

"We need to talk her down, he's in the room controlling her somehow, we can't get through to her. You need to talk to her get her out of his grasp," InuYasha said to me. Sango looked at me.

"No that could be dangerous, what if he kills Kagome," Sango said again.

"Sango protect your kids stay with them, I'll protect Kagome," he said taking my hand. Sango looked at me again and nodded to InuYasha.

He opened the door and pulled me to him.

"Talk her down Kagome," Miroku said coming towards us. Kikyko's eyes followed him.

"Kiki… Kiki put the sword down," I said leaning in behind InuYasha. He held his hands to me keeping me behind him.

Her eyes looked at me as I talked to her.

"Kikyko, put the sword down… we're going home, don't you want to go home with us?" I said to her. She turned her head to Inuko who was slowly shifting his way towards us.

"Inuko don't, stay where you are.. No one move," InuYasha said to us. Inuko looked at his father and stayed in his spot.

I came around InuYasha, she floated towards me, closer.

"Let me near her," I said to him. He shook his head. Kikyko looked at me and I saw her eyes change.

"Don't I can handle this…" I said to him. Taisho and Sesshomaru looked at me worried.

"Kikyko… come on we're going home," I said to her again. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

 _'Mama, I can't mama…'_

"Kagome look at her eyes, their changing back to normal…" Miroku said noticing me get through to her. Kikyko shifted her eyes to Miroku then to me again. I looked at her again and gave her a stern expression. I wanted her to know how serious I was and that I wasn't playing around. She's usually scared when I get mad at her.

"Look young lady you put that sword down right now…" I half shouted at her in a stern voice. I saw her hand open from around the swords hilt.

"MOVE IT KIKYKO.. we're leaving," I shouted at her. She dropped the sword to the floor and fell to the bed.

"It worked," InuYasha said coming to her.  
I let out a deep breath.

"She's okay," Taisho said touching a hand to her forehead.

"GUESS AGAIN…" Nakemaru's voice echoed. Then some form of force of energy threw me against the wall.

"AAAAH," I shouted on the floor.

"MOM…" Inuko shouted he ran to me and picked me up.

"KAGOME…" InuYasha's voice panicked he held me up.

"Mother?" Kikyko's voice trembled on the bed, she sat up and looked at me.

"Damn, he's coming after Kagome now," Miroku said bending down to us.

"Uhhh," I said and sat up.

"We have to end this," Taisho said nervous. "NAKEMARU, STOP… PLEASE STOP," Kikyko shouted. She pulled the necklace off her wrist and put it around her neck.

"Come after me, leave my mother alone," she said again.

"Ohhh, I'm not done with you Kikyko… don't you worry," he said again. Kikyko slid herself off the bed, she was sitting on the edge of the bed concentrating, I saw her close her eyes for a moment, then open them and look at her grandfather.

"Grandfather, we need to finish this now… please," she said to him.

"I'll put up another barrier and lock him in this room…" she said again. Inuko pulled me up off the floor.

"Kiki a barrier won't hold him, let me help you…" I said to her. I came over to the bed.

"Mother we have to do this quickly…" she said to me. I nodded to her.

"Everyone out, out… the barrier won't contain us, we need to leave the room…" Taisho said to us. I looked at Inuko and InuYasha.

"Go! Everyone go!" InuYasha said pushing Inuko to move. Everyone left out the door.

"Mamma, we have to do this quick…" Kikyko said holding her hands up. I held my hands against hers.

"Wait mamma," Kikyko said moving her hands from mine, she closed her eyes and held her hand to the air, then I saw her relax her posture. I looked at her, curious, and worried as to what she was doing. I think she was trying to feel Nakemaru's energy. She pulled herself to the floor and sat on my lap.

"Honey what is it?" I said to her touching her face. "He's gone momma, he's not here…." She said and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Honey we have to put up this barrier then….we're going home," I said touching her hair.

"I just… want to talk mother," she said to me. I looked at her curious.

"About what sweetie?" she said to me. She went silent for a moment. She was touching the locket around her neck. I looked at her. If she opens that locket it won't only release her spiritual energy but release Nakemaru's power, I watched her carefully as her fingers touched the diamonds on the locket.

"Who would want me now mamma…" she said in almost a quiet voice. I pulled her from me and looked at her.

"What?" I said to her.

She didn't look at me, her face was so sad…. I touched her face and lifted it up to me.

"Baby what are you saying?" I said to her.

"No one would want me…. I won't get married, I'm angry, I hate myself…. I hurt a lot…. And…. Inuko's getting married… no one would want me," she said stuttering her words.

"Kikyko… why would you say that… you can't let this bring you down Kikyko, I know he hurt you… I know what he did to you, baby I'm so sorry this happened to you. But honey you can't think like that," I said to her. She didn't even look at me.

"…. Maybe…. Maybe I should give him the locket, if he opens it… it'll kill me, and…." She started to say. I forcefully lifted her face to me.

"Don't you ever say that, no…. Kikyko stop, please…. Look at me," I said to her in a stern voice. She lifted her eyes to me.

"Listen to me, what happened happened… we can't change it, we can take away your pain and your horrible memories of this, but honey you can't let this break you. One day you will meet someone who's going to love you so so much… he's not going to care what happened to you, he'll love you unconditionally…. And want to be with you always," I said to her. Her face was still sad, she didn't move her eyes from me. This worried me. I wasn't getting through to her. How could she think about dieing… she has so much to live for?

"I don't want to live mother… do you know… do you know how much this…. I can't live like this, your all going to leave and I'm going to sacrifice myself… I won't go with you," she said nearly shouting. I wanted to slap her for that remark. I held my hand in a fist so I wouldn't hit her.

"STOP IT! Do not talk like that… do you know what would happen to me, your father all of us if you left us…we'd all be so devastated," I shouted at her. InuYasha heard us in the room.

"She didn't put up a barrier yet?" he said looking at the door.

"She's faltering…. She's not herself, she's contemplating my son… somethings wrong," Taisho said to InuYasha. InuYasha turned his gaze to the bedroom.

"Give me a minute," he said and came down the hallway and to the room opening the door.

"Don't you ever say those words again…" I said to her.

"Woah… woah what's going on here," InuYasha said coming to us.

I looked at InuYasha and said nothing.

"I'm not going home with you father…" she said to him.

"Excuse me?" he said bending down to us.

"Your going home, and so is everyone else... I'll open the locket and release my spiritual powers… and….and his, and I'll end him…." She said holding the locket in her hand.

"Excuse me?" InuYasha said again to her.

"What the hell is your problem… if you do that then he wins, you both die Kikyko is that what you want?" InuYasha hissed at her. She didn't look at him.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he said in a loud stern voice. He turned her around to him.

"Is that what you want… why because he hurt you? Kikyko you can't let him win, if you let this break you… he's already won, you can't think like that… Kikyko why would you even think that," he said to her.

"I can't live like this papa, even if grandfather takes away my pain… and my memories, and my scars… I'm still…. tainted… no one would ever want me, I never want to go through this again…" she said to him her voice crack and her eyes filled with tears. He pulled her from my lap.

"Don't you ever say that… ever…" he said and held her to him.

I looked at him and sighed deeply. I knew he'd get through to her. He always has a way with her, he knows how to talk her down from any situation.

"Kiki… baby… I know I've said this…" I said leaning in to her. I touched her hair.

"One day your going to meet someone who's going to love you so very much Kiki…" I said to her again. InuYasha nodded and held her closer.

"…. He won't care about what happened to you Kikyko… trust us, please…. we want you to be happy… we want you to laugh and smile always," he said again. She sighed deeply and let the necklace rest on her chest.

"Kikyko… we have to do this, we have to leave and send that bastard to hell…" InuYasha said to her.

"Do you want to do this Kiki?" he asked her touching her hair. She pulled herself from him and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…." her voice stuttered.

"…. I…. I just want…." She stuttered out again.

"I know honey I know… let's go home," I said touching her back. She turned to her father and cried. He pulled her to him and held her.

"You are so precious Kikyko…don't ever forget that," he said stroking her hair.

InuYasha held her in his arms and brought her to the living room where everyone gathered. We dressed her in her new kimono, she wanted to wear her kimono for when we returned, she wanted to feel normal like herself. I touched her head as we came towards everyone.

"Is everything okay?" Inuko asked coming towards his sister.

"Yeah… she's ready," InuYasha said to us.

"Kikyko…" Taisho said to her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"I gave you my word, now…. InuYasha set her down," he said to him. InuYasha bent down to the floor and set her down. She sat up and looked at her grandfather as he bent down to her.

"Close your eyes," he said to her. She looked at him for a moment then closed her eyes. He pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Woooah," we heard the kids say as a spiritual light touched Kikyko's forehead. We saw her body change, her scar on her neck disappeared, her posture was straight and her cheeks where rosy again. I smiled and looked at InuYasha. He let out a deep breath of relief.

"You can open your eyes Kikyko," he said to her.

"Huh?" she said looking around the room.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" she said and stood up. I smiled and touched Sango's shoulder. She couldn't stand up this past week, her hips hurt and her legs hurt, I was so happy she was standing. I saw everyone's expression, they smiled and were happy.

"INUKO," she said coming around the couch to him.

"Uhhh," he said taking a step away from her.

She hit him over the head.

"Your so stupid," she said to him and crossed her arms.

"DUMMY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouted at her. She huffed and came around the couch to us.

"And she's back…" Miroku said and chuckled. I wiped my eyes and came over to Taisho.

"Thank you," I said to him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, don't fight…" InuYasha said to her. She looked at us.

"Kikyko… are you ready?" Taisho said to her.

"Wait…. I need a minute," InuYasha said. I could tell he was nervous. He touched his forehead and I saw his face pained with worry. We looked at him.

Sesshomaru and Taisho nodded to him and went to the patio doors, they went outside to give us some privacy.

"InuYasha, are you having second thoughts on this, we have to do this… Nakemaru is watching our every move…" Miroku said to him.

"I know… I know I'm not having second thoughts, I just… need a minute," he said to him.

"We might not have a minute, he's gone for now but I feel his prescence," Miroku said to him again.

"I KNOW THIS…" InuYasha hissed angrily.

"Miroku stop, just give us a minute…" I said turning to him.

I came over to InuYasha, Sango let out a sigh and went over to her children. I pulled InuYasha to one side of the living room.

"Sorry… I'm just frustrated," he said looking at me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You can do this, just return to us… please," I said to him. He pulled me from him and looked at me.

"I love you, protect yourself and the kids… and, our baby, don't work so hard… let the kids help you," he said to me.

"Don't stress yourself out," hes started to say stroking my hair. I sighed deeply as he pulled me to his chest and held me.

"If… I don't return Kagome," he said to me.

"Stop talking like that… just, do what you have too, and come home… you and Sesshomaru," I said to him. He looked at me and kissed me.

"… don't try to do everything yourself," he said again. I sighed deeply and nodded. He kissed me again.

"I love you so much," he said with a deep sigh. He bent down to me and kissed me one last time. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I pulled myself from him and looked at Kikyko from the corner of my eye… she was upset again, she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at us.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around me as Kikyko came towards us.

"We have to go papa…" she said to him. He looked at her and grabbed her. I pulled myself from InuYasha and touched my face, I went over to Sango and Miroku, who too looked upset.

"Listen to your brother… don't let your mother do everything herself… take care of yourself my precious baby girl," he said to her.

"Papa…." Kikyko said, InuYasha held her to his chest.

"Papa…. Please come home safely," she said to him.

"Inuko," Hakura said to him. He looked at her then to his father.

"Go… talk to your father," she said touching his hand. He sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Kikyko… I love you my baby girl," he said to her touching her hair. He kissed her face and held her again.

"Dad… we really have to go, Nakemaru could still…" Inuko didn't even finish his words when InuYasha grabbed him.

"Dad…" he said to him. Kikyko wrapped her arm around her brother.

"Protect your sister and mother and don't let them do everything themselves, if I don't return… marry Hakura, and have a great wedding…" he said to him.

"Stop that already," Inuko said to his father.

"Hakura… and I won't get married… until you return," Inuko said to him.

"Stop talking!" InuYasha said to them. He held them close to him. We all looked at him as Taisho and Sesshomaru came back in to the living room. Taisho had the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga wrapped in a clothe. He held them in his arms.

"We have to go papa," Kikyko said to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Wait… papa here," Kikyko said reaching into her kimono sleeve. She pulled out a picture.

"What's this?" he said taking it from her. It was a picture Kikyko and Inuko took with the Polaroid camera they were smiling and holding up the ultrasound pick of the baby. InuYasha looked at it and smiled.

"I'll cherish this…" he said and hugged them one last time. InuYasha looked over at me, Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku, Sango can… I talk to you for a moment?" he said to him. Kikyko and Inuko turned to us.

"Come on sis," Inuko said taking her hand.

"Yes?" Miroku said coming towards him, Sango followed behind him.

InuYasha opened the side door near the bedrooms, Miroku and Sango followed him outside.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Sango said to him.

"I want to thank you both for everything you've done for me… Kagome, the kids…" he said to them.

"Stop talking like that, its like you're never coming back… you'll do what you need to and return," Miroku said to him.

"Miroku… while I'm gone, however long it takes us to get that… bastard and put an end to him, could you and Sango… please take care of Kagome. She's pregnant, she'll need all the help she can get," he said to them. Sango looked to Miroku and sighed deeply.

"InuYasha you don't even have to ask us you know we always take care of eachother," Sango said to him.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'll take care of your family… we both will," Miroku said to him. Sango wrapped her hands around Miroku's arm and smiled.

"Thank you, both of you…" he said again. Miroku nodded to him and opened the door going back inside. InuYasha followed in behind them.

"InuYasha?" Taisho said to him. He took in a deep breath and came over to his father.

"Let's do this," he said as his father pulled the clothe from the swords. He turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reached his hand to Tensaiga. Just as he touched the sword in its sheath, we saw a white light emit itself from the sheath.

"Woah," we all said as Sesshomaru changed into his normal demon self, he was wearing his normal attire, his white kimono, his armor even the fur he carries over his body.

"What… happened," Sesshomaru said holding Tensaiga, he looked himself over.

We all came closer to them. Taisho turned his hands to InuYasha.

He extended his hand to Tetsusaiga and reached for the sword in its sheath.

"What the…." InuYasha said. I smiled as a light emitted from the sword and we saw his body change. He was himself again, the InuYasha I know and remember. His red kimono returned to him, his hair, his eyes, even his ears… his face, everything was him again. I let out a deep breath and smiled. Kikyko looked to her father and Uncle.

"I'm glad," she said letting go of my hand. She came over to them.

"We're back!" InuYasha said looking at Tetsusaiga.

"Kikyko," Taisho said to her as she came towards him. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom… Inuko everyone, stay close…" Kikyko said to us. Inuko came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Hakura and her siblings came towards their parents.

"InuYasha… Sesshomaru, the swords in their sheaths put them into the ground," Taisho said to them. They both nodded and forcefully threw the swords into the ground.

Kikyko took in a deep breath and touched her hands to her necklace.

"Kikyko?" Taisho said to her.

"He's in the room grandfather, we're not going to make it… he'll interfere, he'll attempt to take the locket from me…" Kikyko said to him.

"Do not hesitate, trust yourself," Taisho said to her.

"Let's go!" She said. I saw her lift her hands over her father and Sesshomaru's hands as they held the swords to the ground.

"Kikyko… don't," Taisho said realizing what she was planning. She had the necklace in her hands. She opened the locket releasing her spiritual powers.

"KIKYKO DON'T…" InuYasha shouted at her. That's when a huge spiritual energy filled the entire room… we huddled close together.

"KIKYKO…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at her.

"Uhhh," Inuko said holding his hand up from the light. I grabbed on to him.

"KIKYKO… WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T RELEASE HIM…" Miroku shouted at her as well holding Sango close in his arms. The children had clung on to their parents as Kikyko's light filled the room making a huge gust of wind surround us.

"HAHAHAH, KIKYKO…. YOU RELEASED YOUR OWN POWER YOU STUPID GIRL AND MINE ALONG WITH IT," Nakemaru's voice echoed.

"NO… I'M LOCKING YOU AWAY," she said and held her hands open. The locket floated between her hands and we saw Nakemaru's body get sucked in to the locket.

"CLOSE THE LOCKET KIKYKO," Taisho shouted at her holding his arm to the light.

"LET'S GO!" she said as her hands hovered over the swords.

"KIKYKO… YOU STUPID… GIRL… DON'T," was the last thing we heard of InuYasha.

"AAAAHH!" everyone shouted as we felt ourselves get sucked into some sort of warp hole.

"UGHHHH," Inuko said relaxing his arms from around me.

"What… happened?" he said looking at me.

"Are we back?" Sango said to Miroku.

"WE'RE BACK… OHHH WE MADE IT!" I shouted noticing we were standing in the village.

"YES," we all shouted and hugged eachother.

"KAGOME, KAGOME…. SANGO, MIROKU…" we heard Shippou's voice, we turned our heads to his voice as he ran to us. Rin was with him as well. She smiled when she saw us and followed behind Shippou.

"SHIPPOU," I shouted, I extended my arms to him and hugged him as he ran to me.

"We all made it, we're all here," Kaede said as she followed behind him and Rin.

"Kikyko… she did it, she brought us all back," Miroku said hugging Kaede and Shippou.

"INUKO.." Kenta and Reno Inuko's friends ran towards us.

"GUYS, HEY…" he shouted at them.

"We made it, what happened, its like we were trapped in a parallel universe…" Reno said interlocking his arm with Inuko.

"We were, I'm so glad we're all back…" Inuko said to his friends.

"Hitoshi is he here?" Inuko asked as well. Reno and Kenta where wolf demons they were brothers and Inuko's childhood friends. They've been through everything together, Hitoshi was a human boy from the village, he too was Inuko's childhood friend. They all practically grew up together. Hitoshi and Kira have been dating for a couple of years, we were all happy to see the boys, I looked at Inuko and smiled at him.

"Hitoshi, he's here… we saw him," Reno said to everyone.

"He is, is he okay?" Kira said to Reno. He smiled as she came towards him. "Kira he's here, don't worry he's seeing his parents," Kenta said to her. Sango smiled and let out a deep breath.

"I was worried… now Kikyko… let's seal the necklace in a small box and put up a barrier around it…" she said looking for Kikyko.

"Wait… where is Kikyko?" I said looking around us.

"She's not here… what?" Inuko said panicking.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER…" he shouted looking around the village.


	15. Chapter 15

**BATTLE SCENES in this chapter and the next. I hope everyone likes what's to come, trust me it'll be fun. The next few chapters are the conclusion, and it'll be a good one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Dreamscape**

"Where the hell are we?" InuYasha said waving his arm in the air.

"Dreamscape, Kikyko did it… she must have sent everyone home, we… are in Nakemaru's game now," Sesshomaru said looking to his brother.

"Good, at least my family is safe," InuYasha said.

"Sesshomaru, lets get this bastard and get home," he said to his brother.

"You don't have to tell me twice…." Sesshomaru released his Bekusaiga from its sheath and held it to the air.

"DRAGONSTRIKE!" he shouted. It caused a fisher in the air which dissipated the haze.

"Let's find him!" InuYasha said as they both ran into the open fisher.

* * *

"Mother you stay here in the village with Sango and everyone else… make sure everyone is safe," Inuko said to me. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Find your sister, Inuko find her…" I said to him worried. I touched his arm, he looked at me and nodded.

"We'll find her Lady Kagome," Reno said to me.

"SISTER!" Kohaku's voice shouted at us from the air. We all looked at him as he and Kirara flew down to us.

"KOHAKU, OHHH I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED," Sango shouted as he ran to her.

"Kohaku, glad you're here..." Inuko said to him. Kenta and Reno came over to Kohaku.

"We need your help Kohaku, Kikyko we're not sure if she returned with us… we have to find her," Inuko said to him.

"Yes, I'll fly through the air with Kirara, I'll help…" he said as Sango hugged Kirara.

"I'll come with you Kohaku," Miroku said as they both jumped on to her back.

"Let's go," Inuko said to his friends. They were both wolf demons so they could pick up Kikyko's sent just like Inuko. I saw the boys dart through the air behind Kirara.

"Find her… please," I said and held my hands together. "Kagome, lets go to the temple, you need to rest… the boys will find Kikyko," Kaede said to me coming to my side. Sango did as well, Hakura, Kira, Rin and Koji and Yuki followed behind us. Shippou ran to me and came to my side as well he was so happy we had returned. He looked happy, I looked at Shippou and sighed deeply.

"I can't pick up her scent," Kenta said as he and his brother ran through the forest.

"My father's forest, she has to be there…" Inuko said running behind the brothers.

"How did she do this?" Reno asked keeping pace with Inuko, he came to his side and ran with him.

"She trapped the demon who brought us all to my mother's world and earsed our memories inside a locket she wore, however when she opened it… her own powers were released. She couldn't contain her own powers, so something must have happened, we have to find her…" Inuko said worried. He jumped through the air with Reno.

"INUKO…. WE'RE GOING AHEAD," Kohaku shouted at Inuko. He looked up at him and nodded.

"Reno, I'm going ahead, I can find her if I'm a wolf," Kenta said to his brother. He turned a path cut into the forest, and hunched over, he bent down on all fours and his body changed into a wolf.

"YES THAT'S A GOOD IDEA," Reno shouted at his brother. Inuko looked at Reno as he too hunched himself on all fours and changed into a wolf.

"GUYS FIND HER PLEASE," Inuko shouted. He ran right behind them as they both darted through the forest. They were faster as wolves and were able to pick up scents stronger Inuko ran trying to keep his speed behind them.

"Damn," Inuko said as Kenta and Reno disappeared so fast from his view.

"INUKO, WE HAVEN'T SPOTTED HER YET," Kohaku said as Kirara dipped down from the air.

"Kenta and Reno went on ahead as wolves, they'll find her," Inuko said catching his breath. He slid along the ground as Kirara landed in front of him.

"I'm going to my father's forest, she'll be there… I hope," Inuko said.

"Inuko, we'll find her…" Miroku said jumping off Kirara's back. He ran with Inuko as they darted through the trees.

* * *

"Hu, huuu huu…" InuYasha panted catching his breathe.

"We've been running around in circles, how is this even possible?" Sesshomaru said as well catching his breath.

"Damn, he's playing us…." InuYasha said holding his hand over Tetsusiaga.

"I can't open another fisher, the last three I opened took us now where… we need to focus, we need to figure out this maze…" Sesshomaru said to his brother.

"Sesshomaru…. If we combined our powers, our swords together…" InuYasha said, his eyes wandered looking to see if he can spot any movement through the haze.

"You mean a medo?" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Exactly!" InuYasha said. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Let's try it," Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tensaiga.

"MEDOZENGUTSU!" he shouted.

"DRAGONSCALE," InuYasha shouted. The medo opened a large hole in the haze while the dragonscale Tetsusaiga released its power through the medo.

"YES!" they both said as the medo revealed an open field. They both jumped through it.

* * *

 **The Forest of InuYasha: Tree of Age's**

"INUKO…" Kenta shouted.

"He's too far brother," Reno said to his brother. They both howled in the air.

"Kikyko… wake up!" Kenta said as he sniffed Kikyko. He pressed his snout to her face.

"That's Reno and Kenta, they must have found her," Inuko said hastening his speed.

Miroku kept up with him, as he too ran towards their howls.

"She's freezing," Reno said to his brother. They both rested themselves on top of her to keep her warm.

"Kenta, Reno…" Inuko shouted as he approached the tree of ages.

"Kikyko," he said running towards her.

"She's freezing," Reno said as he got up off of her.

"Thank you both of you," Inuko said to them. He picked up Kikyko in his arms.

"DID YOU FIND HER…?" Kohaku said as he and Kirara descended to us. Miroku ran towards Inuko.

"She's so cold," he said tapping his sisters face. He pressed his face to hers.

"Is she okay?" Miroku said bending down to her. He pulled out the quilt from a large bag he wore around his back.

"Here wrap her in this," he said pulling the blanket over Kikyko. Inuko took it and wrapped his sister with it.

"Kenta lets return to the village, we'll get father," Reno said to his brother.

"Thank you," Inuko said picking up his sister. He carried her in his arms.

"I'll take her to the temple, we'll meet you there…" he said to them.

Kenta and Reno's father was a doctor, a well known doctor, he travels from village to village to help the ill and sick. He has been in the village of Kaede for years, but travels a lot. We were lucky to have him. The boys ran through the forest back to the village. Inuko ran right behind them with Miroku.

"I'll return and tell everyone we found her," Kohaku said as Kirara darted to the air. Inuko nodded to him. He adjusted his sister in his arms and kept running.

"What happened Kikyko?" he said to her as he approached the village.

"INUKO… OHHH," I shouted spotting them. I ran down the stairs of the temple to them as they approached. He caught his breath holding his sister in his arms.

"She's freezing," I said touching her face.

Inuko ran up the stairs of the temple, everyone had gathered. Kaede had a fire started to keep Kikyko warm and Kenta and Reno's father had blankets prepared for her.

"Here bring her here," he said as Kira and Hakura slide opened the doors. Inuko ran in with his sister, I followed behind him. He bent down to the sheets and put her down carefully.

"She's so cold," he said to him. I touched her face, and her hands. She was freezing cold.

"Let me help her," Kenta's father said. He bent over Kikyko and touched her face, he put his hand over her chest.

"She's alive, her fever is high…" he said to us.

"Kaede we must work quick," he said and stood up. Kaede followed behind him as they both went to her herb wall. They started scrimmaging through the herbs. I leaned over Kikyko and looked at her hand, it was holding the locket tightly. I touched my hand to hers, her hand had made a barrier over the locket. It wouldn't even let me touch it.

"What happened Kikyko!" I said to her as Kaede and Kenta's father worked diligently mixing herbs and medicinal ingredients together.

* * *

"Like hell…" InuYasha said looking around him.

"This has to be a vision, this isn't real…" Sesshomaru said also looking around. They were in a village, unfamiliar to them. A village with elders, children and adults bustling around them.

"There is no way we are in a village," InuYasha said approaching an elder man near him.

"Hey?" he said to the man, the man didn't even hear him it was like this man didn't even noticed InuYasha.

"Yeah, this is an illusion…" Sesshomaru said bending down to a girl who was with her brother picking flowers.

"He's messing with us… this bastard is really pissing me off," InuYasha hissed angrily.

"Ah! InuYasha and Sesshomaru…" Nakemaru's voice echoed.

"Your stupid daughter did this, locked me within her locket… she's now suffering from it, hahahha. Her fever will break her," Nakemaru said again. Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked around them as the village started to disappear including its people.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIKYKO…" InuYasha shouted.

"Oh I did nothing to the girl, she brought this on herself," Nakemaru said again as his voice disappeared into an echo.

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru hissed between his teeth.

"We need to get out of here," InuYasha said again. The haze became thicker. A fog like smoke surrounded them.

"Great!" He said holding his arm up to his face.

"We can't split up, we have to keep going… no matter what, let's find this bastard," Sesshomaru said. They both nodded and jumped to the air.

* * *

"Hu, hu…" Kikyko's voice cracked. She was struggling to breathe. I held my hand over her head as Reno's father administrated something that would help bring down Kikyko's fever.

"She has to drink this," he said swirling the bowl in his hand.

"I don't know if she can…" I said as I held her head up. He pressed the bowl to her lips and I saw Kikyko take a sip of the medicinal treatment.

"Huuhhh," she cringed as she swallowed.

"This should help her," he said.

"Thank you… everyone," I said to Kenta, Reno and his father. The temple had become crowded. Sango and Miroku where outside with Kaede and Rin hanging bedsheets. Hakura and Kira would change the bucket of water every hour as I put the cloth over Kikyko's forehead, and it absorbed her fever.

Kenta, Reno and his father had left for the day. I was grateful for everyone's help, and grateful that I was back home with my family. I sighed deeply as I dipped the clothe into the bucket. Inuko's hands stopped me he took the clothe from me.

"Mom… you need to rest, you haven't eaten yet since we've returned," he said squeezing out the cloth over the bucket.

"Your sister has a fever, we have no idea what's happening with her, and…. I need to be here for her," I said to him.

"Mom, please… go with Hakura and Kira… go get something to eat," he said to me. He came around me and bent down to his sister, he placed the clothe on her forehead. I sighed and looked at him, I got up and went to the back yard. Kira and Hakura followed behind me.

"What happened Kikyko," he said leaning over his sister, he would wipe the clothe over her forehead. Her hand remained clasped around the locket, Inuko touched his sisters hand and a force of energy repealed him.

"Hmm, father… Sesshomaru, finish this!" he said with a deep sigh.

* * *

"DAMN THIS HAZE…" InuYasha shouted catching his breathe.

"We've been going around in circles…. I'm becoming agitated," Sesshomaru said as well. He took a step forward. Nothing! Nothing around them.

"We need to concentrate, we're going to go around in circles if we don't figure this out…" InuYasha said to his brother.

Then they heard a harp. Some sweet music coming through the haze.

"A harp?" Sesshomaru said looking around the haze.

"The haze is dissipating, the sound… it must be breaking through the haze," InuYasha said as well.

"Who's playing the harp?" Sesshomaru said again, he narrowed his eyes through the haze and carefully darted his eyes around.

"Kikyko…" InuYasha said shaking his head, a smile touched his face.

"She's doing this… she's not here, but her mind is," InuYasha said figuring it out.

"What do you mean? Your daughter plays the harp?" Sesshomaru said looking at him.

"She learned in school, the village set up a school and a high school, she learned for 6 years," InuYasha said recongizing the style of music being played.

"How is her mind here?" Sesshomaru said again.

"She's not here, but I think… she may be with us, her mind… she's guiding us through this maze… I hope she's well, and safe," InuYasha said he clicked Tetsusaiga in its sheath and took a step forward.

"Look…" he said as he walked through the haze. Sesshomaru followed him.

"If we follow the sound its like a trail… its like its opening a trail," he said pointing to the white light shining through the haze in front of them.

"Then let's follow it," Sesshomaru said as well, he pushed Tensaiga back into its sheath and followed InuYasha.

* * *

"She's been asleep for hours," I said coming back into the room. Kenta and Reno's father had returned to administer another dose for Kikyko. Her fever had finally broke, but she hadn't woken yet.

"Her fever is gone, that's a relief," he said touching her face.

"Her hand is still clasped over the necklace though," Inuko said looking at her hand as she held it over the locket.

"Noo… not…. That way," her voice cracked and mumbled. I bent down and leaned over her.

"Is she dreaming?" I said touching her forehead.

"Mom… I think Kikyko's mind…. Is in the locket," Inuko said figuring it out.

"What… you mean she's trapped in there with her father and Uncle?" I said loudly. Sango and Miroku heard us inside and came in as well.

"Something wrong?" Miroku said coming towards us. I was worried, if Kikyko's mind was trapped within the locket, does that mean she didn't fully seal him away? I was confused, worried, and emotionless all at the same time. I was grateful and glad we were back home in our time, and that we were surrounded by our family and friends. But I was also worried, what if InuYasha and Sesshomaru fail, or can't return somehow? What would I do without him.

* * *

 **Nightfall...**

Night had fallen quickly. I pulled my kimono over my shoulders and looked out to the moon.

"I'm worried," I said to Sango and Miroku. The whole temple fell quiet, Kaede and Rin had fallen asleep in the room next to ours. Kira her siblings slept next to Kikyko separated by a divider.

I came back inside and slide the temple doors closed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure they'll be back real soon…" Sango said as she poured some tea into cups. Kikyko was still asleep and hadn't woken yet. She kept talking to herself in her sleep. I'm assuming she was talking to her father. I sighed deeply as I saw her roll over to her side.

I came over to Sango and kneeled down.

"If her mind is in there with her father, then she's helping them… guiding them somehow," Miroku said passing me a bowl of rice. I looked at him and sighed.

"I can't eat right now… I'm so worried," I said and took the bowl putting it down in front of me.

"You have to eat Kagome, your now in your second month, you have to take care of yourself.." Sango said to me. I looked at her and smiled. I rubbed my stomach as the baby kicked me.

"He's going to be so strong," I said and looked over at Kikyko.

"You think it's a boy?" Sango said touching my stomach as well.

"Kikyko thinks it is," I said to her. She smiled at me rubbing my stomach.

* * *

"Inuko?" Hakura said, they were outside in the tree house. Inuko and his father had built a tree house when he was younger, Miroku helped them with it as well, it was mostly for the boys and had a sign on it that said, 'no girls allowed'. The tree that nestled itself behind the temple was big enough to hold the tree house, it was quite nice, it was big and had study walls and even a ladder. I was so proud of the boys when they built it.

"Yes," Inuko said touching Hakura's hair.

"I'm worried about Kikyko…." She said and wrapped her arms around Inuko. He pulled the blanket over them.

"I am too, she'll get through this…" he said with a deep sigh.

"Inuko… can we build a house near my parents? Or near your parents? When they rebuild their home, I mean…." She said and looked at him. He touched her face and smiled.

"Yeah… sure," he said to her.

"Uhh… Inuko," she said as her face turned rosy.

"Oh… something wrong?" he said to her and parted her hair.

"I know we haven't… laid together before…." She said stuttering her words. He looked at her and smiled.

"What are you saying Hakura… I thought, you wanted to wait…" he said to her again. He turned her face to him.

"I do… I did…." She said again. He pressed his face to hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She looked at him and her face blushed.

He leaned in and kissed her. She blushed again and pulled her arms around his neck.

* * *

"What the hell," InuYasha said as the white light dissipated into the air.

"The music stopped," Sesshomaru said curious.

"She must be asleep, that has to be the reason why…" InuYasha said again.

"Then we must rest, we must wait… if she is leading us then we must wait for her to return," Sesshomaru said to his brother. He sat down on the ground. InuYasha looked at him and sighed deeply.

"I can't just wait… Nakemaru is in here… we have to find him Sesshomaru," InuYasha said to him agitated. He crouched down to his brother.

"We can not do anything when we are exhausted and our guard is down, rest up InuYasha we'll start again in a couple of hours," Sesshomaru said to him. InuYasha sat down and pulled Tetsusaiga to his side like he usually does.

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said looking at his brother.

"Yes…" InuYasha said to him. He was looking at the picture Kikyko had given him.

"You will return to your family…" Sesshomaru said to him. InuYasha turned his eyes to his brother.

"What….?" He said a little unsure as to what Sesshomaru meant.

"You have a wife and children… you will return to them, I will sacrifice myself to Nakemaru, the medo will take me with him and ensure he will never leave the underworld." Sesshomaru said again.

"Like hell…. What is your problem?" InuYasha hissed at him he pushed the picture into his haori.

"You are not sacrificing yourself to the underworld just to make sure Nakemaru stays there, if we send him to the underworld we send him there dead… that bastard will never return," InuYasha hissed at his brother.

"You have something to return too… I have not therefore I have made my decision," Sesshomaru said to him. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Rin… what about her, don't you care for her, what would I tell her if you didn't return with me?" InuYasha hissed angrily.

"Rin will stay in the village, she will understand… this is my choice InuYasha," Sesshomaru said to his brother.

"Your choice? You ass… your coming home with me that's final, your going to talk to Rin… you're going to see her… she's been waiting for you to return for a long time Sesshomaru, why are you hesitant?" InuYasha said to him. Sesshomaru looked a little suprirsed that Rin was actually waiting for him.

"Before we got thrown into Kagome's time, Rin was telling Kikyko she hoped you'd come for her and ask her to go with you to the Western Providence," InuYasha said to him.

"She said that?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"Your returning with me, and your going to see Rin even if I have to drag you out of here myself," InuYasha said to him again agitated. Sesshomaru looked at him and said nothing more.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Inuko asked Hakura catching his breath. She rested her head against his chest.

"Wow…" she sighed happily.

"What…" he chuckled and touched her hair.

"… I hope to have a great life with you Inuko when we marry," Hakura said to him. He rested his head against hers.

"We will Hakura… I envy my parents, they're a perfect couple… they do argue and disagree sometimes over things, but… I want what they have, a perfect relationship…" Inuko said to her. She looked up at him.

"Yes we will," she said to him. He touched her face and pulled her to him and kissed her again.

* * *

 **Daybreak... (trapped in the void for three days)**

"Its morning already…" I said with a deep sigh, Kikyko had slept through the entire night peacefully. Her hand was still clasped around the locket. I bent down to her and touched her forehead.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Sango said coming through the back door with a basket full of laundry in her hands.

"No… I'm really worried," I said again and stood up. I went over to Sango to help her.

"Oh Inuko, Hakura… good morning," I said noticing them come through the back door. They both had a rosy and enlightened look to their faces. I looked at Sango then to the kids.

"So… what did you two do last night?" Sango said abruptly. Hakura looked at her and her cheeks blushed. She turned away from us and went over to the hanging bed sheets. Sango narrowed her eyes at her and followed her.

"Inuko?" I said and turned to him. He too had the same expression she did on his face, she looked at me then went inside to his sister.

"Uh huh!" I said. I knew what happened last night, I was a little disappointed, I mean I know they're getting married, but I thought they'd at least wait a while, or until after they were married. I turned to Sango and went over to her and Hakura. Kira looked at her sister and smiled as she pulled down some of the bed sheets. The boys were sword fighting, running around us, hitting fake wooden swords together and shouting loudly. I watched them then turned my gaze to Hakura.

"So…." Sango said to both her daughters.

"Something the matter mother?" Kira asked as she pulled a sheet over the long rope.

"I'm not worried about you so much as I am Hakura… I know you Kira, you made it clear that you want to marry Hitoshi as soon as he finished his studies to be a priest," Sango said to her. Kira blushed and then smiled.

We both looked at Hakura. She really didn't say anything; her face was still rosy and she looked as if she was struck by cupids arrow. I nudged Sango and pulled her over to the water well.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango said to me.

"Don't you get what happened? I think they you know…" I said trying to make it obvious.

"I know that's what happened, I can tell… however I thought they wanted to wait until they were married," she said a little disappointed.

"Oh come on, we knew they'd get married… eventually this was going to happen," I said and chuckled. I rubbed my stomach then laughed covering my mouth.

Sango shook her head and sighed deeply.

"You have a son, you don't need to worry about anything with him… I have a daughter, I worry about so much with her," Sango said then she looked at me and waved her hands at me.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that... I know you have a daughter too, and uhhh…" Sango said thinking. I laughed even louder.

"Oh Sango," I said to her and laughed again rubbing my stomach.

* * *

"Sis?" Inuko said touching her forehead. She was breathing heavily, her hand was still clasped over the locket, and she was mumbling to herself.

"Noo… no… not that way," she said again in a mumbled. Inuko leaned over her and looked at her.

"Hey sis, wake up," Inuko said shaking her.

"Somethings wrong…" he said and shouted for us.

"MOM, AUNT SANGO…" he shouted. Kikyko's fever hit again and this time, it cause her to shiver and shake.

"What is it Inuko?" I said running in to the house, Sango followed after me.

"Her fever…. Its worse," Inuko said to us. He got up and ran outside to get a bucket of water.

Koji and Yuki both stopped clashing their swords together when they saw us run in and came to the door.

"We have to get father and Kenta's father," Koji said to Yuki.

"Lady Kaede… what about her, can we call her to come help Kikyko?" Yuki said to us at the door. I turned my head to the boys.

"No Kaede is in the neighboring village with Rin and Shippou, please… go get your father and Kenta's father, quickly boys…." I said to them. Sango turned to her sons and nodded to them.

"Hurry!" she said to them. The boys looked at eachother and ran.

* * *

"The harp, its playing again…" InuYasha said listening. His ears twitched as he followed the sound.

"This way, its making a path for us…" Sesshomaru said noticing a light shine through the haze making the haze dissipate. They both followed the sound as the music stuck and each key played, the path would light even more, until they reached an open medow a clearing in the haze.

"Kikyko?" InuYasha said noticing someone sitting behind a harp playing it.

"Don't come near her, she's not here InuYasha, this could be an illusion of her…" Sesshomaru said looking around the clearing.

"How is this one area is not affected by the haze, it's a medow a clearing, surrounded by trees…?" Sesshomaru said. He took another step forward towards the figment.

"I though you said not to come near her, if Kikyko's mind is here, then this has to be here playing the harp…" InuYasha said, his eyes darted through the clearing and the trees surrounding them.

"I don't like this… somethings near," InuYasha said placing his hand on Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and noticed the same thing, he too placed a hand over his sword.

"Father…" the voice said behind the harp, the harp stopped playing.

"Kikyko? Are you really here?" InuYasha said coming towards the figment.

"Don't come near me," she said. He couldn't make out who it was behind the harp, he narrowed his eyes through the haze that surrounded her and the harp.

"I'm not really here… but be careful, he's here… he's watching…. Father, find him in your forest, I can not guide you there…. You must get there yourself," she said and stood up. She came towards them.

"It is you…" he said noticing her image come through the haze.

"How are you here child?" Sesshomaru said looking at her. She held her hands together and looked at the both of them.

"I released my own powers and sealed his body with his powers in the locket… you are in his dreamscape, the only way to get through… is with your own swords," Kikyko said to the both of them.

"Our swords, Kiki we opened fishers and they failed each time…" InuYasha said to her.

"YOUR NOT LISTENING FATHER…" she said loudly.

"Your swords will take you to your forest… he'll be there," she said again. She ran her hand through her hair, a trait her father and brother do always, she came around her father.

"Kiki?" he said looking at her as she came around him.

"You can only sustain your lives in this dreamscape for only a couple of weeks, if you do not find him… both of you will die," she said bluntly. She didn't even turn or look at them.

"Kikyko wait… what are you saying?" InuYasha said reaching for her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"You heard what I said father…" she forecefully pulled her arm from his grasp.

"She's not really here InuYasha, this isn't Kikyko…. She may be guiding us, listen to her and let us go to the forest and find him," Sesshomaru said to his brother. InuYasha didn't move his gaze from Kikyko.

"Will you return to us… or will you stay? You decide," she said in a monotone voice. She ran her hand through her hair again and walked through the haze.

"Baby brother will be born soon… in our world, we are three months ahead because of the shift in the time frames… will you return to us father…?" her voice trailed off into an echo. InuYasha blinked and looked at her as she disappeared.

"The haze again, its back…." InuYasha said as the haze filled the clearing.

"If we must use our swords to find the forest, then we must figure out another tactic to get there," Sesshomaru said looking at Tensaiga.

"Hmm, Tensaiga, what of it?" he said noticing the sword shake in its sheath.

"Huh? Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha said as well. His sword was shaking in its sheath.

"I know now what we have to do…" InuYasha turned to his brother. He nodded to him understanding.

* * *

"Kiki… hey," Miroku said tapping her face.

"Her fever, its so dangerously high…" Kenta's father said running a cloth over her forehead.

"Undress her, we need to put her in a cold bath…" he said to me and Sango.

"She went through this when she was younger, but that was something else… a cold bathe, will it work?" I said as Sango and I lifted the sheets off her.

"Yes, we need to put her in a cold bath, we will wait outside… Inuko fill the bath house with the water," Kenta's father said to him.

"Yeah, okay…" he said and stood. They all went out the back door and slide closed the panels.

"Get… to the forest…. Hurry!" her voice cracked and mumbled.

"The forest… Kiki honey are you talking to your father… are they okay?" I said leaning over her as we slipped off her yukata.

"Kagome, I don't like this…" Sango said to me. I looked at her as we pulled the sheet over Kikyko again.

Inuko carried his sister to the bath house and carefully put her in to the large round tub, the cold water was freezing. I touched my hand in to the water and shivered.

"We will be outside, Kagome, Sango, keep the water over her body, and keep her in the water… if the fever breaks let me know, this should work. I administrated medication to her, this should help…" Kenta's father said worried. I could tell he was worried, he ran his arm over his forehead and his eyes were filled with concern. I nodded to them as they left the bath house.

"Inuko, stay outside please…" I said to him. He looked at his sister, he was so worried as well. He wouldn't move his gaze from her. I put my hand over the towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Inuko…" I said and shook him.

"Oh…. Sorry, I'm… worried," he said and looked at me.

"Stay outside sweetie," I said and tapped his face. He nodded to me and jumped down from the side of the tub, he went outside and slide the doors closed.

Sango and I leaned over Kikyko and pulled the towel from around her body. I noticed she didn't have any of her scars, on her stomach or her neck, I was relieved and happy. I smiled and splashed some water over her face.

"She's going to get through this Kagome," Sango said to me as she poured water over Kikyko's body.

* * *

"Dammit to hell," InuYasha said panting. He put his hand against a tree and caught his breath.

"What the hell, we tried a larger fisher with the swords… together, combining their powers…. We still are not in the right area," Sesshomaru said as well catching his breath.

"This is pissing me off, NAKEMARU CAN YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD, SHOW YOURSELF, I'M DONE PLAYING YOUR GAME…" InuYasha shouted to the air.

"Hahhahhaa, Ah InuYasha… your daughter is right, you will find me in your forest… however long that takes you," Nakemaru's voice laughed and disappeared into an echo.

"Oh one more thing.. InuYasha, I have control over your daughters' thoughts and memroies… what if I return her memories to her… the memories your father took away…." Nakemaru said again. His voice trailed off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DO THAT AND WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL…" InuYasha said angry.

"He's trying to provoke us InuYasha, lets find this bastard… I want a piece of him," Sesshomaru said agitated. He unsheated his Bekusaiga and held it to the air.

"Follow me!" Sesshomaru said. He closed his eyes and a huge surge of energy surrounded his body.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" he held Bekusaiga to the air and then struck it down to the ground with so much force he opened a gaping hole in the air.

"Tetsusaiga, BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha shouted as he sent Sesshomaru's own energy through the fisher, it opened a path to the forest.

"THAT'S THE PLACE… WE MUST GO," Sesshomaru shouted as they both jumped through the fisher.

* * *

"Uhh, uhh.." Kikyko's voice mumbled. I looked at her and squeezed out the towel then placed it on her head.

"Kagome your hands are freezing, take a break…" Sango said to me as Hakura and Kira came in to the bath house.

"Let me… I'll do it," Kira said taking the clothe from my hands.

"I can't leave her…" I said worried. She was cringing and her hand was still clasped over the locket.

"The… forest….." she mumbled again, her breathing was laboured.

"I don't know what to do Sango," I said and leaned over her. She was trying so hard to breath.

* * *

"Damn finally we made it," InuYasha said catching his breath.

"That forest felt as if we were running for hours…" Sesshomaru said as well.

"Ah, so you did make it…" Nakemaru's voice bellowed. Before InuYasha and Sesshomaru could even reach for their swords a hoard of demons flew from the Tree of Age's and struck InuYasha and Sesshomaru to the ground.

"Uhhhh," InuYasha said on the ground.

"Damn," Sesshomaru held his ground crouching.

"Show yourself," InuYasha hissed getting up. Nakemaru's image appeared around them. He had created many clones of himself and surrounded them. Sesshomaru and InuYasha stood back to back their swords ready.

"This has to be an illusion…" Sesshomaru said as the clones disappeared then reappeared around them in a circle.

"Noo, the middle..attack the middle…" Kikyko's voice cracked. She was breathing heavily, and her body was dripping in sweat. Even though she was in a cold bath her fever wouldn't break, her whole body trembled.

"What's happening? Kiki honey wake up," I said to her shaking her.

"Kagome.. Kagome calm down, she needs to get through this herself," Sango said pulling me away from her.

"We have to strike them, we will strike the real one in the process," Sesshomaru said he ran towards some of the clones near him and struck Bekusaiga to the ground. The clones regenerated and reappeared.

"Damn," Sesshomaru hissed striking the ground again.

"My turn," InuYasha said he ran and lifted Tetusaiga to the air. He lept and struck the sword to the ground.

"They keep reappearing every time we strike them," InuYasha said as they reappeared in front of him. He turned to the left and struck again.

"AURRRGGHH, keep bringing them down one of them has to be real," Sesshomaru shouted as he turned and struck the one's behind him.

"Uhh, uhhh no," Kikyko's voice mumbled.

"Mother, what can we do?" Hakura and Kira said together, they were worried, they leaned over the tube as well and splashed Kikyko with the water trying to wake her.

"Hakura, Kira… go back to the temple, get me my medicinal pouch, the one I use for demon slaying…" she said to the girls.

They both stood up and ran to the sliding doors.

"Hey, what's wrong… what's happening?" Inuko said outside as Hakura ran past him.

"Kira, Hakura something wrong?" Miroku said outside as the girls ran to the temple sliding doors they pulled the doors and ran in.

"Hey… girls what's wrong?" Miroku said following behind them. Inuko came in behind him.

"Mother needs her pouch," Kira said as she started scrimmaging in her mother's bag for her pouch.

"Her medicinal pouch, she never uses that unless its something serious…" Miroku said helping the girls look.

"Mom's pouch.. I know where it is," Koji said as he and Yuki heard them talking, they ran in to the temple. They ran over to where their mother slept that night and opened the wooden chest that was nestled in the back of the room.

"In there?" Hakura said coming over to her brothers.

"Here," Koji said as he picked up her pouch. He passed it to his sisters.

"What's happening Hakura… Kira someone say something?" Inuko said to them as they came to the doors. Inuko blocked them from leaving.

"Inuko please, mother requested this, she wouldn't say why," Hakura said holding the pouch to her chest.

"The only reason she'd want that pouch is for the poison that's in it… why would she need the poison?" Miroku said behind the girls.

"Father we don't know… please Inuko, let us leave," Kira said to him. He looked at them then stepped aside. They followed Hakura and Kira back to the bath house.

The girls slide the doors closed behind them as they went in.

"Patience Inuko, don't panic… Sango knows what she's doing," Miroku said to Inuko. He touched his shoulder.

"Why would she need the poison…" Inuko said to him. Miroku looked at him and shook his head in worry.

"Mother the pouch," Hakura said handing to her mother.

"Sango what are you doing?" I said watching her as she opened the pouch and reached for the poison she uses in battle.

"Kagome he has a hold on her mind, her thoughts, memories… he's controlling her, if InuYasha and Sesshomaru fail Kikyko dies.." Sango said figuring it out. I looked at Kikyko and held a hand to my face.

"Why do you need the poison Sango, your… your not going to kill her are you?" I said looking at Sango, I grabbed her arms and shook her.

"No Kagome calm down, I'm going to wave the poison near her face, she needs to smell it… it'll release her mind from his grasp, this will help InuYasha and Sesshomaru as well, it'll release his being so they can find him and end this…" Sango said to me touching my arms. I let go of her and sighed deeply as Sango prepared the poison.

"Hahhaha, keep attacking my clones InuYasha, the more you strike them the more your precious little girl suffers…" Nakemaru's voice echoed. One of the clones lifted his hands to the air the others did the same and a huge force of light struck Sesshomaru and InuYasha to the ground.

"Uhhh, he's controlling her…" Sesshomaru said holding his sword to the ground.

"He's controlling her mind, we can't strike him…" InuYasha growled angry.

"STOP SESSHOMARU," InuYasha shouted at his brother as he lept through the air, before his sword struck the clones, he jumped back.

"Don't strike them…. He's controlling Kikyko's mind, we have to get through to her… if I can talk to her…." InuYasha said to his brother.

"Talk to her InuYasha, we have to end this… I'm sorry she's going to suffer, but we need to end this quick," Sesshomaru said to him.

"NO, just listen to me… I can talk to her, if she can pull herself from this…" InuYasha said looking around. Demons started to emerge around them.

"DAMN, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY DEMONS…" Sesshomaru said holding up Bekusaiga.

"Huuuhh, huuu," Kikyko's voice trembled. Her hand was still clasped around the locket, I tried to pry her hand from it but her own spiritual energy repelled me.

"Calm down Kagome, don't panic… its not good for the baby if you panic, let me do this…" Sango said as she mixed her powder with some liquid.

"KIKYKO… BABY GIRL ARE YOU HERE?" InuYasha's voice rumbled.

"Hahhaha, call her InuYasha, yes…. Call her, that'll get you no where, you won't escape my void," Nakemaru's voice echoed.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Sesshomaru hissed, he threw his sword down to the ground causing a huge gust of wind, it took out some of the clones.

"Sesshomaru don't stop," InuYasha said to him. Sesshomaru jumped back to his brother, they were back to back again.

"Kikyko.. can you hear me?" InuYasha said again.

"Pa-papa?" her voice echoed through the haze.

"Good you're here, listen to me…" he said to her.

"GUESS AGAIN!" Nakemaru's voice echoed. The demons that surrounded them suddenly flew right at them.

"DAMN, HE'S DISTRACTING ME…" InuYasha said he released Tetsusaiga's power.

"….WINDSCAR!" he shouted throwing down a fierce blow of energy towards the demons coming at them.

"HUUHHH UHHH," Kikyko's voice cracked. Sango and I looked at eachother.

"Sango we have to do this please, somethings happening and she's suffering…" I said with tears in my eyes.

Sesshomaru swung his Bekusaiga at the demons that came for him, he held his hand to his forehead and teleported to the air. He struck down the demons that were emerging from the sky in a single blow.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" he shouted as the air filled with an immense surge of power.

"Ha, ha… damn, he's trying to stop me from talking to Kikyko," InuYasha hissed angrily catching his breathe, he jumped to the air as more demons filled the sky.

"No… no… papa," Kikyko's voice mumbled. I put my hand over Sango's.

"Don't give her that yet," I said Sango relaxed her posture and leaned over Kikyko touching her forehead.

"We have to get her out of the bath, she's fighting through this herself… bring her back inside," Sango said to me. Hakura and Kira came to her side and helped pulled Kikyko out of the water.

* * *

"Mom… mom?" Inuko said as Sango carried Kikyko back in to the temple. Inuko ran before us and slid opened the doors.

"Sango what's happening?" Miroku said to her as she came through the room and put Kikyko down on the blankets.

"We figured out… Nakemaru is controlling her mind and thoughts, she's been talking to InuYasha and Sesshomaru…. We think she's trying to escape from his grasp," Sango said as she pulled the sheets over her.

"Why did you need the poison?" Inuko said looking at his sister.

"I wanted to release her from his grasp by her smelling the poison it would release his grasp…." Sango said again. The boys had curled up together in the room sleeping. I looked over at them as they huddled together.

"She'll fight through this," Miroku said as he touched a clothe to Kikyko's forehead. We all watched her as she tried to breath, everytime I saw her clench her teeth and try to breath it hurt me. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how.

* * *

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN…" InuYasha hissed angrily as he threw down Tetsusaiga at more demons as they attacked them.

"Let me handle the demons, talk to Kikyko…" Sesshomaru said holding his sword to the air again.

"Each time we strike them it hurts Kikyko… Sesshomaru how can I talk her down when all we are doing is attacking demons left and right," InuYasha said agitated.

"TALK TO HER INUYASHA, SHE'S STRONGER THEN YOU THINK…. GET THROUGH TO HER," Sesshomaru shouted as he flashed through the air so fast that he created one single strike through he demons coming for him.

"Kikyko…. Kikyko are you there?" InuYasha shouted holding Tetsusaiga to the ground as a shield.

"KIKI ANSWER ME," he shouted again.

"Papa?" her voice echoed.

"Listen to me… you can't let him control your mind Kikyko you have to concentrate, you need to release yourself from his grasp…" InuYasha said to her quickly. He watched Sesshomaru as he struck demons around InuYasha.

"I can't papa… I can't fight him... he's too strong…." Her voice echoed.

"You need to fight his grasp Kikyko… we need to bring him down and we can't if he's controlling you," InuYasha said to her again.

"HAHAHAHA, INUYASHA KEEP TALKING TO HER… YES… SHE CAN'T ESCAPE ME, I TOLD YOU… SHE'S MINE, AFTER I KILL YOU AND SESSHOMARU… I'LL COME AFTER YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY," Nakemaru's voice echoed.

"ARUGH," Sesshomaru hissed angrily, he struck down Bekusaiga to the ground causing a huge fisher to open, which sucked in the demons.

"KIKYKO…. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP," Sesshomaru shouted to her.

"I can't…. I'm trying, he's too powerful for me…. If I use my spiritual powers, I could strike down mamma and everyone around me," Kikyko's voice trembled and echoed.

"KIKYKO YOU HAVE TO DO IT, PLEASE…. WE CAN'T BEAT HIM IF HE HAS A GRASP ON YOU," InuYasha said again, he watched Sesshomaru carefully as the sky filled with darkness. More then a hundred demons surrounded them. Sesshomaru slid against the ground near InuYasha.

"KIKYKO… WAKE UP, DO IT!" Sesshomaru shouted to her.

"Maaama…. Inukoo…. Stay…. Away," Kikyko's voice echoed.

"Kiki honey what is it? What's wrong?" I said leaning over her.

"Everyone out, we need to leave… I think she's going to release him from her grasp, we need to leave the room…" Sango said standing up. She came over to her sons and picked up Yuki. Miroku did the same and picked up Koji.

"What… how… Kiki what are you doing?" I said to her. Inuko grabbed my arm.

"Mother… we have to leave the room," Inuko said pulling me to him.

"No Inuko…" I said to him trying to pull my arm from his grasp. Hakura came to my side and pulled me as well. Kira slid opened the door and we all quickly left the room.

"Uhhh, Uhhh…" Kikyko's voice mumbled. I looked at the room as Inuko slid the door closed.

"Everyone stay back," he said holding his arm up to us.

"KIKYKO… BELIEVE IN YOURSELF MY GIRL… YOU CAN DO THIS, RELEASE HIM FROM YOUR GRASP…" InuYasha's voice echoed.

"Pa..pa…" Kikyko's voice cracked that's when we saw a huge surge of spirtital energy fill the room and emit through the door and the shutters.

"GET OUT!" Kikyko's voice echoed behind the door.

"NOO.. NOOO NOOO YOU STUPID GIRL," Nakemaru's voice echoed.

"YES, KIKYKO RELEASE HIS GRASP FROM YOU …. YOU CAN DO THIS," InuYasha said again.

Sesshomaru struck down demons left and right as they charged at him. InuYasha lifted Tetsusaiga from the ground and held it to the air.

"AAAAHHHHH," Kikyko's voice shouted. I wanted to run in and help her but Inuko pulled me away from the door.

"Inuko, no… no let me go," I said to him reaching for the door.

"Mother don't… her spiritual power is too strong it could strike you down," Inuko said pulling me back.

"RRAAAAAAAGHHH," Kikyko's voice hissed angrily again.

She sat up and released her hand from around the locket.

"He's gone….." she said catching her breath.

"What just… happened?" InuYasha said as the demons disappeared.

"She released herself from his grasp," Sesshomaru said looking around, the haze disappeared and everything around them was the forest.

"AAAARRRUUUUGGGH, THAT STUPID GIRL I NEEDED HER POWER," Nakemaru's voice shouted. He held a sword to the ground.

"Kikyko?" Inuko said behind the door.

"I'm okay…" she said to us. I moved Inuko's arm and slid opened the door, I ran in to her.

"KIKI…. I was so scared," I said and fell to the floor in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will be hardcore and fun. The ending of it mostly. Next chapter prepare for a battle, and a huge fall out between Kikyko and her brother. Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: FINAL STRIKE**

"AAARGGH," Nakemaru shouted as he charged at Sesshomaru and InuYasha. InuYasha held his sword up and blocked his sword as he came right at him.

"That stupid girl of yours…. So powerful, if only she knew her own power…. We could've ruled both worlds…" Nakemaru said pushing his sword against Tetsusaiga.

"LIKE HELL, SHE'S STRONGER THEN THAT YOU BASTARD," InuYasha hissed angrily he forcefully pushed his sword away.

"MY TURN," Sesshomaru's voice rumbled as he appeared in the air behind Nakemaru. He struck him with Bekusaiga.

Nakemaru disappeared from the strike.

"HAHAHAH, Sesshomaru…. That sword is useless against me, it uses the energy of demons, hence… I'm no ordinary demon," Nakemaru said appearing in the air above Sesshomaru. He held his hand to Sesshomaru and a huge white gust of energy appeared from his hand.

"MOVE," Sesshomaru shouted, as a blast of energy struck the ground aimed at Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," InuYasha said in the air. He landed on his feet away from Nakemaru.

"He uses spiritual energy or demon energy to form balls of energy, if we get struck by them… he could kill us," Sesshomaru said in the air. InuYasha looked up at him and grunted.

"GREAT!" He hissed angrily. Sesshomaru landed near InuYasha.

"We need to strike him with both of our swords and open a portal to the underworld," InuYasha said to him.

"INU-YASHA…" Nakemaru's voice echoed. He floated in the air holding his sword out.

"I SHOULD'VE DONE WORSE TO THAT GIRL…." He said and flew through the air his sword aimed at InuYasha, InuYasha held his sword up to the air.

"DRAGONSCALE TETSUSAIGA," InuYasha shouted as huge shards flew through the air at Nakemaru. He held his sword up protecting himself from the attack.

"HAHAHHA, YOU MISSED…" Nakemaru said and appeared in front of InuYasha.

"BACK OFF," Sesshomaru shouted and used his poison whip to pull him away from InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru I thought you were much more powerful then this, you have a reputation… both of you, killing Naraku, demons… and humans, interesting… the two swords of the fang…. USELESS!" Nakemaru said looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck releasing his poison claws in to his flesh.

"Hm, try again…" Nakemaru said and struck Sesshomaru with his sword.

"AAARUGHH," Sesshomaru panted jumping away from him. He held his arm to his armor.

"SESSHOMARU YOU OKAY?" InuYasha shouted at him.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru panted catching his breath. He stood up and held Bekusaiga in the air.

"INUYASHA TOGETHER…." Sesshomaru shouted.

"Right," InuYasha said and held his sword up.

"DRAGONSTRIKE,"

"BACKLASH WAVE,"

They both shouted as their attacks merged together striking Nakemaru.

"Did we get him?" InuYasha said as the air cleared.

"HAHAHAHHA….. WEAK…." Nakemaru's voice crackled from behind a barrier.

"He put up a barrier, dammit how are we going to open a medo if we can't even strike him," InuYasha said angry.

* * *

"Kiki.. honey what happened?" I said touching her head. Sango put a kimono over her shoulders.

"He had control of my mind and thoughts… I couldn't escape him, I was trying to reach father and Sesshomaru… when I did Nakemaru tried to stop me," she said pulling the kimono over her arms.

"She's okay, she looks back to normal," Kenta's father said as he touched her face. He looked her over and smiled.

"I will take your leave, call on me again if you need me… I suppose your baby will come soon," Kenta's father said to me. I looked at him and touched my stomach.

"I don't think it'll be anytime soon… I'm only two months pregnant," I said to him.

"No mother you're not… your almost due soon, I couldn't bring us back to exactly the right time frame…. I had to bring us three months forward… so you're five months pregnant," she said and looked at me.

"I'm what? How is this even possible?" I said rubbing my stomach. I gave birth to Inuko 4 months into my pregnancy, it was my first time and I wasn't sure if half demons would carry full term like a human would carry full term. Since Inuko was half demon, I only carried him for four months, Kikyko I carried her for eight months. Kenta's father told us that half demons grow faster so they are usually born within 4-6 months, unlike human babies. Kaede was there when Inuko was born, and she too even said the same thing. I sighed deeply and looked at Kikyko.

"Huh, why couldn't we come back to the right time frame?" Inuko asked his sister as she adjusted the blanket over her legs.

"If I did that the locket would break and Nakemaru would release into our world, then there's no way to end his terror…" Kikyko said again, she rubbed her hands together and pulled them through the kimono's sleeves.

"Well… then call for me if needed Lady Kagome, I take your leave," Kenta's father said standing up. Miroku and Inuko did the same and escorted him to the doors. I watched them as they followed him outside.

"Kiki, we have to seal the locket in a barrier so no one can come near it," Sango said to her. Kikyko held the locket in her hand she looked at it.

"Yes we must put it in a shrine box, Uncle Miroku must seal it, and I'll put a barrier around it," she said as the locket trembled in her hand.

* * *

"STRIKE HIM AGAIN," Sesshomaru shouted. He lifted his sword again.

"NO SESSHOMARU WE NEED TO THINK SMART, WE CAN'T JUST STRIKE HIM… EACH BLOW ISN'T WORKING ITS JUST MAKING HIM STRONGER… ITS LIKE HE'S ONE STEP AHEAD OF US WITH EACH BLOW," InuYasha shouted at his brother. Sesshomaru held his sword down, he flew through the air towards InuYasha.

"Listen to me, we need to figure out a different tactic, I noticed that each time we strike him there's a second in between our strikes where his defense is down," InuYasha said looking at Nakemaru as he hovered in the air within his barrier.

"How so?" Sesshomaru said watching Nakemaru carefully.

"When we strike him, he needs that second to strike back, his defence is down… if we can weaken him, catch him with one of our attacks within that second then open a meido…" InuYasha said to his brother.

"We can send him to hell," Sesshomaru said. He sheathed Bekusaiga.

"Strike him, I'll open the meido," he said touching Tenseiga's hilt.

"NAKEMARU," InuYasha shouted at him. Nakemaru floated down towards him. Sesshomaru disappeared from his spot to the air above Nakemaru.

"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KIKYKO….." InuYasha hissed angrily, he held Tetsusaiga to the air.

"AHH, I SHOULD'VE DONE WORSE TO THE GIRL…. RAPING HER, NEARLY KILLING HER, I SHOULD'VE BROKE HER IN TWO AND SENT HER LIFELESS BODY TO YOU IN A BOX…" Nakemaru's voice echoed within his barrier. He held his hand up and a surge of white energy formed a sphere in his hand.

"LIKE HELL…. I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER," InuYasha shouted and grunted his voice filled with rage. He held up Tetsusaiga just as Sesshomaru held out Teseiga.

"I see it, I see what your seeing InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said to him. The sphere Nakemaru held in his hand started to enlarge and fill with white energy.

"NOW INUYASHA STRIKE HIM," Sesshomaru shouted.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!" He shouted.

"MEIDO ZENGUTSUHA!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nakemaru hissed. His hand stopped his spiritual formation of power, he turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hhahaha, your trying to send me to the underworld," Nakemaru said to him.

"It won't work," Nakemaru said again and laughed.

"GUESS AGAIN, WIND SCAR!" InuYasha shouted in the air near Nakemaru. This combined with the Adament Barrage attacked caused a powerful surge of power to strike Nakemaru sending him into the Meido.

"AND THIS…. IS FOR KIKYKO!" Sesshomaru shouted striking Nakemaru with one final blow using his Bekusaiga.

The air filled with darkness and smoke.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH…" was all they heard through the haze. The Meido sealed and the air cleared.

"Is he gone?" InuYasha asked holding his arm to his face.

* * *

"I'm glad your feeling better sweetie," I said to Kikyko as I handed her a bowl of food. She took it from me and looked at me.

"Mother have you eaten?" she asked me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You and that brother of yours… he's asked me three times today," I said to her. She smiled then held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

Kikyko put her bowl down and lifted the sheets off her. She stood up and stretched her arms.

"I'm not hungry mother, you eat," she said to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"That girl…" I said as she went out the back door.

"Its so sunny!" she said holding her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah stupid the suns out duh," Inuko said teasing her. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad your okay, I was worried…" he said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Is the locket sealed?" she asked as Miroku came towards her.

"Yes, we sealed it in the next room," he said walking around her and Inuko. They followed him. Inuko stopped at the door and looked over at Hakura and her sister as they pulled sheets over a line.

"Heheh, Inuko…. Did you kiss your wife good morning today?" she teased him. He narrowed his eyes to her and turned his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID!" he shouted at her. He crossed his arms and went over to Hakura and her sister.

"Hahha, Kikyko you need to stop teasing him like that…" Miroku said as he opened the doors to the second room. Kaede and Rin had returned from the neighboring village and were in the room already, putting up a barrier. She came over to Keade's side and sat down next to her.

"Kaede, please allow me to put up a barrier…" she said to her. She stopped her concentration and looked at her.

"Since when can you put up barriers child?" she asked her.

Kikyko smiled and held her hands together.

"Kaede, Rin… let us allow Kikyko to protect the locket, come let's go eat…" Miroku said to them. Kaede looked at Kikyko as she concentrated. She held her hands together and took in a deep breath. Rin stood up and helped Kaede to her feet.

"How is she able to put up a barrier, did she learn this on her own?" Kaede asked watching as Kikyko put up a barrier around the shrine.

"Yes, I'll explain in the next room…" Miroku said to them. They closed the door leaving Kikyko in the room with the locket.

"Father… Sesshomaru, come back safely…" Kikyko said to herself. She closed her eyes and focused, keeping the barrier up.

* * *

Three hours had passed, we spent it in the next room laughing and talking. The boys were being loud and noisy outside they were chasing eachother and their sisters teasing them as they put the sheets over the lines. Inuko would shout at the boys each time they'd pull the sheets down. I looked over at the open door and chuckled as Inuko chased Koji and Yuki around the yard.

"Boys will be boys," I said and smiled shaking my head. I took a bit of the rice from Kikyko's bowl and smiled. Sango looked at me then turned her gaze to the door, she too sighed deeply and shook her head.

"And Miroku wanted more children…." She said and sighed again.

"Wait, you're not pregnant again are you?" I asked her and leaned in towards her.

"NO, are you crazy… four is enough," she half shouted at me. Miroku looked at us and laughed, so did Kaede.

* * *

 **Through the forest of InuYasha…. And the Tree of Age's…**

"What the…." InuYasha said noticing they had returned to their present time and were standing in the forest near the Tree of Age's.

"We've returned…" Sesshomaru said looking around him. InuYasha looked up to the sky.

"We did it Sesshomaru…." He said touching the tree.

"Return to your family InuYasha, I have things I must do before I come for Rin…" Sesshomaru said to his brother. He looked at him and extend his arm to him.

InuYasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, we're going to celebrate… if my son isn't born yet, or if he is… we will throw a celebration, you must come to it," InuYasha said extending his arm. He locked his arm with his brother.

"Hm, I will…" Sesshomaru said and nodded. He then darted to the air then disappeared.

"Huh…" InuYasha said looking to the sky, he then looked himself over.

"I'm back…." He said and smiled. He reached into his haori and pulled out the polaroid picture.

* * *

"Huh," Kikyko said as the locket shattered.

"What… did they? Father?" she said pulling her barrier back from the shrine. She bent over and just as she was about to open the shrine's doors to see the locket.

"AAAAHHHH," I screamed. I was hit with a surge of pain in my stomach. I dropped my bowl and clenched my chest.

"KAGOME, KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG…" Sango ran to me.

"Mother?" Kikyko said in the next room. She ran to the doors and slid them opened.

"Now… what now…." Inuko said outside as Kikyko ran to the other room.

"Mother are you okay?" Inuko said panicked he followed his sister and kneeled down to me.

"Yes… now," I stuttered out my words.

"Should we get Kenta's father," Kikyko's voice stuttered.

"No, we can do this Kikyko…" Kaede said and smiled. Hakura and Kira ran in, they grabbed some towels and a basin of water.

"I have to get back…. It's going to take me hours to get back to the village," InuYasha said to himself as he darted through the forest.

Kikyko looked at me worried, she held my hand as I cringed and closed my eyes concentrating.

"Mother… are you okay?" Kikyko said to me. She's never seen me go through labour before, Inuko did… he was there when his sister was born. He even got to hold her as well right after his father smothered her. I looked at her and smiled.

"Kikyko… I need your help," Kaede said to her. Kikyko slid over to Kaede as she lifted the sheets over my knees.

"Uhh," Kikyko said nervous.

"Your going to help pull out your brother or sister," Kaede said to her. Kikyko looked at her and then to Hakura who was at Kaede's side as well.

"Uhh," she said again. Kira and Hakura had a basin and a towel ready for the baby. Sango leaned over me and rubbed a wet clothe over my forehead.

"You can do this Kagome…" Sango said to me. Inuko touched his hand to mine.

"Breath mother," Inuko said leaning over me. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Rin grab me the knife please," Kaede said to her. Rin nodded and went over to the cupboards, she opened one and pulled out a knife. Kikyko's eyes looked at it, she was nervous, she took in a deep breath.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked as Keade ran the knife over a candle.

"We had to cut Inuko out of your mother the first time… just in case we have a problem we may need to again," Kaede said. She rested the knife on the ground next to her and turned to me.

"You will need to wait Kikyko… your mother will do the rest," Kaede said to her and smiled. I saw Kikyko's eyes wander to me. She looked nervous.

"Uhhh, I've… never done this before," Kikyko said looking at Kaede.

"Aye child, I know… but it is good for you to learn… I will not be around forever, and you will need to learn as a priestess to aid other's through this," she said to her and touched her shoulder.

"Priestess, my mother's a priestess I'm far from being a priestess," Kikyko said nervous.

"Huu…. Huuu…" I panted heavily trying to breath.

"Ooohh, babies definitely coming," Sango said touching my hand. She ran the clothe over my head again. Miroku went outside to his sons who where peering in through the door, he slid the door closed and stayed outside with them.

"Aaaah," I muttered breathing.

"You have to push the baby out Kagome," Kaede said touching my knees. I saw Kikyko's eyes widen.

"Aaah, aaah…" I said as I held my breath and concentrated.

"She has a fever…" Sango said squeezing the cloth in the bucket.

"Is …. Is that normal?" Inuko said nervous.

"Yes Inuko don't worry… one day you'll be a father as well, this happens…" Sango said touching the cloth to my forehead.

"Uhh, huu huu…" I panted again. I started to control my breathing and cringed.

Hakura looked at Inuko and blushed. He turned his eyes from her as well and blushed. I saw this and smiled.

"Aaah," I said again as I clenched my hands against the sheets.

"Uhh… uhh, Kaede…" Kikyko said as the baby started to appear.

"Haha child, do not worry your mother knows what she's doing…" Kaede said touching Kikyko's shoulder again.

"One more time Kagome, you have to push the baby out do it again," Sango said leaning over me. I cringed and closed my eyes. The pain was overwhelming it was like knives cutting me all over. I panted heavily trying to concentrate. I clenched my teeth and grabbed the sheets.

"AAAAH," I screamed.

"Woooah," I heard Kikyko's voice say as her hands grabbed the baby.

Kaede quickly took the baby from Kikyko's hands and cut the cord. She put the baby into the basin. I closed my eyes and panted.

"You did it Kagome… you did very well," Sango said leaning over me.

"Woah…" Inuko said as they cleaned up the baby.

"It's a boy…" Kikyko said and wiped her eyes. She held her hands to her face and cried.

"Wow, a boy huh!" Inuko said and smiled.

That's when we all heard him cry.

* * *

It had been two hours since Hoshiki came into the world. Everyone had gathered around him admiring him. I held him in my arms as he cooed and made noises.

"Ohhhh, look at him… he looks just like you Inuko, his little ears, his hair… his nose," I said touching his ears and his little hands. I tapped his nose and cuddled him.

"Wow, mom your amazing…" Inuko said to me as he watched his little brother grab my finger.

Kikyko had helped Hakura and Kira clean the room while everyone admired Hoshiki in my arms. I cradled him and smiled.

"Kikyko… could you please go outside and get some warm blankets from the steamer for your mother and baby brother," Sango said to her as she watched Hoshiki suck on his hand.

"Yes of course…" Kikyko said she got up and ran her hands over her kimono.

"Mom I'll be right back okay," she said to me and smiled. I looked at her and shook my head.

She ran out the door humming to herself and slammed right in to someone.

"Oooh," she said and looked up.

"Ki-Kikyko…" InuYasha's voice stuttered.

"Papa?" Kikyko said her eyes filled with tears.

"Papa…" her voice cracked, she hugged him. He pulled her to his chest and held her.

"Kikyko… my baby girl…you did this…. You brought us home," he said stroking her hair. She cried and looked up to her father.

"Are you okay? Is Uncle Sesshomaru okay?" she asked through her tears.

He touched her face and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…" he said and hugged her again. That's when Hoshiki cried in my arms.

"Huh!" he said and looked to the door.

"Baby brother…" Kikyko said to him.

InuYasha pulled her from him and went to the door.

"What," he said as he came through the door. Everyone looked up as InuYasha came towards us.

"InuYasha your back," Sango said smiling. Hakura and Kira looked to eachother and smiled.

"Dad?" Inuko said as he came over to us and fell to his knees near me.

"Inu-Yasha…" I said looking at him. Tears welled up in my eyes when I saw him. I nearly dropped Hoshiki from my arms. He leaned in to me and took him from me.

"Hoshiki…" he said and nuzzled him.

I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Welcome back InuYasha, are you and Sesshomaru okay?" Miroku asked looking at him. InuYasha said nothing. I saw Kikyko come in after her father with a few blankets.

"Miroku… I think we should let InuYasha rest, and Kagome… they need some time with Hoshiki," Sango said to him. He smiled and came over to his boys who where fighting over a piece of bread. He sighed and took it from them.

"Let's go boys," Miroku said to them.

"Awe man," they both said and followed him out the door.

"Congratulations Aunt Kagome… we'll come back and celebrate when your ready," Hakura said to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sweetie I told you not to call me auntie," I said to her, Kikyko put a blanket over my shoulders and sat down next to her brother.

"Hehehe, we will come back and visit," Kira said. They both smiled at us and followed Rin and Kaede outside.

"We're glad your back InuYasha, all of us… we were worried," Sango said as well. She followed her girls.

"Dad…. Are you okay?" Inuko said looking at his father as he held Hoshiki to his face.

"I'm fine…" he said and looked at Hoshiki, he touched his hands and his little ears.

"Inuko… maybe we should leave mom and dad alone for a bit," Kikyko said to her brother. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey we should go see if Hakura and Kira want to go to the village market," Inuko said to her. He held his hands out to her and helped her off the floor.

"Bye!" they said and went out the back door sliding it closed.

"Inu-Yasha," I said to him I looked around the empty room.

"Are you okay?" he asked touching my head. I looked at him.

"I'm fine… are you okay?" I said to him as well. He nodded.

"We don't need to worry about that bastard anymore…." InuYasha said to me. He pulled me to him. I touched Hoshiki's hands and looked at him.

"He's so cute," I said and sighed happily.

"I'm so glad we're all back… here, together…" InuYasha said to me touching my hair. I looked up at him and smiled.

He bent down to me and kissed me softly. I smiled at him.

"Oooh ooh, there there.." I said as Hoshiki started to cry.

"Come here little boy, I bet your hungry huh…." I said to him. InuYasha smiled and looked at him as I pulled him to my chest to feed him.

* * *

"Father?" Kikyko said as she brought a basin of water over towards her father and brother. I had fallen asleep, I was so exhausted, I hadn't slept yet. Hoshiki wasn't easy to give birth too, he was such a big boy. It was evening and the sun was setting. Kikyko slid over to her father.

"Let me take him… you haven't rested yet," she said to him reaching her hands for her brother.

"I can bathe him," InuYasha said to her. She looked at her father and extended her hands again.

"Papa rest… I can do it," she said to him. He smiled at her and grabbed her pulling her to him.

"Your so precious…" he said to her and hugged her.

"Papa…. Uhh," Kikyko said looking at her brother.

"He's gone Kikyko… you don't need to worry about him anymore," InuYasha said to her. Kikyko looked up to her father.

"I'm glad your back father… I was worried," Kikyko said to him. She took Hoshiki from her father's arms and slid over to the basin.

"Kiki… honey, let me bathe him, you go be you… go do something…. Bug your brother, or take the girls to the village," he said to her. She looked at him and held Hoshiki in the water carefully. InuYasha took him from her.

"Uhh, well brother is with Hakura… and Kira's with Hitoshi…" she said her voice sounded a little disappointed. She turned her eyes to her brother as InuYasha grabbed a cloth to wash him.

"Do you feel left out?" he asked her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and said nothing.

"No… they're older then me, they have their own lives…" she said and stood up. I heard her talking and opened an eye looking at her as she went over to grab some towels from the basket.

"Hm… tell you what, I need you to go to the market and grab a few things. Your mom's not going to be doing much for the next couple of days. Do you think you can do that for me?" he asked Kikyko, she looked over at him and brought the towels over.

"Okay, what do you need?" she asked as her baby brother kicked in the water.

InuYasha smiled and asked her to go to a specific vendor. I wasn't sure why he did this, he gave her a money pouch and told her to go see a vendor who has something he needs. I lifted myself off the sheets when Kikyko left and turned to InuYasha who had Hoshiki in his arms at the door.

"Uh, InuYasha?" I said to him.

"See Hoshiki… your sister's gone to the market to get something," InuYasha said to him in his arms. He cooed then laughed.

"InuYasha?" I said pulling my kimono over my shoulders. He turned to me and sat down next to me. I extended my arms for Hoshiki.

"There he is… such a good boy," I said to Hoshiki as I cradled him in my arms.

"What did you send Kikyko to get for you?" I asked him. He smiled and looked at me.

"You'll see…" he said again.

* * *

"Father's list is so long…. Wood, and strings… lots of different types of wood. Is he building a house or something, wow…" Kikyko said reading the paper. She lifted her eyes from the paper when she saw her brother and Hakura at a merchant table.

"Hey you…" Inuko said as she came towards them.

"Hi," Kikyko said and pushed the piece of paper into her kimono.

"Kikyko what do you think do you like this?" Hakura asked holding up a white kimono. Kikyko looked at it and nodded. She turned away from her brother and Hakura and went over to a different merchant table.

"Is she okay? She doesn't seem herself," Hakura said draping the kimono over her arm.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her," Inuko said watching Kikyko as she gave a man the paper.

"This string, its like music string…" Kikyko said looking at the string the man was wrapping.

"Why does father need these…" she said to herself as the man prepared everything on to a cart.

"Hey sis Hakura and I want to go to the river, Kenta, Reno, Kira and Hitoshi are meeting there want to come? Kenta and Reno are bringing their girlfriends too… you might like them," Inuko asked behind her. She turned to them.

"No," she said and then turned to the merchant.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kikyko again. She turned and looked at him.

"Go to the river Inuko and leave me alone," Kikyko said to him agitated. Hakura looked at Inuko and then to Kikyko.

"Okay, well you can join us if you want…" Hakura said to her. She let go of Inuko's hand and was about to turn when Inuko crossed his arms and looked at Kikyko.

"What is your problem?" Inuko hissed at her.

"I have no problem, go to the river Inuko… I don't want to join you," Kikyko said again agitated. She didn't turn to him or look at him, she kept her eyes on the merchant as he wrapped pieces of wood in some paper.

"Hey I was talking to you… what is your problem?" Inuko said to her loudly. The merchant lifted his eyes to Inuko and looked at him for a moment then returned to his work organizing the wood on to a small cart.

Kikyko turned around and faced her brother.

"I don't have a problem Inuko," Kikyko said to him in a calm voice.

"Inuko, stop… Kikyko doesn't want to join us she doesn't have too," Hakura said to him. Inuko took a step forward towards his sister.

"Fine… do what you want!" he said to her, then then turned to Hakura. Kikyko sighed deeply then turned to the merchant table.

"Your brother?" the man said to Kikyko.

"Yes, and Hakura is his fiancée, their getting married soon..." Kikyko said to him.

"Does this upset you child?" the man asked her. Kikyko looked at him.

"I don't know you sir, I don't have to explain myself to you," Kikyko said to him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ney child, no need to explain… I have a son and daughter as well, they fight constantly it is alright…" he said and handed Kikyko the paper back.

"I will deliver this to your father tonight, there is a few items on the list I must obtain from my home for him, please tell your father I'll come by later," he said to Kikyko.

"Huh… alright!" Kikyko said and handed the man the pouch.

"No need to pay me right now child, when I deliver this… payment will be enough," the man said touching Kikyko's hands, he pushed the pouch back to her hands.

"Uh, well alright thank you…" she said and pulled the pouch to her waist. She bowed to the man and walked away from the table.

"This harp will be magnificent, it'll suit her well…" the man said counting his pieces of wood.

 _"Hmmm… Kikyko…. Your well I see…. I will destroy your soul and entire being…Your spiritual powers will be mine!"_

"Huh?" Kikyko said to herself as she walked through the village. A wind blew through the village. She pulled her hair from her face and looked towards the forest.

"I felt… a strange feeling," she said to herself.

"Huh," she said again as she approached the temple stairs. She ran up the stairs and to the sliding doors.

"Ah your back!" InuYasha's voice said as she came in and slid the door closed behind her.

"The man said he'll deliver tonight… whatever that means," Kikyko said to her father. She came over towards us and bent down to me.

"Hi Hoshiki…" she said to her brother. She touched his hands and he giggled.

"Great, I asked for him to build me something…" InuYasha said to us. We both looked at him.

"What is he making?" Kikyko asked again.

"Not telling," InuYasha said and teased her. She stood up and came towards her father.

"Papa tell me what's he making…" she said to him. He went out the back door and said nothing to her. She followed him.

"Papa… tell me what's the man making is it something for the new house we're building or… something for Hoshiki?" Kikyko asked him. InuYasha laughed and teased her.

"Nope," he said as he pulled the bed sheets off the ropes.

"Aah, not fair tell me," Kikyko's voice whined. I laughed at her and nuzzled Hoshiki.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N **: sorry for the long delay been having some personal problems story is now going to be completed. Yes Nakemaru is back, so stick around to find out what happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Sibling Fall Out**

"Kagome?" Sango said coming through the door, she looked at InuYasha and Kikyko in the yard he was still teasing her.

"Daddy not fair, tell me…" Kikyko's voice whined outside. Sango and I laughed at her. She's hopeless sometimes.

"Sango hello," I said to her as I fed Hoshiki I pulled my kimono together.

"Hello Hoshiki," Sango said kneeling to us.

"We're throwing a party… it'll be tomorrow night; do you think your well enough to attend?" Sango asked me I looked at her and smiled.

"You better believe I'll be there; no way am I staying in doors…" I said to her. She smiled and looked at Hoshiki.

"We wanted to celebrate our return, and…" she said and leaned in to me. She held her hand to her face and whispered, "… Kikyko… we wanted to do something for her, kind of a large gathering…" Sango said again. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's a wonderful idea, I can help with whatever you need," I said to her. Sango smiled as we started discussing tomorrows gathering.

The sun had finally set, and nightfall filled the sky. Inuko had come in to the temple that night, I was curious, I thought for sure he'd stay in the forest in the temporary home we built with Hakura. Not that I'm complaining or anything I love having my son around. Sango left earlier, and Kikyko had fallen asleep next to Hoshiki, I looked at her and smiled and pulled the sheets over her and Hoshiki.

"Hey you…" InuYasha said to him as he came over to us. He sat down near his father and I. InuYasha had made a stew and it smelt so lovely.

"I thought you'd be spending the night with Hakura…" I winked at him and teased him. He looked at me awkwardly and shook his head.

"Were not married yet and we don't have a home to live in yet," he said to me. I giggled and scooped some rice into bowls.

"Right, sure sure…" InuYasha said and chuckled. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He nudged my arm and shook his head.

I passed the bowl to Inuko. He took it from me and looked over at Kikyko.

"Hey… so is Kikyko okay?" Inuko asked twirling his chop sticks in his fingers. I hated when he did that. I sighed deeply and looked at him crossing my arms.

He stopped then took a bit of his rice.

"Yeah… why? She seems okay," InuYasha said to him.

"Nevermind," Inuko said to us. I looked at Kikyko as her arms pulled her baby brother to her.

"Great… about time," InuYasha said as his ears twitched. I turned my head to the sliding doors, so did Inuko. InuYasha got up and came over to the doors opening them.

"Ah InuYasha, good evening…" an elder man said to him.

"Who's that?" Inuko said curious. He put his bowl down and looked at the man.

"Is it done?" InuYasha said in almost a whisper.

"Ah, yes a harp… definitely a beautiful instrument… this one is a special one set to a beautiful tone," the man said to him.

"Thanks, here…" he said handing him a pouch.

"I thank you InuYasha, is it for your daughter? I would love to hear her play it at tomorrow nights gathering…" the man said pushing the pouch to his kimono.

"I hope so too…" InuYasha said as the man held a hand up to him.

"It is wrapped… good night Lord InuYasha," the merchant said as he turned away.

InuYasha stepped outside. I heard him fidgeting with something. I pulled my kimono together and went over to him.

"A harp?" I said leaning against the doors.

"That's what you sent her out to get," I said curious it was rather beautiful and well built.

"Yup! I hope she'll play it at the gathering tomorrow night…" InuYasha said as he slid it into the next room. He hid it behind a partition. I smiled at him as he tapped his hands together. He turned to me and touched my face then kissed me softly.

"What… was that for?" I said and blushed.

"Do I have to have a reason?" he said and passed me back to the other room. I smiled and followed him.

 _"Hmm… oh she'll play the harp, and when she strikes her keys… hmmm…."_ A voice echoed. A hand touched the harps keys and a surge of power intertwined with the strings.

 _"Will you strike down your own daughter InuYasha?"_ the voice said again and disappeared into a laugh.

* * *

 **Morning: Preparations for the gathering.**

"Mmmmmhmmm," I stretched my arms. Hoshiki and Kikyko were already awake before day break, she was outside with him sitting near the water well. I went over to her and kneeled down.

"Good morning…" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hoshiki's hungry I think…" Kikyko said touching her brothers' hands. He'd wave his hands in the air as she waved her fingers near him. He'd try to grab her fingers and lauhged each time she tickled him.

"Why don't you go help your father and brother with the preparations?" I asked her and took Hoshiki from her arms.

"Okay.." she said and stood up. I did as well and watched her as she ran over to the yard. It was a big back yard we had a few tables already set up and chairs, also Inuko, Miroku and InuYasha were working on a wooden stage. I think it's for Kikyko to preform on. I smiled watching them work. They looked so cute, Inuko and InuYasha has wrapped their hairs up and tied their kimono's so they could work better. I chuckled and took Hoshiki inside. My boys look so manly and adorable when they put their hair up.

"Why are we building a stage?" Kikyko said as she tied her kimono sleeves. She held a ribbon in her mouth, she grabbed her hair together.

"Well I hear a really good musician is coming to preform tonight," Miroku said to her. She looked at them a little confused and tied the ribbon around her hair.

"Wow a musician really… who?" she said in a loud voice. Inuko shook his head and came around his sister grabbing some wood.

"You'll see," InuYasha said to her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So will Sesshomaru be attending tonight?" Miroku said to InuYasha as they held down a piece of wood. Kikyko's eyes wandered to them as she and Inuko nailed down the nails.

"Yes… he'll be here," InuYasha said to him.

"Great… I'm glad," Kikyko chimed.

"Good morning," Sango said to them. Hakura and Kira had huge heaping baskets full of vegetables, fruit and meat in them. They smiled at Kikyko and awkwardly waved at her while carrying the baskets.

"Good morning… Kagome's inside," InuYasha said to them.

"Kikyko want to help us… we're going to make so much food for tonight," Hakura said to her. Kikyko didn't even move her gaze from the piece of wood.

"No that's okay," she said to her.

"Well come join us if you want," Kira said to her and smiled. They passed them and came into the temple.

Inuko looked at his sister then to Hakura as she followed behind her mother and sister.

"Hey what's your problem," Inuko said to Kikyko.

"I don't have a problem Inuko…" Kikyko said standing up. She jumped down from the stage and went over to the wood pile.

"Is… something wrong?" InuYasha said to Inuko.

"No.. nothing don't worry about it…" Inuko said also jumping down from the stage. He didn't even look at Kikyko as he came around her to gather some more wood.

"Huh, what's wrong with them?" Miroku said to InuYasha. They looked at eachother, then to Inuko and Kiki curious.

* * *

"Hahhaha oh darling… our relationship is far from perfect…" I laughed and said this to Hakura. She had asked me and Sango how our relationships were so perfect and that she wanted to have a perfect marriage too.

"Hahha, oh Hakura… honey even your father and I we didn't always get a long like this, no relationship is perfect…" Sango said to her as well. I adjusted Hoshiki around my body. He had fallen asleep in the baby sling on my back. I looked over at him as he sucked his hand sleeping.

"Seriously, you all just seem to get along so well," Hakura said to us as she chopped up some carrots.

"Trust me sweatheart we weren't always like this," Sango said to her. Kira smiled and cut up some of the vegetables as well.

Kaede and Rin were in the village that day inviting villagers and friends to our gathering. Shippou had travelled to Sango's village to make sure Kohaku and Kirara were coming, he also wanted to invite his girlfriend as well. I was really excited to meet her, I hadn't meet Shippou's girlfriend yet. Apparently, he had met her way before we even were sent to my time. I was so excited for them.

"How many people do you think will come tonight…" I said looking at the meat I was cutting up.

"Well the village for sure… our family, and Sesshomaru… he's coming as well," Sango said to me as she picked up some of the vegetables and put them in a pot.

"I'm glad, I want to see everyone. This will be the first time we've all gathered like this together…." I said again. Hakura and Kira both nodded agreeing. Koji and Yuki ran around outside we heard them laughing and fighting.

"Hakura don't you worry darling… you and Inuko will have a great life together, you have to work hard on it… a relationship isn't easy, especially a commitment, you need to always talk and communicate with eachother..." Sango said to Hakura as she took a sip of the broth we were making.

I nodded agreeing.

"Trust us, InuYasha wasn't always like this… boy did he have an attitude, and we always argued constantly…" I said to her. She looked at me surprised.

"Really? But InuYasha is so kind and funny… he likes to tease Kikyko a lot…" Hakura said leaning in to me. I smiled at her.

"Honey, trust me… he wasn't like this, I think having children changed him a lot…" I said and tapped her nose. She smiled at me again. Kira shook her head and smiled listening to our conversation.

"Hm," I heard Kikyko's voice near the door. I turned and looked at her. She had a basket in her hands, she looked at us and pushed her hair behind her ear then turned away from the door. Huh, what was her problem she seemed upset! Wonder why!

"Hey Kiki… could you and Inuko to to the temple spare room and get us some glue for the string. We need it to bind the wood together," InuYasha said to her. She looked at him and put the basket down near the tables.

"Yeah sure," Inuko said to them.

"Okay," Kikyko said as well. She walked past her brother back to the temple. She slid opened the doors.

"Hmm, wonder where the glue would be… this room was never used, its like a shed… lots of stuff in here," Inuko said coming in behind her. Kikyko ignored him and looked around the room.

"Do you think she'll notice the harp?" Miroku asked InuYasha. InuYasha turned and looked at the them.

"Yup! She'll notice…" he said and crossed his arms.

Kikyko walked around the room looking at some of the objects hanging on the walls and the tarps that covered some of the wooden chests. Until she noticed the harp.

"What is this…" Kikyko said noticing a harp wrapped with a large ribbon to one side of the room. It shined, the wood was flawless and the strings looked fresh and untouched. She came towards it.

"A harp?" she said touching the wood.

"Wow… pretty cool," Inuko said behind her. She turned and looked at him. He was twirling the glue bottle in his hand. She turned around and admired the craftmenship of the harp.

"Did that old man make this, is this what father sent me to collect for him… but why would father want a harp?" she said touching the string. Her hands ran along the string and the wood.

"Stupid… dad asked the old man to make that harp for you, when the school lost all its instruments to the fire he saw how upset and devasted you were… he wanted to buy you a harp for a long time…" Inuko said behind her.

"Papa…. Got a harp for… me…." She said looking at it again. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"So… are you going to play it tonight?" Inuko said to her again. She turned and looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"Me? I thought the stage was for a musician…." She said to him.

He came towards her and put his hand on her head.

"Yeah… you dummy," he said to her. She pushed his hand off her head and walked around him.

"Hey… what…" Inuko hissed at her. Kikyko went out the door and ran towards her father. She ran at him and hugged him.

"So you saw the harp…." He said hugging her.

"Thank you!" she said and looked up to him.

"We hope to hear you play it tonight Kikyko," Miroku said touching her head. She smiled and pulled herself away from her father.

"I haven't played the harp in a year… I might be rusty," she said wiping her face. InuYasha looked at her and smiled.

"You'll do great," Miroku said to her. Inuko came over to his father and handed him the glue.

"Maybe you should practice… wouldn't want to mess up on stage," Inuko teased her. She turned her eyes to him.

"Seriously stop!" she said to him.

"Uhh.. what I didn't say anything wrong," Inuko said to her.

"What's up with you two…" InuYasha said to the both of them. Kikyko looked at her brother then turned around back to the shed.

"Nothing… she's been on edge since yesterday, I didn't even say anything to her…" he said to his father. InuYasha looked at him then turned to the stage.

"Well help us finish this, we need to get the yard finished before tonight…" InuYasha said to him. Inuko looked to the shed.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kikyko said as she pulled the harp out of the shed. She carefully brought it outside to the shade.

"Wow it looks great," Miroku said looking over at her. She went back in to the shed and found a little wooden crate, she brought it outside and put it near the harp.

"The old man did a great job on it," InuYasha said as they put the last slab of wood down on the stage. They had put up standing planks so they could hand a tent over it.

"Hmmm," Kikyko said and sat down on the crate. Inuko looked at her as she positioned her hands on the strings.

Her fingers carefully touched the strings. That's when we heard her music.

"Huh, a harp?" Hakura said. She stopped chopping and turned to the door. She went over to the sliding doors and peered out.

"Yes, InuYasha got Kikyko a harp for tonight..." I said and smiled.

"She's practicing… she hasn't played in a year… she sounds great," Sango said as she picked up more ingredients and put them in a bowl.

"Wow…." Hakura said and smiled.

"Do you think she'd play for our wedding?" Hakura asked us.

I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure she would," I said and put down the knife I was using. I came to the door and looked outside at her. She looked at ease, her fingers stroked each string as they vibrated with sweet music. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"What is she playing it sounds so lovely…" Kira said she leaned against her sister and watched Kikyko play the harp.

I smiled and touched Kira on the shoulder then went back inside. Kira smiled and watched Kikyko diligently.

"Wow… sis sounds good, the music is great," Inuko said looking at her. He held a slab of wood over his head and watched Kikyko as she struck the keys.

"She does sound good doesn't she, didn't loose her touch…" InuYasha said taking the wood from Inuko. Inuko looked at his sister again and rolled his arm. He came over to her.

"You sound great sis…" he said to her. She touched the string with her hands stopping the music. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a dark look.

"Uhhh… what's with that look, all I said was you sounded great… think you'd play for our wedding?" he asked her clamly trying not to agitate her mood.

"What do you want Inuko, can't you see I'm practicing…" she said in an agitated tone.

"What is your problem, I only said you sounded great," he said to her and crossed his arms.

Kikyko stood up from the crate and picked it up. She took it back inside the shed. Inuko followed her.

"What's their problem?" InuYasha said looking at them.

"Let them sort it out, maybe Kikyko's having a bad day?" Miroku said to him.

Kikyko slid the door closed to the shed. Inuko looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Right now Inuko your my problem!" she said to him crossing her arms.

"Woah woah back up here, what have I done all of a sudden…" he said waving his hands in the air.

"Your stupid that's what… why don't you just move out with Hakura and leave," she said angry. She crossed her arms and scowled at her brother.

"What is your problem Kikyko… is something wrong talk to me?" he said to her. He reached his hand out to her to touch her, she slapped his hand away.

"Stop asking me if something is wrong… nothing is wrong, just leave already…." She said to him in a loud tone. She was about to reach for the wooden door when he stopped her standing in front of it.

"Are you jealous or something that I'm getting married… Kikyko you'll find someone someday, don't be like this.." he said to her calmly.

"JEALOUS, you think I'm jealous… I'm not jealous of you, you stupid moron…" she said in a loud voice.

"Huh, what are they arguing about now…?" I sighed and wiped my hands on a towel.

"Uh Kagome… let them be, its best if they sort things out themselves, you know they always do…" Sango said to me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Kiki seriously what is wrong…" Inuko said to her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door so she couldn't leave.

"YOUR SO STUPID, MOVE INUKO…" she shouted at him.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME," he shouted back at her.

"Woah… what is going on?" InuYasha said coming towards the shed. Miroku put down his tools and came over to the shed as well. We heard them shouting. Sango and I were worried, we also went out to the yard and to the shed.

"TALK TO YOU… JUST MOVE WILL YOU," she shouted at him.

"Seriously what is your problem…" he said to her in a normal tone of voice. I looked at InuYasha and wiped my hands on my apron.

"WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS… YOU.. THAT'S MY PROBLEM," she said and crossed her arms.

"Okay then tell me what I did wrong…" he said to her angry.

She clenched her hands by her sides.

"What you going to hit me or something," he said watching her carefully.

"Just… leave… everyone else will…. Just leave…." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Me getting married… Kikyko I told you were not leaving the village, were going to build a place for us to live…" he said to her clamly.

"Yeah… well all of you are too busy…. Kira and Hitoshi, Kenta and Reno and… their girlfriends, Shippou never comes by anymore…. We came back from mother's time, from…. Hell…. To here, back home… and now… everyone will leave me again," she said through her tears. Inuko looked at her. He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're not leaving you Kikyko, I know your sad… I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to help you," he said to her. She forcefully pushed him away from her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO INUKO, LEAVE…. JUST LEAVE," she shouted at him. She pushed him away from her and came to the doors sliding them opened. She ran outside and around the temple.

"Kiki… Kiki," I said looking at her. I was about to run after her when InuYasha grabbed me.

"Don't I'll talk to her…" he said to me.

"No…. there's no point talking to her," Inuko said as he came out of the shed. He had tears in his eyes, he came towards us and went in to see Hakura.

"What happened Inuko?" I said following him. Sango followed behind me.

* * *

"Kiki?" InuYasha said to her. She was at the river, sitting near the water. She held her hands to her face and was crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he said to her, he sat down next to her and touched her hair. She blubbered and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"NOTHING…." She blubbered through her tears.

"Calm down, talk to me Kiki…" he said to her pulling her hands from her face.

"Why are you so sad….?" He said to her calmly.

"Nothing…. I'm okay," she mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"No… you're not okay, what's wrong… tell me," he said to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"All my friends… have someone in their lives, they have no time to… hang out anymore, or… go to the river, or do anything fun. We just got back, and…. Inuko wanted to go to the river yesterday…. I didn't want to go with them, because all of them… had someone to go with, and…. I didn't," she said to her father. He pulled her from him and looked at her.

"Is that what this is about? Your jealous of your friends…. Kikyko they may have relationships, it doesn't mean they're not your friends… baby girl one day you'll meet someone yourself, and he'll make you so happy…" InuYasha said to her touching her face.

"My girl… apologize to your brother…" he said to her.

"Why? He's leaving me soon anyway, why does it matter…" she said and crossed her arms.

"Kikyko don't be like that… Inuko isn't leaving... he'll still be in the village," InuYasha said to her.

"I don't care…" she said and turned her face. He sighed deeply.

"Cool off Kiki… come back home and help your mother and talk to your brother… Kiki you two have a great realtionship, don't let that bond break…" he said to her calmly. She sighed deeply and stood up dusting her kimono with her hands.

Kikyko walked along side her father back to the temple, she came in to where we were making food. I saw her and went over to her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her and touched her face. InuYasha looked at me and shook his head. I sighed deeply and put my arm around her.

"We need some help, we have to finish all this food for tonight…" I said to her pulling her to where we gathered. She looked at Sango and Kira and Hakura. Inuko was in the room with us, he was helping with the vegetables. He had a large pot boiling over the fire.

Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Ohh oh, there there…" I said, as Sango pulled Hoshiki from the sling on my back. He was crying. I took him from her and bounced him in my arms. Kikyko looked at Hoshiki and touched his ears. This made him calm and stop crying.

"I can take him," she said reaching her hands out to him.

"No honey its okay, he's just hungry… you help with the food, I need to feed him," I said and bounced him in my arms. I went outside to feed him.

Kikyko looked at Inuko and came around Hakura to him.

"What?" he said to her as he held a bowl over the boiling pot, he dropped in the vegetables.

She grabbed Inuko by the ear.

"AAH AH, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at her as she pulled him up and out the door.

"KIKYKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at her as she let go of him. He rubbed his ear.

"Kikyko, what are you doing?" Sango said behind her as she followed her outside.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE…" she shouted at her brother.

"Woah, woah… that's enough…." InuYasha said stepping in between them.

"I don't know what your problem is…" Inuko said looking at Kikyko. InuYasha held his hands up to them.

"YOUR MY PROBLEM, YOU AND HAKURA," she shouted at him. I stood up and pulled my kimono closed, I cradled Hoshiki in my arms and came towards Kikyko and Inuko.

"That is enough… what is wrong with you…" I said to the both of them. Kikyko looked at me, she touched Hoshiki's face and looked at him.

"I'm done," she said angry. She walked around me and in to the other room of the temple. She closed the door shut and put the bar over it locking it closed.

InuYasha looked at Inuko.

"We talked about this, and she's still mad, why is she still so mad….?" He said to him. Inuko said nothing to his father and turned to Hakura who was leaning against the side of the temple.

"She wants us to leave…. Then we'll leave," he said to us.

"Wait Inuko… leave, where would you go… you can't leave," I said coming towards him. I grabbed his arm.

He touched my hand and looked at me. I've never seen them argue like this, they usually do squabble or have their disagrements, but they always make up right after, and they never last long. I've never seen them fight like this. It worried me.

"Sorry mother… Kikyko needs to cool off, I don't know why she's so angry with us… she wants me and Hakura to leave, then… we'll leave," he said to me. I sighed deeply and looked at him.

"Where would you go?" Sango said coming towards him.

"We'll stay somewhere…" he said to us. Hakura had tears in her eyes, she looked at us and held her hand to her mouth. Inuko came to her and took her hand. I followed them as they walked through the temple.

"Please Inuko… don't just leave, talk to your sister… you two always have your squabbles…" I said following them.

"Stop mother… just don't," he said to me. Hakura turned around to us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why Kikyko is so mad at us… if she wants us to leave, then we will…" Hakura said as well. Sango sighed and hugged her.

"If you need anything… tell us," she said to her daughter.

"Mother we're not going far, we'll still be in the village… Kikyko needs her space, we'll be at the gathering tonight..." she said to her mother. Sango looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back tonight… Sis is great at the harp, I wouldn't want to miss it…" Inuko said and took Hakura's hand. They both turned and ran down the stairs.

"What is with her…?" Miroku said looking at the room she locked herself in to.

InuYasha came to the door and knocked on it.

"KIKYKO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW… WE NEED TO TALK!" he shouted at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kikyko shouted from the room.

"InuYasha… stop, don't push her… give her her space, she'll talk to us when she's ready…" Miroku said touching InuYasha's shoulder.

"Her attitude is pissing me off…." He said and shrugged his hand away.

"InuYasha…. Miroku's right, just give her her space…" I said bouncing Hioshiki in my arms again. He turned and looked at me. He touched Hoshiki's head and took him from me.

* * *

"Inuko… what is wrong with Kikyko…?" Hakura asked him. They held hands and walked through the village together.

"I don't know Hakura, she might be upset because we're getting married…" he said to her.

"But she knew we were engaged from the day we announced it…. Why would this upset her?" Hakura said again and sighed.

Inuko turned to her and looked at her.

"Hakura… you know how Kikyko is, she doesn't like change, she hates it. We grew up together, did everything together, got in to trouble together, even told eachother everything… any type of change… she hates, she can't accept," Inuko said to her. He touched Hakura's face.

"You're such a good brother to her Inuko, but she has to learn to accept change… I know its hard for her, but I want us to be married soon Inuko and… have a life together." Hakura said to him. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I know… Kikyko will accept it, she'll have too… she needs her space, she needs her time to think, I'll talk to her… I'll help her accept it." Inuko said to Hakura. Hakura touched Inuko's hand and sighed deeply.

"So… what will we do then, the gathering will be this evening," Hakura said to him.

"Well let's go to the river, maybe we can buy some kimono's… I don't know I've never been kicked out of my own home before," Inuko said to her thinking. He rubbed his head. Hakura laughed and took his hand.

"Come on…" she said and pulled him to some merchant tables.

* * *

"She's still in there…" InuYasha said turning his gaze to the room Kikyko locked herself in. We were setting up the large banquet table with food and drinks. The sun was setting in the sky and I was worried about Kikyko. I passed Hoshiki over to InuYasha and went to the spare room.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Kiki honey… everyone will be here soon," I said to her. I heard her lift the bar off the door and slid it open.

She looked at me and wiped her face. She was crying, this broke my heart to see her like this. I came towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kikyko… sweetie, I don't want you upset at this gathering… why don't you talk to me, then we'll dress you in your new kimono and we'll go to the gathering…" I said to her touching her face. She looked at me then turned to the room again. I came in behind her. InuYasha looked at us and then turned to Miroku and Sango.

I think they understood Kikyko's mood, I could tell… they knew her well and knew when something bothered her. I slid the door closed and came over to her as she sat down on a blanket in the middle of the room.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked Kikyko and sat down next to her.

"Inuko's getting married… I over heard him talking with Hakura… they want to marry in one month and…. If they don't build a home for themselves right away, they want to live in the forest… in the house that papa and Miroku built. The large home…." She sighed deeply and poked at the fire that was burning in the fire pit.

"Ohhh sweetheart is that what this is about, Kiki honey…" I said and grabbed her. I hugged her tightly.

"Your brother isn't leaving us for good sweetie, he still loves you… you both have a great bond that can't be broken, no matter what happens in both your lives Kikyko you two will always have eachother," I said touching her hair.

"I have no friends anymore… everyone's doing their own thing, going their own separate ways…" Kikyko said again. I rested my head against hers and stroked her hair.

"Sweetie, I understand everyone is older then you, and all your friends are going their own separate ways… but honey you're not alone. Why don't you meet some new people at tonights gathering hmm? I'm sure there should be some girls or boys your age," I said pulling her from me. I tapped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I told Inuko to leave…" she sighed deeply and wiped her eyes.

"Sweetie, you know he's not leaving… he'll be back tonight, he wouldn't miss your performance for anything in this world Kiki," I said to her touching her face.

"I know your upset… I know your probably angry, but sweetheart you need to understand that life happens, and things will change… you have to accept change sweetie," I said to her. She looked at me and sighed deeply.

"I don't like change mother… I want my family with me always, I just… don't want us to ever separate," she said to me. I smiled and touched her face again.

"We'll never separate sweetheart, we'll always be together no matter what…" I said to her and tapped her face.

"Now… let's get you dressed up, your father bought you something for tonights performance…" I said to her in a half whisper. She looked at me curiously.

"What?" she said and touched her head thinking.

"He wants to give it to you himself…" I said helping her off the floor. She patted down her kimono and looked at me.

"He already bought me a harp… why would he get me anything else, I don't like that…" she said and followed me out the door. I slid it closed behind us.

She followed me into the other part of the shrine, Sango and Kira where there already getting ready. Even Rin was with us dressing in a new kimono.

"Is that new Rin?" Kikyko asked her admiring her new red and white kimono.

"Yes, I'm so happy to wear it… Lord Sesshomaru sent it, I haven't seen him yet. I'm very glad he's returned…." Rin said smiling. I looked at her and smiled.

"Well it's a gorgeous kimono, Sesshomaru has great taste," I said to her. She smiled and opened a little palette that had red lipstick in it. I smiled when she put it on.

"Why can't I wear makeup?" Kikyko asked looking at Rin, she pulled her hair into a ribbon and turned to me.

"Who said you couldn't?" I said to her and crossed my arms. She came around me and went over to the hanging kimono in a bag.

"Papa… remember in the car, he got mad because aunt Sango bought me makeup," she said reminding me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hahhaa, your father is just a little too overpertective sometimes," I said to her as she slipped off her yukata. I came over to her and helped her dress in her new kimono.

"Kikyko that kimono is gorgeous," Sango said looking at her. Sango helped me wrap Kikyko's obi around her body and adjust her kimono.

"Wow, I really like it…" Kikyko said looking at herself in the mirror. She twirled and looked over the kimono.

"It suits you," InuYasha's voice said at the door. We turned and looked at him. I came over to him and looked at Hoshiki… InuYasha had dressed him in a cute kimono. It was black and white, I smiled and touched his head.

"You got him a kimono, its so cute," I said taking Hoshiki from InuYasha's arms.

Sango smiled at us and then chuckled, she came to me and touched Hoshiki's hands.

"He's so cute," she said as she followed me outside. Rin and Kaede had also joined us. We went over to the banquet table where Miroku and the boys had gathered. Kira was showing off her kimono to Hitoshi who had arrived first before anyone. They both laughed in the yard. InuYasha looked at them then to Kikyko, she twirled around again and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You really do look lovely Kikyko," InuYasha said to her coming in to the room.

"I like the kimono," she said touching the fabric.

"There's something missing…" he said looking at her. Kikyko turned around and looked at him curious. We had put her hair up in a circular French braid and it suit her so well.

"What's missing…?" she said checking herself over again. He reached into his haori and pulled out a wrapped bag.

"Huh?" she said taking it from her father, she opened it and a smile touched her face.

"A flower?" she said, she took it and turned to the mirror. She put it in her hair.

"There's something else in there…" he said touching her shoulder.

"Huh oh?" she said and looked at the small compact. She opened it curious.

"Its….lipstick?" she said and turned to her father. He smiled and touched her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then turned to the door and came outside to where we gathered.

"Lipstick?" Kikyko said and turned to the mirror. She blushed and rubbed her finger over the color.

* * *

Everyone had gathered that evening, the entire village in the temple yard. It was great to see everyone, Shippou had come with his new fox girlfriend, she was so cute and so lovely, I spent my time talking with her and getting to know her. Shippou seemed so happy. Kohaku and Kirara had arrived with Shippou and were gathered with Sango and Miroku talking. I smiled and looked around at everyone, I was so happy we were home… I missed everyone so much. Sesshomaru had arrived a little later, and was with InuYasha near the temple talking, I smiled at them and bounced Hoshiki on my hip.

"Sesshomaru I'm glad you made it…" InuYasha said to him. Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Hey… I was talking to you," InuYasha said nudging him.

"Oh, sorry… Rin looks well," Sesshomaru said to him.

"You mean she looks great! Sesshomaru go over there and talk to her," InuYasha said to his brother.

"I will talk to her, let her enjoy herself… I will speak with her after," Sesshomaru said to him. InuYasha shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Kikyko you look really nice," Reno said to her. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said as Kenta and Reno introduced her to their girlfriends. One of which was Kikyko's age.

"Wow really…" Kikyko said to her. Rika smiled and nodded.

"Yes… I'm a wolf demon as well from the eastern clan," she said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her and smiled. She was a human girl but also a wolf demon just like the boys.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she Kikyko," Kenta said touching Rika's head. Kiki smiled and nodded.

"Hey Inuko," Reno shouted at him as he and Hakura came towards them.

"Inuko… did you know that Rika is a wolf demon," Kikyko said to her brother in an excited tone. Inuko looked at her and nodded.

"Well yeah…" he said and rubbed his head.

"You look nice Kiki," he said to his sister. Hakura smiled at her.

"Dad picked it out for me…" she said and twirled. Inuko looked confused, she was mad at him one second and now she's talking to him. He rubbed his head and looked at her.

"Hey stupid," Hitoshi said behind Inuko he grabbed him around the neck. Inuko scowled and elbowed his side.

"Get lost Hitoshi," Inuko hissed at him.

"They look like they're getting along," I said to Sango and Miroku. They both looked over to Kikyko and Inuko.

"That's surprising… given Kikyko was really upset earlier," Sango said to me. I nodded agreeing.

"Hey Inuko," Kikyko said to her brother. Hitoshi let go of Inuko and pulled his arm from his neck and looked at Kikyko. He chuckled and nudged Inuko.

"Seriously Hitoshi get lost," Inuko hissed at him.

"Hahhaha, idiot..." Hiotshi said and took Kira's hand. They both went over to Kenta and Reno.

"I'm sorry," Kikyko said to her brother. She looked to Hakura as well.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was… just upset," she said to them.

"Kiki… we won't leave the village, we promise. We decided not to get married until we have a home built," Hakura said to her.

"Why, I thought you wanted to get married next month?" Kikyko said crossing her arms.

"What now you want us to get married, I though you didn't want us to leave…" Inuko said to her. She came towards her brother and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said and wrapped her arms around her brother hugging him. I smiled at them when she did this.

"Guess they made up," InuYasha said looking at them.

"Kiki, we won't get married yet okay, I don't want you to be upset… I hate it when your upset," Inuko said hugging her.

"I want you to get married Inuko… and be happy," she said to her brother. He touched her head and looked at her.

"Hey Kikyko, you play the harp… wow that's so cool," Rika said behind her. Kikyko turned around and looked at her.

"Yes, I played for six years…" she said smiling.

"Yeah our school here in the village had a music class, we all joined it, I didn't like it much… but Kikyko… she was so great at it," Kenta said to Rika. Rika beamed a huge smile.

"Will you play tonight…." Rika said to her excited.

"Oh… oh I forgot about that," Kikyko said nodding.

* * *

The night was wonderful, the food was great, and everyone was happy and laughing. We all gathered near the stage as Kikyko came up the stairs. She looked so nervous. She took in a deep breath. InuYasha took her hand and led her to the harp.

"Thanks for everyone gathering today, we're really happy to be back… I know I am, I'm grateful for being here with my family, and friends," InuYasha said to everyone in a loud voice.

"… we're grateful for Kikyko and her spiritual powers, without her we wouldn't be here… in our village in our homes," Sango said holding up a glass. Everyone did the same and cheered. I smiled and felt tears form in my eyes. I smiled and looked at her.

"What… me? Uhh, thank you…" she said sitting at the harp.

Sesshomaru came around us and watched Kikyko on the stage, I looked over at him. I was happy he was here as well, he had come around a lot and was so kind to Kikyko in the alternate time we were stuck in.

InuYasha jumped down from the stage and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Whew…." Kikyko let out a deep breath.

"Uhh, well… ummm I'm glad everyone is here… I'm really nervous," she said to everyone.

"Okay…" she said and her hands touched the strings. I smiled as she struck the keys. She was playing a sweet beautiful melody, everyone was so enchanted by it. We heard people laugh and clap as Kikyko's fingers struck the string. I smiled and held Hoshiki close to me. He seemed happy as well, he would giggle and laugh at his sister as he watched her play. I held him around his waist so he could watch her.

Inuko and Hakura looked happy too, he watched her and I could tell her was so proud of her. I touched his arm and pulled him near me. He smiled and looked at me.

"She looks so great up there…" InuYasha said to us. Sango and Miroku smiled and nodded agreeing.

 _"Yes… Kikyko, with every stroke of those keys….with each string you touch, my dark power will absorb your spiritual powers entrapping your soul. You will be under my complete control…."_ A voice said watching Kikyko from the trees.

I watched as Kikyko closed her eyes feeling the music. She struck the keys and her beautiful melody filled the night. I smiled happily and touched Hoshiki's ears as he laughed and giggled.

"Isn't she wonderful Hoshiki…" I said to him.

"Your sister learned how to play the harp for 6 years Hoshiki," InuYasha said to him. Hoshiki laughed even louder and giggled. He squirmed in my hands, reaching his arms out towards her. I wrapped my arms around him a little tigher. Fiesty little one aren't we!

Kikyko's hands stopped playing and she opened her eyes looking at us.

"Somethings wrong…" Sesshomaru said noticing her eyes were dark as coal.

"Uh what?" I said also noticing her eyes were different.

She held her hand up towards us.

"Uh Kiki are you okay?" InuYasha said coming around me.

"Somethings wrong…" Sango said also noticing her eyes looked different.

Kikyko stood up off the chair she was sitting on and came to the edge of the stage.

"Kiki?" InuYasha said to her. He came over towards her carefully. Sesshomaru came through the crowd of people towards InuYasha.

"NO… DO NOT COME NEAR HER," he said loudly coming towards us. That's when Kikyko flicked her wrist and her own spiritual powers emitted from her hand and threw her father to us.

"AAAH," I shouted holding Hoshiki close to my body.

"KIKYKO… WHAT THE HELL?" InuYasha shouted at her. He quickly turned to me and picked me up.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he said touching my face.

Kikyko turned her eyes to her brother.

"Kiki.. no what are you doing?" Inuko said panicking, he looked to me as InuYasha pulled me off the ground.

"What are you doing Kiki?" he said again to her.

"EVERYONE RUN, LEAVE THE GROUNDS…" Sesshomaru shouted to everyone. The villagers started to scatter.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N AND HE'S BACK. Yes these next few chapters are going to be so amazing. Retaliation at its finest. PLEASE COMMENT. Do you want to read another story of InuYasha and his family in modern times?**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Nakemaru and Kikyko Part 1: Kikyko's Powers Unleashed**

Everyone ran, clearing the temple, all that remains was us. I passed Hoshiki to Shippou as he and his girlfriend came to my side.

"Take him please… leave with him Shippou," I said to him. Shippou looked at me then at Kikyko as she came towards us.

"Kikyko what are you doing stand down," Miroku said to her. He came towards her and grabbed her arm. She turned her gaze to Miroku and a smile touched the side of her lips.

 _"Kill him…"_ a voice echoed in her head.

 _"Kill who…"_ her voice said.

 _"Kill the boy…"_ the voice said again. Kikyko's arm emitted a white glow that pulled Miroku's hand from her arm.

"Hey…" he said stepping away from Kikyko.

"He's got her… he's here…" Sesshomaru hissed. Rin and Kaede shifted away from us and were coming towards the temple doors, when Kikyko's eyes turned to them.

"NO DON'T…" Sesshomaru hissed. Kikyko lifted her hand to the air and a white beam of light emitted from her hand and tossed Rin to Kaede knocking them both into the wooden doors. Sesshomaru darted to them quickly.

"How is this even possible we sent him to the underworld, how is he even here… DAMMIT!" InuYasha hissed angrily.

"I thought you both ended him…" Sango said panicked. She grabbed her boys and pushed them through the door behind us and slide it closed.

"We did…" InuYasha hissed again. Kikyko snickered and turned her eyes to us. She came towards her father.

"Kiki, snap out of it hey.." he said touching her shoulders. She reached for his Tetsusaiga and pulled it from its sheath.

"HEY," he shouted at her. She held it to the air. InuYasha quickly turned to me and grabbed me pulling me out of the way, as Kikyko struck the sword down to the ground near her father.

"Kikyko stop this," Inuko said to his sister. Kira and Hakura both ran over to Rin and Sesshomaru. He helped them into the temple, they closed the doors behind them.

 _"Kill him.."_ the voice said again. Kikyko held her father's sword to the air and froze in her spot.

 _"Kill who…"_ she said to herself in her thoughts.

 _"Your baby brother…"_ the voice chimed, and a menacing laugh erupted. He was possessing her being. I could see Kikyko's eyes change, from her beautiful gold eyes to dark black.

 _"My… baby… brother…"_ Kikyko's eyes looked at me and Shippou as I wrapped my arms around him and Hoshiki.

Shippou pushed Hoshiki to my arms and came around me.

"FOX FIRE…" he said releasing his magic to the ground in front of Kikyko causing a white smoke to fill the air.

"LEAVE EVERYONE LEAVE, RENO, KENTA… HITOSHI, GO TO THE VILLAGE… LEAVE NOW, MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS SAFE…" InuYasha shouted to all of us. Kikyko held her father's sword to the ground and waited for the smoke to clear.

Reno coughed as the smoke slowly started to dissipate.

"Shippou don't attack her, we can't attack her… we have to release Nakemaru from her," Sango said running through the temple. She was looking for her pouch with the poison in it.

"Rika, Hitomi let's go," he said to the girls. They both nodded and ran to the temple doors.

InuYasha closed the doors shut behind us, he stayed outside, watching Kikyko carefully.

Kikyko looked at him and didn't move from her spot.

"Kiki, don't do this… you need to release him from your grasp… baby girl I know you can hear me, don't let him win…" InuYasha said to her. I could hear him talking her down near the door.

"Mom if your looking for your pouch its still in the bath house," Hakura said coming through the other room with Rin, Kira and Kaede.

"Damn, I needed that," she said.

"Yes, the poison will it work?" I said to Sango remembering what she said the other day.

"I don't know Kagome, right now it's the only option I can think of." Sango said peering through the sliding door at InuYasha as he stood near the doors holding them shut.

 _"Kill the boy,"_ the voice echoed in Kikyko's head again. She dropped her father's sword to the ground and slowly took a step forward towards him.

"Mom we have to do something," Inuko said as I wrapped Hoshiki in a blanket.  
"Shippou I have an idea, I need your help and Inuko's," I said to the both of them. They loocked at me confused.

"I need my arrows and a bow," I said to them. I carefully placed Hoshiki down in a basket we used as a bassinet for him and pulled a blanket over him. I hoped he'd be quiet and not make a sound.

"Mom what are you doing?" Inuko said to me as I scrimmaged in the temple for Kaede's bow and arrows. Kaede came towards me.

"Kagome, are you thinking of striking down Kikyko?" she said her voice stuttered.

"No, If I can harness my spiritual power and use it through the arrow I could possible create a force field around Kikyko, maybe this would release Nakemaru from her grasp," I said picking up the arrows I found.

"No Kagome don't do anything stupid, take Hoshiki, my boys and Hakura and Kira and please leave the temple," Sango said coming towards me.

"I can't leave Sango," I said and turned to her. "Shippou, Inuko… I need a distraction," I said to them pulling the bow around my body. They both looked at me then to eachother.

"No mother, Aunt Sango's right… please leave, take Hoshiki and leave…" Inuko said to me.

"Kikyko, what are you doing?" InuYasha said to her as she came towards him. She held her hand up towards her father and looked at him.

"Kikyko, don't you recongize me, please stop this…" he said to her.

"I'll stop her…" Sesshomaru said, and with a quick flick of his wrist he had darted towards Kikyko and pinned her to the ground.

"Aaah," she said holding her hand against her uncles grasp around her neck.

"Sesshomaru don't you dare," InuYasha hissed at him. Sesshomaru released his grasp from around Kikyko's neck and reached for his Tensaiga.

"Back away from her Sesshomaru," InuYasha hissed angrily, he held the tip of Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru.

"I don't plan on killing her, I plan on releasing that demon from her," he said and quickly jumped to his feet.

"InuYasha…" Miroku said to him from behind the wooden doors.

"Miroku don't come out here, keep everyone inside and safe… we can handle Kikyko," he half shouted at Miroku.

"Kagome's planning on creating a force field around Kikyko… maybe that will release Nakemaru," Miroku said quickly.

InuYasha turned to the doors and came towards Miroku's voice. Sesshomaru hovered near him.

Kikyko got up off the ground and looked at her uncle.

"No… no, tell her not too… everyone must leave the village, please…" InuYasha said loudly so we all could hear him. I came towards Miroku and touched the door.

"InuYasha listen to me this will work; I have to try to subdue her…" I said loudly.

"No, Kagome take Hoshiki and everyone and leave…" InuYasha said again.

"InuYasha…" I said as I slid opened the wooden doors. Miroku grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"No, don't come out here…" InuYasha said to us. But before he could turn to me, I saw Kikyko quickly appear before me.

 _"Kill her… and your baby brother…"_ the voice echoed again. Kikyko lifted her hand to the air, and the bow that was around my body disappeared.

"What the?" I said. Miroku grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from her. At that moment everything happened so fast, the bow appeared in Kikyko's hand, an arrow in the other. All I heard was Sesshomaru and InuYasha shout at her. The wooden door slammed shut and tight behind her. Inuko, Shippou and Sango running towards Kikyko trying to stop her.

Her hand loaded the arrow and she held it to me. I looked at her shocked, tears streamed down my face as my own daughter released her finger from the arrow and it whizzed through the air, striking me.

"AAAAAH," I shouted as I fell to the ground, her own spiritual power filled the entire room in white light throwing everyone to the ground.

I held my hand to my shoulder and sat up looking at her.

"Ki…Kiky-ko… why?" I stuttered out my words as she came towards me. Another arrow appeared in her hand. I turned to Hoshiki in the basket, he was crying. I reached for him.

"KIKYKO STOP!" Inuko shouted at her. He staggered to his feet and just as he was about to dart at his sister, she turned her eyes to him, and a huge surge of light emitted from her hand thrusting her brother to the wall.

 _"KILL THE BOY…. RELEASE YOUR SPIRITUAL POWER FROM HIM, YOU HIDE YOUR POWER WITHIN YOUR BABY BROTHER DIDN'T YOU. AH! SMART GIRL, YOU KNEW I'D COME FOR YOU… KILL HIM, END HIS CRIES…"_ the voice echoed in Kikyko's head again.

"KIKYKO DON'T… STOP THIS…" InuYasha said behind her. She turned to him and tilted her head.

"What have you done..." he said looking to us. He looked at me as I held my hand to my shoulder and cringed in pain.

"Hmmm…." Was all Kikyko said. She quickly pulled the arrow to the bow and turned to me once again. I quickly grabbed Hoshiki and held him to my chest.

"KIKYKO…. NOOOO," I screamed at her as the arrow whizzed through the air. At that moment silence, everything in the temple went into complete and utter silence, as the entire temple caved in on us. Kikyko's spiritual power was so strong, so powerful it emitted a white light that engulfed the entire room caving it on us.

* * *

 _"Ah, Kikyko… you did well,"_ Nakemaru's voice echoed. Kikyko walked down the temple stairs, bow in hand.

 _"Now destroy the village and come to the eastern border, I will wait for you there…"_ his voice echoed again then disappeared.

"No… it can't be, that's Kikyko," Reno said as she walked through the village, she held her hand to the air emitting surges of power destroying homes. People ran and scattered away from her power.

"KIKYKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kenta shouted at her. He ran towards her.

"NO, KENTA DON'T…" Reno shouted at his brother.

"GUY'S DON'T CONFRONT HER…. STAY AWAY FROM HER, LEAVE THE VILLAGE…" Kohaku's voice echoed from the sky. Kirara swooped down in front of Kikyko and let out a growl as Kohaku jumped off her back.

"Kohaku, what's wrong with her what happened?" Kenta asked him worried.

"Just leave the village, I'll help guide the elders, women and children and men out of the village," Kohaku said to them.

"We'll help too," Reno said as well.

"Why is she doing this… I thought she was a kind soul…" Rika said to them.

"She is Rika, right now…. We need to get as far away as possible from her, let's get everyone to safety, we must return to the temple," Kohaku said as he Kenta, Reno and the girls started guiding people out of the village.

"K-i-ra-ra…" Kikyko's voice stuttered out to her. Kirara looked at her and hissed.

"NO KIRARA, ITS NOT KIKYKO… don't hurt her," Kohaku said to her.

"KIRARA…. GO AWAY!" Kikyko's voice shouted as she flicked her hand to the air causing a huge surge of spiritual energy from her hand. It struck Kirara, Kohaku and everyone near her to the ground. Kirara mewed in pain and retorted to her old self.

"NOOOO," Kohaku shouted as he bent down to Kirara.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TEMPLE, Inuko… your family, we need to find them," Reno hissed as Kikyko walked around them and disappeared to the air.

* * *

"Damn, damn… dammit," InuYasha's voice echoed through the rubble.

"KAGOME, INUKO…" he shouted for us. I could hear him shout; I couldn't find my voice to answer him. I held my body against Hoshiki. I wasn't sure what happened at that moment. I was in so much pain, and Hoshiki wasn't even moving.

"EVERYONE OKAY?" Sesshomaru shouted to us.

"Yeah, yeah…." Miroku said as he helped Sango up and out of the rubble. Hakura, and Kira were protected by Inuko, he panted heavily as he pulled them away from him.

"Are you okay?" Hakura said worried she touched his bleeding arm.

"I'm fine…" he hissed angrily.

"MOM DAD WE'RE OKAY," Koji and Yuki both said as well. Shippou and his girlfriend had protected them, Kaede and Rin with their fox magic.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru said as she ran to him. He hugged her and let out a breath of relief.

"KAGOME?" InuYasha shouted again.

"MOM… WHAT… you didn't find her?" Inuko said panicked. I could hear everyone shout my name; I don't know why I couldn't answer them. I felt objects; pieces of wood being pulled from on top of my body.

"MOM…." Inuko shouted as he bent down to me.

"Huuhhh, Hos-sshi-kii…." I mumbled as InuYasha picked me up from the rubble.

"No.. no… Kagome stay awake," he said panicked.

"HOSHIKI…" I heard Inuko shout.

* * *

"Ah, so you did come. I thought maybe you went on a rampage," Nakemaru's voice ecohed behind a sliding door. Kikyko stood near the door motionless.

"Come in, don't just stand there…" he said he flicked his hand and the door slid open. Kikyko stepped in and the door closed behind her.

"Please… sit," he said guesturing for her to sit. Kikyko looked at him, came around the small table and sat down on a mat.

"Your back with me Kikyko… mine once again," he said, a smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry when you wake in the morning, you'll remember nothing but killing your own baby brother and mother… unless you ask not too," he said leaning in towards her.

"Well… your father and uncle failed to bring me to the underworld my dear, you see… I released my soul into a bird just as they struck my body. Hahaha fools, they thought they won…." He said and held a cup to his lips.

"Wake up Kikyko!" he said to her and waved his hand near her face. Her eyes changed colour and her face was rosy again.

"Huh!" she said.

"Huh? NO… NAKEMARU, WHY… why…" Kikyko said frantic, she slid herself away from the table that separated her from Nakemaru.

"Kikyko… why do you fear me?" he said watching her as she stood to her feet. She looked around the room.

"Why am I here, why are you alive… how are you alive, my father… he…" she stuttered her words. Fear struck her, she fell to her knees and held her hands to her face.

"Hmmm hmmmhahhahaa, oh Kikyko… the fear in your eyes, priceless!" he said looking at her. His voice rumbled into loud laughter.

* * *

"AAAAH," I screamed holding Hoshiki's lifeless body in my arms.

"Set him down, I can still save him…" Sesshomaru said near me. He unsheathed Tessaiga and held it near Hoshiki.

"Save him, how… his own sister did this, she…" I stuttered my words through my tears. InuYasha grabbed Hoshiki from my arms and set him down. Sesshomaru looked at him and swung his sword over Hoshiki's body.

That's when we all heard him cry. I cried again and picked him up in my arms.

"Hoshiki!" I said and held him to my face.

"Kikyko…. What have you done!" InuYasha said looking around the destroyed temple.

"I thought you ended him father... what the hell happened?" Inuko hissed at his father.

"Shut it! We did end him, we saw it happen, the meido took his body to the underworld…" InuYasha said to him as he led me away from the temple. I sat down on the stage that was still intact.

"… no… the only explanation is he released his soul into something else," Sesshomaru said looking at us. He sniffed the air and tilted his head to the trees.

"If that bastard released his soul and shape shifted into another form…." InuYasha said angry.

"We have to find Kikyko… if he is alive, he would have her in his grasp by now," Sesshomaru said to us. I looked at Sango as she sat next to me.

"My own…. daughter, did this…" I said stuttering my words.

"Kagome… you must forgive her actions; she would never do this intentionally.

"Let's find her Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said to his brother. He looked at him and nodded.

"Wait InuYasha, you can't just go out there and look for Kikyko without a plan…" Miroku said to him.

"Let us discuss this, knowing Nakemaru he will manipulate Kikyko into more destruction, maybe even control her again…" Miroku said to them. I cradled Hoshiki in my arms and cried again.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP… JUST… STOP!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face.

Night had fallen, I was terrified, worried. My own daughter was out there, alone… with a demon who hurt her, almost killed her, and took her purity from her. I know her memories of it were erased, but deep down inside, I knew… she knew what happened to her. I looked out to the moon and pulled my kimono together. We all gathered together in the woods, in the summer home we had built. Miroku and InuYasha, built it when the children where small it was a huge temple style home with lots of rooms and furniture.

The men stayed outside on the back stairs in discussion. I didn't bother to interfere. I sighed deeply and turned to Inuko and Hakura as they started a fire in the fireplace.

"Kagome, eat… we're in for a long night…." Sango said to me as I sat down next to her.

"Kikyko, she's out there… alone, with… him," I said to her as I cradled Hoshiki in my arms.

"We'll find her Kagome…" she said reassuring me. I sighed deeply and watched Kira and her brother's throw wood into the fire.

* * *

"Kikyko… why won't you dress in the kimono I bought for you; do you not like it…?" Nakemaru's voice echoed behind a paper panel.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME NAKEMARU, WHY WOULD I EVER WEAR ANYTHING TOUCHED BY THE HANDS OF A DEMON…" she shouted behind the panel.

"Kikyko… tsk tsk, why do you speak in such a foul manner, I assumed you were a well raised young lady…" he said to her hovering near the panel.

"I will not wear the kimono," she said again holding her hands against her yukata.

"Do not make me force you…" he said his voice rumbled. She shifted away from the panel.

"Wear it and come to dinner, I have prepared a proper meal for tonight…" he said his voice was stern and angry. Kikyko watched him as his shadow disappeared from the panel. She pulled her Yukata together and came around the panel.

"I have to escape from here… but the entire place is sealed shut. This room, the doors won't open…" she said as she came towards the sliding panel doors. She touched the door and a forcefield penetrated against her hand.

"A barrier, hmmmm…." She said thinking to herself.

"I have to do as he says… maybe I'll find a weak part of the barrier…." She said to herself. She turned to the paper panel and looked at the kimono that hung hear the panel.

"Fine!" she said and grabbed it.


End file.
